My Secret of Identity
by krystalaster27
Summary: Perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk melawan agen. Situasi yang tidak memungkinkan mengharuskan Kyuhyun pulang ke Korea. Dapatkah ia melawan agen? menyembunyikan identitasnya pada keluarganya? KyuBumWoonChul /Review juseyo. hehehe bonus 1 chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: My Secret of Identity

Writers: atika_s27 / Krystalaster27

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun (marga berubah menjadi Kim) a.k.a Marcus Kim Kim Kibum Kim Heechul Kim Jongwoon Lee Donghae a.k.a Aiden Lee Park Jungsoo a.k.a Denis Park

Genre: family, brothership, sad, & action.

Summary: Kim Kyuhyun adalah adik kandung Kibum dan Heechul yang diasuh terpisah dari mereka sejak bayi, tumbuh dengan baik di negara yang berbeda. Tapi suatu hal yang rumit mulai menerjang kehidupan Kim Kyuhyun, sehingga dengan terpaksa ia memutuskan untuk kembali pada keluarga kandungnya di Seoul - Korea Selatan. Kibum serta Heechul yang bersikap dingin, acuh, dan cuek padanya, semakin membuat posisi Kyuhyun serba salah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun, sehingga membuatnya rela pulang ke Korea?.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Malam yang seharusnya dinikmati dengan bersantai kini berubah menjadi menegangkan. Sebuah peristiwa tidak lazim tengah terjadi di mansion mewah yang terletak di dekat pusat keramain negara tanpa tidur, 'Amerika' begitulah orang mengenali negara itu.

Dua orang manusia berbeda usia sedang berargument dalam sebuah ruangan, mereka mengenakan pakaian yang nyaris persis seperti agen FBI. Salah satu dari mereka tampak membawa pistol di tangan kanan, ekspresi gusar dan panik terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Pergilah Marcus, Selamatkan dirimu! Tinggalkan daddy sendiri!" Perintah itu diucapkan dengan keras, sedikit membentak karena rasa khawatir yang mendominasi.

"Tidak! Aku ingin tetap berada disini! Akan aku lawan mereka jika perlu, daddy tidak perlu cemas!" Gelengan penolakan dari Marcus yang ternyata tengah berargument dengan ayahnya. Sepasang obsidiannya terus melirik ke arah layar tv yang sedang memperlihatkan rekaman cctv, beberapa orang mulai mengepung rumah mereka dengan kostum yang serupa.

Petaka telah tiba, kejadian yang mereka prediksi terjadi lebih cepat, padahal mereka belum sempat membereskan apapun untuk menghilangkan jejak serta menyelamatkan diri.

"Seribu nyawapun tidak akan sebanding dengan dirimu Marcus. Jika kau ditangkap, sama saja kita menenggelamkan dunia dalam kehancuran!" Sang ayah tetap bersikeras menyuruh putranya 'Marcus' untuk segera pergi.

Ucapannya memang tidak berlebihan, Marcus adalah kunci dari semua kekacauan yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

"Tapi..." Terjadi pergolakan batin, Marcus bingung memilih untuk pergi atau tetap bertahan dan menyerang pasukan agen yang mengepung rumahnya.

Tatapan dari sang ayah berubah menjadi sendu. "Pergilah... Temui appa dan hyungdeulmu! Aku sudah mengubah identitasmu sepenuhnya dengan nama korea. Kim Kyuhyun, daddy mohon sekali ini saja, Selamatkan nyawamu!" Kali ini, pria yang dipanggil Kyuhyun (Marcus) dengan sebutan 'daddy' itu mulai mencengkram lengannya, membawa Kyuhyun berlari menuju sebuah koridor dari rumah mewah yang mereka huni. Waktu semakin menipis, mereka harus segera bergerak jika tidak ingin tertangkap hidup-hidup.

BRAKK!

Duar!

Duar!

Duar!

Suara gebrakan pintu yang terdengar jelas karena dobrakan, tembakan beruntun saling bersautan setelahnya. Membuat pria itu panik, sehingga ia mendorong tubuh Marcus memasuki sebuah ruangan yang memiliki 3 pintu penghubung menuju ruangan yang lain.

"Go Marcus! Out from here!" Teriakannya menggema di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu. Menyuruh satu orang untuk pergi saja sangat susah, inilah akibatnya jika rasa sayang terlalu kuat. Dalam keadaan genting sekalipun, rasa sayang akan menguasai jiwa dan membuat orang menjadi bodoh.

"No dad!" Tetap pada pendiriannya, Kyuhyun menolak untuk pergi.

Pria itu menghela nafas, ia memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan. "Please, jika kau ingin aku tetap hidup, maka pergilah dan temui keluargamu. Aiden yang akan menolongku disini untuk melawan mereka, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir!"

Sepasang onix dari sang anak menatap daddy-nya dengan sendu, ia ingin tinggal tetapi kenapa rasanya sangat sulit. Apakah ia harus meninggalkan daddy-nya sendiri di saat pengepungan ini, nalar bahkan hatinya menolak dengan tegas.  
"Baiklah dad, a-aku akan pergi. Berjanjilah daddy akan selalu hidup dan menunggu diriku kembali!" Sepasang lengan itu memeluk sekilas tubuh daddy-nya, dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melangkah mundur dan memasuki salah satu dari ketiga pintu yang tersisa.

Tukk

Remaja itu menghentikan langkah, menolehkan kepala untuk memandang daddy-nya, merekam siluet tubuh itu dalam memori sebelum kakinya pergi menjauh.  
Sekarang pria itu sedang menunduk, tangannya tampak cekatan memasukkan tujuh butir peluru kedalam pistol. Pria itu mendongak, tersentak kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun masih berada di ambang pintu.  
"Tak ada waktu lagi. Sekarang pergilah! Mereka sudah memasuki ruang tengah. Bawa mobil milik daddy lalu kaburlah lewat jalan belakang."

Mengangguk, remaja itu membungkukkan badan lalu mulai berbalik pergi. Pria itu juga mulai keluar dari ruangan dan berlari menuju ruang tengah untuk melawan para agen. Mereka mengambil jala yang berlawanan arah, semuanya hanya untuk satu tujuan yakni perperangan di masa depan.

'Pergilah Marcus Kim! Temui keluargamu dan hiduplah bahagia dengan mereka, aku akan selalu menyayagimu. Kim Kyuhyun, putra asuhku.' Suara hati itu terucap, salam perpisahan yang seharusnya tadi diungkapkan.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun sudah memasuki sebuah mobil audy berwarna hitam milik daddynya, awalnya ia terperangah melihat koper dan beberapa map yang tertumpuk rapi di kursi penumpang depan. 'Dad, kau sungguh keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin daddy menyiapkan seluruh pakaian, barang, beserta dokumen milikku tanpa sepengetahuanku.'

Ia segera menghidupkan mobil dan mulai melajukannya melewati sebuah lorong bawah tanah, lorong gelap yang menghubungkan tempat parkir dengan halaman belakang. Menekan gas mobil dengan kuat saat kedua obsidiannya melihat seseorang berseragam sedang menghalangi jalannya, seakan tak perduli jika orang itu tertabrak.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Dihitungan ketiga, sesuai perkiraan... Orang itu segera menghindar saat mobil yang dikendarai-nya mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka. 'Bagus, biarkan aku pergi. Aku akan menghadapi kalian jika waktunya sudah tepat.' Alat transportasi seharga jutaan dolar itu melaju dengan cepat, membelah jalanan padat Amerika yang tiada pernah sepi. Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya melewati jalur yang cukup acak, setidaknya ia harus memastikan bahwa tak ada agen yang membuntutinya. Ia harus menuju bandara lalu mengikuti jadwal penerbangan malam ini, mengamankan diri untuk menyambut perperangan nanti.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah, seorang remaja tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu kedatangan di sebuah bandara udara Korea Selatan, wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, beberapa orang bahkan mengeluarkan ponsel demi mengambil fotonya diam-diam.

Remaja dengan penampilan casual yang membalut tubuh tinggi tegapnya, rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan dengan tatanan sedikit acak. Sosok yang tak lain adalah 'Kim Kyuhyun' itu sedang menggeret koper, sebelah tangannya yang lain mendekap erat beberapa map agar tidak terjatuh.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti sejenak, Kyuhyun melepaskan kopernya untuk meraih handphone di saku celana. Kepalanya mengangguk saat membaca pesan singkat daddynya, pesan itu berisi alamat keluarganya di negara ini. Setelah mengingat alamat itu, ia memasukkan lagi handphonenya, menarik nafas dalam sembari memejamkan mata sesaat untuk menikmati kesan kepulangan pertamanya.

"Hah, ternyata udara di Korea Selatan sangat sejuk." Lehernya digerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri sedikit merenggangkan bagian yang kaku, perjalanan dari Amerika menuju Korea Selatan nyatanya sangat menguras tenaganya. Oh, belum lagi aksi melarikan diri yang ia lakukan kemarin, tubuhnya terasa lelah. Seulas senyuman terbit di bibirnya, menjadikan wajahnya berkali lipat lebih tampan.

Udara Korea Selatan sangat berbeda dengan Amerika, di sana terlalu banyak polusi dan minim pepohonan. Asap kendaraan maupun industri memenuhi atmosfir, udara di sana sedikit buruk untuk bernafas.

'Daddy, aku sudah tiba di Korea. Apa daddy baik-baik saja disana?' Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun tetaplah tidak berhenti memikirkan keadaan ayah yang selama ini mengasuhnya. Seorang ayah yang memberinya kasih sayang dengan penuh.

Tak ingin berlama-lama disana, ia mulai melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tadi sempat terhenti.  
"Jongwoon appa, Heechul hyung, dan Kibum hyung. Aku pulang!" Seruan riang terlontar cukup nyaring, dengan langkah pasti ia mulai menghampiri sebuah taxi yang ada di depan bandara.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu keluarga kandungnya setelah 16 tahun tinggal bersama ayah asuhnya. Keluarga yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menyapa dirinya.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang remaja mengedarkan pandangan saat memasuki sebuah mansion mewah yang diyakininya sebagai rumah appa serta kedua hyungnya, perabotan rumah itu cukup mewah dengan desain interior minimalis modern. Menggambarkan jika penghuni rumah ini bukanlah maniak barang antik seperti kebanyakan orang kaya.

Tadinya ia sempat ragu saat bertanya kepada satpam yang berjaga didepan, tapi semua itu terjawab saat ia menyebutkan nama, buktinya ia langsung dipersilahkan masuk saat itu juga. 'Sepertinya daddy sudah menceritakan kedatanganku pada appa, sehingga satpam saja mengetahui statusku.' Hal itulah yang dapat disimpulkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia melewatkan makan siangnya karena sedari tadi pagi memilih untuk mampir ke Bank, menukar uangnya yang masih berupa dolar juga membuat rekening tabungan baru atas nama Kim Kyuhyun. Well, ia bahkan masih ingat tatapan heran dari penjaga bank ketika dirinya menyerahkan satu tas penuh uang. Daddy-nya sungguh berbaik hati mengisi koper dengan banyak dolar yang ditumpuk rapi dalam tas, untung saja ia sempat mengintip isi koper. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan ia sudah kecopetan karena lalai menjaga kopernya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala secara cepat tatkala pendengarannya menangkap langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

'Ada tiga orang yang sedang berjalan mendekat'

Benar... Dugaannya tidak pernah salah, di ujung koridor ia bisa melihat tiga orang yang sedang berjalan menghampiri, dua diantara mereka masih sangat muda. Dan tebakan Kyuhyun mereka adalah kedua kakaknya.

Hal yang dipelajari Kyuhyun dimulai saat ini, sesuai tata krama ia membungkukkan badan saat seorang pria yang terlihat paling tua diantara mereka sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Di Amerika jarang sekali Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan, semua itu pengaruh dari lingkungan. Saat berusia sepuluh tahun, ia pernah membungkuk pada guru namun yang didapati adalah guru itu menyebutnya aneh.

"A-appa?" Lidah itu bahkan terasa kaku saat berbicara dengan bahasa Korea, aksen Inggrisnya masih sangat sulit dihilangkan. Sepertinya kursus bahasa Korea yang diberikan daddy-nya tidak membuahkan hasil yang bagus, padahal ia 100% keturunan Korea.

"Aigoo! Kim Kyuhyun... Putraku sudah besar rupaya." Remaja itu cukup terkejut saat tubuh pria paruh baya menerjangnya, memeluknya erat dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap punggungnya.

Ia terpaku beberapa saat, merasa canggung dan bingung di saat bersamaan. Skinship pertama dengan ayah kandung ternyata membuatnya gugup.

"Cihh, sok manis!" Decihan sinis itu membuat pelukan Jongwoon terlepas, Kyuhyun bisa melihat appanya yang menoleh dengan pandangan terkejut pada namja yang berdecih tadi. Namja tampan yang menurut Kyuhyun mempunyai wajah cukup cantik, tengah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan ekspresi sinisnya.

"Heechul, jaga sikapmu! Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng kandungmu." Jongwoon menegur putra sulungnya dengan nada datar yang sarat peringatan tegas.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat kilatan marah dikedua mata namja cantik yang ternyata adalah 'Heechul' hyung tertua-nya.  
'Ia membenciku.' Kesimpulan itulah yang didapatkannya saat mendefinisikan perilaku kakak tertuanya. Apalagi sekarang Heechul hyung-nya memilih melenggang pergi, berjalan menaiki tangga lalu memasuki sebuah kamar setelah menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Brakk

Suara debuman itu terdengar hingga lantai bawah, menggetarkan hati Kyuhyun yang merasa ditolak.

"Mianhae, Heechul memang seperti itu jika sedang kesal." Jongwoon menatap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan, ia merasa gagal mendidik Heechul karena tempramennya yang sulit dikendalikan.

"Gwenchana ap-appa." Hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun, ia berusaha mengerti posisinya sebagai orang baru di rumah ini. Kedatangannya mungkin sedikit tidak tepat sehingga Heechul bersikap sinis seperti tadi.

"Hahhh... Baiklah kalau begitu." Helaan nafas pasrah terdengar, Jongwoon sadar kelakuan Heechul memang terkadang kelewatan jika sedang marah.

Hening melingkupi suasana ruang tamu untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan kedua manusia yang masih berdiri berdekatan itu saling berpikir, hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Appa, aku ada jadwal les sekarang." Seorang namja lain yang lebih muda yang tadinya hanya bersedekap dan menatap datar setiap adegan pelepas rindu, berjalan melewati Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, setidaknya ucapkan selamat datang pada dongsaengmu." Teguran itu menghentikan langkah Kibum.

"Eo, selamat datang." Kibum berucap dengan datar, tanpa membalikkan badan maupun bersalaman. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mendesah kecil saat punggung 'Kibum hyung-nya' mulai menghilang, remaja itu sudah pergi melewati pintu utama yang ia lewati tadi.

Sebagai seorang ayah ia tak menyangka jika kedua putranya tak bisa menunjukkan sikap ramah-tamah yang selama ini sudah dilatih. Keluarga Kim dikenal dengan sikap disiplin, kemandirian, serta keramahannya. Tapi kedua putranya malah menampilkan sikap yang sebaliknya.

"Aigoo... Kyuhyun-ah mianhe! Hyungdeulmu mungkin sedang lelah, jadi mereka bersikap begitu." Jujur saja, Jongwoon juga terkejut melihat perilaku Kibum yang biasanya menjunjung tinggi norma kesopanan.

"Gwencana appa." Hanya seulas senyum tipis yang dapat Kyuhyun berikan, ia memang kecewa dan sedikit sakit hati, penyambutan yang diharapkannya sama sekali meleset dari perkiraan. Bagaimanapun pikirannya seperti seorang anak kebanyakan yang mengharap kehangatan sebagai sambutan selamat datang.

"Oh, sebaiknya sekarang kau beristirahat. Ayo, appa tunjukkan kamarmu!" Jongwoon menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya, mereka menaiki tangga lalu menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak paling ujung.

Tuan Kim membuka kamar itu, menggiring putra bungsungnya agar masuk ke dalamnya. Ruangan itu cukup besar dan menghadap ke arah halaman depan, pembatas balkon terlihat dengan jelas dari balik pintu kaca yang menjadi sekat antara kamar dengan balkon.

"Lihat, ini kamarmu Kyu! Appa sudah mendesainnya sejak bulan lalu, tepat satu hari setelah Denis menelfonku dan menyapaikan kabar bahwa kau segera pulang." Tubuh Kyuhyun terpaku tatkala mendegar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan appanya, ia semakin merasa sakit hati sekarang. 'Ternyata daddy sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, pasti mereka sudah merencanakan penangkapanku sejak dulu.'

Atensi itu mengedarkan pandangan, menyapu setiap lekuk yang ada di ruangan itu, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa desain interior kamar benar-benar sesuai dengan seleranya. Warna biru, putih, hitam, dan coklat dipadukan dengan pas. Ia juga bisa melihat seperangkat komputer keluaran terbaru, laptop, gadget, tv, vcd player,dan satu set peralatan game yang tertata rapi. Di dekat pintu kaca menuju balkon ada lemari yang berisi beberapa buku dan kaset games, lalu tempat tidur king size, sebuah kulkas kecil, dan meja nakas. Ada dua pintu di sudut kamar, Kyuhyun menebak jika itu adalah toilet dan satunya lagi tempat untuk menyimpan pakaiannya. Sebuah lemari belajar dengan beberapa buku, satu set alat tulis, juga tas sekolah yang tergantung. 'Lengkap sekali' itulah yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau suka?" Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum cukup lebar. "Ne appa, ini lebih dari cukup dan sesuai dengan seleraku. Emm, gomawo." Tak ada kata selain terima kasih, ia bingung ingin bicara apa lagi padahal saat bersama daddy-nya, ia tergolong cerewet.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka Kyu. Appa turun dulu eo, istirahatlah! Kau pasti lelah." Kyuhyun tertegun saat jemari tuan Kim mengusap kepalanya, ia merasa nyaman sekaligus terlindungi disaat bersamaan, perasaan yang belum pernah didapatkannya dari sosok daddy (ayah asuhnya). Bagi Kyuhyun rasa ini berbeda, lebih kuat, hangat, tenang, dan merasuk dalam hatinya.

Kim Jongwoon akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di kamar itu. Membiarkan putra bungsunya melepas penat setelah perjalanan jauh yang ditempuhnya.

Tuk

Sepatu itu terlepas dan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di atas ranjang lalu mulai memejamkan mata. Tak lama kemudian, dengkuran halus terdengar, rupanya remaja tampan itu sudah tertidur pulas.

Istirahat adalah cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan penat maupun menenangkan perasaan yang gundah. Bagi sebagian orang, istirahat merupakan cara terbaik untuk mengungsi sejenak dari problematika kehidupan, menghilangkan kegelisahan yang merasuki hati lalu mencari ketenangan dengan menjelajah mimpi.

.

.

.

Senja... Waktu di saat matahari mulai menghilang untuk berpindah posisi, menerangi bagian dari Planet Bumi yang lain. Semua itu untuk sebuah keseimbangan, agar setiap makhluk bisa merasakan kehangatan.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian seorang remaja yang sibuk dengan aktifitas kecilnya.

"Kyu?" Panggilan itu terdengar sayup-sayup mungkin karena terhalang oleh pintu kokoh bercat coklat.

"Ne appa. Sebentar!" Maknae keluarga Kim segera bangkit berdiri, menghampiri pintu untuk membukanya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah pria paruh baya yang mengerjap polos dengan bibir sedikit cemberut. Nampaknya Kyuhyun berhasil membuat appa-nya menunggu terlalu lama hingga menjadi kesal.  
"Kamu sedang apa?" Jongwoon melongokkan kepala kedalam kamar, mengamati apapun yang bisa dijangkau penglihatannya.

Mengerti bahasa tubuh itu, Kyuhyun segera memiringkan badannya agar Jongwoon bisa lebih leluasa mengamati. "Kyu sedang membereskan koper." Sejauh ini penilaian singkat menyimpulkan jika appa-nya adalah orangtua yang selalu memperhatikan anaknya.

"Oh, apa sudah selesai?" Jongwoon mengangguk, dari kejauhan dia memang melihat koper yang terbuka di dekat lemari belajar. Putra bungsunya hanya membawa sebuah koper besar, mungkin hanya memuat sedikit baju dan peralatan. Untung saja kemarin ia sudah berbelanja banyak stel baju, hanya berbekal ukuran dan warna favorit yang disebut Jungsoo padanya.

"Sudah." Anggukan kecil itu masih tampak canggung.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bantu appa memasak." Tuan Kim menarik tangan putra bungsunya tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun yang panik berusaha menutup pintu dengan tangannya yang lain.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah mencapai bagian tengah tangga, tiba-tiba obsidian milik remaja itu membulat. "Eh? Me-memasak?" Lontaran pertanyaan itu terucap begitu saja seolah memastikan kebenaran. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya yang tidak menyimak kata 'memasak', dia sangat payah dengan urusan dapur.

"Ne, kajja!" Dan hancurlah kau Kyuhyun! Seumur hidup tinggal di Amerika, ia tak pernah sekalipun memasak.

Daddynya selalu memasak seorang diri, jika sang ayah asuh sedang bekerja, ia biasa pergi ke restoran untuk makan dengan Aiden. Itu lebih praktis meskipun juga agak boros dan menjemuhkan, karena kebanyakan makanan Amerika adalah fast food yang nilai gizinya sangat rendah.

Hembusan nafas lega dilakukan Kyuhyun, ternyata tuan Kim Jongwoon hanya menyuruh menyiapkan bahan dan beberapa peralatan memasak, lalu ia disuruh duduk di kusi dengan lengan yang terlipat di atas meja makan. Sama persis seperti pose seorang balita yang duduk manis sembari menunggu masakan selesai.

Jongwoon berjalan mendekati meja makan, meletakkan satu hidangan yang sudah selesai. "Kyu, boleh appa tahu kau kelas berapa?" Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi otak akhirnya terucap juga.

Remaja itu terdiam seolah tengah berpikir, Jongwoon menatap putranya dengan alis yang bertautan. Sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya, apakah putra bungsunya mungkin tidak naik kelas sehingga butuh waktu berpikir. Menjawab pertanyaan mudah seperti ini bahkan membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit, atau mungkin hitungan kelas di Amerika berbeda? Oh, itu tidak mungkin...

Si bungsu mengangkat ketiga jarinya, tersenyum tipis pada appa yang sudah menantikan jawaban. "Emm... Kelas tiga Senior High." Jawaban itu membuat tuan Kim terperangah, mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali seolah meyakinkan pendengarannya tidak keliru.

"Wahh! Ternyata kau berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Kibum. Appa kira kau ada di kelas satu Senior High, kan usia kalian terpaut satu tahun setengah." Putra bungsunya pasti sangat hebat, hingga Jungsoo memasukkannya di kelas akselerasi. Ternyata kejeniusan mendiang istrinya juga menurun pada Kim Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Kali ini si bungsu yang terkejut, ia benar-benar tak menyangka bisa setingkat dengan Kibum. Setelah ini ia pasti mendapat sebuah kejutan, entahlah otaknya tidak mau menduga.

"Kalau begitu, appa akan mendaftarkamu ke sekolah besok." Jongwoon tersenyum, ia memandang dengan sorot kebahagiaan. Ini kewajiban pertamanya, mendaftarkan Kyuhyun ke sekolah untuk melanjutkan study.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu dengan tulus. "Emm... Ne appa. Gomawo."

"Ayo bantu appa menata ini! Sebentar lagi hyungdeulmu pulang." Jongwoon menunjuk beberapa mangkuk dan piring saji yang sudah berjajar di samping kompor, Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu segera beranjak untuk membantu appanya.

'Hyungdeul pulang', hanya dengan mendengar dua kata tersebut sebuah kesimpulan bisa diambil. Sang hyung tertua pasti keluar dari rumah setelah hyung kedua.

15 menit kemudian...

Hidangan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan, kursi yang sedari dulu kosong kini menjadi tempat milik Kyuhyun. "Kami pulang!" Maknae Kim bisa mengenali suara kedua kakaknya yang menggema, tak lama kemudian mereka sudah memasuki ruang makan.

"Ah, ayo makan." Sang kepala keluarga menyambut kedua putranya dengan senyuman, menarik kursi lalu duduk di sana dengan nyaman.

Heechul dan Kibum mencuci tangan mereka terlebih dahulu di washtafel, setelah itu menghampiri meja makan untuk begabung menyantap hidangan yang ada. Kebiasaan yang baik, Kyuhyun bahkan melihat step by step gerakan tangan kedua hyung-nya.

Mereka menyantap makanan dalam diam tanpa berniat menyisipkan obrolan, membiarkan dentingan sendok yang mendominasi, menjadi melodi pemecah kesunyian.

Saat acara makan malam hampir selesai, Jongwoon tiba-tiba mengucapakan sesuatu. "Kibum, besok kau tidak perlu bawa mobil ke sekolah."

Yang disebut tentu saja terkejut, Kibum menelan suapan terakhirnya dan menengguk segelas air putih. Setelah itu ia mendongak dan meminta penjelasan pada appanya, tentang kenapa ia tidak diperkanankan membawa mobil.  
"Mwo? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Besok kita bertiga berangkat bersama." Jawaban santai tersebut menimbulkan spekulasi yang berbeda untuk tiga penghuni meja makan.

Si sulung yang mendengar kata 'bertiga' langsung menyahuti. "Appa, kuliahku baru masuk siang." Menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, ia menggeleng keras tanda ketidak setujuannya. Memang sih sudah lama mereka tidak berangkat bertiga, tapi kalau jadwalnya tidak sinkron tetap saja ia enggan. Ia bisa mati bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu di kampus.

Kepala keluarga Kim menggeleng, rupanya putra sulungnya salah pengertian dengan maksud 'bertiga' yang diucapkannya tadi. "Appa tidak mengajakmu Heechul, tapi besok appa ingin mendaftarkan Kyuhyun di sekolahnya Kibum." Masih berkata dengan santai, Jongwoon melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang menunduk diam sambil terus menyuapkan makanannya.

"Mwo?!" Heechul dan Kibum berseru bersamaan dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Ekspresi tidak terima itu terlihat dari anak kedua. "Kenapa harus di sekolahku?" Protesan itu sungguh menyayat hati, Kyuhyun merasa sangat dibenci juga tak diharapkan oleh kedua hyungnya. Apakah dirinya sehina itu, hingga sekolah di tempat yang sama saja ditolak.

Helaan nafas meluncur sebelum sang kepala keluarga menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kibum-ah, appa tidak mungkin mendaftarkan Kyuhyun di sekolah lain. Ia baru datang dari Amerika, jadi appa pikir tidak ada salahnya menyekolahkan Kyuhyun di tempatmu." Jongwoon berusaha bersabar, ia sadar jika kedua putranya masih tidak menerima keberadaan maknae Kim.

Ia pikir... Putra bungsunya masih kesulitan memakai bahasa korea, logat inggrisnya masih sangat kental dan itu tidak cocok dengan logat Korea. Penyesuaian masih harus dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, sedangkan sekolah internasional yang terdekat hanya ada di tempat Kibum.

"Terserah appa saja. Permisi, aku ada PR yang harus dikerjakan." Dengan kesal Kibum meletakkan sumpitnya cukup keras, ia beranjak lalu mulai meninggalkan ruang makan.

Bagi Kibum, menenangkan diri adalah jalan terbaik untuk saat ini. Ia tidak ingin lepas kendali lalu menonjok wajah anak Amerika itu.

Tatapan muak di berikan Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepala. "Appa menyakiti Kibum! Seharusnya biarkan saja anak itu bersekolah di tempat lain, Seoul masih punya puluhan Senior High yang bersedia menampungnya." Si sulung berkata sangat ketus, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan angkuh sedangkan matanya menatap tajam pada remaja yang menundukkan kepala.

"Heechul, jaga ucapanmu!" Jongwoon tanpa sadar membentak putra sulungnya, ia tak habis pikir Heechul bisa bersikap sesinis itu secara terang-terangan.

Taakk

Si sulung bangkit berdiri, dihentakkannya sumpit dengan keras. Rahang itu mengeras menjelaskan bahwa ia tengah memendam emosi yang besar. "Aku sudah kenyang... Maaf, aku harus mengerjakan proposal sekarang."

Jongwoon tau jika Heechul hanya berdalih, ia paham dengan sikap putra sulungnya yang kelewat ajaib itu. Keduanya marah dan secara terang-terangan menolak kehadiran Kyuhyun di mansion ini.

"Aish... mereka benar-benar keterlaluan!" Akhirnya ia hanya menggerutu. Menasehati akan percuma jika kondisinya seperti ini, kedua putranya lebih keras kepala jika sudah diselubungi emosi.

"Appa..." Suara lirih itu mengalihkan fokusnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit takut.

Tersenyum tipis adalah hal yang selalu dilakukannya, ia harus mengendalikan diri agar Kyuhyuh tetap merasa diperdulikan. "Waeyo Kyu?"

Kepala itu menunduk lagi, menatap sepasang tangannya sendiri yang saling meremas untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. "Apa Kyu mengganggu? Jika hyungdeul tidak suka, biar Kyu pindah saja dari sini dan menyewa apartemen."

Oh, tidak cukupkah Kim Jongwoon mendapatkan banyak kejutan hari ini? Sekarang putra bungsunya bahkan berniat pergi, padahal belum genap sehari ia tinggal disini. Atmosfir mansion Kim memang terasa panas hari ini, jika boleh jujur... Ia bahkan merasa gerah dan berniat pergi ke tempat kerja untuk mendinginkan kepala. Bertemu ratusan orang yang hilir mudik terasa lebih baik jika keadaannya seperti sekarang.

Tuan Kim mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap surai kecoklatan yang lembut itu, setidaknya ia bisa menunjukkan jika Kyuhyun tak perlu bersedih dan merasa terkucilkan. Meskipun itu benar, tetapi masih ada ia sebagai seorang ayah yang akan selalu berdiri dan mendukung Kyuhyun dari belakang. Memastikan ketiga putranya hidup dengan rukun dan saling menyayangi.

"Kyu, dengarkan appa. Percayalah jika hyungdeulmu sangat menyayangimu! Mereka bersikap dingin mungkin karena sedari bayi kau tinggal terpisah dari kami, jadi butuh beberapa penyesuaian terhadap kehadiranmu. Appa tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lalu tinggal di apartemen, bagaimanapun appa juga ingin merawatmu Kyu. Jungsoo sudah berbaik hati merawatmu selama 16 tahun, jadi maukah kau membantu appa melepaskan beban ini?. Appa ingin menepati janji pada ummamu agar selalu menjaga serta melindungimu, tidakkah kau juga ingin tinggal dengan appa?" Mencoba membuat mengertian pada Kyuhyun, ia memang sadar jika kedua putranya membenci si bungsu bahkan sejak bayi. Tapi Jongwoon tidak ingin membiarkan kedua putranya larut dalam kebencian, ia ingin mereka kembali menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti dulu saat istrinya belum meninggal.

"Ne appa, mianhae." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sadar sudah berpikir dangkal nyaris membuat ayah kandungnya sakit hati.

"Gwencaha, tidurlah Kyu! Besok kita harus berangkat lebih pagi." Kim Jongwoon beralih mengusap bahu Kyuhyun, ia merasa lega karena putra bungsunya mau mengerti perkataannya.

"Ne, jaljayo appa" Kyuhyun bangkit, membungkuk sekilas lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Bersiap untuk menyambut hari esok yang entah bagaimana wujudnya.

Tinggal sang kepala keluarga sendiri, Jongwoon menghela nafas berat, sekarang ia punya misi baru untuk mengakrabkan ketiga putranya. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit berdiri untuk membereskan meja makan, desisan kecil itu lolos saat tangan kanannya mengangangkat piring Kibum yang masih menyisakan seperempat makanan.

Selama ini Kibum tak pernah menyisakan makanan, betapa teledornya ia mengajak Kibum berbicara hal sensitif seperti tadi. Sudah jelas jika Kim Kibum akan menghentikan acara menyantapnya hanya untuk menanggapi lawan bicaranya.

.

.

.

Semburat merah di bagian timur mulai terlihat, kicau burung juga terdengar sayup-sayup, tetesan embun sudah membasahi dedaunan yang nampak segar. Pagi hari yang cukup cerah untuk mengawali aktifitas bagi jutaan warga Seoul-Korea Selatan.

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru, seorang remaja tengah mencengkram piama di bagian dada dengan kuat, peluh bahkan sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain meringkuk di atas ranjang sembari menahan seluruh rasa sakit.

"Akkh... s-sial! Ke-kenapa harus di saat seperti ini? Akkh..." Remaja yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun mulai menggerutu saat menyadari bahwa jam dindingnya menunjuk angka 5 pagi. Padahal satu jam lagi ia sudah harus berangkat ke sekolah, berangkat lebih pagi dari ketentuan yang seharusnya untuk mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai siswa di sekolah yang sama dengan Kibum.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketukan pintu itu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, ia lupa jika appa-nya selalu mengetuk satu-persatu kamar untuk membangunkan maupun memanggil.  
"Kyu, apa kau sudah bangun?" Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun panik, dengan susah payah ia beringsut bangun lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dashboar ranjang.

'Appa? Aigoo... aku harus bagaimana ini?' Cengkraman itu semakin mengerat di dadanya, ia merasakan nafasnya menderu cepat dan putus-putus seiring dengan ritme yang tak beraturan.

"Ne ap-appa!" Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menjawab, lehernya terasa seperti dicekik oleh tali kasat mata. Pasokan udara di selitarnya terasa menipis padahal tidak ada yang aneh dengan udara yang memenuhi ruang kamar.

"Eo, cepatlah turun. Sarapan sudah siap." Sekali lagi suara Kim Jongwoon terdengar. Setelah itu langkah kaki terdengar menjauh, mungkin tuan Kim beralih untuk membangunkan Kim Kibum yang memang memiliki kamar di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bersyukur appanya tidak meberobos masuk hanya untuk membangunkannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai menurunkan kakinya, tapi ketika sepasang tumitnya baru menginjak lantai seluruh tenaganya seolah menguap.

Brukk

Tubuh remaja berkulit pucat itu jatuh terduduk, dengan susah payah Kyuhyun merangkak menghampiri lemari belajar, membuka satu-persatu laci yang ada di sana.

"Akkh... o-obatku dimana? Akkh..." Rintihan itu meluncur saat rasa sakit kembali menghantamnya lebih kuat. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya, ia bisa merasakan nafasnya semakin berat. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia meraih botol kecil yang ada di laci paling atas.

Tangannya membuka botol obat itu dengan gemetar untuk mengambil sebutir obat, setelah itu tangan kirinya beralih meraih botol air mineral yang ada di atas meja. Sekali tenggukan, obat itu sudah memasuki saluran pencernaan.

"Hahhh, hahhh, hahhh." Nafas Kyuhyun masih tersengal, penyakit jantungnya selalu terasa mencekik hinga ia kesulitan bernafas. Sepasang obsidian itu terpejam menunggu obat tadi bereaksi, ia harus tenang agar rasa nyeri yang sedikit menyesakkan itu tak semakin menyakitkan.

Lima menit kemudian Kyuhyun berdiri, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dinding yang kokoh, dengan lemas memaksakan menyeret kakinya perlahan menuju toilet. Ia tidak ingin membuat semua curiga karena ketelatannya bergabung di meja makan.

Biarlah penyakit ini menjadi rahasianya untuk sementara waktu, tak boleh ada seorangpun yang mengetahui penyakitnya kecuali daddy dan Aiden 'keluarga yang mengasuhnya'. Kyuhyun tak punya alasan kuat untuk membeberkan perihal kondisinya, kedua kakaknya masih bersikap sedingin es dan ia cukup lemah untuk sekedar mencairkan. Biarlah seperti ini, ia akan tetap menjalani rutinitas tanpa mengharapkan secuil perhatian hyungdeulnya.

.

.

.

Koridor itu nampak sepi karena letaknya yang tersembunyi di dekat gudang bagian belakang sekolah. Dua orang siswa dengan setelan seragam nampak berdiri berhadapan.

Brugg

"Akkh..."  
Ringisan itu meluncur saat punggung siswa yang bername tag Kim Kyuhyun membentur tembok dengan keras, Kibum mendorongnya secara tiba-tiba setelah mereka berdiam cukup lama.

"Ku peringatkan padamu, jangan sekalipun menyapaku disini! Berpura-puralah tidak mengenaliku, jika kau berani menyapaku. Lihat saja akibatnya." Sepasang mata itu berkilat dengan sorot kebencian yang menyala-nyala. Sorot mata yang tak seharusnya ditujukan seorang kakak pada adiknya.

"Tapi-" Ingin membantah tetapi nyalinya menciut saat melihat sang kakak yang bersedekap di hadapannya, perkataan itu tertahan begitu saja di lehernya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun juga masih lemas, efek obat yang nekat dikonsumsinya tanpa sarapan pagi hari tadi. Mengingat posisi dan kondisi fisiknya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar jika ia tidak akan mampu melawan.

"Dengar, jika kau mengadukan ini pada appa. Akan ku buat kau menyesal seumur hidupmu. Paham?" Jemari tangan kanan Kibum mencengkram rahang itu dengan keras, tak perduli kulit putih pucat itu menjadi merah.

"Ne. A-aku paham." Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menjawab, rahangnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Bagus." Kibum tersenyum sinis lalu mulai melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Tadinya mereka berangkat bertiga dengan sang appa, setelah mengurus beberapa hal diruang guru, keduanya akhirnya dipersilahkan keluar untuk menuju kelas mereka. Kyuhyun masih ingat tatapan tajam Kibum saat mengetahui bahwa ia di tempatkan di kelas yang sama.

Tuan Kim sudah pergi setelah menyelesaikan registrasi dengan pihak sekolah, menyerahkan satu stel baju seragam yang langsung dikenakan Kyuhyun di dalam toilet ruang guru. Buku pelajaran juga sudah didapatkan tapi masalahnya semua buku itu berada di dalam tas ransel, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit pada bahunya karena membawa beban berat.

Ia masih baru, loker untuknya masih belum tersedia karena urusan itu sepenuhnya di tangani oleh guru BK. Lengkap sudah kesengsaraan di pagi hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini.

.

.

.

Malam kedua di mansion...

Maknae keluarga Kim terlihat sedang merenung, berbaring dengan pandangan menerawang. Matanya terpejam saat ingatan memutar kejadian demi kejadian di sekolah tadi.

Terpaksa Kyuhyun memilih untuk berbicara bahasa inggris, mengatakan pada teman-teman barunya kalau ia berasal dari Amerika. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kibum marah, sehingga lebih memilih menceritakan statusnya bersama daddy dan Aiden, menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai adik Kibum juga putra bungsu Kim Jongwoon.

Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga mendapatkan tempat duduk yang semeja dengan Kibum. Senang? Sedih? Takut? Entahlah... Perasaannya sedang galau saat ini.

Alunan musik terdengar membuat lamunannya buyar, Kyuhyun meraih handphonenya yang berada di atas nakas. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat nomor asing terpampang di layar, dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengangkat telfon itu.

Belum sempat ia bersuara, si penelfon lebih dulu berucap.  
"Kyu?" Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar mulai terdengar, Kyuhyun menerbitkan seulas senyum saat mengenali si pemilik suara.

"Daddy?" Suaranya begitu riang, akhirnya ayah asuhnya menelfon juga. Remaja berkulit pucat itu langsung duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dashboar ranjang. Kegalauannya menguap begitu saja, tanpa bekas seolah hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Ah...akhirnya kau menjawab telfon dariku." Terdengar helaan nafas lega, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa ayah asuhnya telah berhasil melawan para agen yang mengepung rumah mereka.

Kemampuan daddy-nya sangat mahir meskipun kadangkala ia teledor memprediksi pergerakan lawan, itulah salah satu alasan yang membuatnya begitu enggan untuk pergi. Aiden pasti menggunakan taktik konyol untuk mengalahkan para agen.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Sejatinya Kyuhyun memang khawatir pada ayah asuhnya. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa daddynya tidak terluka maupun mengalami cidera.

Kebiasaan buruk seorang Denis adalah selalu menunjukkan lukanya pada banyak orang, tujuannya hanya ingin diperhatikan. Sifat kekanakan yang paling dibenci oleh Kyuhyun.

"I am fine." Jawaban singkat dengan nada riang dari sebrang telfon itu sudah mewakili segalanya.

Hening beberapa saat. Kyuhyun memilih untuk keluar dari kamar, berjalan pelan menuju balkon dengan telepon yang masih menempel di telinga kanannya. Ia menunggu daddynya berbicara lagi, pasti ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan.

"Kyu, apa kau belum menceritakan semuanya pada keluargamu?" Seketika wajah remaja itu merengut, topik yang paling dihindarinya terucap juga.

"Belum dad." Singkat, tak ada jawaban lain yang ia persiapkan, kesibukan baru di sekolah membuatnya lupa akan beberapa hal kecil. Sebagai siswa baru, Kyuhyun mendapatkan banyak tugas yang harus disalinnya di buku catatan yang pasti masih kosong melompong.

"Lalu kapan?" Suara di sebrang telepon terdengar gusar, Kyuhyun tau bahwa ayah asuhnya pasti tengah jengkel. Ia memang sering menunda waktu untuk mengatakan alasan pelariannya ke Korea Selatan dan daddy-nya cukup peka akan hal itu.

"Aku akan menceritakannya jika semuanya sudah stabil." Sekali lagi hanya itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan, ia memang butuh waktu untuk menceritakan semuanya. Menunggu kedua kakaknya berubah menjadi baik, meskipun ia tau bahwa hal itu tak mungkin terwujud dalam waktu dekat.

"Apa mereka memusuhimu?" Oh, great. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mencengkram pembatas balkon cukup erat, kali ini ia harus memaksa otak jeniusnya berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban.

"No, dad. Jongwoon appa sangat baik, hyungdeul juga ramah." Biarlah Kyuhyun menanggung dosa, toh ia berbohong untuk menutupi kelakuan buruk kedua kakak kandungnya. Ia bukanlah adik durhaka yang kelewat enteng mengumbar kejelekan, baginya itu hal terkonyol yang takkan berefek baik.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Daddy harap kau segera menceritakan hal ini Kyu, bagaimanapun juga mereka harus tau. Hanya Kibum yang bisa membantumu, daddy akan mengurus yang disini." Remaja berkulit pucat itu juga tau, ia sadar sepenuhnya jika hanya Kibum hyung-nya yang bisa membantu. Terlibat dalam masalah antar agen membuatnya tak bisa berkutik, hanya Kibum yang memiliki kemampuan nyaris setara dengannya. Sialnya hyung yang bisa membantu malah bersikap dingin padanya.

"Yes dad, but not for now. Aku akan menceritakannya jika saatnya sudah tepat." Berkilah lagi, hanya itu yang sekali lagi mampu dilakukannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan terlalu lelah! Donormu belum ada Kyu." Kyuhyun mengulum senyum, penyakitnya memang semakin parah tiap harinya. Inilah yang membuatnya melarikan diri untuk sementara dari para agen, tidak mungkinkan jika ia melawan puluhan bahkan ribuan orang dengan fisik yang kurang sehat. Kyuhyun masih cukup waras untuk berminat menghampiri kematian secara suka rela, lagipula ia butuh strategi. Pelarian ke Korea tidaklah buruk, lingkungan sekolah menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Hanya satu nilai minus yakni sikap dingin kedua hyung-nya yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin gigit jari.

"Eum,... Daddy sekarang tinggal dimana?" Pengalihan pembicaraan adalah hal yang tepat, lagipula Kyuhyun juga tau bahwa daddynya tidak mungkin tetap tinggal di Amerika. Tempat itu terlalu riskan dengan banyaknya CCTV di setiap tikungan jalan, mereka bisa tertangkap jika nekat tetap bertahan disana.

"Daddy tingggal di Prancis, Aiden mempunyai rumah disini. Lagipula sekarang ini daddy sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap, kami sudah mengubah identitas dengan nama korea." Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia ingat pernah satu kali pergi bersama Aiden ke Paris saat liburan kenaikan kelas. Rumah milik kakak asuhnya memang tergolong cukup besar dan mewah, Kyuhyun bersyukur karena hobi Aiden mengoleksi rumah di banyak tempat sangatlah menguntungkan di saat seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Jadi nama daddy dan Aiden sekarang siapa?" Penasaran itu diperbolehkan.

"Aku Park Jungsoo, sedangkan Aiden Lee Donghae." Sekali lagi dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, 'marga daddy dan Aiden berbeda' itulah kesimpulannya. Nama daddy-nya tak berubah, mungkin yang dimaksudkan adalah penghapusan identitas sebagai Denis dan Aiden.

"Kenapa marga daddy dan Aiden berbeda?" Ia tetap butuh alasan logis, semuanya terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sebrang sambungan telfon. "Ini demi keselamatan kita Kyu, Aiden memilih menggunakan marga ibunya." Kyuhyun mengangguk, tanpa sadar ia juga mengenang almarhum ibunda asuhnya. Sosok ibu yang penuh kelembutan dan selalu memperlakukan Kyuhyun dan Aiden dengan seimbang, padahal ia hanyalah anak asuh. Takdir mengejutkan menimpa wanita cantik itu, ia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit kanker otak. Tuhan memilih untuk mengambil seseorang yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat baik.

"Ah jadi begitu. Hmm, dad." Keraguan menyusup, ia sedikit ragu mengutarakan pikiran yang beberapa hari ini sudah membuat fokusnya sedikit terusik.

"Why?" Denis mengerti jika putra asuhnya ingin bertanya.

"Kenapa saat bayi aku harus diasuh oleh daddy dan mom?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya lolos juga, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memilih membelakangi balkon. Memunggungi pemandangan indah halaman depan mansion Kim yang terlalu megah.

"I am so sorry, Kyu... Kalau masalah itu, daddy tidak bisa menjelaskan. Tanyalah pada Jongwoon yang sebenarnya, daddy hanya menjagamu sesuai permintaan appamu." Kekecewaan itu ada, ia sadar jika ada hal rumit di masa lalu yang menyebabkan dirinya diasuh oleh Denis dan Sera (orangtua asuhnya). Tapi Kyuhyun tak menemukan jawabannya, padahal ia sangat penasaran akan aksi pengucilannya.

"Oh jadi begitu."

"Kyu, daddy harus segera pergi. Sebentar lagi daddy akan berangkat bekerja. See you..."

"Eum, see you dad." Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, ia tau jika daddynya hanya berdalih untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

'Aku harus mencari tau penyebab pengasinganku dari keluarga ini'. Itu adalah misi pribadinya. Sebagian orang berkata jika masa lalu tak perlu diungkit maupun digali, tapi bagi Kyuhyun ia perlu menggali masa lalu agar seluruh keganjilan ini terungkap.

Awalnya ia menyangka jika keluarga kandungnya mengalami kesulitan dalam prekonomian. Ia tentu curiga karena sejak bayi, appa dan kedua hyungnya tak pernah sekalipun menengoknya ke Amerika, menelfonpun tak pernah. Hanya berdasarkan kabar yang diperolehnya dari Denis setiap tahun tentang keluarga kandungnya.

Mirisnya, sebulan lalu ia baru bisa melihat potret keluarga kandungnya dari sebuah foto yang disodorkan oleh daddy-nya. Kehangatan keluarga bagaikan angin lalu yang hanya menjanjikan harapan kosong, Kyuhyun sadar jika ia dikucilkan selama ini karena sebuah alasan yang kuat.

.

.

.

Ini hari ketujuh Kyuhyun tinggal di Korea, ia mendesah frustasi saat melihat tumpukan baju kotor di keranjang cucian yang sudah menggunung.

Masalahnya, di mansion mewah ini tidak ada pembantu yang melayani 24jam. Mereka hanya datang saat jam 8 pagi untuk membersihkan rumah lalu pulang sebelum pukul 11. Tuanz Kim Jongwoon sangatlah tegas mendidik anaknya, semua pekerjaan yang menyangkut barang pribadi dikerjakan sendiri. Dan ini adalah hari Sabtu, seluruh pembantu diliburkan dari tugas.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun memanggil Kibum yang sedang membaca buku di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hyung?" Tetap tak ada respon. Mungkinkah Kim Kibum terlalu fokus hingga tidak mengindahkan apapun.

"Kibum hyung!" Baiklah, anggap saja urat malu Kyuhyun sudah putus. Tak ada cara selain bertanya pada hyungnya dengan memanggilnya lebih nyaring.

Merasa terganggu dengan lengkingan itu. Kibum menutup bukunya cukup keras, ia berdecak lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan nyalang. "Ck, wae?"

"A-aku ingin bertanya dimana tempat mencuci baju?" Lidahnya mendadak kaku, tatapan mata hyungnya sungguh menakutkan. Nyali yang tadi dikumpulkan seolah menguap hanya dengan tatapan tajam itu.

"Di ruangan pojok dekat halaman belakang." To the poin tanpa basa-basi adalah gaya seorang Kim Kibum.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terkejut, ruangan gelap yang dikiranya sebuah gudang ternyata adalah tempat mencuci. 'Aigoo... haruskah aku mencuci di ruangan itu'.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang jika kau selalu mencucikan baju diluar." Skak mat, tebakan Kibum benar, baju-bajunya memang secara rutin diambil dan diantar oleh petugas laundry setiap tiga hari.

"Ne hyung, di Amerika aku selalu mencuci baju di luar." Tak ada alasan untuk berkilah, jujur terasa jauh lebih baik dalam keadaan tertangkap basah seperti ini.

"Cuci bajumu sendiri, jika kau tidak bisa memakai mesin, pakai tanganmu saja. Ini di Korea, jadi jangan samakan kehidupanmu saat di Amerika." Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, hyungnya benar-benar mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa mencuci sendiri. Apakah hyungnya itu seorang psikolog sehingga bisa menebak bahasa tubuhnya. Oh, itu mustahil karena Kim Kibum masih berada di tingkat tiga Senior High. Ngomong-ngomong, barusan adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Kim Kibum ucapkan padanya.

"Cihhh... Dasar manja!" Kibum kembali membuka buku, membalik-balikkan halaman lalu mulai melanjutkan bacaannya.

Remaja berkulit pucat itu masih terpaku di tempat, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia memang belum beranjak dari posisinya karena masih ada hal yang ingin ditanyakannya.  
"Eum, hyung?" Kemajuan dalam mengucapkan kosa kata sangat dirasakan Kyuhyun. Logat inggrinya sudah hilang meskipun belum 100%.

"Apalagi sih?" Kibum menutup bukunya kembali dengan keras. Jengkel setengah mati karena rutinitasnya terganggu oleh cicitan anak Amerika.

"Kalau letak supermarket dimana?" Kyuhyun menunduk, lebih memilih menatap lantai marmer daripada poker face hyungnya. Salah satu ekspresi andalan Kim Kibum saat merasa terusik, sialnya Kyuhyun adalah pelakunya.

"Blok paling ujung kanan jika kau keluar dari rumah ini. Sudah, apa ada lagi?"

"Aniya, go-mawo hyung." Kyuhyun langsung berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, ia segera mengambil keranjang baju kotor lalu membawanya ke ruang mencuci.

Di ruang pencucian...

Sepasang netra milik remaja pucat itu menatap nanar dua mesin cuci yang ada, sedari tadi ia mencoba menyalakan mesin itu tetapi tidak bergerak juga. "Daddy, aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku belajar mencuci. Aigoo... Aku tidak paham caranya!" Padahal di iklan sabun, model ibu-ibu cantik itu hanya memasukkan pakaian dan mesin berputar dengan sendirinya.

Merasa tak menemukan titik terang, ia menanggalkan kaos lengan panjangnya dan menyisakan A-shirt. "Hah, terpaksa aku mencuci dengan tangan." Kyuhyun mengambil kembali bajunya dari mesin cuci, menaruhnya di dalam bak besar dan mengisi bak itu dengan air.

Matanya melongok ke kanan dan kekiri, tersenyum tipis saat menemukan detergent yang berjajar rapi di sebuah laci yang menempel di dinding. Ia mengambil detergent yang masih utuh dengan kemasan paling besar, membaca petunjuk penggunaan lalu mulai menggenggam sendok ukur untuk menaburkan bubuk detergent sesuai takaran.

'Cukup satu sendok untuk satu kali cuci' dahinya mengernyit sementara bibirnya mengerucut.

'satu kali cuci itu maksudnya apa?'. Cukup lama Kyuhyun berpikir, memandang tumpukan bajunya yang terendam air di bak lalu memandang detergent yang ada di tangannya, terus berulang hingga ia mengendikkan bahu acuh.

'Satu kali cuci = satu stel baju = satu takaran, satu hari tiga stel baju dikali tujuh (satu minggu) = dua puluh satu sendok detergent.'Remaja berkulit pucat itu berjongkok, menyendok detergent sesuai perhitungan asal-asalannya. Kyuhyun tidak mengucek bajunya, melainkan memutar-mutarnya seperti mesin cuci. Masih berdasarkan iklan, yang diingatnya adalah baju-baju akan diputar dalam mesin cuci.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun menggeser fokusnya saat membaca kemasan detergent, bukankah disitu ditulis step by step cara mencuci dengan tangan, kata yang tertulis adalah 'mengucek' bukan 'memutar'. Tapi biarlah, toh maknae Kim sudah terlanjur menjadikan iklan sebagai panduannya.

Busa sabun meluber hampir memenuhi ruang penyucian, senyuman girang itu terbit saat acara 'memutar baju dalam bak' sudah selesai, 30 menit adalah waktu yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil bajunya satu-persatu, meletakkannya pada jemuran. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil selang dan menyemprot bajunya secara bergantian.

Bukankah setelah dicuci harus dibilas? Seperti manusia yang mandi dengan sabun, maka tubuh perlu diguyur dengan air shower. Bersenandung kecil sambil menyiram busa sabun yang meluber di lantai, setelah itu mengembalikan bak cucian ke tempatnya semula.

'Sekarang tinggal menjemur baju.' Kyuhyun menggeret jemuran dengan perlahan ke halaman belakang, bajunya sudah tersampir rapi hanya tinggal mengeringkannya.

Satu

Dua

Dua jemuran sudah berjajar rapi di halaman belakang, Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. "Akhirnya selesai juga. Hahhh... Punggungku sakit sekali."

Sepasang kaki itu bertolak dari halaman belakang, menapak pelan menuju dapur. Tangan kanannya yang masih basah membuka kulkas untuk meraih sebotol air mineral dingin. 'Hahhh... segarnya.' Kelegaan itu terasa saat air dingin meluncur dalam kerongkongannya, menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang sungguh membuat tubuhnya bermandikan keringat.

"Kau ingin ke supermarket kan. Belikan ini, jangan sampai ada yang kurang." Sebuah suara terdengar membuat Kyuhyun meletakkan botol kembali ke dalam kulkas, melangkah menghampiri Kibum yang nyatanya sedang berdiri di dekat meja makan.

Tangannya meraih kertas catatan itu, menggenggamnya tanpa melihat isinya. "Ne hyung, tapi... em, uangnya?"

Bukankah jika disuruh belanja itu ada uang? Jadi sudah sewajarnya Kyuhyun bertanya. Aiden dulu juga sering menyuruhnya belanja dan dengan baik hati memberinya bonus berupa traktiran ice cream.

Menurut Aiden 'belanja itu membosankan karena banyak gadis yang menggodanya terang-terangan', Kyuhyun memang tidak mengingkari jika kakak asuhnya itu memiliki paras diatas rata-rata. Jika ia seorang gadis, Kyuhyun sudah pasti menempatkan Aiden sebagai list teratas nominasi lelaki tampan. Ya, hanya tampan bukan idaman.

"Gunakan uangmu saja, kau pasti punya banyak uang kan." Kibum berkata cukup ketus lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Eoh..." Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, masuk ke dalam lalu mengambil satu stel baju untuk dikenakannya setelah ini. Ia memutuskan mandi sebentar sebelum pergi berbelanja, membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

.

.

.

Hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah merutuki kebodohannya, blok paling ujung kanan ternyata lumayan jauh dari rumah. Sekitar 5 kilometer, sialnya ia pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Seharusnya ia membawa salah satu sepeda yang ada di gudang, bukankah lingkungan tempat tinggalnya adalah kompleks perumahan elit yang luasnya minta ampun.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun mulai mengambil troli, membuka catatan yang tadi diberikan Kibum. Dahinya berkerut samar saat melihat tulisan yang tampak sedikit berantakan. Huruf hangul yang tertulis kadangkala saling tumpang tindih, Kyuhyun yang memiliki kemampuan membaca tulisan hangul kurang baik, hanya menghela nafas frustasi. 'Kenapa aku harus tinggal di Korea yang memiliki huruf keriting begini sih?'

Ya, menurutnya huruf hangul itu mirip seperti mie kriting, melengkung-lengkung, beda coretan beda arti. Kyuhyun bersandar pada sebuah pilar, ia membaca pesanan Kibum dengan perlahan dan mengingatnya baik-baik.

Blok makanan instan:  
"Ramen, Spageti, saus tomat, bubuk cabe, minyak goreng, gula, kopi, teh, garam, roti, selai coklat, susu vanilla, wine, dan cola."

Blok bahan makanan mentah:  
"Daging ayam, daging sapi, bawang putih, kubis, wortel, telur, jamur, kentang, paprika, sosis, ikan tuna, udang, dan salmon."

Blok perlengkapan mandi:  
"Sikat gigi, pasta gigi, sabun, pengharum ruangan, mouthwash, dan shampo."

Bibir itu terbuka lebar, Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa Kibum hyung menyuruhnya belanja untuk keperluan rumah, bukan titipan sederhana yang bersifat individu.  
"Hahh... kenapa banyak sekali titipannya? Padahal aku hanya membeli susu coklat, botol minum, dan tisu."

Baiklah, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus rela deposit tabungannya terkuras untuk membeli segala kebutuhan rumah tangga. 'Kibum hyung mengerjaiku, mustahil jika appa tidak memberikan uang untuk belanja sebanyak ini.'

Dengan enggan maknae Kim mulai mendorong trolinya, mengambil setiap barang yang tercantum di catatan.

2 jam 45 menit. Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk berbelanja, ia kesulitan memilih merek barang yang harus dipilihnya.

"Totalnya 6.976.000 won." Penjaga kasir menyebutkan total harga pembelian.

"Oh, ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kartu ATMnya sambil berpikir keras menghitung total pembelian dari won menjadi dolar. Bibirnya mengerucut saat menyadari nominal itu cukuplah besar, untung saja tabungannya mencapai lebih dari 5 miliar dolar.

Salahkan daddy yang selalu mengedepankan moto 'hidup itu harus hemat', itu memang benar tetapi kenyataannya Denis terlalu hemat hingga bisa dibilang pelit. Otaknya tidak ingin bersusah payah memperkirakan berapa deposit total daddy-nya. Rupanya sifat hemat merangkap pelit ada berkahnya juga disaat seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menerima struk belanja yang panjangnya nyaris satu meter, menggulung kertas itu lalu memasukkannya dalam saku. Kedua tangannya menjinjing 4 kantung plastik besar, berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah. Ia tidak membawa uang tunai jadi meskipun ada bus, tak ada taxi yang hilir mudik meskipun wilayah supermarket terbilang ramai.

"Aku pulang!" Kyuhyun berseru cukup kencang, ia berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah setelah satpam membantunya membuka pintu.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Suara ketus itu membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget, ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati Heechul sedang menatapnya tajam.

Rupanya hyung tertua sedang murka dengan mata yang melirik kesal ke arah jam dinding, mungkin isyarat untuk menegaskan kedisiplinan waktu. "Kau belanja apa hingga pulang jam segini?"

"Mianhae hyung, aku agak lama membaca tulisan hangul, lalu merek barangnya juga banyak jadi aku bingung memilihnya, aku juga tidak membawa sepeda." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan takut-takut, suaranya begitu lirih nyaris menyamai bisikan.

Baiklah, alasan itu terdengar cukup logis di telinga seorang Kim Heechul. "Sudahlah, cepat masukkan dalam kulkas! Lalu tata sisanya di laci atas." Heechul mengibaskan tangan, berlalu dengan acuh menuju kamarnya.

"Ne hyung." Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, meletakkan semua kantung belanja di atas meja makan. Menjinjing salah satunya yang berisi bahan makanan mentah lalu menatanya di dalam kulkas.

1 jam dihabiskannya untuk sekedar menata, Kyuhyun mengambil botol minum yang tadi ia beli lalu mengisinya dengan air panas, mengocoknya sebentar kemudian membuang air itu di washtafel. 'Botol minumku sudah siap digunakan sekarang.'

Wajah itu tersenyum, dengan semangat Kyuhyun membuka kaleng susu coklatnya lalu mulai membuat sebotol susu hangat. 'Hahh... akhirnya selesai juga.' Kyuhyun membawa botol yang sudah terisi susu coklat hasil karya pertamanya menuju kamar, sebelah tangan yang lain membawa kantung plastik kecil berisi sekotak tisu dan kaleng susu coklatnya tadi.

Hari yang berat, ia hanya berdoa agar tidak jatuh sakit karena kelelahan. Kyuhyun memutuskan menelan sebutir obat dengan air putih di meja nakas, menyimpan susu coklatnya ke atas nakas di sebelah ranjang kemudian beristirahat.  
Dua jam lagi makan malam dimulai, ia tidak ingin menghadiri acara wajib itu dengan wajah kusut juga mengantuk. Jadi beristirahat sejenak tidak ada salahnya, tubuhnya memang terasa sangat lelah.

To be continue

Karya lama yang ad folder... Kkkkk Daripada jamuran, q posting dulu chap awalnya..  
Review please... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong...**

 **Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya. Aku sadar jika tdak semua reader tau akun fbook milikku (Krystalaster) untuk mengetahui 'pengumuman' yg berisi alasan mengapa aku menghapus ff MSOI. Kalian pasti terkejut mendapati "notifikasi" update ff MSOI. Namun ketika dibuka malah muncul "CHAPTER 1" saja. Lah chapter yg lainnya ke mana?**

" **Chapter yg lainnya terpaksa aku amankan dulu. -_- ."**

 **Aku tidak enak juga harus lakuin ini. Tapi... Ini gegara akunku ad yg bermasalah. Emailku juga minta diverifikasi terus, pdahal sandi dan alamatnya udah bner. T.T**

 **Fbook pun ad notifikasi jika dibobol dari browser lain. Hiks... Ffn q juga sempat susah dibuka. Lol**

 **Aku tdak mau ambil resiko ff ini dicuri. -_- plagiat itu menyakitkan. Menyadur itu tidak relevan. Copas itu lbih parah karena asal comot aj. Dan Hacker itu hal yang sungguh tidak baik untuk dikerjakan.**

 **Bgini deh... Kalau kalian ad yg suka bget sama ff MSOI ini. Ada baiknya kalian ngomong k aku. Lalu kalian bisa ngajak temen buat PO ff ini dan dijadiin novel buat koleksi pribadi yg bisa klian baca2 bebas d rumah atau buat kenangan hingga tua nanti. ^_^**

 **Jadi tidak akan ad pihak yang dirugikan. Semuanya bisa nyaman dan merasa senang. Kkkk**

 **Tapi ff nya bakalan aku rombak sedemikian rupa agar lebih 'Real' dan 'baik' daripada yg diposting. Kalau ad yg berminat, bisa calling q d fbook. Ntar didiskusikan dan menanti hasil akhirnya keputusan seiring ff ini diupdate hingga END di tahun depan. #SenyumManis**

 **Tidak bermasuk menyakiti hati kalian ataupun membuat kalian kecewa. Ini antisipasiku terhadap maraknya "Penjarah / plagiator". Aku pernah baca sebuah status yg nulisin "Aku penulis aslinya. Namun orang lain yg membukukan karyaku dan memiliki hak ciptanya." T.T**

 **Ini nyakitin bget klau sampai kejadian k aku. Dan ujung2nya aku bkalan frustasi.**

 **Aku sayang kalian readerdeul yang cinta damai, yang rutin review dan mau follow + fav ff abal-abal ini. Setiap minggu aku belajar bahasa, berharap karyaku bisa lebih baik lagi seiring berjalannya waktu. Meskipun aku sadar jika hasil imajinasiku ini tidak lbih bermutu daripada authordeul yg sudah mampu mencetak serta menjual ribuan eksemplar ff novel. ^_^**

 **Tolong bersabar ya...**

 **Aku mau kelarin ff MSOI hingga END dan baru publikasikan lagi d akun ini.**

 **By : Krystalaster27 a.k.a Atika**

 **Ada notes d bawah. Harap dibaca... kamsahamnida.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tittle: My Secret of Identity

Writers: atika_s27

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun (marga berubah menjadi Kim) a.k.a Marcus Kim Kim Kibum Kim Heechul Kim Jongwoon Lee Donghae a.k.a Aiden Lee Park Jungsoo a.k.a Denis Park

Genre: family, brothership, sad, & action.

Summary: Kim Kyuhyun adalah adik kandung Kibum dan Heechul yang diasuh terpisah dari mereka sejak bayi, tumbuh dengan baik di negara yang berbeda. Tapi suatu hal yang rumit mulai menerjang kehidupan Kim Kyuhyun, sehingga dengan terpaksa ia memutuskan untuk kembali pada keluarga kandungnya di Seoul - Korea Selatan. Kibum serta Heechul yang bersikap dingin, acuh, dan cuek padanya, semakin membuat posisi Kyuhyun serba salah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun, sehingga membuatnya rela pulang ke Korea?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **MY SECRET OF IDENTITY**

Hari ke dua puluh di sekolah baru bagi Kyuhyun, ia memiliki reputasi yang sangat baik sebagai murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Banyak siswi yang terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap ketertarikan padanya, tapi ia tak perduli.

Nilai akademik, non akademik, ulangan harian, sikap, maupun nilai praktek sangat memuaskan. Membuat para seongsaengnim berdecak kagum dan memuji kemampuannya. Bagi Kyuhyun, semua itu hanyalah selingan disamping misinya yang ingin segera menyelesaikan proyek, menyusun strategi, mendapatkan donor, lalu menyerang para agen yang mengincarnya.

Saat ini para seonsaengnim sedang mengadakan rapat, akibatnya seluruh murid dibiarkan berkeliaran di dalam sekolah hingga jam istirahat kedua berbunyi. Kyuhyun yang sedang jenuh memilih berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah, kedua telinganya tersumbat earphone yang tersambung dengan handphonenya.

Bruggg

Maknae Kim memejamkan mata saat tubuhnya berbenturan cukup keras dengan seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari tikungan koridor.  
"Sorry!" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf.

"Kalau jalan jangan melamun, dasar anak Amerika!" Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, matanya membulat saat menyadari bahwa ia menabrak seorang siswa yang tak lain adalah Kim Kibum.

"Maaf, a-aku tak sengaja." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar takut karena Kibum hyungnya terlihat sangat murka. Oh, sepertinya setelah ini ia akan mendapat sebuah hukuman di rumah.

"Maafmu tidak ada harganya." Kalimat tajam, menusuk, dan singkat itu terucap dengan lantang. Kibum melemparkan tatapan dinginnya, mendengus kecil dengan mimik wajah meremehkan.

Kalimat itu menyayat hati si bungsu cukup dalam, ia seolah dipaksa untuk menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa keberadaannya tidak pernah dianggap oleh Kibum. "..." Bibir itu bahkan terkatup rapat, tidak membalas maupun menyangkal perkataan Kibum.

"Minggir!" Kibum melangkah maju untuk meneruskan perjalanannya, membenturkan sedikit bahu kanannya dengan bahu kanan Kyuhyun.

Brugg

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dengan mudah ketika Kibum menubruk bahunya, memejankan mata sejenak ketika dadanya terasa nyeri, rasa nyeri yang ia sadari semakin sering menyerangnya akhir-akhir ini. Meski begitu ia berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah, tangan kanan bertumpu pada dinding guna menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas.  
'Kibum hyung masih bersikap dingin denganku. Ah... apa yang harus kulakukan? Padahal aku butuh bantuannya.' Kedua obsidiannya menatap nanar punggung sang kakak yang berjalan menjauh, ia memilih kembali ke kelas mengikuti langkah Kibum yang sudah berjarak sangat jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Pagi hari yang cerah, kicau burung mengalun menyambut sang fajar yang mulai menampakkan diri secara perlahan dari ufuk timur. Angin penghujung musim semi yang cukup menusuk tulang berhembus menerbangkan helaian daun yang tercecer di tanah, membawa dedaunan kering itu menjauh dari tempat asalnya.

Disebuah kamar yang didominasi warna biru, tampak seorang pemuda sedang berkacak pinggang, mulutnya mengumamkan berbagai umpatan saat melihat si empunya kamar masih setia meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya.

Pemuda itu maju, mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk menendang pemilik kamar. "Bagun pemalas!" Tak lupa teriakan membahana dari bibir tipis yang sering menyeringai itu.

"Oh, Heechul hyung. Ada apa?" Si pemilik kamar yang merasa terganggu mulai membuka mata, mengusap matanya yang masih dirasa berat untuk terbuka.

"Cuci semua pakaian kami, bersihkan seluruh bagian dalam rumah, gunakan uangmu untuk membeli bahan makanan, dan pangkas semua rumput liar di halaman belakang!" Sontak saja kedua manik itu melebar, mulut Kyuhyun menganga mendengar serentetan tugas rumah yang di sebutkan oleh Heechul.

Hei, ini hari libur. Seharusnya Kyuhyun berhak bersantai di hunian megah ini. "Tapi hyung-."

"Seluruh maid tidak hadir karena ini hari libur, sedangkan aku dan Kibum terlalu malas mengerjakan sesuatu. Jadi aku pikir tak ada salahnya jika kau yang mengerjakan semuanya." Maknae Kim merengut, ia tidak menyukai penuturan Heechul yang secara tidak langsung menyamakan statusnya dengan pelayan.

Demi Heebum, si kucing gembul yang nyaris seperti bantal! Seumur hidup, Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Ia baru saja belajar mencuci baju beberapa hari ini, lalu sekarang ia sudah disuruh menyapu dan memangkas rumput. That's crazy!

"Appa tidak ada di rumah hingga besok sore, maka dari itu kerjakan semuanya dengan cepat dan baik. Jika kau mengadu, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!" Heechul berbalik lalu meninggalkan kamar begitu saja setelah memberikan sebuah peringatan lebih tepatnya ultimatum.

"Ne hyung." Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menurut dan mengerjakan perintah Heechul. Hyung tertuanya memang tidak seirit Kibum saat bicara melainkan terlalu cerewet.

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimutnya, beringsut turun dari ranjang lalu memasuki toilet, ia harus cepat agar Heechul tidak berteriak-teriak. Omelan hyung tertuanya lebih buruk daripada apapun karena diselipi segala jenis umpatan, makian, maupun celaan yang sungguh nista dan tak layak didengar.

30 menit kemudian...

Di ruang pencucian, maknae Kim sedang termenung, sepasang netra itu menatap tumpukan baju kedua hyungnya yang diletakkannya di samping mesin cuci. 'Detergentnya tidak cukup jika mencuci dengan tangan, tapi kalau dengan mesin aku tidak tahu caranya.'

Ia melangkah mendekati salah satu mesin cuci, memandangnya cukup lama sembari terus berpikir.

Tingg

Matanya mengerjap saat otaknya menemukan sesuatu, ia berbalik lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamarnya, mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

'Cara mencuci dengan mesin' jari telunjuk Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mengetik sebuah kalimat di dalam kotak searching google.

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Jari telunjuknya kembali bergerak untuk menggeser tampilan penelusuran, ada sekitar 12 alamat website yang terpampang di layar handphone. Dengan asal, telunjuknya menyentuh satu postingan yang ada, mulutnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara membaca sederet kalimat dengan cepat.

'Pastikan saluran pembuangan tertutup, Masukkan 6 hingga 14 stel baju kedalam mesin (tergantung jenis bahan serta ukuran baju), isi air hingga mencapai batas garis dan pakaian terendam, masukkan satu hingga tiga takar detergent (sesuai kebutuhan), nyalakan mesin dengan memutar timer (10/15/20) sesuai yang diperlukan, tunggu hingga mesin mati, buka saluran pembuangan hingga air sabun habis, bla bla bla ...'

Kyuhyun melongo, ternyata takarannya selama ini saat menggunakan detergent salah besar.

Ah... pantas saja ia menghabiskan banyak air untuk menyiram busa sabun yang menempel, belum lagi busa yang meluber memenuhi lantai, ternyata ia terlalu banyak menggunakan detergent.

Dan satu lagi hal yang dirutukinya, mencuci dengan mesin sangat praktis daripada mencuci dengan tangan. 'Aigoo, kemana saja otakku selama ini? Kenapa aku tidak browsing dari dulu saja. Aishh...'

Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang cuci dengan membawa secarik kertas yang berisi catatan salinan 'cara mencuci dengan mesin', menempelkannya di dinding lalu mulai mencuci dengan mengikuti petunjuk.

2 jam kemudian...

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah bak besar ke arah halaman, mengabil satu persatu baju yang sudah dicucinya untuk dijemur. Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya tatkala ingatannya berputar, 'Ternyata jauh lebih mudah menyiapkan jemuran lebih dulu, kemudian mengangkat bajunya dalam bak untuk dijemur, daripada mengangkat jemuran dengan baju yang sudah tertata.' Sungguh pengalaman yang menggelikan.

Sudah tiga minggu ini Kyuhyun mencuci dengan cara yang salah. Ia juga ingat saat pertama kali mencuci, dengan teledor melupakan baju yang dijemur hingga seorang maid yang berniat mengecek tanaman, mengantarkan bajunya keesokan hari. Sungguh sikap yang sangat memalukan, untung saja tidak ada hujan yang mengguyur Seoul waktu itu.

Padahal ada mesin pengering yang lebih praktis, jemuran hanya digunakan para maid untuk menjemur bed cover dan karpet. Oh, berarti tiga minggu ini ia berhasil menjadi bahan obrolan para maid, pantas saja saat Kyuhyun berjalan selalu ada maid yang mengulum senyum.

'Daddy, sekarang Kyu bisa mencuci. Daddy pasti bersorak riang jika mengetahui hal ini.' Pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang ke arah langit, gerakan tangannya yang sedang menjemur berhenti seketika. Baju Kibum dan Heechul terlalu banyak, ia hanya memilah beberapa baju yang penting untuk dimasukkan ke dalam pengering. Seperti seragam dan sebagainya.

Lagipula menjemur lebih hemat listrik, toh matahari masih bersinar terik. Kyuhyun sadar jika ia mulai merindukan daddynya, sosok hangat yang selalu ada di sampingnya selama 16 tahun.

Senyum miris itu terukir saat pikirannya tanpa sadar menyadari satu hal. 'Appa selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang sampai sekarang tidak ku ketahui, sedangkan daddy bekerja denganku juga menemaniku setiap waktu.' Ia sadar perbedaan itu selalu ada, tetapi hati kecilnya selalu saja merasa kesepian tatkala tidak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya.

"Kyuhyun!" Seruan panggilan itu membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ne Hyung! Sebentar!" Setengah berlari maknae Kim mengikis jarak untuk menghampiri hyung tertuanya.

Heechul tampak sedang bersantai di sofa panjang ruang tengah sembari menikmati secangkir kopi, matanya terpaku pada acara variety show yang sedang ditayangkan.  
"Ini daftar belanjanya, gunakan uangmu saja dan jangan sampai ada yang tidak terbeli." Kyuhyun mengambil selembar kertas yang dikibas-kibaskan dari arah belakang tubuh Heechul.

"Oh... Ne." Ini ketiga kali baginya mendapatkan daftar belanja mingguan, beruntung uang tabungan Kyuhyun teramat banyak, sehingga ia tidak perlu mencari pekerjaan part time ataupun meminta uang pada daddynya.

Meskipun jika dipikir, uangnya bisa cepat habis dan ia bisa terancam tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan pribadi. Ia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai, mengambil satu stel baju ganti dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet mendadak terhenti, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang menghujam dadanya.

'Obatku dimana?' Kakinya menapak pelan dengan nafas yang sudah mencekik lehernya, meraih obat yang ada di laci atas lemari belajar lalu menelan obat itu. Tubuhnya merosot saat kedua kaki jenjang itu sudah tak mampu menopang tubuh lagi, posisinya sekarang tengah duduk berselonjor di lantai sembari bersandar menunggu obatnya bereaksi. Posisi yang sama seperti tiga minggu lalu.

'Sepertinya penyakitku semakin parah, selama ini aku selalu kambuh saat pagi atau malam hari, tapi beberapa hari terakhir aku kambuh saat siang... Kurasa aku harus membeli obat lagi dan meletakkannya di dalam tas sekolah, juga untuk dibawa setiap waktu.'

Kyuhyun menapaki tangga dengan pelan, walaupun obatnya sudah bereaksi tetapi ia tetap harus tenang. Ia memutuskan menghampiri Heechul hyung yang masih bersantai ria di ruang tengah. "Hyung, apotik ada di mana?"

"Blok paling kiri, kau jalan terus hingga menjumpai jalan besar lalu cari deretan pertokoan. Apotiknya ada disana, yang paling lengkap bernama apotik FP." Heechul menjawab tanpa menoleh seakan acara tv itu terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan.

"Oh, gomawo hyung." Kyuhyun mengingat dengan baik, ia merengut saat menyadari bahwa jalan menuju supermarket berlawanan arah dengan apotik.

"Emm, hyung... Apa Kyu boleh minta tolong Jo ahjussi untuk mengantarkan Kyu ke supermarket? Belanjaanya terlalu banyak, nanti Kyu tidak bisa membawanya dengan sepeda."

Heechul menyesap kopinya, ia masih saja terpaku pada acara tv.  
"Eo, terserah kau saja. Yang penting semua belanjaan itu terbeli. Tadi kau bilang ingin ke apotik, memangnya obat apa yang kau cari? Minta saja pada appa agar dibawakan dari rumah sakit." Kebiasaan pemborosan kata memang sudah melekat padanya, jadi jangan heran jika mendapati Kim Heechul mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Rumah sakit?" Alis Kyuhyun saling bertautan, ada gerangan apa sehingga appanya berada di rumah sakit?.

"Tentu, appa kan seorang dokter."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terperanjat, kedua matanya membulat mendengar bahwa appanya ternyata seorang dokter. Ah, pantas saja mansion Kim terlihat bersih, megah, dan asri, ternyata semua itu tidak luput dari profesi dokter yang disandang appa-nya. Belum lagi kebiasaan appa serta hyungdeulnya yang sering mencuci tangan.

Heechul mengernyitkan dahi, dari kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, terlalu kentara jika ia sama sekali tidak mengerti profesi appanya. "Kau tidak tau?"

"Aniyo hyung." Maknae Kim hanya menggeleng, otaknya masih terasa macet karena terkejut.

"Ah... Sudahlah! Cepat belanja!" Dengan cuek Heechul mengibaskan tangan kirinya, mengusir Kyuhyun agar segera pergi.

"Ne." Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju pos satpam untuk menemui sopir pribadi keluarga Kim.

Selama perjalanan pikirannya terpenuhi oleh sederet kalimat pernyataan Heechul, 'Ternyata appa adalah dokter, berarti aku harus berhati-hati agar appa tidak tau jika aku menderita penyakit parah.' Senyuman miris itu terukir, nalarnya cukup sadar bahwa alur kisah hidupnya semakin lama terasa makin rumit.

Entah siapa yang akan mengetahui rahasianya dan bagaimana rahasia itu terbongkar. Kyuhyun hanya berharap jika ia bisa bertahan hingga donor itu tiba, melakukan operasi tanpa mengabari keluarganya, lalu pulang dalam keadaan sehat. Simple kan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Ruang kelas yang sunyi itu tidaklah sepi dari penghuninya, para murid masih setia duduk rapi dan membaca buku materi. Seonsaengnim juga ada di sana, bedanya jika biasanya guru mengajar di depan dengan mengoceh panjang kali lebar. Untuk saat ini seonsaengnim sedang berjalan menuju meja siswanya yang nampak tekun dengan kegiatannya.

"Kim Kyuhyun!" Telinga itu berdengung seketika, Kyuhyun mendesis saat Shin seonsaengnim berteriak tepat di telinga kirinya. Oh, ternyata ia terpergok tidur di kelas.

"Waeyo saem?" Sepasang mata itu masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka, Kyuhyun sadar ia sudah keterlaluan karena tidur di kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi tidakkah sikap Shin seongsaengnim lebih keterlaluan, berteriak dengan oktaf tertinggi di telinga seorang murid. Itu perlakuan paling ekstrim yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga serta membuatnya tuli.

"Kenapa kau tidur di kelas?" Lengan itu bersedekap tak lupa sepasang onix yang menatap tajam, Kyuhyun menarik nafas saat menyadari pandangan Shin seongsaengnim tampak begitu marah.

"Kyu dua hari ini tidak tidur siang dan begadang hingga menjelang fajar." Well, Kyuhyun rasa ia tidak perlu berbohong. Ia terlalu malas mengarang cerita ataupun mengalihkan pembicaraan, menjunjung tinggi kejujuran adalah hal terbaik saat ini.

"Hal darurat apa yang menjadikanmu seperti itu huh?" Guru cantik itu masih setia memandang tajam, ia takkan pernah memberikan toleransi pada siapapun yang mengganggu kegiatan mengajarnya.

"Kyu membantu hyungdeul mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Mulai dari mencuci baju, berbelanja, menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan toilet, memangkas rumput, melipat baju, hingga membantu hyungdeul mengetik tugas." Seluruh murid melongo, serentetan kalimat itu membuat dugaan mereka tentang status Kyuhyun sebagai keluarga chaebol luntur seketika.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang siswa pindahan dari Amerika yang memiliki paras tampan, otak encer, pesona kuat, dan barang brended, melakukan pekerjaan seorang maid. Itu sangatlah mustahil...!

Kusak-kusuk mulai terdengar.  
"Aigoo... apa keluarganya bangkrut?"

"Sebenarnya Kim Kyuhyun itu seorang pembantu atau seorang milyader sih?"

"Mungkin dia memang bangkrut, selama ini Kim Kyuhyun selalu berangkat dengan bus ke sekolah."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas saat telinganya menangkap berbagai kalimat ocehan para siswi. Inilah yang paling tidak disukainya, para siswi selalu menebar gosip dari celotehan asal mereka yang kelewat batas.

Jika yang dibahas masalah bus, itu karena ia terpaksa, salahkan saja Kim Kibum yang tak mau memberinya tumpangan di mobil. Sialnya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memamerkan SIM limited miliknya karena harus merahasiakan perihal identitasnya. Yeah, SIM itu memang khusus diperuntukan bagi anak yang belum genap 17 tahun tetapi sudah lulus dari 10 jenis tes mengemudi.

Sementara itu Kibum mendengus, ia tetap fokus membaca deretan kalimat yang tercetak rapi di atas buku materi, walaupun ia dan Kyuhyun menempati meja yang sama, baginya Kyuhyun hanyalah anak baru yang tidak penting untuk diperhatikan.

"Kyuhyun, keluar dari kelas! Tata semua buku di perpustakaan!" Usiran halus itu mengantarkan Kyuhyun pada hukuman paling menyenangkan baginya.

Dengan santai maknae Kim berdiri, membungkuk hormat pada Shin seonsaengnim lalu melenggang pergi. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya sepanjang perjalanan di koridor, baginya perpustakaan adalah surga dunia yang tak boleh dilewatkan.

Ia memang memiliki perpustakaan mini di rumah lamanya Amerika, sebenarnya Kyuhyun terbiasa belajar ditengah malam atau menjelang dini hari. Berbanding terbalik dengan kebiasaan Kibum yang suka membaca buku di saat sekolah atau sore hari di rumah. Mungkin kebanyakan orang mengira dirinya tidak pernah belajar.

Berbicara mengenai Kibum, sekarang ia tengah menatap sebuah tabung obat kecil yang tergeletak begitu saja di dalam kotak pensil Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Tadi sepersekian detik setelah anak Amerika itu pergi, pensil milik Kibum menggelinding dan berhenti di dekat kotak pensil Kyuhyun. Kejadian kecil itu membuatnya tidak sengaja melihat tabung obat kecil di dalamnya.

Tangan kanannya mulai terulur untuk menyentuh tabung obat itu, tapi- "Buka halaman 34, bab Hidrolisis." Gerakan tangannya terhenti, seruan Shin seongsaengnim membuat Kibum kembali fokus menatap bukunya.

Ia pikir mungkin itu hanya multivitamin milik Kyuhyun yang selalu dibawa ke sekolah. Ia mengendikkan bahu acuh tanpa berniat memeriksa tabung obat itu lagi. Ya, seandainya saja Kibum mengambil tabung obat itu, sudah pasti ia akan mengetahui penyakit maknae keluarga Kim. Biarlah Tuhan yang mengatur dan menentukan, apakah Kyuhyun berhasil menyembunyikan rahasianya dari semua anggota keluarga kandungnya atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Sore hari di ruang tengah keluarga Kim. Jongwoon, Heechul, Kibum, juga Kyuhyun tampak sedang bersantai. Si bungsu terlihat asyik mengetik sesuatu pada laptopnya dengan duduk bersila di atas karpet tebal, tak lupa kacamata minus berframe hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, sedangkan Heechul dan Kibum fokus menonton sebuah acara di televisi sambil berselonjor di sisi karpet yang lain, terakhir sang kepala keluarga memilih membaca koran sembari menyesap secangkir kopi di atas sofa.

Tiba-tiba Kibum berdiri, menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping sang appa, turut duduk bersandar di atas sofa. "Appa, empat hari lagi tepatnya hari Sabtu ada rapat wali murid." Kibum menyerahkan sebuah undangan wali murid pada appanya.

Jongwoon melipat korannya, lalu menengok ke arah Kibum. "Oh, apa pengambilan raport?"

"Ne appa." Kibum mengangguk singkat, ia tersenyum miring saat melihat appanya menerima surat keterangan hadir yang disertakan dalam undangan.

"Baiklah, appa akan menghadirinya." Jongwoon meletakkan surat itu ke atas meja, pandangannya beralih ke arah si bungsu yang masih setia menundukkan kepala dan berkonsentrasi mengetik.

"Kyu, undanganmu mana?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun mendongak, ia mengerjap pelan saat menyadari bahwa appa serta kedua hyungdeulnya menatap ke arahnya.

"Ada di kamar, di dalam nakas." Jawaban polosnya membuat Kibum mencibir tanpa suara.

"Cepat ambil, biar appa bawa sekalian!"

"Andwae appa, satu murid dengan satu wali. Appa sudah menjadi waliku, jadi appa tidak boleh menjadi walinya juga." Kibum menyela, ia tidak ingin siapapun tahu tentang statusnya dengan Kyuhyun. Biarlah ia berbohong sedikit, toh appanya tidak pernah tahu tentang peraturan perwalian di sekolah.

Ini pilihan yang sulit, tapi bukankah Kyuhyun butuh wali untuk mengambil laporan hasil belajarnya. "Aigoo... Heechul, kau bisa mengambilkan raport Kyuhyun kan?" Jongwoon menatap penuh harap pada putra tertuanya.

Heechul menggeleng, "Besok aku ada ujian appa, tidak bisa membolos. Lisensiku bisa diundur jika aku membolos." Itu kenyataan. Besok ia memang ada ujian, itulah sebabnya Heechul menyuruh Kyuhyun mengetik ulang serta mengedit skripsinya. Tentu saja semua itu tidak diketahui appanya, bersantai sedikit tidak ada salahnya bukan.

Maknae Kim tersenyum tipis, ia tidak terlalu memaksakan Jongwoon untuk hadir sebagai walinya. Sejak tadi sepulang sekolah, Kibum sudah memberinya ultimatum agar ia tidak membocorkan peraturan sekolah. "Gwenchana appa, biar Kyu yang mengambilnya sendiri. Kyu akan bilang pada Seongsaengnim jika wali Kyu sedang sibuk." Kecewa itu memang ada tetapi ia sadar jika keberadaannya sampai sekarang hanyalah sebatas ini, berharap lebih hanya akan menyakiti perasaannya.

"Tapi..." Jongwoon tak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun hadir tanpa wali disaat rapat pengambilan rapot. Putranya pasti dimarahi oleh para seongsaengnim, peraturan sekolah sangat tegas.

Kyuhyun berdiri, menjinjing laptopnya dan mengapit beberapa buku. "Permisi appa, Kyu harus mengerjakan tugas." Membungkuk sekilas pada appanya lalu melenggang pergi memasuki kamar.

Ia tidak nyaman melihat tatapan tajam Kibum, ia tahu bahwa hyung keduanya sedang marah. Bisa dipastikan besok ia akan mendapatkan sebuah hukuman lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Heechul dan Kibum beranjak bangun lalu memasuki kamar masing-masing, meninggalkan appa mereka sendiri di ruang tengah.

Obsidian itu mengedarkan pandangan saat dirasanya keadaan sudah cukup sepi, Jongwoon merogoh handphone yang berada di saku celananya. Menggeser phone list untuk mencari phone number seseorang lalu menghubunginya. Nada sambung mengalun beberapa saat, hingga suara kemerusuk dari sebrang telepon menyambutnya.  
"Siwon?"

"Hemmm, waeyo hyung?"

"Bisakah kau menjadi wali untuk pengambilan raport putraku?" Tuan Kim berharap cemas, ia sungguh mengandalkan Siwon sebagai wali Kyuhyun. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa dia andalkan maupun ia percaya.

"Eo, memangnya kapan?" Respon yang baik, Jongwoon langsung mengetahui jika Siwon tidak memiliki jadwal padat.

"Hari Sabtu, pukul 8 pagi. Undangannya akan aku berikan padamu besok." Joongwon mengatakan itu dengan dahi yang mengernyit, undangan wali murid milik Kyuhyun masih ada di kamarnya.

Haruskah ia menyusup malam ini? Sepertinya Jongwoon memang harus menjadi maling di rumahnya sendiri, lagipula surat pernyataan hadir dibawa saat rapat bukan disetorkan.

"Ne... Aku akan datang langsung ke Sekolah. Seoul High school kan?" Siwon memastikan.

"Ne... oia, satu lagi, bisakah kau memindahkan jadwalku di hari Sabtu menjadi malam saja?"

"Oh Ne hyung. Apa ada lagi?"

"Aniyo. Cukup itu saja. Gomawo Siwon-ah."

"Ne, cheonma hyung." Sang kepala keluarga tersenyum lega, setidaknya Kyuhyun tetap memiliki wali saat pengambilan raport.

Ia menolehkan kepala, sedikit mendongak untuk melihat pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang kini berwarna biru. 'Kim Kyuhyun, appa sangat ingin mengetahui nilai prestasimu.' Tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia penasaran dengan kemampuan akademik putra bungsunya yang lebih sering berdiam diri itu. Kyuhyun sangat pendiam membuatnya seringkali harus memutar otak untuk mencari bahan perbincangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Rapat wali murid di Seoul High School tidaklah sama dengan sekolah kebanyakan. Para wali murid dikumpulkan menjadi satu di dalam sebuah aula, mereka disuguhkan dengan beberapa pertunjukan kecil dari murid terbaik yang telah dilatih. Sedangkan para siswa dikumpulkan dalam gedung olahraga untuk diberi beberapa intruksi sebelum menuju aula. Sesudah acara di aula, wali murid akan memasuki ruang kelas yang dihuni oleh anak mereka untuk mengambil raport, jadi istilahnya ini adalah pentas seni sebagai jamuan sebelum pengambilan raport.

Choi Siwon melirik jam tangannya, 'pukul 9.25' syukurlah walaupun terlambat datang sesuai undangan, tetapi ia tidak melewatkan prosesi inti dari rapat wali murid ini. Siwon mengedarkan pandangan, ia tersenyum saat menemukan sebuah kursi kosong yang ada di barisan paling belakang.

Pidato sambutan, pemberitahuan singkat perihal prestasi dan kegiatan sekolah, pertunjukan musik, hingga drama mini telah disuguhkan dengan sempurna. Acara inti dari rapat wali murid akhirnya dimulai, seluruh murid bergantian memasuki aula.

Shin seonsaengnim menaiki phodium, membenarkan mikrofon agar sejajar dengan bibirnya. Ia tampak memukau dengan baju formal dan make up minimalis yang teraplikasi seimbang di wajahnya, rambut seonsaengnim yang biasanya terurai kali ini disanggul dengan rapi, ditambah lagi high hells yang biasanya berwarna cerah berubah menjadi pantofel hitam.

Tak sedikit murid yang membicarakan perbedaan mencolok guru termuda di Seoul High School.  
"Waktunya pengumuman 3 murid yang mendapatkan predikat terbaik di semester ini. Saya menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari kepala sekolah yang berhalangan hadir karena istri beliau sedang sakit." Beberapa wali murid mengangguk, memaklumi ketidak hadiran head master of Seoul High School.

Guru cantik itu membawa tiga buah amplop bersegel yang menyimpan ketiga nama murid berprestasi, Shin seonsaengnim membuka amplop pertama. Dengan senyuman memukau ia mulai memulai pengumuman mendebarkan itu.  
"Baiklah sekarang kita mulai saja. Peringkat ke tiga diraih oleh Choi Haejin siswi kelas 2-B3. Silahkan Choi Haejin beserta walinya untuk menaiki phodium!"

Prok

Prok

Prok

Semuanya bertepuk tangan ketika seorang siswi cantik menaiki phodium bersama ayahnya. Shin seongsaengnim mempersilakan mereka berdua untuk berdiri di sisi kiri phodium.

Guru cantik itu berdehem, jemari lentiknya membuka dua amplop yang tersisa secara bergantian. Ekspresi Shin Seonsaengnim tampak sangat terkejut melihat isi amplop terakhir, tak ayal hal itu menimbulkan kusak kusuk diantara para wali murid yang hadir.

"Selanjutnya giliran peringkat satu dan dua, tetapi ada sedikit masalah disini. Kami kesulitan menentukan murid yang mendapatkan peringkat pertama, keduanya memiliki nilai yang sama di saat ujian akademik maupun non akademik. Mereka berdua mempunyai marga juga kelas yang sama, yang satu sangat unggul dalam ekstrakulikuler karate sedangkan murid yang satunya unggul dalam ekstrakulikuler IT. Ini pertama kalinya para seongsaengnim mengadakan rapat hanya untuk menentukan si juara pertama. Baiklah langsung saja, Peringkat pertama diraih oleh Kim Kibum siswa kelas 3-A1, Kibum juga dinobatkan sebagai murid dengan catatan pendidikan Senior High terbaik di Seoul. Peringkat kedua diraih oleh Kim Kyuhyun siswa kelas 3A yang baru pindah dari Amerika semester ini, selamat untuk kalian bertiga!"

Prok

Prok

Prok

Siwon terkesiap, ia mengenali nama itu, nama yang familiar dan sudah belasan tahun tak didengarnya. Dengan tangan bergetar Siwon membuka undangan yang ia bawa untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

Deg

*Undangan rapat wali murid untuk Kim Kyuhyun*

Kinerja tubuhnya membeku, ia sungguh tak menyangka harus dipertemukan seperti ini dengan sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kim Kyuhyun... jadi, putra bungsu Jongwoon hyung sudah kembali. Aigooo... Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihat undangan ini dari kemarin. Choi Siwon, kau sungguh bodoh. Pantas saja Jongwoon hyung memintaku mengambilkan raport, nyatanya dia memang sudah menjadi wali Kibum, sedangkan Kyuhyun tak memiliki wali." Beruntung otak cerdas seorang Choi Siwon berjalan mulus, ia bisa menarik sebuah hipotesa ringkas dari serentetan kejadian yang ada.

Tak ingin terlalu lama, ia mulai berjalan dengan pelan menuju phodium, dari jarak 15 meter ia bisa melihat Jongwoon juga Kibum sudah berada di atas. Netranya beralih menatap tangga dan mendapati seorang siswa sedang menaiki tangga phodium dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ia mengenali wajah itu, tidak salah lagi jika murid itu adalah Kim Kyuhyun.

Sepasang kakinya melangkah makin cepat, ia menghampiri murid yang masih menunduk itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai lengan itu.

Grep

"Aku walimu Kyu, ayo kita naik!"

Suara asing itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, apalagi si pemilik suara dengan lancang menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya, membawanya melangkah ke atas phodium untuk berdiri berjajar dengan yang lain.

Kedua obsidiannya masih terpaku saat memandang sosok itu, pria tinggi yang tampan juga maskulin dengan aroma mint yang menguar samar, orang asing yang mengatakan bahwa ia wali Kyuhyun. Aneh, tapi dalam hati ia yakin jika orang asing ini tidak jahat.

"Tuan Choi Minho, selamat putri anda mendapatkan peringkat ketiga." Shin seonsaengnim menyalami tuan Choi Minho yang tidak lain adalah wali Choi Haejin.

"Ne Shin seongsaengnim, Kamsahamnida." Tuan Choi balas menyalami lalu menerima sebuah piagam dan surat keterangan beasiswa untuk satu semester.

Beasiswa di Seoul Senior High merupakan sesuatu yang langka dan sulit untuk didapat, mereka yang bisa meraihnya pasti dipandang berbeda. Tolak ukur yang menunjukkan siapa saja murid terjenius dan terbaik di sekolah bertaraf internasional tersebut.

Shin seonsaengnim beralih ke barisan tengah, menatap wali yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. "Oh Kyuhyun, siapa ini? Apa dia appamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia juga tidak tau sejatinya siapa orang asing yang menariknya ke atas phodium. Kejadiannya terlalu mendadak hingga otaknya saja masih menerka-nerka.

Merasa dijadikan obyek pertanyaan, Siwon berinisiatif memperkenalkan dirinya. "Perkenalkan saya Choi Siwon. Saya ayah angkat yang menjaga Kyuhyun selama di Korea, daddynya sangat sibuk di luar negeri hingga tidak bisa hadir." Dalam hati Siwon merasa lega karena bisa berbicara dengan lancar tanpa tersendat.

Maknae keluarga Kim tertegun, ia sadar bahwa orang asing yang ternyata bernama 'Choi Siwon' ini sangat mengenal dirinya. Tapi saat ini ia hanya mampu bertanya dalam hati, 'Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku memanggil Denis dengan sebutan daddy?' Sejujurnya masih banyak pertanyaan lain yang mengganjal pikiran, Kyuhyun tau bahwa ia harus mengikuti sandiwara ini terlebih dahulu sebelum mengetahui kebenarannya.

Meskipun ragu ia akhirnya balas menggenggam tangan kiri Choi Siwon dengan tangan kanannya, menunjukkan keakraban di depan guru cantiknya.

"Gwenchana tuan Choi." Shin seongsaengnim beralih menatap siswa impornya, senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah cantik itu.

Astaga! Hanya melihatnya saja membuat perut Kyuhyun terasa mual seketika, ekspresi Shin seonsaengnim berbanding terbalik saat ia marah beberapa waktu lalu. 'Dasar guru bermuka elastis!' Itu bukan hinaan karena Kyuhyun mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Shin seonsaengnim memang pandai mengubah mimik wajah.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau beruntung punya ayah angkat yang tampan." Oh, bolehkah sekarang Kyuhyun mengumpat? Ia lupa jika Shin Seonsaengnim masih lajang dan seringkali mengganti pasangannya.

Tubuhnya tanpa terkendali begidik ngeri melihat tatapan Shin seonsaengnim yang jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan pada pria asing ini. Bersiap untuk menghadapi Bencana! Besok-besoknya bisa dipastikan guru cantik itu akan merayunya demi nomer telfon 'ayah angkatnya'.

"Kalau begitu selamat!" Shin seonsaengnim menyerahkan piagam dan surat keterangan beasiswa untuk satu semester.

Dengusan kecil meluncur dari bibir maknae Kim. Mungkin lebih tepatnya: 'Selamat Kim Kyuhyun karena aku menyukai ayah angkatmu.' Begitulah isi hati dari Kim Kyuhyun.

"Ne, terima kasih Shin seongsaengnim." Tak butuh seorang cenayang untuk membaca pikiran Shin saem yang sekarang enggan melepaskan jabat tangannya dengan Choi Siwon. Entah pria tampan itu tidak peka atau apa, ia malah memberikan senyuman manis plus dimplenya. Astaga! Senyuman itu lebih manis daripada gula aren.

"Uhuk... Uhukk..." Kyuhyun pura-pura terbatuk pelan, ia bisa mengalami iritasi melihat hal itu terlalu lama.

"Aigoo, Kyu kau kenapa?" Secepat kilat Choi Siwon menarik tangannya dari jabat tangan itu.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya tersedak." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, dalam hati ia tertawa melihat ekspresi merengut dari Shin seonsaengnim.

Keengganan itu tampak jelas, guru cantik itu bergeser ke hadapan Kibum beserta Jongwoon.  
"Tuan Kim Jongwoon, seperti biasa Kim Kibum adalah murid yang hebat. Nilainya sangat sempurna, hanya selisih 3 poin dari Kim Kyuhyun." Kim Jongwoon tersenyum, seandainya ia bisa menjadi wali untuk Kyuhyun juga, pastinya ia lebih bahagia.

Tuan Kim Jongwoon pasti akan berteriak lantang, mengumumkan pada dunia jika kedua putranya berhasil meraih predikat siswa berprestasi di SSH. Sayangnya semua itu hanyalah khayalan semu yang sulit untuk diwujudkan.

"Ah... Kim Kibum, kau harus lebih giat lagi jika tidak ingin posisi pertamamu direbut Kim Kyuhyun. Pastikan kau sanggup meraih predikat lulusan terbaik Senior High di Seoul semester akhir ini bersamaan dengan wisuda kelulusan." Penjelasan tambahan itu menghujam hati Kibum, ia kesal bukan main. Shin seonsaengnim seakan memperingatkan serta meragukan kemampuannya secara tidak langsung.

"Ne Shin Seongsaengnim!" Kibum tersenyum, ia harus membuat sebuah skenario baru untuk menjatuhkan Kyuhyun.

Jangan pernah memanggilnya Kim Kibum jika ia tidak bisa mengalahkan anak Amerika itu! Kim Kibum bukanlah lawan yang mudah untuk ditandingi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Rapat wali murid telah usai, Kyuhyun menjadi pemimpin paduan suara, ia bersama teman-temannya menyanyikan sebuah lagu wajib sebagai penutup acara. Lalu setiap wali murid melenggang pergi menuju ruang kelas untuk mengambil raport.

Sekarang disinilah mereka Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor sekolah, mereka menuju parkiran mobil sembari berbincang ringan. "Kau pasti kaget dan bingung." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, ia lebih dari kaget hingga jantungnya terasa seperti nyaris meledak.

Siwon terkekeh, sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu siswa berprestasi di sampingnya dengan erat. "Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku adalah adik tiri mendiang ibumu, beberapa hari lalu Jongwoon hyung menghubungiku, ia memintaku untuk menjadi wali putranya. Aku tidak menyangka jika yang dimaksud adalah kau Kyu, kau sudah tumbuh besar dan tampan. Kkkkk... wajahmu juga mirip dengan ibumu, itulah sebabnya aku langsung mengenalimu. Oh iya, kau bisa memanggilku 'Choi appa'!" Gaya seorang Choi Siwon mulai terlihat, berbicara sangat panjang seperti tidak ada hari esok untuk membagi cerita, tapi anehnya Kyuhyun menikmati hal itu.

Cerita panjang yang terdengar seperti tanpa titik koma biasanya selalu membuatnya bosan, muak, bahkan mengantuk. Tapi pria bermarga Choi ini berbeda, ia bisa membawakan obrolan panjang dengan intonasi yang seru untuk didengar.

Sepasang onix itu mengerjap, "Choi appa?" Lidahnya terasa sedikit kaku mengucapkan kata 'appa' yang bersanding dengan marga selain 'Kim'.

Mereka berhenti, Siwon membuka pintu sebuah mobil ferarry berwarna biru yang sangat mencolok dibanding mobil lainnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih duduk di kursi penumpang, menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal karena berdiri terlalu lama.

Pria bermarga Choi itu menghidupkan mobil, melajukannya keluar dari pelataran sekolah. "Ne, panggil aku Choi appa! Ngomong-ngomong usiaku baru 27 tahun, aku tak keberatan kau menjadi putra angkatku Kyu. Waktu ibumu menikah, usiaku sekitar 5 tahun, kau lahir saat usiaku menginjak 11 tahun. Aku belum menikah karena belum menemukan gadis yang sesuai denganku, jadi kalau kau memanggilku 'Choi appa' aku akan lebih mudah menghindari para gadis yang terlalu agresif. Well, aku sedang mencari seseorang yang tulus, bukan seorang gadis labil yang materialistis."  
Sifat buruk Choi Siwon yang suka menguar curhatan juga ikut kumat.

"Oh.." Hanya membeo dan mengangguk, Kyuhyun menikmati setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut ayah angkatnya.

Maknae Kim merasa beruntung, ia memiliki 3 ayah yang berbeda status: appa Kim (ayah kandung), daddy (ayah asuh), dan Choi appa (ayah angkat yang notabene adalah pamannya). Meski ia tidak memiliki eomma, bukankah mendiang Lee Sera sudah sangat menyayanginya.

Mobil itu berhenti, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau, berdesakan dengan mobil-mobil lainnya yang juga tengah menanti. Tatapan maknae Kim berubah menjadi sendu, ia kasihan dengan mobil lain yang sedang berada di sekitar, mereka seperti ronsokan karena mobil ferrari milik Choi appa yang terlalu bagus.

"Kau tau Kyu, aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Jongwoon sangat pelit membagi informasi tentangmu, ia hanya bilang kau tumbuh sehat dan kuat. Aku kesal karena dia tidak mengatakan tempat dimana kau tinggal, maupun siapa yang mengasuhmu. Aku juga cukup tidak percaya karena kau bisa sekelas dengan Kibum dan mendapatkan peringkat dua, lalu fakta bahwa selama ini kau tinggal di Amerika sangatlah mengejutkan untukku. Bahkan untuk berbagi fotomu saja ia tidak mau, padahal kau tidak jelek." Lontaran kalimat itu sangat luwes, sesekali Siwon merengut menunjukkan kekesalannya.

Kyuhyun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, perkataan panjang lebar dari Choi appanya sangatlah mengejutkan. 'Appa Kim mengatakan aku sehat, padahal aku terancam mati dalam waktu dekat. Appa Kim memang tak mengatakan apapun pada Choi appa, karena memang ia tidak tahu menahu tentang diriku.' Perasaannya mendadak menjadi kacau saat mengetahui beberapa kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya.

"Kyu, hari ini menginap dirumah Choi appa ya! Aku ingin mendengar banyak kisahmu, kalau di rumah Jongwoon hyung sangat tidak mungkin. Kibum dan Heechul bisa iri karena aku tidak memperhatikan mereka." Remaja berkulit pucat itu menolehkan kepalanya, tidak mempercayai jika Choi appanya langsung mengajak ia menginap. Padahal mereka baru bertemu sejam yang lalu, baginya ini terlalu cepat untuk sebuah keakraban setelah pengucilannya ke Amerika.

"Tapi Kyu belum minta ijin." Bagaimanapun ia merasa enggan, alasan lain karena takut kedua hyung-nya marah dengan keputusan ini.

"Gwenchana, biar aku yang menghubungi appamu." Siwon tersenyum, membayangkan berbagai hal menyenangkan yang akan ia tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun, keponakannya sangat lucu juga pendengar yang baik hingga ia ingin sekali membagi kisah-kisahnya.

Well, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa menolak. "Eo..." Setidaknya dengan menginap ia bisa sekalian beristirahat, terbebas dari tugas mingguannya membersihkan rumah. Hari ini ia juga merasa tubuhnya lemas, beberapa hari terakhir penyakitnya juga sering kambuh.

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, Kim Kibum sudah menunggunya di rumah, remaja itu ingin memberi hukuman serta peringatan karena Kyuhyun nyaris menggeser posisinya sebagai siswa terbaik. Poker face yang sedang menyembunyikan berbagai kemarahan serta rancangan untuk pembalasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Suasana didalam kelas 3-A1 cukup lenggang, hanya ada beberapa murid yang tampak bergerumul untuk bergosip atau tidur dengan kepala menelungkup di atas meja.

"Kibum, ada yang pingsan." Hyukjae berlari tergopoh memasuki kelas, ekspresi wajahnya seolah tengah membawa berita tsunami sedang melanda.

Kibum mendengus kecil, menurunkan buku yang dibacanya untuk menatap Hyukjae yang sudah lancang duduk bersila di atas mejanya. "Nugu?" Mulutnya bertanya dengan malas, sekedar menanggapi agar temannya tidak semakin heboh.

"Kim Kyuhyun, dia pingsan di depan toilet." Kali ini Henry yang baru saja tiba langsung menyerobot Hyukjae yang ingin menjawab.

"..." Diam, Kibum masih tertegun mendengar nama 'Kim Kyuhyun' disebut sebagai murid yang pingsan. Dahinya mengernyit samar dengan heran, merasa bahwa pingsan adalah hal yang mustahil untuk anak Amerika itu.

"Aigoo... Para gadis bahkan saling berebut menungguinya siuman di UKS. Im seonsaengnim sampai marah dan menutup rapat pintu UKS." Hyukjae berseru, matanya seolah mengisyaratkan keirian pada Kyuhyun. Well, murid impor itu otomatis masuk ke dalam list siswa tertampan di sekolah ini.

"Sejak pagi Kim Kyuhyun memang terlihat pucat, aku melihatnya berjalan lemas seusai olahraga. Oia, tangan kanannya juga mencengkram seragam di bagian dada. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan." Dengan tololnya Henry memperagakan gerakan Kyuhyun yang mencengkram seragam, tentu saja dengan mimik wajah yang menurut Kibum terlalu berlebihan. Tidak mungkinkan jika anak Amerika itu meringis dengan mimik wajah seperti orang sekarat, Henry Lau sangat payah menirukan gerak mimik.

Tiba-tiba Henry berpindah awalnya berdiri sekarang menduduki kursi Kyuhyun yang berada di samping kiri Kibum, menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri sambil mengelus permukaan meja dengan tangan kanannya. "Ah... Apa dia punya penyakit parah?. Ckckck... Kasihan sekali jika hidupnya segera berakhir." Sentuhan raut sendu yang mendramatisir membuat nada prihatin itu terasa memilukan.

Takkk

Suara jitakan keras itu menggema di dalam kelas mereka, tindak kekerasan baru saja dilayangkan tanpa pemberitahuan.  
"Yak... Lee Hyukjae! Kenapa kau menjitakku heoh?" Henry mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan dramatis, bibirnya mengerucut menahan nyeri di kepalanya.

Sang pelaku penganiayaan hanya memutar bola mata, ia mendengus kecil melihat respon Henry yang teramat berlebih. "Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang umur! Bisa saja kau yang mati duluan."

Tidak terima, Henry menunjuk Hyukjae tepat di depan hidung, sementara tangan kirinya masih mengusap kepala."Sialan kau Hyuk! Kau menyumpahiku mati muda." Ia adalah siswa paling kece dan populer, mati muda adalah hal yang tak pernah dipikirkan Henry ditengah hidupnya yang ramai ini. Ia belum sempat berlibur ke pulau Karibia, jadi mati hanya akan membuatnya berubah menjadi arwah penasaran.

Hyukjae menepis tangan itu, berdiri lalu melompat turun dari meja. "Ah, sudahlah. Percuma bicara dengan mochi gembul sepertimu." Seperti itulah mulut seorang Lee Hyukjae yang selalu berkata apa adanya.

Mata pemilik pipi gembul itu terbelalak, mulutnya menganga mendengar penghinaan sepihak itu. "Apa? Dasar monyet!" Henry ikut bangkit, melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri Hyukjae yang sudah duduk di kursinnya sendiri.

Murid lain yang melihat HenHyuk (Henry, Hyukjae) mulai beradu mulut, memilih untuk pergi keluar kelas. Well, mereka masih cukup waras untuk nekad berada di kelas dan menjadi tuli karena teriakan duoragos (duorajagosip).

Kibum membawa bukunya, mengikuti langkah beberapa murid yang juga keluar dari kelas. Otaknya berpikir keras, 'Dia pingsan? Tapi kenapa? Aku rasa selama tiga bulan ini ia baik-baik saja.' Tapi tidak ada satupun jawaban yang bisa ditemukannya, segala hipotesa hanya mengarah pada titik semu.

Dengan tekad yang kuat, Kibum akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke UKS, mengabaikan sisi ketidak pedulian yang selalu ditampakkannya. 'Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Aku harus mencari tahu.'  
Entahlah, sekeras apapun egonya ingin mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Pikiran serta hatinya seakan memberontak, memerintahkan seluruh organ Kibum untuk pergi melihat kondisi adik yang tidak dianggapnya itu.

Ini adalah salah satu dari cara Tuhan untuk menggerakkan hati makhluknya, menggiring seorang hamba agar mengetahui kenyataan yang mengantarkan pada sebuah pilihan. Seperti hidup atau mati, dua topik yang dianggap bertolak belakang tetapi menjadi batas sebuah penentuan.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

 **Clue :**

 **Inisial A R.**

 **Author kembar... dg id akun ffn berawalan 'C'.**

 **Tebak siapa yg jadi partnerku. Si adek atau si kakaknya?**

 **Sbnernya yg nebak udah bnyak. Tpi kata my partner lbih enak klaau klian yg nebak. #Ngakak**

 **Oke... selamat liburan. Saya baru slesa rapat untuk raport UAS. Jdi... ini baru free dan mau lembur ngetik ff project dulu. Setorin k partner... baru deh. Siaap d publish klau udah kelar. Kkkk**

 **#ChapterAjaBaruSampai3**

 **#TikaLemot...Ihhh**

 **#plakkk**

 **#PinjemKyuBentarYa**

 **#BuatCastDiFf**

 **Kkkkkk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong...**

 **Aku hbis perbaiki hingga chapter 10 seperti sedia kala. Alur tdak berubah pula... hnya ad bbrapa yg aku bnerin hurufnya saja.**

 **Ada satu akun punyaku yg munculin tanda-tand nyaris kna hacker. Itulah alasannya aku sita sebentar ff ini. -_- Akupun tdak ingin mlakukannya. Tidak tega dg readerdeul yg cinta damai...**

 **Ada juga notifikasi jika fbook punyaku ad yg coba buka ktika q lgi on. -_- Itu mengerikan...**

 **Tapi. Ada tuh hater yg merecokiku hingga k akar2nya. Sllu ganti akun yg ntah knpa aneh skali untuk aku cari tau detailnya. Molla... Aku capek juga klau ad teror-teror bgitu. Hufff #SabarkanHati**

 **Pikirku... kan selera itu berbeda-beda. Ada yg suka romance, brothership, ad yg suka fantasy, horor, atau sad. Well... Stiap orang punya pmikiran yg berbeda. Itu hak kalian. Tpi ada baiknya jika menghargai karya orang lain dg tdak mlakukan bashing hingga k akar-akarnya.**

 **Btw... next chapter 11 kmungkinan update tahun baru. Aku kebut nih mumpung liburan jdi ngajar Cuma setengah dari jadwal biasanya. Oia... Aku mau kirim ff MSOI k penerbit. Melalui seleksi... bukan PO. Klau lolos brarti dibukukan. Klau tdak lolos. Brarti ttap bersemayam (?) d ffn.**

 **Kamsahamnida... mianhae klau terkesan mempermainkan klian. Akupun bingung krena e-mail, fbook, dan akun ffn susah dibuka. Aplagi mndapat argument tdak relevan dari readers yg semi haters atau apalah itu istilahnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Chapter 3**

Seorang guru yang tak lain adalah Im seongsaengnim, memandang sendu siswanya yang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang UKS. Siswa itu nampak pucat, peluh membajiri tubuhnya, dan gerakan dada yang samar saat bernafas, menandakan kondisinya yang memprihatinkan.

"Eughh..." Lenguhan kecil itu membuat Im seonsaengnim mendekat, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lalu mengusap lengan siswanya dengan pelan.

Sentuhan ringan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun terusik, dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. "Kim Kyuhyun, bangunlah." Bisikan halus itu merasuk dalam pendengaran Kyuhyun. Im sensaengnim tersenyum saat melihat anak didiknya yang menyipitkan mata untuk melihat ke arahnya, mungkin sinar dari jendela terlalu terang hingga menyulitkan pandangan.

"Im saem." Kelopak itu mengerjap, Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendapati tubuhnya terbaring lemah di UKS. Ia melihat Im seonsaengnim yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Inikah akhir dari rahasianya? Membayangkan semuanya terkuak semakin membuat rasa nyeri itu menguat tak tertahankan.

"Kim Kyuhyun, katakan apa kau punya penyakit jantung?" Im seonsaengnim bertanya dengan suara pelan, sangat pelan hingga nyaris menyamai bisikan.

"Ne seonsaengnim." Terpaksa Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia masih agak sulit untuk bernafas. Rasa nyeri yang selalu mencengkram jantungnya setiap kali ia kelelahan maupun banyak pikiran.

Im seonsaengnim terkesiap mendengar kebenaran itu, ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh penuntutan. "A-apa kau juga butuh do-donor?" Ia butuh kejelasan lagi.

"Ne..." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, sekarang ia tahu tak ada gunanya mengelak. Im seonsaengnim adalah guru sekaligus dokter di Seoul High School, jika ia berbohong pasti guru itu akan mengetahuinya juga.

Im seonsaengnim berdiri, mengusap kepala siswanya dengan lembut. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, fakta ini membuat rasa kepeduliannya menyeruak hingga hatinya berdesir. "Aigoo... Aku sungguh terkejut ketika mendapati detak jantungmu sangat lemah, pernafasanmu juga tidak normal." Itulah yang sedari tadi membuatnya cemas luar biasa, menangani siswa yang tergeletak dengan detak jantung abnormal.

"Mianhae saem."

Guru cantik itu mencoba tersenyum meskipun di mata Kyuhyun terlihat aneh, itu merupakan senyuman miris. Sepertinya guru Biologi yang merangkap dokter sekolah itu berusaha terlihat tegar didepannya. "Gwenchana Kyu, tapi aku akan memberitahu Youngwoon agar tidak mengikut sertakanmu dalam olahraga."

Kyuhyun terkejut, tangan kananya berusaha menggapai tangan kanan gurunya. "Im seonsaengnim, to-tolong jangan beri tahu siapapun selain Youngwoon saem."

Guru cantik itu balas mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Kau tenang saja Kyu. Saem akan menjaga rahasia ini, tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan melukai dirimu sendiri hingga mendapatkan donor itu!" Dia paham, dulu mendiang sahabatnya juga selalu menyembunyikan penyakit jantungnya. Berusaha tetap terlihat kuat karena tak ingin membebani siapapun.

Kebanyakan penderita penyakit parah tidak ingin dipandang lemah dan dikasihani, mereka ingin dianggap mampu dan kuat meskipun reaksi tubuh bertolak belakang dengan pemikiran mereka. Hal itu dilakukan untuk menghindari perlakuan diskriminasi, cemoohan, maupun pengucilan. Ingin dianggap sama serta diperlakukan sama, hanya itulah yang selalu diinginkan oleh mereka yang merasa lemah karena ujian berupa penyakit parah.

"Ne saem. Saya berjanji." Maknae Kim mengangguk kecil, merasa lega karena Im seonsaengnim mengerti keinginannya. Rahasia ini haruslah tertutup serapatnya, bahkan jika ia harus meninggal karena penyakit ini. Ia pun rela...

"Kalau begitu rilekskan lenganmu! Saem akan menyuntikkan sedikit obat tidur agar kau beristirahat. Lagi pula ini masih pukul 9 pagi, sekolah baru berakhir pukul 6 sore. Jadi tidak masalah kau ijin seharian, aku akan mengirimkan surat ijinmu ke kelas. Atau kau memilih pulang? Jika iya, berikan nomer telfon orangtuamu agar mereka menjemput."

"Aniya saem. Saya ingin di sini saja." Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia tidak menyukai opsi terakhir. Pulang sama saja dengan membongkar rahasianya, appa-nya bukanlah orang yang mudah ditipu. Dengan segera Kyuhyun meluruskan tangan kanannya, sementara Im seonsaengnim mengambil suntikan lalu memasukkan obat tidur kedalamnya dengan dosis rendah. Menyuntikkan obat itu dengan cepat dan hati-hati, agar anak didiknya tidak merasa kesakitan.

Mimik wajah serta reaksi tubuh itu sangat santai seolah jarum yang menusuk kulit adalah hal biasa, tanpa ketegangan maupun ringisan.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika diinfus juga kan?"

"Ne, saem lakukan saja." Kyuhyun mengangguk, matanya mulai terasa berat.

Istirahat memang yang dibutuhkannya saat ini, tiga hari terakhir ia harus begadang untuk merampungkan tugas skripsi hyung tertua. Ada satu bagian yang harus dirombak, nah berhubung bagian itu berakar, Kyuhyun harus mengetik ulang demi merevisi bagian itu. Ia tidak ingin hyung-nya telat lulus karena skripsi yang tertunda-tunda.

Membalas kejahatan dengan kebaikan. Itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan, mengesampingkan rasa ketidak adilan yang seringkali didapatinya. Berharap suatu hari es yang membeku segera mencair karena kehangatan dari setiap kebaikan yang dicurahkannya.

"Tidurlah Kyuhyun. Nanti saem akan kemari jika waktunya makan siang tiba." Im seonsaengnim mengusap puncak kepala itu hingga muridnya terlelap. Pandangannya berubah sendu, ia tak menyangka memiliki seorang murid yang menderita penyakit parah.

Selama ini ia selalu menghindari Rumah Sakit, memilih bekerja sebagai dokter UKS agar ia tidak merasakan kesedihan mendalam saat menjumpai pasien dengan penyakit serius. Tapi Tuhan memang adil, meskipun ia menghindar, pada akhirnya ia tetaplah harus menangani. Bahkan kondisi Kyuhyun bisa dikatakan kritis. Hanya masalah waktu, apakah muridnya bisa bertahan hingga mendapatkan donor, atau meninggal karena kondisinya yang kian melemah.

Ia membenahi letak selimut Kyuhyun, memastikan keadaannya stabil sebelum meninggalkan UKS. Berjalan lunglai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi dengan sesekali menyeka air matanya.

Cklek

Tak lama setelah Im seonsaengnim pergi. Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok siswa yang mulai berjalan memasuki ruang UKS. Datar tanpa ekspresi, itulah deskripsi yang paling tepat untuk menyimpulkan mimik wajah dari pengunjung itu.

Sreek

Siswa itu menyingkap sebuah korden pembatas, tertegun saat mendapati kondisi seseorang yang tak lain adalah -Kyuhyun- sedang tergolek lemah. Walau sedikit ragu akhirnya ia mulai berjalan mendekat, 'Kenapa ada infus?' keadaan ini terlalu janggal menurutnya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' Dahinya mengernyit, -Ringer Asetat- setahu Kibum infus yang dipasangkan pada Kyuhyun merupakan jenis yang digunakan pada kondisi tertentu saja. Awalnya ia kira anak Amerika ini hanya mengalami dehidrasi atau kelelahan, tapi keadaan justru mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Anak Amerika itu terlalu pucat, nafasnya juga terlihat lemah dan berat, apakah ia sakit? Tetapi kenapa tidak memilih pulang saja? Istirahat dirumah dan berbaring di atas ranjang pribadi, dirasa jauh lebih nyaman daripada di dalam ruangan beraroma obat yang menyengat.

'Apa kau kelelahan Mengerjakan seluruh tugas dari kami? Tapi kenapa sampai pingsan?' Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa berkelebat dalam hati, entah sampai kapan Kibum bertahan dengan ego dan sifat dinginnya.

"Bum hyung..." Terkesiap mendengar suara itu, Kibum menarik nafas dalam kala namanya dipanggil dengan lirih. Onixnya beralih mengamati wajah itu yang ternyata masih terlelap, Kyuhyun hanya mengigau dan itu membuatnya lega.

'Kau bahkan mengigaukan diriku. Seharusnya kau tak menuruti semua perintahku! Seharusnya kau tidak pernah kembali ke Korea! Seharusnya kau tak terlahir ke dunia! Maaf Kyu, aku masih terluka, masa lalu itu telah membuatku membencimu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku karena tak mengakuimu!' Dengan langkah lebar Kibum keluar dari UKS. Ia tidak ingin dipergoki oleh Im seonsaengnim ataupun murid lain, tak ada yang boleh mengetahui fakta jika ia adalah kakak kandung dari Kim Kyuhyun.

Perasaannya sudah cukup kacau hari ini, ketenangan di tempat sunyi adalah pilihan paling tepat.

Hanya deretan kata -seharusnya- yang mampu ia teriakkan dalam hati, entah sampai kapan hatinya mampu menyimpan kata itu. Melihat tubuh ringkih itu terbaring lemah membuat nalarnya berkecamuk, sisi egois tetaplah yang menang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kibum yang awalnya sedikit tersentuh hingga merasa pertahanannya goyah, memilih menutup mata dan hatinya lalu membagun benteng yang lebih kuat. Ia terlalu buta akan reaksi tubuhnya yang digerakkan oleh Tuhan agar ia tidak menyesal di kemudian hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Krystalaster27

Langit senja itu bagaikan atap yang memayungi para murid Seoul High School, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Mereka berhamburan menuju tempat parkir atau halte bus, berusaha secepat mungkin tiba di kediaman masing-masing. Bergelut seharian dengan tumpukan soal bukanlah hal yang menarik, mereka butuh mengistirahatkan otak yang panas dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga.

"Kim Kyuhyun, ireona!" Im saem menguncang bahu Kyuhyun pelan, berusaha membangunkannya. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu, koridor sudah nyaris kosong karena ditinggal oleh penghuni gedung ilmu ini.

"Oh, Im saem." Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata, mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk duduk. Rasa nyeri yang menderanya sudah tidak bersisa lagi, reaksi obat memang hebat meskipun bahan kimia itu tidaklah baik dipakai terus-menerus.

Guru cantik itu tersenyum, tangannya mengulurkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dibawanya, meletakkan benda itu diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Sudah sore, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Ini tas dan jas milikmu, tadi Lee Hyukjae yang memberikannya padaku."

Heran, Kyuhyun memang mengenal Hyukjae sebagai teman sekelasnya yang berisik dan trouble maker, tapi ia bersyukur karena teman sekelasnya itu mau membereskan barangnya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup dibandingkan mengharapkan Kibum, entahlah sampai kapan sikap dingin itu bertahan. Kyuhyun tak ingin ambil pusing masalah sepele yang sebenarnya sangat menyakiti hatinya.

"Kamsahamnida saem."

Im seonsaengnim mengangguk, membalikkan badan untuk mengambil plester, gunting, dan kapas. "Ulurkan tanganmu, aku akan mencabut infusnya." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, matanya memperhatikan Im saem yang sedang mencabut jarum infus.

Sekali lagi tak ada ringisan, dahi yang mengernyit, maupun geraman samar karena menahan rasa sakit. Im saem berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menjadi dokter di masa depan, ia adalah siswa jenius yang pasti bisa mengantongi beasiswa kedokteran dengan sekali melewati tes seleksi.

"Sudah, ayo saem antar pulang!" Segera saja im saem membuang botol infus ke tempat sampah medis, meraih tas selempang lalu membantu anak didiknya turun dari ranjang.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak ingin merepotkan siapapun, tapi tubuhnya masih lemas sehingga tak memungkinkan untuknya pulang dengan bus. Sebelah lengannya bahkan melingkar di bahu Im saem agar ia tidak limbung, lagipula Im seonsaengnim terus memaksa agar memapah dirinya yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dan berat daripada gurunya.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi penumpang, nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena kelelahan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Beruntung jantung itu tidak berulah lagi.

Selama perjalanan di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun memilih tetap diam sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Saem, bisa berhenti di apotik farmasi depan?" Ia ingat jika persediaan obatnya sudah menipis.

Im saem mengangguk, memperlambat laju kemudian menghentikan mobil di pelataran parkir. Ia mencekal lengan Kyuhyun, mencegah muridnya yang ingin keluar. "Kau disini saja, biar saem yang belikan."

"Tapi-" Kyuhyun mendesis pelan, gurunya itu sudah melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Im seonsaengnim sudah keluar dari apotik sambil meneteng sebuah kantung plastik. Masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu menyerahkan kantung itu pada Kyuhyun.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu mengerjap, memandang kantung plastik berukuran sedang yang berisikan obat. Namun ada yang aneh di sana, botol-botol kaca kecil dan beberapa suntikan yang tidak seharusnya ada.

"Aku membelikan obat dalam bentuk injeksi juga. Reaksinya akan cepat jika menggunakan injeksi daripada obat telan. Kau bisa menyuntik?" Ya, ia memang mendapati anak didiknya mempunyai keahlian yang jarang dimiliki sorang pasien.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne saem, dokter saya di Amerika sudah mengajarkan caranya." Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela mobil, berusaha menghindari tatapan Im seongsengnim.

Yang masalah disini adalah, di mana Kyuhyun bisa membuang suntikan bekasnya nanti. Tidak mungkin ia membuang di tong sampah dapur, bisa-bisa seluruh maid melapor pada appanya.

"Baguslah, jika obatmu habis hubungi saem saja. Aku bisa membelikanmu obat dengan harga yang jauh lebih murah, juga beberapa obat injeksi yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan jika membelinya sendiri." Im seonsaengnim menyalakan mobilnya, menyusuri jalanan yang sedang ramai, bergabung dengan ratusan mobil lainnya.

"Eum, Ne." Kyuhyun memasukkan kantung plastik itu kedalam ransel, memakai jas sekolah juga membenahi penampilannya. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan dan mengigit bibirnya sesekali, ia harus menghilangkan raut pucatnya.

"Oh, rumahmu di sebelah mana?" Pertanyaan itu diucapkan Im seonsaengnim saat mobilnya memasuki kawasan perumahan elit.

Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah perempatan, "Saem berhenti saja di perempatan depan, rumah saya sudah dekat." ia memutuskan untuk turun di persimpangan jalan daripada berhenti di depan rumah. Sekali lagi tidak ingin Kibum marah jika Im seonsaengnim mengetahui identitasnya sebagai putra bungsu dokter Kim Jongwoon.

"Eo, baiklah." Im saem menepikan mobilnya di dekat perempatan, mengawasi setiap gerak tubuh muridnya yang sedang keluar dari mobil. Punggung itu masih lemas tetapi dipaksa untuk menegak, semoga Kyuhyun bisa sampai di kediamannya dengan selamat. Ya, sebagai guru dan dokter hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya, sebuah doa tulus agar Tuhan berkenan mengabulkan.

"Hati-hati Kim Kyuhyun. Jangan lupa minum obatmu." Kyuhyun mengangguk, menunggu sejenak hingga mobil Im seonsaengnim melaju dan hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Sepi, hatinya terasa kesepian. Dulu saat di Amerika, Kyuhyun tidak pernah pulang dari sekolah sendirian. Daddy selalu menjemput tepat waktu, juga mengantarkannya ke sekolah setiap hari. Sikap protektif ayah asuhnya memang sangat berlebihan, padahal Kyuhyun sudah mengantongi SIM di usia 14 tahun. Surat Ijin Mengemudi khusus yang diperolehnya dari markas.

Kepala itu menunduk memandang kosong setiap pijakan lantai trotoar yang dilewatinya. Perasaan rindu itu semakin menyesakkan untuknya, ia tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa bertahan di Korea mengingat sikap Kibum dan Heechul yang jelas-jelas tak menyukainya.

Kabur? Ia tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Bagaimana jika di tengah aksi kaburnya ia harus merenggang nyawa tanpa ada siapapun yang mengurus jenazahnya. Tubuhnya begidik ngeri ketika sekelebat pikiran liar itu melintasi otaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Suara gemuruh terdengar, sepertinya sebentar lagi langit Seoul akan menumpahkan ribuan liter air. Sapuan angin bahkan sudah menggeser dedaunan yang terongok di tanah, membuat dedaunan itu menjauh dari tempat asalnya.

Gelisah, Jongwoon tidak bisa tenang. Ia begitu khawatir pasalnya Kyuhyun belum pulang dari sekolah, padahal sekarang sudah hampir pukul 6 sore. Kibum bilang, ia tidak tahu kemana Kim Kyuhyun padahal jelas-jelas ia menyuruh putra keduanya untuk terus mengawasi adiknya.

Mungkinkah putranya tersesat? Diculik? Kecelakaan? Atau tertidur di sekolah?

Berbagai dugaan buruk membuat kegelisahannya semakin memuncak, kebiasaannya yang selalu negatif thingking selalu terjadi saat gelisah. Tapi untuk opsi terakhir sepertinya itu mustahil karena satpam sekolah pasti menelisik setiap ruangan sebelum menguncinya.

"Arrrggh... Kim Kyuhyun, kau di mana?" Tuan Kim Jongwoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Melempar tubuhnya pada sofa ruang tamu, bersandar tuk merilekskan kekalutannya. Ia terlampau sibuk hingga lupa meminta nomer telfon, ayah macam apa yang tidak memiliki nomer telfon putranya sendiri.

Bagaimana dengan Kibum dan Heechul? Tak perlu ditanya lagi, kedua putranya itu pastinya tidak memiliki nomer telfon Kyuhyun. Mereka masih kekeuh melakukan aksi penolakan atas keberadaan Kyuhyun dengan bersikap dingin, meski tidak separah dulu.

Cklek

Suara pintu utama terbuka, maknae Kim yang ditunggu muncul juga dari balik pintu dengan kepala yang menunduk. Jongwoon berdiri, matanya memicing mengamati tubuh putra bungsu-nya. Rambut berantakan, baju seragam kusut, ransel yang terlihat penuh, serta keringat yang menempel di leher dan dahi. Kesimpulan singkat yang diperolehnya yakni Kyuhyun berjalan kaki dari halte bus di dekat perempatan, tempat itu memang lumayan dekat dari rumah. Yang mengherankan, kenapa nafas putra bungsunya terlihat berat? Apa lagi adanya keringat yang mengucur deras. Udara di luar sangat dingin untuk bisa menghasilkan keringat, namun yang terlihat bulir keringat malah membasahi wajah itu.

"Kenapa pulang telat?" Langkah Jongwoon berjalan menghampiri, tangannya bersedekap, menuntut penjelasan atas keterlambatan. Ia harus bersikap tegas, menunjukan pada Kyuhyun bahwa keterlambatan tanpa alasan adalah kesalahan yang fatal. Meskipun sisi lain hatinya tidak tega, penampilan putra bungsu yang sudah mengisyaratkan betapa beratnya hari ini.

Kepala itu masih menunduk, ia tak berani menatap wajah ayah kandung yang sudah pasti tengah marah. Cukup dua ekspresi marah dari _hyungdeul_ , Kyuhyun tidak ingin semakin sakit dengan melihat kemurkaan appanya.

"Emm, tadi Kyu ada tugas dan harus meminjam buku di perpustakaan." Beruntung ia sudah mempersiapkan alasan untuk berdalih saat dalam perjalanan menapaki trotoar, biarlah kali ini ia berbohong, hatinya belum siap untuk menceritakan kebenaran mengenai penyakitnya. Dan mungkin takkan pernah siap.

"Jadi begitu." Kalimat datar itu membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia kira akan mendapatkan bentakan atau mungkin sebuah tamparan keras.

"Mianhae... Lain kali Kyu akan mengabari jika pulang telat."

"Heum... Masuklah, lalu cepat turun untuk makan malam." Jongwoon memutuskan mengakhiri sesi introgasi singkatnya. Melenggang pergi memasuki dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

"Ne appa." Maknae Kim menghela nafas, berusaha menetralkan ketegangan yang dirasakannya sembari berjalan menapaki tangga.

10 menit kemudian...

Maknae keluarga Kim bergabung paling akhir di meja makan, ia langsung duduk di kursinya seperti biasa. Tanpa bicara ataupun menyapa _hyungdeul_ juga appanya, membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan semestinya.

Grep

Mendadak Jongwoon menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyendok nasi. "Tanganmu kenapa?"

Si bungsu menengguk ludah, matanya bergerak gelisah, sementara pikirannya merutuki kebodohan yang lupa melepas plester. "Oh, i-ini terluka saat olahraga." Bagus Kim Kyuhyun, penjelasanmu sangat tidak masuk akal.

Heechul hanya melirik sekilas, lalu dengan acuh melanjutkan acara makannya yang terjeda karena gangguan kecil. Sedangkan Kibum menatap datar punggung tangan anak Amerika, cukup lama sebelum memutuskan untuk menunduk melanjutkan acara menyantap makanannya. Memasang telinga dengan baik, berusaha tetap fokus mencuri dengar perbincangan yang akan terjadi.

"Boleh appa lihat?" Jongwoon menarik tangan itu agar semakin mendekat.

Kyuhyun yang panik, sontak menarik tangannya cepat. " _Andwae_ _appa_ , tangan Kyu sudah diobati Im _seonsaengnim_."

Jongwoon mencebikkan bibir, ia tahu putra bungsunya sedang berbohong. Tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa jika memang putranya tidak ingin jujur saat ini. "Im Yoona hanya dokter biasa yang merangkap menjadi guru karena kuliah gandanya, sedangkan appa adalah dokter spesialis bedah jantung Kyu. Jadi jika tanganmu terluka, appa bisa mengobatinya jauh lebih baik." Kalimat yang tujuannya menyombongkan diri itu malah membuat reaksi Kyuhyun semakin mencurigakan. Tubuhnya menegang sempurna dengan tangan yang saling meremas karena bergetar.

Bibir itu tergagap dengan mata yang membulat. "Mwo? Spe-spesialis bedah ja-jantung?" Sial, ini diluar prediksinya. Pantas saja _appa_ -nya sangat kaya, dokter spesialis bedah jantung bisa membeli sebuah mobil hanya dengan melakukan 3 kali operasi. _Good_ _job_!

Tuan Kim mengacak rambut putra bungsunya dengan gemas. "Aigoo... kenapa ekspresimu sangat terkejut seperti ini? Appa dari dulu memang hanya dokter umum, tetapi 15 tahun lalu appa melanjutkan study. Hahaha... Denis tidak tau kalau appa menjadi dokter, nyatanya dulu appa memang kuliah mengambil jurusan musik, tapi appa berhenti di semester dua dan beralih mengambil kuliah kedokteran. Saat itu Denis sudah tinggal di Amerika dengan istrinya."

Maknae Kim memilih diam, melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil makanan lalu menyantapnya sesantai mungkin. Padahal pikirannya tidak bisa fokus sama sekali.

'Kenapa bisa begini? Daddy, seharusnya kau menyuruhku ke negara lain saja bukannya mengirimku pulang ke Korea.' Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, ia hanya mampu menggerutu. Kali ini perjuangan untuk menyembunyikan penyakitnya bertambah sulit. Lebih sulit dibandingkan menyembunyikan bangkai kelinci ke dalam sebuah tong sampah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Kring

Kring

Kring

Dering ponsel yang nyaring membuat remaja itu terjaga dari tidur siangnya. Ini minggu kedua ia bisa bersantai karena appanya memiliki jadwal praktik malam hari. Jadi meskipun seluruh maid diliburkan, kedua _hyungnya_ tidak akan bisa menyuruh mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah.

Melihat ID penelfon, Kyuhyun mendadak bersemangat melupakan rasa kantuk yang masih dirasakannya. Secepat kilat bangun dari sesi rebahan menjadi duduk. "Daddy?"

"Kyu, _are_ _you_ _okay_?" Suara disebrang telfon terdengar cemas. Sepertinya feeling sebagai seorang orangtua asuh sedang mendera _daddy_ -nya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, " _Yes, im fine. What's wrong dad?_ " Ia mulai menapakkan kakinya menuju balkon.

" _Nothing_ Kyu, aku hanya merasa khawatir. Beberapa hari ini Dokter Max menelfonku untuk menanyakan kondisimu, jika jantungmu kambuh berulang kali dalam sehari, segera hentikan seluruh aktivitasmu. Pergilah ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani rawat inap hingga donormu tersedia. Dokter Max sudah menemukan 2 calon pendonor yang mempunyai kecocokan diatas 70% dengan jantungmu Kyu. Salah satu dari mereka dalam keadaan sakit, jika ia mengalami kritis hingga nyaris meninggal maka kau harus segera menjalani operasi!" Dugaannya benar, _daddynya_ pasti menelfon karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatannya.

Memang tidak baik mendoakan seseorang cepat meninggal, tetapi _daddy_ -nya akan menjadi manusia tolol jika itu sudah menyangkut dirinya. Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu, Denis bahkan pernah memukuli seorang senior yang pernah mengusilinya hingga patah tulang. Sejak saat itu ia memilih bungkam, tak berani mengadukan beberapa perlakuan buruk yang dilakukan temannya.

Andai kata Kyuhyun mengadukan _hyungdeul_ , pasti Daddy-nya langsung terbang ke korea Selatan tanpa berganti baju. Menghajar mereka dengan jurus bela diri yang sudah mencapai level sabuk hitam, membayangkan saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun takut.

"Hemm..." Senyuman miris itu terukir. Tidak bisakah untuk sehari saja hatinya merasa bebas tanpa memikirkan kondisi jantung yang kian berulah.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, _daddy_ akan terus mencari pendonor lain. Kau harus tetap hidup Kyu!" Suara disebrang telfon mulai bergetar. Oh, pasti sebentar lagi daddynya itu akan menangis sesenggukan. Meskipun Aiden dijuluki _King of tears_ tetapi daddy-nya juga tak jauh berbeda, ayah dan anak tentu memiliki kesamaan bukan.

" _Yes, dad._ " Walau sulit, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum, mengubah nada suaranya sedikit menjadi ceria. Ia tidak ingin membuat _daddynya_ sedih karena jarak yang terbentang terlalu menyulitkan untuk merengkuh tubuh itu.

"Masalah agen biarkan Aiden dan daddy yang mengurusnya sementara ini, selama kau tidak mengungkap identitas, maka semuanya akan aman. Kami sudah menemukan beberapa bukti dan kelemahan server agen, kita tinggal mengatur strategi penyerangan langsung ke markas." Betapa kuat ikatan batin mereka, keterikatan yang terbentuk dari belasan tahun hidup bersama meskipun sekarang tidak bisa saling menatap. Walaupun hanya sedikit senyuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun, tapi suara _daddy-nya_ langsung berubah menjadi lebih stabil.

Mengubah posisi, Kyuhyun menyandarkan pinggulnya pada pembatas balkon, untuk kesekian kali membelakangi pemandangan indah halaman depan rumah yang terawat. "Dad, kirimkan file itu ke e-mailku. Aku akan menganalisisnya dan membuat prototipe untuk dikembangkan menjadi software." Rentetan kalimat itu tanpa sadar terucap dengan nyaring.

Kibum yang awalnya ingin menuju balkon, menghentikan langkahnya. Memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik tirai jendela sembari menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Baiklah, minggu depan aku kirim filenya."

"Okey dad." Senyuman itu semakin mengembang, tak sabar menanti kiriman file rahasia yang akan membatu mereka menyelesaikan misi.

"Kyu, kau tidak menggunakan otak jeniusmu terang-terangan kan?" Denis bertanya dengan ragu. Khawatir jika Kyuhyun menjadi incaran oknum lain yang memiliki niatan buruk, putra asuhnya itu seperti parfum yang menarik perhatian. Sekali saja seseorang berhasil mengendus, pasti orang itu ingin memilikinya.

"Tidak dad, aku sering tidur di sekolah." Kyuhyun tidak berbohong, beberapa hari terakhir ia memang sering tidur di UKS saat jam istirahat. Im seonsaengnim selalu memberinya bekal makan siang 4 sehat 5 sempurna + injeksi beberapa obat, juga vitamin jantung untuknya. Gurunya terlalu baik hingga Kyuhyun pernah lancang membayangkan Im saem menjadi ibunya, berfantasy bukanlah hal yang dilarang selama itu positif.

"Hahhh... baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Denis menghembuskan nafas lega, perasaannya sudah tenang sekarang setelah memastikan kondisi putra asuhnya.

"Oh, see you dad."

Pip

Sambungan telfon terputus, Kyuhyun kembali memasuki kamar untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Ia butuh istirahat lebih banyak mengingat beberapa hari kedepan aktifitas sekolah mulai padat.

'Mengirimkan file itu ke e-mail? menganalisisnya dan membuat prototipe?' Kening Kibum mengernyit, otaknya berpikir keras berusaha memahami maksud perkataan itu.

Putra kedua Kim Jongwoon akhirnya berbalik, mengurungkan niat untuk menuju balkon, memilih untuk membuka laptop dan mencari sesuatu untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya. Ada hal yang mencurigakan, ia tidak suka sebuah rahasia karena itu mengganggu pola pikirnya yang selalu penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Jam pelajaran olahraga untuk murid kelas 3-A1. Youngwoon seonsaengnim sudah meniup peluit 'kode agar para siswa-siswi segera berkumpul', berdiri di tengah lapangan _outdoor_ menunggu semuanya berkumpul.

"Bagi menjadi dua sama banyak!" Dengan cepat mereka saling tarik-menarik membawa temannya untuk berada di barisan yang sama.

"Mulai berhitung!" Youngwoon mengamati catatan olahraga yang dibawanya, mengabsen kehadiran muridnya sambil mendengarkan suara lantang yang bergantian menghitung.

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga."

Hitungan itu terus berlanjut hingga berhenti pada bilangan.

"Dua puluh tiga."

Jumlah yang ganjil untuk membentuk dua regu sama banyak. Youngwoon seonsaengnim berjalan mengitari barisan, memandang satu-persatu muridnya dengan teliti.

"Harus ada seseorang yang mundur! Kim Kyuhyun, kau keluar!" Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh, ia berjalan pelan menuju tepi lapangan untuk memisahkan diri dari barisan.

Para murid saling berbisik, kejadian ini sungguh langka. Biasanya jika jumlah murid yang hadir adalah ganjil, Youngwoon seonsaengnim selalu mengeluarkan seorang siswi untuk membantunya mencatat laporan hasil olahraga. Tapi kali ini Kim Kyuhyun, siswa yang dikenal paling berbakat dalam segala mata pelajaran, harus keluar dari barisan. Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kejadian aneh ini?

Padahal beberapa minggu sebelumnya, Kim Kyuhyun selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi saat olahraga. Penampilannya tampak mengagumkan, membuat banyak siswi memekik gemas karena ekspresinya yang begitu alami.

"Barisan kanan regu merah, barisan kiri regu kuning. Siapkan diri kalian! Kali ini kita akan bermain sepakbola." Penjelasan itu membuat seluruh murid berhenti berbisik, mereka mengangguk paham lalu mulai berpencar untuk menempati posisi masing-masing.

"Kim Kyuhyun, kau bertugas mengawasi _stopwatch_ ini! Catatlah siapa saja yang melakukan pelanggaran." Youngwoon seonsaengnim menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan dan _stopwatch_ pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku turut prihatin tentang kondisi kesehatanmu. Kau harus kuat dan bertahan lebih lama lagi!" Dengan pelan Kyuhyun mengangguk, membalas raut kekhawatiran Youngwoon seonsaengnim dengan senyum yang tulus.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Kim Kibum mendengar pembicaraan itu tanpa sengaja saat ia mengambil bola yang menggelinding ke arah tepi lapangan.

'Anak Amerika, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan?'

Mulai hari itu Kim Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun terlibat dalam pelajaran olahraga. Berbagai alasan kuat yang mendukung ketidak hadirannya di lapangan, sedikit banyak membuat para siswi kecewa dan saling bertanya.

Im seonsaengnim dan Youngwoon seonsaengnim dengan kompak selalu memberikan Kim Kyuhyun berbagai tugas diluar kegiatan olahraga. Menimbulkan spekulasi berbeda bagi mereka yang memperhatikan.

Hal itu membuat kecurigaan Kim Kibum bahwa anak Amerika itu menyembunyikan sesuatu semakin menguat, apalagi sikap Kyuhyun yang beberapa minggu terakhir sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar dengan alasan lelah dan belajar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Byuur!

Guyuran air itu membasahi tubuh Kyuhyun, sepertinya ada yang iseng mengerjainya dengan menaruh ember berisi air kotor di atas pintu. Tentu saja ini aksi pembullyan, otaknya cukup pintar mengenali ini tetapi ia tak ingin mencari tau pelakunya, meskipun setiap ruang kelas di pasang CCTV.

Jika dihitung, ini adalah kejadian ke 16 yang menimpanya. Belum terhitung aksi pembully-an lain seperti buku yang hilang, sepatu yang digantung di tiang bendera, tas yang disembunyikan di tong sampah, kotak pensil yang diceburkan ke selokan air, layar tablet yang pecah, juga laptop yang terbelah.

"Hahhh..." Beginilah Kyuhyun, dia hanya menghela nafas lalu memutar tumitnya menghampiri loker. Mengambil seragam cadangan adalah jalan keluar yang baik, bell masuk akan berbunyi 60 menit lagi. Tadi ia segaja berangkat pagi untuk menghindar tetapi yang ada ia justru mandi air kotor, beruntung koridor masih sepi. Hanya ada sedikit murid kutu buku yang pastinya terlalu malas untuk memperhatikan kondisi Kyuhyun yang mengenaskan.

Cklek

KOSONG? Astaga! Ini keterlaluan!.  
Ia bisa sabar meskipun pelaku mengguyurnya air setiap hari tapi tidak untuk menyembunyikan seluruh isi lokernya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Maknae Kim berlari, melupakan kondisi jantungnya yang bisa saja kambuh setelah ini. Pikirannya terus bekerja, mempresdiksi di mana isi lokernya di buang. Sudah sewajarnya kan jika pelaku membuang barangnya, tak ada maling yang ingin tertangkap basah di dunia ini.

"Aigoo... Di mana barang-barangku? Di dalam kotak itu ada obat dan flashdisk data. Aku harus menemukannya."

Tiga puluh menit waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk mengitari seluruh kompleks sekolah. Hanya tersisa 3 tempat yang belum diperiksanya yaitu ruang guru, UKS, dan halaman belakang sekolah.

"Hahhh... hahhh.. hahhh..." Nafas itu tersengal dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang menetes dari dahi. Kyuhyun menunduk, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut sembari menstabilkan pernafasannya.

Halaman belakang, di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di depan sebuah tempat sampah besar yang menampung seluruh sampah menjijikkan dari tiap koridor.

'Ya Tuhan... Haruskah aku mengais sampah? Tapi jika aku tidak mencari obat itu, Im saem pasti kecewa karena aku menyia-nyiakan pemberiannya. Obat itu cukup mahal dan aku tidak ingin membiarkan orang lain membuangnya. Biarlah jika seragam, buku, alat tulis, maupun flashdisk dataku hilang. Tapi tidak untuk obat itu...'

Tuk

Kyuhyun melepas ranselnya, menyandarkan benda itu di dinding tak lupa juga melepaskan sepatu, kaos kaki, jas sekolah, dan kemejanya.

Srakk

Srakk

Srakk

Tangannya mengais tumpukan sampah yang nyaris menyamai luas ruang kelasnya, ini lebih mirip kolam sampah daripada tempat sampah besar. Miris sekali sekolah sekeren Seoul High School menimbun sampah sebanyak ini setiap bulannya, truk sampah memang hanya datang sebulan sekali.

Srakk

Srakk

Kyuhyun tak perduli celananya kotor, ia terus mencari di sertiap jengkal tumpukan sampah.

Srakk

Ketemu!

Ingin sekali ia berteriak girang saat mendapati satu kantung plastik besar yang membungkus semua barang-barangnya. Plastik itu kotor, tetapi sang pelaku masih berbaik hati melapisinya dengan kantung plastik sebanyak 4 rangkap.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju UKS, ia harus mandi dan mengganti bajunya segera. Letak UKS memang berada di koridor belakang dan ini masih sangat pagi sehingga koridor itu tentunya sedang sepi.

Cklek

"ASTAGA! KIM KYUHYUN!" Teriakan itu tentunya berasal dari penghuni UKS yang terkejut melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Seluruh tubuh itu kotor bukan main, tangan kanannya meneteng sepatu dan seragam sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa bungkusan plastik besar dengan aroma menyengat.

"Im saem, bolehkan kalau saya mandi di toilet UKS?" Takut-takut Kyuhyun bertanya, meskipun ia tau jika gurunya itu pasti mengijinkan.

"Mandilah, setelah ini jelaskan semuanya pada saem. Kau bisa bolos jam pertama, biar saem yang menghubungi guru di kelasmu."

"Ne... _Gomawo_ _saem_." Dengan langkah sedikit terseret Kyuhyun memasuki toilet. Sebelumnya ia meletakkan sepatunya di samping pintu toilet, membuka kantung plastik itu dan membuang bungkus yang paling luar.

"Uhhh... Ini menjijikkan!" Ya, sikapnya sebagai anak sok bersih tetaplah ada. Kyuhyun menyalakan kran dan mengguyur tubuhnya sebanyak mungkin dengan air, ia benci kotor tetapi situasi memaksanya untuk mengais tumpukan sampah.

15 menit kemudian...

"Jelaskan sekarang!" Ini waktunya sesi introgasi yang sangat ingin di lewati oleh Kyuhyun. Im saem itu tipikal orang yang akan menuntut penjelasan jika melihat tindak pembully-an, beberapa murid bahkan bilang jika Im saem lebih menyeramkan daripada guru BK.

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY READING...!**

 **Chapter 4**

Jika kalian mengira _maknae_ Kim sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Im _seonsaengnim_ , itu salah besar. Remaja berkulit pucat itu sedang berbaring di atas ranjang rawat UKS, wajahnya sangat pucat dengan tangan kanan yang meremas selimut.

"Pagi tadi saya menerima guyuran air kotor dari atas pintu masuk kelas, saat saya membuka loker untuk mencari baju ganti, loker saya sudah kosong. Saya berlari mengitari sekolah untuk mencari barang-barang tersebut dan ternyata semuanya tertimbun di tempat penampungan sampah."

Cengkraman Kyuhyun pada selimut itu semakin erat saat rasa nyeri kembali menghujam jantungnya. Pingsan jauh lebih baik saat ini dibandingkan tetap terjaga dan membiarkan setiap saraf sensorik tubuhnya menghantarkan rasa sakit, namun Kyuhyun tak ingin guru cantiknya khawatir apalagi membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, identitasnya bisa terbongkar dengan mudah. Ingatkan jika Tuan Kim Jongwoon adalah dokter jantung? Pasti appanya tau dengan melihat profil rekam medis pasien. Dan rencananya untuk menutup rapat rahasia pasti terbongkar dengan mudah.

Gelengan serta tatapan gemas itu membingkai wajah Im _seonsaengnim_. " _Aigooo_... Kau punya ponsel, telfon saja saem. Aku akan memberikan baju ganti untukmu lalu kita bisa mencari barang-barangmu setelahnya." Cara berfikir anak didiknya haruslah sedikit direparasi. Kim Kyuhyun terlalu berani mengambil resiko, menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai umpan yang berkeliaran.

" _Aniya_ _saem_ , saya tidak ingin merepotkan." Gelengan kecil dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, hatinya berkata bahwa si peneror pasti memiliki alasan khusus sehingga bertindak seperti ini.

Tatapan gemas Im _seongsaengnim_ berubah drastis menjadi marah, yang ditatap menengguk ludah. "Hentikan sikap sok kuatmu itu Kim! Kau harus mencari pelakunya atau kau akan terluka... Saem tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini lagi. Jantungmu kambuh karena berlari mengitari seluruh koridor adalah hal paling bodoh yang bisa membunuhmu."

Memang benar, lima langkah setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, si murid teladan langsung ambruk hingga ia harus memapah sekali lagi tubuh berat itu.

" _Mianhae_ _saem_... Saya tidak akan bertindak ceroboh lagi, lain kali saya akan menghubungi saem." Maknae Kim sadar, jika tindakannya yang nekat berlari kencang adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal. Sekarang ia yang merasakan dampaknya, nyeri itu kini menghujam tanpa jeda namun untung tidak sampai menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Kini tangan Im saem mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gemas. "Itu baru anak pintar. Oia Kyu, minggu depan _saem_ ada kegiatan keluar kota selama 3 hari." Inilah kabar yang dari kemarin ingin disampaikannya. Kabar tentang kepergiannya ke tempat yang lumayan jauh untuk beberapa hari.

"Oh..." Mata Kyuhyun mulai terasa berat, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia terlelap. Ya, itu lebih baik dibanding terus merasakan rasa sesak yang menghujam jantungnya.

Senyuman terukir di bibir guru muda itu, helaan nafas lelah berhembus sebelum bibir itu mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Bisakah kau menjaga putraku?"

Gagal, rupanya sepasang obsidian milik siswa jenius tidak jadi terpejam. Lontaran pertanyaan tersebut, sukses menguapkan rasa kantuknya yang tadi begitu kuat. "Eh, kenapa harus saya?" Dahinya sedikit mengernyit.

Im _seonsaengnim_ mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela yang tertutupi tirai.

"Di hari yang sama ,suamiku ada di Jepang sedangkan putri sulungku tinggal di Busan dengan kedua mertuaku. Tapi jika kau tidak mau, _saem_ bisa menaruhnya di tempat penitipan." Suaranya memang santai namun tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, dalam hati Im _saem_ menaruh harapan besar padanya.

" _Andwae_ , jangan dititipkan. Saya akan menjaganya." Memory Kyuhyun berputar, saat ia berusia 5 tahun. Daddynya pernah menitipkan ia dengan Aiden pada sebuah tempat penitipan balita. Para pengasuh ada beberapa yang bermuka dua, manis pada orangtua namun garang pada balita. Menurut Kyuhyun, itu sangat tidak enak.

"Terima kasih Kyu, kau bisa menginap di rumahku selama menjaganya atau kau membawa putraku ke rumahmu?" Atensinya bergeser, kembali menatap siswanya yang masih terlihat pucat.

Sekali lagi kening Kyuhyun berkerut, ia bingung harus memilih mengasuh di rumah sendiri atau di rumah gurunya. "Emm... Biar saya pikirkan dulu saem."

"Eoh, tak masalah." Setelah mengatakan itu, Im _seonsaengnim_ berlalu meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan beraroma obat itu tertutup rapat, melindungi remaja bertubuh lemas yang kini perlahan memejamkan mata. Menyusuri alam mimpi tuk sejenak melupakan penat dan sakit yang terus menghujamnya.

"Tidurlah anak Amerika! Setelah ini kita akan bermain lagi." Kalimat itu diucapkan oleh seorang remaja yang dari tadi mengintip melalui celah jendela. Remaja yang memendam dendam dalam hati tulusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Sore hari... Waktu disaat sebagian manusia menitih langkah untuk kembali ke huniannya. Melepas penat sembari bercengkrama dengan keluarga, mengumbar kisah menarik maupun menjemuhkan yang telah terjadi hari ini.

Mansion Kim. Hunian itu kini sepi, dua putra dari dokter Kim Jongwoon sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka yang entah apa itu. Di ruang tengah hanya ada _maknae_ Kim dengan tuan Kim yang duduk bersebelahan, menonton TV yang sedang menayangkan berita.

"Eum, _appa_..." _Maknae_ Kim memanggil dengan nada ragunya.

 _"Wae?"_ Tuan Kim menolehkan kepala, menatap putra bungsunya dengan alis terangkat.

Manik mata _namja_ berkulit pucat itu mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengatakan perihal isi pikirannya. "Im _saem_ menyuruh Kyu menjaga anaknya selama tiga hari, bolehkan kalau Kyu membawanya ke sini?"

Kening dokter Kim berkerut, menurutnya perkataan barusan terlalu aneh. "Kenapa harus? Bukankah suaminya ada?"

Gelengan kepala dan bibir yang mengerucut, seperti itulah pose yang tengah dilakukan maknae Kim. "Eoh, suaminya sedang ada di Jepang. Kyu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Im _saem_ , beliau sudah sangat baik membantu Kyu beradaptasi. Kalau memang appa tidak mengijinkan. Biar Kyu saja yang menginap di rumah Im saem selama tiga hari."

Tayangan televisi sudah tidak menarik lagi. Kedua lengan dokter Kim bersedekap, wajah datarnya membuat nyali Kyuhyun menciut. Ia memprediksi bahwa appanya pasti marah.

"Kapan?"

Mulut itu terbuka lebar dengan sepasang netra yang mengerjap lucu. "Eh? Se-senin sampai Kamis." Jawab _maknae_ Kim secara spontan.

"Baiklah, lagipula _appa_ juga sedang ada tugas di hari Selasa dan Rabu. Bawa saja ke sini karena appa tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menginap di luar." Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah dokter Kim, tangannya mengacak surai Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gemas.

" _Kamsahamnida_ _appa_." Kedua sudut bibir tertarik ke atas, merasa lega karena appanya sudah mengijinkan.

Grep

Tangan kanan dari dokter Kim mencekal lengan Kyuhyun saat tubuh itu mulai beranjak. "Kau ingin kemana?"

"Menemui _hyungdeul_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan polos.

"Untuk?"

"Meminta ijin juga."

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh?" Sekali lagi mata itu mengerjap. Maknae Kim tidak mengerti makna 'tidak perlu' yang diucapkan appa-nya.

Kim Jongwoon berdiri, mendorong bahu putra bungsunya agar kembali duduk. "Biar _appa_ yang bicara, mereka pasti mengijinkan."

"Oh, ne..." Kyuhyun mengangguk, netranya sibuk mengamati tubuh tegap appanya yang mulai terlihat semakin kecil karena jarak mereka kian jauh.

Punggung tegap itu menghilang di balik sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Heechuls Room', tempat privat milik putra pertama keluarga Kim.

Tangannya merogoh ponsel di dalam saku, mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada Im _seonsaengnim_.

To : Im _saem_

 _Annyeonghaseyo_ Im _Saem_.  
Saya bersedia menjaga putra anda di rumah, _nae_ _appa_ sudah mengijinkan.

Senja menghiasi langit dengan corak jingga yang tampak menenangkan. Maknae Kim sadar jika waktunya kian menipis seiring detik waktu bergulir, ia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan misi. Jikalau waktunya tidak cukup, hanya ada satu cara yakni mengamanahkan semuanya pada Kim Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Hari itu tiba. Ruang kelas 3-A1 nampak tentram dan damai saat ini. Kegiatan belajar berlangsung dengan baik karena guru killer bernama 'Kim Youngwoon' tengah menjelaskan sistem Aljabar yang sukses membuat sebagian murid menguap.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketukan pintu berhasil menyedot perhatian siswa-siswi yang nyaris terlelap. Mereka menatap pintu, menanti sosok penganggu yang menggagalkan aksi tidur curian mereka.

Kim seonsaengnim meletakkan spidolnya, membuka mulut untuk berteriak. "Masuk!"

Cklek

Pintu akhirnya terbuka sedikit, kepala seorang wanita cantik menyembul untuk melihat suasana kelas. Kini pintu dibuka sepenuhnya dan wanita cantik itu berjalan mendekati Kim _seonsaengnim_.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ Kim _saem_!" Wanita itu sedikit kesulitan membungkuk, banyak barang yang di bawanya sehingga tubuh ramping itu seolah tertimbun.

Kim _seonsaengnim_ membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman tipisnya. "Oh, _ne. Annyeong_..."

"Maaf menganggu... Saya ingin menitipkan Cho Minsoo pada Kim Kyuhyun. Kepala sekolah sudah mengijinkan Kim Kyuhyun untuk mengasuh putra saya, selama saya pergi untuk mengurusi keperluan sekolah." Wanita cantik itu menjelaskan perihal alasannya mengusik kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

Kim _seonsaengnim_ mengangguk. "Ah... Silahkan!" Mempersilakan wanita cantik itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah yang sedikit lambat karena kepayahan dari wanita itu membuat para murid sedikit kasihan. Biasanya mereka melihat tubuh ramping itu bergerak bebas tanpa timbunan barang yang sudah menyamai seorang pengungsi.

"Kyu..." Suara wanita itu mengalun lembut, mengalihkan perhatian seorang siswa bernama Kim Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terfokus pada bukunya.

Sepasang opsidian itu mengerjap, terlalu bingung dengan suasana yang terjadi. "Ne, Im _saem_."

Brug

" _Ige_ , jaga dia! Namanya Cho Minsoo. Semua kebutuhan sudah tersedia di tas ini. Hubungi _saem_ jika ada apa-apa. Bye, Kyu..." Ini gila! Kyuhyun kira ia disuruh menjaga bocah kanak-kanak tapi ternyata ia harus menjaga bayi. Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar bayi yang mungkin baru berusia 7 bulan.

Sekarang wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Im _seonsaengnim_ sudah meninggalkan ruang kelas. Membiarkan banyak pasang mata memandangi Kim Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memangku seorang bayi lucu yang terlelap.

Petaka! Para siswi mulai mendekat, mencubit pipi serta mengacak rambut bayi Im _seonsaengnim_. "Wahhh... lucunya!"

"Aigoo, pipi itu gembul sekali."

"Aissh, nanti kalau sudah menikah aku jadi ingin punya anak selucu itu."

"Ya ampun, manisnya!"

Lengan Kyuhyun sedikit kepayahan menjaga tubuh bayi itu tetap nyaman dalam rengkuhannya. Para siswi terlalu bersemangat melihat bayi lucu nan menggemaskan yang di bawanya.

"Ekhem, semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk! Kita lanjutkan belajar hari ini." Deheman dari Kim _seonsaengnim_ nyatanya berhasil membuat para siswi menyeret kakinya, menjauhi kursi Kim Kyuhyun dan kembali ke tempat asal mereka.

Pelajaran berlangsung normal, bayi mungil di dalam gendongan ransel itu terlelap damai. Tak terusik dengan suara Kim _saem_ maupun perdebatan kecil dari sebagian murid yang menanyakan penjelasan materi.

Ting tong...

Bell berbunyi nyaring di seluruh kelas tanda jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Langkah kaki mulai menggema memenuhi koridor yang tadinya sepi. Waktu istirahat adalah saat yang paling dinantikan oleh para murid untuk melepas dahaga serta menjejali mulut dengan macam-macam menu kantin.

Siswa berkulit pucat itu berdiri, mempersilakan Kim Kibum untuk keluar dari tempat duduknya. Ingatkan jika Kim Kibum duduk di sebelah dinding, jadi Kyuhyun harus berdiri agar hyungnya bisa keluar.

Kelas sudah nyaris kosong, hanya ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang memakan bekal. Lengan Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak, membenahi posisi bayi bernama Cho Minsoo di dalam gendongan. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memicing dari pintu kelas. Kilatan tajam dari atensi itu menghunus tepat pada bayi yang masih menjelajahi alam mimpi.

'Menitipkan bayi pada anak Amerika adalah strategi yang bagus untuk menjaganya selama kau pergi Im _saem_.' Salah satu sudut bibir itu tertarik, menghasilkan seringai mengerikan yang membingkai wajah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Pukul 16.00...

Ruangan UKS terlihat sepi, perawat yang tadinya menghuni ruangan sudah pulang meninggalkan seorang remaja berkulit pucat yang tengah sibuk mengganti popok bayi yang sedang meminum susu.

"Kau pintar sekali Minsoo-ya, tidak menangis dan rewel. Pasti ibumu sangat pintar mendidikmu." Senyuman lebar terpantri di wajah remaja itu, rasa senang kian membuncah dalam hatinya saat melihat bayi mungil nan menggemaskan.

"Gugugu... tatata..." Telunjuk bayi bernama Minsoo bergerak mengarah pada jendela yang tertutup tirai.

Srakk

Suara asing terdengar membuat remaja itu menoleh, sepasang netranya menyipit saat melihat pot bunga yang bergeser dari posisinya semula.

"Eh, itu suara apa?" Dahinya mengernyit, pot bunga di luar UKS tidak mungkin bergeser tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Lengannya menarik tubuh bayi itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Minsoo, ayo kita lihat." Langkahnya sedikit was-was saat jarak pintu kian dekat.

"Aneh sekali, tidak ada apapun di sini padahal tadi ada suara." Dahi remaja itu mengernyit heran. Kaki kanannya diulurkan ke depan untuk menggeser pot kembali ke posisi semula.

"Gugugu.. maum maum...gugu..." Sekali lagi telunjuk Minsoo mengarah pada sesuatu, kali ini pohon besar yang ditunjuk oleh bayi berusia 7 bulan itu.

"Waeyo Minsoo?" Atensi pandang remaja itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Minsoo yang masih mengacung pada sebuah pohon.

Minsoo mulai menggerakkan tangannya, wajah bayi itu mulai merengut nyaris menangis. "Gugugu... mumumu..."

Remaja itu mulai panik, mimik wajah Minsoo membuatnya sedikit takut. Well, menenangkan bayi yang menangis sudah tentu merepotkan. Dan rasa paranoid mulai menuhi pikrannya, bukankah sebagian orang berkata jika bayi bisa melihat hantu.

"Di sana tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita pulang. Kyuhyun hyung sudah selesai membereskan barangmu." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya yang tadi diletakkannya di dekat jendela. Ia memasang gendongan Minsoo, memasukkan bayi itu ke dalam dengan posisi kepala yang menghadap dadanya. Posisi ini akan menyulitkan bayi itu berulah lalu menangis karena melihat hal tidak wajar dan sebagainya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya meneteng tas yang berisi perlengkapan bayi sedangkan punggungnya membawa ransel sekolah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit cepat, koridor sudah sepi dari hilir mudik para siswa. Beruntung Im _seonsaengnim_ menyelipkan uang sebagai ongkos taxi, tentu saja guru cantik itu takkan membiarkan bayinya berdesakan dalam bus yang biasa Kyuhyun tumpangi. Sungguh tipikal ibu perhatian meski kegiatannya terlampau sibuk.

'Sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku mendapatkan handphonenya.'  
Seseorang mendesis dalam hati, rencananya selalu gagal, padahal ia membutuhkan handphone Kyuhyun untuk mencari tau segala keanehan yang ingin diketahuinya. Sia-sia saja ia membongkar loker beberapa hari lalu, flashdisk yang diincarnya ternyata hanya berisi makalah tugas sekolah yang sangat tidak penting.

Tukk

Kedua kakinya sukses mendarat di atas tanah. Pohon besar yang tadi digunakannya untuk bersembunyi rupanya tak berhasil mengelabui bayi bernama Cho Minsoo.

Kepekaan seorang bayi lebih kuat dibandingkan seorang remaja yang bahkan sudah terlatih. Bayi menggunakan firasat sedangkan remaja menggunakan naluri. Perbedaannya sangatlah tipis, namun jika lawan yang dihadapi sama jeniusnya dengan korban, maka yang menang pastilah yang menggunakan firasat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Maknae Kim sudah tiba di mansion mewahnya dengan selamat, membawa bayi mungil yang sedang tengkurap di ranjang dan berguling-guling dengan boneka pinguin milik Kyuhyun. Boneka yang sudah menemani maknae Kim sejak bayi, hadiah dari mendiang eomma yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

Tring

Denting suara ponsel membuat Kyuhyun nyaris memekik gembira. "Ah, akhirnya software yang aku download selesai juga."

Remaja berkulit pucat itu beralih mengangkat tubuh Minsoo, memindahkan bayi itu ke atas karpet tebal yang sudah ia lapisi dengan kasur lipat dan selimut. "Minsoo-ya, lihat ini! Hyung punya sebuah film kartun, kau nonton saja di sini ne... Hyung harus membuat rancangan software dulu, ini demi semua orang Minsoo-ya."

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak cepat menyalakan kaset kartun Pororo, membenahi posisi Minsoo agar duduk dan menghadap sepenuhnya pada layar televisi. Tak lupa memberikan boneka pinguin agar bayi itu tetap diam di atas bentangan selimut. Ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya demi misi yang mempertaruhkan banyak nyawa.

'Software apa yang dimaksudnya? Sial, aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasaran ini.' Seseorang mengintip dari balik jendela kaca yang terhubung dengan balkon, punggungnya bersandar pada dinding selama netranya mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik maknae Kim.

Kini tubuh Kyuhyun bersandar sepenuhnya pada dashboar, tangannya mengetik beberapa kode pada software yang sedang ditekuninya. Ponselnya sudah terhubung dengan laptop yang kini menampilkan sebuah tabel-tabel. "01000011... eum, apalagi ya? 01001000. Aigooo...!" Jari Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, matanya dengan teliti mengamati kode-kode khusus yang sudah berderet.

Jarinya kembali bergerak. "01001111."

Pingg

Sebuah notifikasi muncul di sudut kiri bagian bawah dari layar itu. "Kode biner sudah rampung, sekarang tinggal..." Senyuman puas terpantri di wajah remaja itu.

"Huee... Hueeee...!" Tangisan nyaring dari Minsoo mebuat Kyuhyun segera mematikan laptopnya. Mencabut kabel USB dan memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku celana training yang dikenakannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun duduk di atas bentangan selimut, meraih Minsoo ke dalam gendongannya. "Aigoo... Minsoo-ya, kau kenapa eo?"

Tangan mungil itu bergerak-gerak menunjuk jendela. "Gugugu, hueee... gugu..."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kyuhyun menggeser penglihatannya menuju jendela kaca. Keningnya berkerut samar saat tak mendapati sesuatu yang menarik mapun menakutkan di sana. "Tidak ada apapun di balik jendela Minsoo-ya, pasti kau salah lihat." Dan menurut pengalamannya, tidak pernah sekalipun ada sosok hantu yang muncul di balik jendela kaca kamarnya.

Bibir bayi mungil itu bergerak-gerak, tangannya masih terulur menunjuk arah jendela. "Hiks, hiks, gugu... hueee... mumugu..."

Helaan nafas keras meluncur, dengan sedikit susah payah Kyuhyun menggendong Minsoo sembari mencoba menghiburnya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang pemuda berwajah cantik mendekati Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah buku.

"Kenapa bayi itu?" Tanya pemuda tersebut saat melihat bayi menggemaskan menangis hingga wajahnya memerah.

Bahu Kyuhyun mengendik, ia sudah memindahkan Minsoo ke dalam gendongan. Meraih botol susu dengan tangan kanan lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Minsoo dengan tangan kirinya. "Entahlah."

"Ini tugas akhir sebelum magang, dikumpulkan Sabtu depan." Tangan pemuda itu terulur ke depan, menyodorkan buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Oh, ne... Bisakah Heechul hyung menaruhnya di meja? Tanganku sibuk semua hyung." Dagu Kyuhyun mengendik, isyarat agar Heechul meletakkan buku itu ke atas meja belajarnya yang kini nyaris dipenuhi perlengkapan bayi.

Tukk

Buku tadi sudah diletakkan agak keras ke atas meja. Tubuh Heechul berbalik bersiap keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, namun baru 5 langkah berjalan, ia berhenti.  
"Oia, besok belikan aku mie ramen 10 pack, kopi, dan beberapa softdrink jika kau ke supermarket."

"Ne, hyung."

Tepat saat Heechul sudah menghilang di balik pintu, tangisan Minsoo mereda. Bayi itu sudah terlelap dengan bibir yang terus bergerak meminum susu. 'Tidurlah Minsoo-ya!' Kecupan manis diberikan Kyuhyun pada puncak kepala bayi itu.

Ini kedua kalinya ia merawat bayi. Dulu di Amerika, ia dan Aiden pernah menjaga bayi teman mommy. Jadi Kyuhyun tak akan merasa canggung berurusan dengan hal semacam ini, sepertinya Im saem mengetahui perihal pengalamannya. Tidak mungkinkan jika seorang ibu menitipkan anaknya begitu saja jika tidak yakin dengan kemampuan orang yang diamanahi.

'Tidurlah bayi! Besok kita akan bermain.' Bisikan itu berasal dari seseorang yang masih berdiri di balik jendela, menenggelamkan siluet tubuh serta bayangannya ke balik tirai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Butiran kemerlap bintang menghiasi langit yang kosong tanpa sinar rembulan. Di atas ranjang king size, seorang remaja sedang menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung bayi mungil yang sedang memegang botol susu.

"Minsoo-ya, kau lucu sekali." Jemari kanan remaja itu beralih mengusap rambut bayi yang masih belum lebat.

Posisi tubuh yang temiring ke kiri membuatnya leluasa untuk memandang wajah yang sudah mengantuk, kelopak mata Minsoo nyaris menutup, namun entah apa yang membuat bayi itu enggan menjelajah alam mimpi. Semuanya sudah jelas dari setiap gerik kelopak mata yang dipaksa terbuka.

"Hyung ingin sekali bisa sembuh, mendapatkan donor untuk bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di dunia ini. Jika Tuhan berkehendak, hyung ingin mengajakmu ke Amerika saat kau sudah sekolah nanti. Di sana sangat berbeda dengan Seoul... Hampir tak ada pepohonan, yang terpampang hanyalah deretan gedung pencakar langit." Tatapan sayu dari sepasang onix itu membuat Minsoo menolehkan kepala, alis bayi itu sedikit bergerak seolah sedang mengamati perubahan mimik wajah.

Kyuhyun menunduk, mengecup pipi bersemu Minsoo dengan gemas. "Oia, hari ini tidak ada aksi pembully-an apapun. Apakah ini karena kehadiranmu Minsoo? Jika iya, hyung bersedia menjagamu setiap hari. Jujur saja Minsoo, hyung lelah jika setiap hari harus dibully." Senyuman tulus terpantri di wajah tirusnya.

Remaja berkulit pucat itu sadar... Waktunya kian menipis setiap harinya, semua yang diusahakannya seolah berlomba. Semua usaha akan sia-sia saja jika ia tak meminta Kibum untuk membantu misinya.

"Hyung sedih sekali jika ada yang bersikap jahat. Apa orang itu tidak bosan ya? Setiap hari selalu mengerjaiku." Tatapan itu lurus menatap bayi mungil yang kini menggenggam jemari tangannya. Perlakuan Minsoo seperti seseorang yang berusaha menguatkan orang lain melalui sebuah genggaman tangan. Jemari mungil itu hanya mampu memenjarakan telunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Ah, mianhae Minsoo-ya! Hyung sudah menceritakan hal yang tidak baik padamu, padahal kau masih kecil." Secara halus, Kyuhyun menarik jarinya. Kembali mengusap punggung Minsoo agar bayi itu terlelap.

Prok

Prok

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya dua kali untuk mematikan lampu utama, setelah itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kanan untuk menghidupkan lampu tidur. "Ayo kita tidur! Ini sudah malam, besok kau harus ikut hyung sekolah seperti tadi."

"Jaljayo..."

Kalimat pengantar tidur itu mengantar bayi mungil bernama Minsoo untuk segera menjelajah alam mimpi. Ingatan bayi mungil itu berputar merekam setiap kejadian yang dilihatnya hari ini. Meski ia hanya seorang bayi, namun eommanya telah memgajarkannya untuk siaga setiap waktu. Ia mengerti jika remaja bernama Kim Kyuhyun sedang terjerat sebuah permasalahan pelik yang melibatkan banyak orang, meski otaknya tak mampu memproses seperti orang dewasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Gedung bernuansa putih, berdiri kokoh dengan keadaan yang bersih dan beraroma menyengat. Itulah definisi singkat dari penampilan Rumah Sakit mewah yang paling terkenal di Korea Selatan. Tempat ratusan hingga ribuan pasien mendapatkan perawatan intensif.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Seorang wanita berbalut pakaian formal dengan sepatu pantofel hitam bertanya pada dokter yang sedang mencari berkas di sebuah komputer.

Kepala dokter itu menggeleng saat pencariannya tak membuahkan hasil. "Calon pendonor yang sesuai untuk pasien bernama Kim Kyuhyun tidak ada di Korea."

Bahu wanita itu merosot bersamaan dengan harapannya yang pupus. "Ah, padahal aku kesini berharap jika ada donor yang cocok." Raut kecewa serta putus asa jelas terlihat di wajah itu.

"Pasien Kim Kyuhyun memiliki jenis jantung yang sedikit berbeda." Telunjuk dokter itu mengarah pada sebuah rekam medis yang tergeletak di atas mejanya.

Hanya anggukan malas yang ditampilkan oleh wanita berpakaian folmal itu. "Ya, saya juga tau."

"Maaf Im _uisa_ , tapi setahu saya anda tidak bekerja di Rumah Sakit melainkan di sekolah." Dokter tersebut bersedekap, punggungnya bersandar pada kursi.

"Itu benar, aku membutuhkan donor untuk murid kesayanganku." Wanita berpakaian formal itu adalah Im _seonsaengnim_.

"Saya sudah menyimpan salinan datanya, kalau ada calon pendonor yang cocok saya akan langsung menghubungi anda." Dokter itu meraih rekam medis tersebut lalu menumpuknya di atas map yang juga serupa warnanya.

"Eoh, terima kasih." Im _seonsaengnim_ membungkukkan tubuhnya, senyuman tipis dari bibirnya terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

Beberapa minggu lalu, tepatnya dua hari setelah murid jenius itu pingsan, ia meminta semua bentuk catatan medis, baik resep, hasil test, maupun riwayat cek up dengan sedikit memaksa pada Kim Kyuhyun. Siswanya sangat keras kepala namun setelah ia menyebut kata orangtua, ajaibnya Kyuhyun langsung memberikan salinan catatan medisnya dengan lengkap. Rupanya catatan medis Kim Kyuhyun tidaklah sedikit, ada lima amplop besar yang masing-masing berisi 6 map. Data yang cukup lazim dari seorang pasien melakukan cek up rutin setiap minggunya. Rentang waktu yang dekat bagi seorang pasien yang terlalu menjaga diri.

Kringg

Kringg

Telfon kabel yang berada di tepi meja berdering. Im saem yang sudah berdiri mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera beranjak dari ruangan berbau obat. Atensinya mengamati dokter yang kini bersiap berbicara dengan penelfon.

"Rumah Sakit Medical, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kalimat sapa yang diucapkan oleh dokter itu terdengar lembut.

"Ah, tuan Denis." Jemari tangan kanan dokter itu bergerak cepat menekan _keyboard_. Ganggang telfon dipegang dengan tangan kirinya.

"Donor atas nama Marcus Kim belum tersedia, kami akan segera menghubungi jika calon pendonornya ada. Oh, perubahan? Ne, baiklah kami akan menempatkan Marcus Kim pada daftar pertama." Secara singkat, Im _seonsaengnim_ mengerti jika telfon tersebut pastinya berasal dari keluarga pasien yang sedang kerepotan mencari donor jantung, sama seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Baik tuan Denis. Sampai jumpa..."

Tuk

Bunyi ganggang telfon yang diletakkan menjadi penutup sambungan komunikasi jarak jauh.

Wanita berpakaian formal mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Emm,... Yoo Uisa. Siapa Marcus?"

Dengan cueknya dokter Yoo memilih memusatkan perhatian untuk mengotak-atik komputer, membalas pertanyaan Im _seonsaengnim_ tanpa menatap wajahnya. "Dia pasien penderita penyakit jantung bawaan lahir. Rekam medisnya sama dengan milik murid anda, itu tadi orangtuanya yang menelfon dari luar negeri. Oia, pasien Kim Kyuhyun menempati urutan 5."

"Bisakah di urutan pertama?"

"Maaf, tapi posisi itu sudah ditempati oleh Marcus Kim."

"Ah jadi begitu. Baiklah..." Bahu Im _seonsaengnim_ mengendik, ia berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat. Kecewa tentu saja ada, namun yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunggu.

Pukul 12.00 siang. Urusannya di Rumah Sakit sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya untuk segera pergi ke tempat lain yang sudah dituliskan oleh kepala sekolah. Mengurus keperluan sekolah yang diembankan oleh semua dewan guru padanya. Alasan cukup klise karena dirinya pandai membuat sebuah penawaran pada orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atmosfir ruang makan terlihat sunyi dan tenang. Pagi ini meja itu hanya ditempati oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum juga bayi mungil bernama Minsoo. Tuan Kim memiliki jadwal praktek dan Heechul sedang sibuk mempelajari tugas akhirnya, menyuruh kedua adiknya untuk sarapan lebih dulu.

"Mumu... gugugu..." Celotehan meluncur memecah keheningan, Minsoo menggerakkan tangannya ke depan. Bayi itu bergerak-gerak di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun, menggapai-ngapai udara seolah ingin meraih Kibum.

"Minsoo, jangan! Kibum hyung sedang makan. Ssttt... jangan berisik!" Kyuhyun berbisik ke telinga Minsoo, sedikit kesulitan ia menyuap sarapan yang hanya bersisa beberapa sendok.

"Mumu, gumugu... gugu..." Minsoo tetap tidak diam, kakinya ikut bergerak-gerak sehingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menggendongnya ke ruang tengah. Menyisakan Kibum sendirian di meja makan.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun meletakkan Minsoo di atas karpet tebal, tangannya mengecek satu-persatu isi ransel yang terlihat penuh. " _Aigoo_... Minsoo-ya, hyung meninggalkan sesuatu. Tunggu disini ne! Jangan nakal _arra_."

Secepatnya maknae Kim melesat menaiki tangga, ia melupakan ponselnya yang tadi pagi dicharger.

Manik Minsoo berkilat tidak senang saat melihat sosok yang sedang menghampirinya dengan tangan berserdekap. "Mugugu... mumu... maemmu... gugumu." Kakinya bergerak-gerak, kini tubuhnya menelungkup dengan kedua tangan yang mendorong. Minsoo berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kau pintar sekali bisa mengetahui keberadaanku. Padahal aku sedang bersembunyi... Cho Minsoo, aku ingin tau seberapa besar kepintaranmu. Bisakah kau menyuruh Kim Kyuhyun tidak mengikuti pelajaran seni? Karena aku sudah menyiapkan jebakan di sana. Ya, tidak parah. Hanya tumpahan cat yang jika terkena kulit tidak akan bisa dihapus dalam waktu 3 minggu." Seringai tipis mengukir wajah itu, Minsoo balas menatap sepasang obsidian itu dengan kilatan tak suka dari maniknya.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Derap langkah yang semakin mendekat membuat sosok itu pergi melewati pintu utama.

Senyuman dari bibir _maknae_ Kim semakin lebar saat melihat Minsoo masih berada di karpet. Bayi itu tidak berpindah tempat terlalu jauh seperti yang ditakutinya. "Minsoo-ya! _Mian_ , _hyung_ tadi agak lama."

Lengan Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil itu, memasukkannya pada gendongan ransel. Sementara ransel sekolahnya sendiri hanya dijinjing biasa. "Ayo kita berangkat. Kita naik taxi seperti kemarin."

"Mumu... Gugumu... mugugu..." Bayi mungil itu merapatkan wajahnya di blazer Kyuhyun. Apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya sungguh mengerikan sebagai sapaan selamat pagi. Namun ia bukanlah bayi yang bodoh, ia akan menjaga Kim Kyuhyun sesuai dengan pesan eommanya yang entah sedang apa sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Tringg

Tringg

Semua siswa-siswi bergegas memasuki kelas, menempati kursi masing-masing. Kim Kibum sudah duduk manis dari tadi, 10 menit sebelum kedatangan si anak Amerika. Menenggelamkan diri dengan membaca sebuah novel berjudul Sherlock Holmes.

"Minsoo, _saem_ sudah datang. Kau harus jadi anak pintar! Jangan rewel, kalau mengantuk tidur saja ne. Hyung akan menjagamu." Bisikan lirih itu tentunya berasal dari Kyuhyun yang sedang membenahi posisi gendongan Minsoo.

Jung _seonsaengnim_ berdiri di depan kelas dengan aksen manis yang sedikit berlebihan. "Hari ini kita ke ruang seni. Gantilah baju kalian dengan seragam khusus karena kita akan melukis hingga jam istirahat kedua berbunyi."

Memberitahuan itu menghasilkan pekikan tertahan dari beberapa siswi. Bagi para gadis, melukis adalah kegiatan paling mengasyikkan karena mereka tidak harus memeras otak. Sedangkan bagi para lelaki, melukis adalah kegiatan menjemuhkan karena pelajaran yang mereka sukai adalah olahraga.

Semuanya berjalan bersisian menuju ruang ganti untuk mengambil baju khusus. Lebih tepatnya kaus biru laut, celemek serta sarung tangan berbahan plastik yang akan menghalau tumpahan cat mengotori seragam. Agar tidak lagi menumpahi celana atau rok, karena sudah jelas kemeja serta blazer pasti ditanggalkan.

Ruangan itu dipisah menjadi dua untuk membatasi wilayah namja dan yeoja, terdiri dari banyak loker yang berjajar, jumlahnya sama banyak sesuai murid. Di dalam setiap loker sudah tersimpan baju olahraga, laboratorium, serta baju untuk kelas seni.

"Aigoo... lucunya! Kyu, boleh aku mengendong Minsoo?" Seruan gemas itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping. Seorang namja berjongkok di hadapan Minsoo yang duduk dengan bersandar pada loker.

Kyuhyun mengambil kaosnya, mengganti seragamnya dengan cepat. "Kau bisa membujuknya Hyukjae-si, jika dia cemberut berarti ia tak mau ikut."

Itu adalah kenyataannya, ketika pertama kalinya Minsoo memasuki mansion Kim. Bayi itu mencengkram kerah seragam Kyuhyun dengan erat, tuan Kim yang melihat kehadiran bayi mungil berpipi cubby menjadi gemas. Namun semahir apapun Kim Jongwoon membujuk, hanya penolakan yang didapatinya.

"Hai anak tampan..." Sapaan itu membuat Minsoo mendongak, bobirnya terbuka dan kepalanya sedikit miring ke kiri. Pose imutnya saat mencoba mengenali orang asing.

"Wahhh, dia tersenyum!" Pekikan bahagia Hyukjae menggambarkan kesenangannya.

Tangan Hyukjae sudah merentang ke depan. "Minsoo yang imut, ayo ikut hyung!"

Sekejap, senyuman di wajah manis itu luntur berganti dengan mimik cemberut. "Khuhu... khuhu.."

"Yah, kok cemberut." Hyukjae merasa kecewa.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bayi itu ke dalam gendongannya. "Mianhae Hyukjae-si, Minsoo memang tidak suka dibilang imut."

Kenyataan ini juga baru diketahuinya ketika secara tak sengaja Heechul menyebut Minsoo imut. Alhasil Kyuhyun yang kebingungan menghibur Minsoo. Bayi yang kesal jauh lebih sulit dihibur dibandingkan anak kecil. Alasannya, karena bayi tak bisa berbicara untuk menjawab.

Kaki Hyukjae menghentak pelan, gagal sudah rayuannya hanya dengan satu kata yang tak disangka bisa membuat bayi merengut kesal. "Aishhh..."

Hampir seluruh murid sudah masuk ke ruangan, menyisakan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan menaiki tangga.

"Mumu... gugu..." Celotehan Minsoo mulai terdengar saat jarak kelas seni hanya tinggal beberapa langkah.

Tap

Ayunan tungkai kaki Kyuhyun berhenti, mengernyit heran melihat gelagat Minsoo yang terlalu aneh. "Waeyo Minsoo-ya?"

Bayi mungil itu menunjuk-nunjuk taman yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah. Puluhan kupu-kupu memenuhi taman itu, berputar-putar di atas bunga-bunga. "Khuhu... mumu... mumu..."

"Minsoo-ya, hyung harus masuk ruang seni. _Saem_ sudah menunggu di sana." Dengan halus Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian. Mengusap kepala Minsoo yang kini tertutupi topi rajut yang hangat.

Bibir kecil itu mengerucut, sepasang manik Minsoo mulai berkabut. "Hiks... hiks..."

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi berjalan di samping Kyuhyun langsung tersentak kaget. "Eh, kok malah menangis?"

"Hiks, hiks, hueeee... hueeee... hiks, hiks." Tangisan Minsoo meledak juga. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia tidak menyukai tangisan bayi. Baginya seorang bayi akan terlihat menyedihkan saat menangis, namun terlihat menggemaskan saat tertawa.

Kyuhyun menggeser pandangan, kali ini ia menatap teman sekelasnya yang masih berdiri di sebelah kanannya. "Hyukjae-si, sepertinya aku tidak bisa masuk ke sana. Minsoo, menangis dan ingin ke taman."

"Aku akan memberitahu _seonsaengnim_ , bawalah Minsoo! Kasihan jika ia terus menagis." Siswa bernama Hyukjae tersenyum tulus, menepuk bahu Kyuhyun agar segera membawa Minsoo ke taman.

Im _seonsaengnim_ sebenarnya adalah cucu dari pendiri sekolah, itulah sebabnya tidak ada satupun murid maupun _seonsaengnim_ yang berani padanya. Namun terlepas dari silsilah keluarga yang berpengaruh, Im saem tetaplah karakter yang menyeramkan sekaligus mengagumkan disaat yang bersamaan.

BYURRR!

"Aigooo... Tubuhku terguyur cat."

Tap

Gerakan kaki Kyuhyun terhenti, nafasnya sedikit menderu saat mendengar suara tumpahan disusul gumaman lirih Hyukjae. Meski ragu, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala melewati bahu. Sepasang matanya terbelalak melihat tubuh Hyukjae sudah berlumuran cat berwarna biru.

Ia menelan ludah, kenyataan ini sungguh membuatnya was-was. Si peneror sangat piawai menjebak, namun kali ini strategi itu salah sasaran yang malangnya menimpa Hyukjae.

"Minsoo-ya, itukah yang kau maksud? Jadi peneror berniat menguyurku dengan cat." Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada Minsoo yang sedang memainkan dasinya.

Bibir bayi itu bergerak, manik itu masih terfokus pada dasi yang ditarik-tarik pelan dengan tangannya. "Tatata..."

"Gomawo Minsoo-ya." Sebuah belaian sayang Kyuhyun berikan pada Minsoo.

Kepala itu mendongak, Minsoo menatap Kyuhyun dengan binar matanya. "Yun.. tatata... yun...tata." Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi maknae Kim.

"Ayo kita ke taman. Kita tangkap kupu-kupunya." Langkah Kyuhyun begitu ringan menuju taman di belakang halaman sekolah. Semua persepsinya terjawab sudah, setiap Minsoo menangis tersedu dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk. Berarti sedang ada bahaya yang mengintainya, kejadian di UKS serta hari ini adalah buktinya. Namun Kyuhyun melupakan satu hal jika Minsoo juga menunjukkan gelagat yang sama di mansion Kim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Maknae Kim sedang mondar-mandir, ia baru saja selesai memandikan Minsoo. Sekarang bayi menggemaskan itu terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang menggapai-gapai ke atas. Tubuh mungil itu sudah wangi dengan aroma bedak yang menguar.

Dengan kepala yang menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan menatap sekeliling kamar untuk mencari sesuatu yang lupa ia taruh di mana. "Aigoo... Dimana botol susunya? Minsoo-ya, tunggu di sini ne!" Kyuhyun menata guling serta bantal di setiap tepi ranjang, memastikan Minsoo aman di sana saat ia menjelajah dapur.

Cklek

Pintu kamar tertutup, remaja berkulit pucat sudah melenggang pergi ke dapur untuk mencari botol susu milik Minsoo.

Wussh

Hembusan angin melesak melalui celah jendela kaca yang kini setengah terbuka, tirai bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan tiupan angin. Minsoo, bayi itu kini mengubah posisi menjadi tengkurap, kakinya bergerak-gerak saat kedua manik gelapnya menangkap siluet tubuh yang berdiri di dekat jendela kaca.

"Hai bayi mungil. Kau lihat ini kan." Sosok itu mendekat, mengacungkan sebuah botol mungil berwarna putih seukuran sirup obat. Manik mata Minsoo bergerak-gerak gusar, bibir mungilnya bergerak-gerak namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.

Seringai jahat tercetak di bibir sosok itu. Minsoo beringsut mundur dengan menggerakkan kaki dan sikunya, telapak tangannya meremas seprai saat guling menghentikan pergerakan kakinya. Bayi itu sadar sepenuhnya, ia takkan bisa melarikan diri karena tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil.

"Aku akan membuat Kyuhyun gatal-gatal dengan serbuk ini. Mungkin kau juga akan sedikit merasa gatal nanti." Manik itu terbelalak, _liquid_ bening mulai mengaburkan pandangan Minsoo.

"Hueee... hueee..." Tangisan keras meledak begitu saja.

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan mulai membuka botol, menaburkan isi berupa serbuk putih. Warna yang sesuai dengan seprai putih Kyuhyun. "Serbuk ini aku taruh di sini, jadi kalau kalian tidur. Pasti keesokan harinya, kalian akan gatal-gatal."

Minsoo beringsut mundur, tiga jengkal di hadapannya sudah bertabur serbuk putih. Kakinya menghentak guling pembatas dengan keras, berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya sendiri dari serbuk itu. "Hueee... hueee..."

Sosok itu melepas sarung tangannya setelah mengantongi botol putih tadi, jemarinya yang dingin mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Minsoo dengan lembut. "Tak perlu menangis Minsoo-ya! Hyung hanya ingin membuatnya tidak betah di rumah ini."

"Hueee... Hueee..."

Brug

Guling itu terhempas ke bawah, Minsoo memundurkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin hingga lututnya kini menggantung ke bawah. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi Minsoo, tangannya mencengkram seprai dengan kuat, menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak turut terhempas ke atas lantai keramik yang keras. Manik mata itu terus mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening meski sosok tadi sudah menghilang, pergi melalui jendela kaca yang terhubung ke balkon.

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka, sepasang obsidian milik maknae Kim terbelalak saat melihat posisi Minsoo.

"Aigoo!" Dengan panik, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membaringkan Minsoo ke tempatnya tadi, sedikit mengernyit saat melihat bayi itu menangis semakin keras dan beringsut seolah menghindari sesuatu. "Minsoo-ya, _waeyo_ heum?"

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi cubby itu dengan pelan, menjejalkan susu agar Minsoo berhenti menangis. "Buuuffft..."

"Aigoo... Seprai ranjangku basah." Bibir _maknae_ Kim sedikit mengerucut, pasalnya baru kemarin ia mengganti seprai dan kini Minsoo sudah menyemburkan susu ke atas seprai putihnya.

Tubuh mungil itu kini berpindah ke atas kasur lipat di atas karpet. "Minsoo, hyung ganti seprainya dulu ne." Kyuhyun memberikan boneka pinguinnya pada Minsoo, ia harus mengganti seprai secepatnya sebelum susu itu makin meresap.

"Huee... hueeee..." Diluar dugaan, tangisan Minsoo semakin keras. Kakinya menghentak-hentak sedangkan tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, isyarat agar Kyuhyun menggendongnya.

"Yakkk! KIM KYUHYUN! Kau apakan bayimu hah! Aigooo... tangisannya keras sekali!" Lengkingan suara semakin membisingkan kamar Kyuhyun. Rupanya Heechul datang sambil berkacak pinggang serta mimik wajahnya yang terlihat marah. Pintu kamar Kyuhyun memang tidak ditutup karena panik melihat posisi Minsoo yang nyaris terjatuh.

Maknae Kim memutuskan menggendong Minsoo, menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil itu agar tangisannya mereda. "Aku tidak menyakitinya hyung! Sumpah!" Satu hal yang paling tidak Kyuhyun sukai adalah berdebat dengan Heechul. Putra sulung keluarga Kim terlalu berisik dan cerewet saat merasa terganggu.

Sepasang netra itu memincing, menelisik ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal. "Seprai-mu basah? Kau pasti mengguyur bayi itu dengan air agar ia terjaga." Telunjuk Heechul mengarah pada tumpahan susu yang tercetak jelas di atas seprai.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. Kejeniusan seorang calon dokter muda Kim Heechul perlu diperhitungkan kembali. Itu adalah prasangka paling tidak waras yang tidak akan pernah meluncur dari bibir orang yang normal. "Aku masih cukup waras untuk menganiaya bayi."

"Lantas?" Tangan itu kini bersedekap dan tatapan mata berubah menjadi tajam.

"Eum, Minsoo barusan menyemburkan susunya ke seprai. Aku ingin mengganti seprai, tapi Minsoo menangis." Penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal. Seorang bayi seringkali menyusahkan dengan tindakan joroknya.

Pipp

Kim Heechul menyentuh ikon panggilan pada ponselnya, menempelkan ponsel tersebut pada telinga kanannya.  
"Jung ahjummah belum pulang kan?"

"Tolong gantikan seprai Kyuhyun. Bayinya menangis terus."

Pipp

Ponsel itu kembali masuk ke dalam saku celana. Heechul menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan gaya dramatis. "Sudah, beres. Diamkan bayimu Kyu! Jika tidak, kau akan merasakan akibatnya besok." Ancaman itu dihadiahkan oleh Heechul sebelum ia memutar tumit untuk bertolak dari kamar pribadi sang maknae.

Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak, menirukan gerakan Heechul saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi. "Bayiku? Ini bayi Im _seonsaengnim_." Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil meluruskan kalimat hyungnya yang sangat tidak benar.

Minsoo, bayi itu tersenyum saat melihat wanita paruh baya mengganti seprai putih tadi. Maniknya berbinar senang karena semburan susunya berhasil menggagalkan rencana nakal sosok yang mendalangi aksi pembully-an Kim Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Seorang perawat memasuki ruang kerja bernuansa putih yang berukuran 10 kali 6 meter. Ruangan itu disekat dengan dinding triplek yang memisahkan tempat praktek dengan ranjang _king_ _size_. Tempat tidur yang digunakan oleh pemilik ruangan untuk beristirahat setelah mengerjakan seluruh tugas mulianya.

"Kim Uisa." Suara panggilan dari perawat itu membuat Kim Jongwoon mendongakkan kepala. Keningnya berkerut samar saat melihat perawat tersebut mendekap map berwarna biru.

"Waeyo?"

Tangan perawat terjulur ke depan, menunjukkan map yang ia bawa. "Ada kiriman rekam medis dari Rumah Sakit untuk dua pasien yang membutuhkan donor jantung."

"Taruh saja di meja! Aku masih harus mengurusi berkas pasien." Dagu Kim uisa mengendik ke arah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Tempat arsip-arsip yang berdesakan diletakkan.

"Ne." Perawat itu meletakkan dua map berwarna biru di atas tumpukan map berwarna serupa. Ia membungkukkan tubuh sebelum undur diri dari ruangan pemilik saham terbesar Rumah Sakit yaitu 'Dr. Kim Jongwoon'.

Sejauh apapun usaha _maknae_ Kim untuk menutup rapat ucapannya, takkan berjalan rapi karena data dirinya sudah tergeletak di atas meja arsip ayahnya sendiri. Andai Kim uisa mau mengintip sekilas dua map biru tersebut, pastilah ia akan berlari sekencang mungkin melewati selasar Rumah Sakit untuk menuntut penjelasan pada Kim Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Remaja berkulit pucat itu sedang memangku bayi mungil yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Kepala bayi itu menunduk, memusatkan perhatian pada boneka pinguin. Terkadang kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir remaja itu jika ia melihat binar mata dari Minsoo saat boneka pinguin itu berbunyi.

Tangan bayi itu berusaha menekan perut boneka pinguin, di dalam perut boneka itu memang ada kotak kecil yang akan berbunyi jika tertekan. Kyuhyun mengganti baterainya kemarin, sudah satu tahun ia tak mengganti baterai boneka itu. Dan karena Minsoo sangat menyukai boneka itu, ia berinisiatif mengganti baterainya tadi malam.

"Minsoo-ya, _eomma_ datang." Seruan suara wanita yang ditunggu akhirnya terdengar.

Kepala remaja berkulit pucat itu mendongak, tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan guru cantik yang juga merangkap sebagai dokternya. "Im _saem_."

Tubuh bayi mungil bernama Minsoo sudah berpindah dari pangkuan Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapan Im _seonsaengnim_. Boneka pinguin sudah dikembalikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa putraku merepotkan?" Tanya Im saem dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Gelengan kecil dari kepala Kyuhyun membuat guru cantik itu merasa lega. "Aniya... Minsoo sangat pintar. Saat jam pelajaran, bayi anda tidur sangat pulas."

"Syukurlah... Minsoo persis seperti kakaknya yang dulu juga selalu tertidur pulas saat aku bawa mengajar. Suamiku adalah seorang ilmuwan yang selalu bekerja di malam hari juga bolak-balik keluar negeri. Itulah sebabnya kemarin aku berniat menitipkan Minsoo." Penjelasan singkat itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerti. Dulu Aiden juga bekerja di malam hari sedangkan ia dan daddy bekerja saat pagi, jarang sekali mereka bekerja diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Saem, boleh saya bertanya?"

"Eum,..."

Remaja itu mengangsurkan tas peralatan Minsoo pada seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Minsoo. Pria yang notabene adalah suami dari guru Im yang baru datang. Tas itu dibawa oleh pria tampan berkacamata ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di sebrang jalan.

"Sebenarnya _saem_ ada urusan apa? Pergi tiga hari dan menitipkan Minsoo pada saya." Inilah yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan.

Guru itu membenahi posisi Minsoo yang terus bergerak-gerak lincah. "Masalah sekolah Kyu... Sekolah ini sedang bermasalah, para donatur mengancam akan mencabut sumbangan dana rutinnya."

Kening remaja itu sedikit berkerut, menurutnya masalah seperti ini terlalu klise. "Apa penyebabnya?"

"Penurunan kualitas dari sekolah. Meski kau dan Kim Kibum termasuk jenius, tapi siswa-siswi lain berbeda. Banyak olimpiade yang tidak bisa di raih sekolah selama kurun waktu 3 tahun terakhir. Para donatur menggunakan namanya agar dikenal publik, mereka ingin dilihat jasanya karena bersedia menyumbangkan dana ke sekolah terbaik." Di dunia yang serba mahal, tentunya seorang donatur sekalipun ingin namanya terkenal. Pamor terasa dijunjung tinggi jika masyarakat selalu mengelu-elukan nama mereka.

"Bukankah sekolah ini berada di bawah naungan pemerintah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Meskipun ia masih baru, namun sistem pendidikan antara satu negara dengan negara lain tidaklah jauh berbeda. Yang membedakan hanyalah materi pembelajaran serta metode guru.

"20% pemasukan memang dari pemerintah, 20% dari sisa SPP bulanan murid, tapi sisanya dari para donatur. Kau lihat sendirikan jika sekolah ini terlalu megah dari yang lain."

"Eumm..." Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk, sekolahnya memang terbilang nyaris menandingi setengah keunikan Harvard University yang terkenal.

"Tahun ini sekolah berencana mengadakan seleksi ketat, merubah sistem pengajaran dengan model yang lebih canggih dan unik. Setiap calon peserta didik baru akan diseleksi berdasarkan tingkat inteligensi serta kreatifitasnya." Informasi tersebut membuat Kyuhyun mengerti jika sekolahnya akan mengubah konsep dari murid ber-uang menjadi murid ber-otak.

Fakta yang sedang terjadi adalah 70% murid di sekolahnya berasal dari keluarga _chaebol_. Mirisnya mereka memiliki sikap malas belajar dan memilih menggunakan uang untuk naik kelas. Meski uang takkan berhasil membeli kunci jawaban ujian kelulusan.

Wanita itu berdiri saat pria tadi sudah kembali menghampirinya. "Saem harus pulang. Ini obatmu..."

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menerima bungkusan obat yang sudah menjadi konsumsi rutinnya beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia berdiri untuk membungkuk hormat pada sepasang suami-istri yang terlihat sangat serasi. "Eum... _Kamsahamnida_."

" _Cheonma_."

Sapuan angin sore menemani remaja berkulit pucat itu. Im _seonsaengnim_ beserta suami dan bayi lucu sudah pergi setelah mereka berpamitan. Helaan nafas lelah meluncur dari bibir remaja itu, kehadiran Minsoo membuatnya terhibur juga terbebas dari segala aksi pembully-an. Bayi itu seolah sadar akan bahaya, memberi peringatan padanya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Sendirian dan kesepian... Seperti itulah suasana hati dari remaja berkulit pucat itu. Tak ada lagi yang menemaninya, padahal ia sangat membenci rasa kesepian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Di dalam mobil, Im _seonsaengnim_ sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung Minsoo yang menangis.

"Hiks, mumugu.. hiks... yun... hiks yun...gugu." Bayi itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah pintu dan memberontak dalam dekapan ibunya.

Cho Hwan Soo hanya diam dan terus fokus mengemudikan mobil. Seminggu yang lalu, istrinya sudah menceritakan sekilas kisah tragis dari siswa Kim Kyuhyun. Hati istrinya yang selalu menjunjung tinggi keadilan tentunya tak akan tinggal diam melihat remaja baik disia-siakan.

" _Eomma_ juga sedih Minsoo-ya. Itulah sebabnya eomma menyuruh Kyuhyun menjagamu selama _eomma_ pergi. Dengan kehadiranmu, Kim Kibum tidak akan menyerang Kim Kyuhyun secara berlebihan." Alasan yang sebenarnya terucap juga dari guru cantik merangkap dokter UKS.

Tepat sehari setelah Kyuhyun memerima aksi pembully-an yang berakhir terkapar di ranjang UKS. Ia berinisiatif merayu satpam agar memberikan salinan rekaman CCTV sekolah, berdalih jika ia lupa meletakkan tas medis miliknya.

Kim Kibum sangat lihai, ia nyaris tidak tertangkap kamera CCTV melancarkan aksinya. Tenang, tak mencolok, dan cerdik. Tiga kata yang menggambarkan secara singkat segala tekhnik unik siswa jenius itu.

Miris sekali seorang jenius yang selalu menunjukkan poker face ternyata memiliki niatan jahat. Sepertinya istilah 'orang yang pendiam jauh lebih berbahaya daripada orang yang banyak bicara' sangatlah cocok disandingkan dengan Kim Kibum.

"Hiks... ma... gugugu... hiks... ma..." Minsoo masih menagis, beruntung kali ini bayi itu tidak meronta. Tenaga bayi mungil akan terkuras saat ia menangis dibanding saat bergerak lincah.

"Kau tau Minsoo-ya, eomma ingin mencari tahu tentang motif Kim Kibum yang sebenarnya." Tekad Im seonsaengnim sudah bulat.

To be continue...

 **Chapter 5 dan 6 nanti sore atau besok pagi saya posting ulang. Saya mau ngajar dulu... ^_^**

 **Kamsahamnida... mianhae krena bikin panik. -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeong...**

 **Aku baru clear bnerin akun punyaku kmarin. Ganti smua pw dan verifikasi. -_- Sampai pusing rasanya.**

 **Mianhae... Baru pulang mengajar tadi langsung repot dg kegiatan. Niatnya ini aku repost pagi... Chapter 6 akan aku post setelah ini.**

Kmarin ad yg tanya. Apa saya guru? Hehehe... Saya guru Les. ^_^ Sibuknya ngalahin guru sekolah krena nggak ad istilah liburan. -_-

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 5**

Hari Sabtu, bosan dan kesepian. Dua rasa itu bercampur dalam hati Kyuhyun. Ia sedang duduk di tepi kolam renang, menengadah menatap hamparan langit biru yang sangat cerah di pagi hari ini. Tak terasa dua bulan lagi masa sekolahnya akan berakhir dengan pengumuman ujian nasional dan wisuda.

Berarti ini adalah bulan ke 7 ia berada di Korea Selatan, senyuman tipis terukir saat pandangannya menangkap interaksi sepasang burung gereja yang melintas di atasnya. Sepasang burung itu tampak bahagia hingga kicauan merdunya terdengar.

Aksi pembully-an masih tetap menyambutnya di sekolah, hanya saja intensitasnya sudah tidak terlalu sering. Beberapa minggu lalu Im _seonsaengnim_ menyerahkan banyak keping kaset VCD. Awalnya Kyuhyun kira kaset tersebut berisi rekaman latihan ujian Bahasa Inggris, namun ternyata isinya adalah rekaman CCTV yang menunjukkan Kim Kibum sebagai dalang pembully-an yang menimpanya.

Maknae Kim menundukkan kepala untuk memperhatikan sepasang kakinya yang sudah tercebur dalam kolam hingga setengah betis. Semilir angin menyapa kulit pucatnya yang terbuka, mengingat ia hanya memakai kaos T-shirt lengan pendek berwarna babyblue dan celana boxer hitam di atas lutut.

Pyakkk

Pyakkk

Kecipak air terdengar saat sepasang kakinya berayun, ia merasa sedikit tenang. Alasannya mungkin karena hari ini appanya bekerja di sore hari, jadi Kyuhyun bisa terbebas dari tugas mingguan yang diberikan hyungdeul. Heechul memang tidak sedingin Kibum, tapi hyung tertua selalu memberikan berbagai macam tugas yang aneh dan melelahkan. Sedangkan Kibum tentunya masih irit bicara, setiap minggu menyuruhnya membelikan berbagai kebutuhan.

"Kau ingin berenang?" Sebuah suara terdengar membuat Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya melewati bahu untuk melihat si pemilik suara.

Kepala maknae Kim menggeleng, "Aniya appa, Kyu tidak bisa berenang." Tersenyum kecut saat mengucapkan hal yang paling dibencinya. Berenang adalah kelemahan yang sejak beberapa tahun silam sering dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh teman-temannya. Trauma air membuatnya selalu dikucilkan saat sekolah melakukan wisata.

"Eomma kalian dulu juga tidak bisa berenang." Jongwoon mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kanan putra bungsunya itu. Atensinya berpusat pada sang putra bungsu yang lebih memilih menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata sayunya.

Maknae Kim tertegun mendengar pernyataan tersebut, dalam hati merasa sedikit bangga karena ternyata eommanya memiliki persamaan dengannya. Apakah wajahnya juga mirip dengan sang eomma? Atau mungkin wajahnya mirip dengan kakek neneknya?. Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam hati, mana mungkin ia bisa tau, bertatap muka dengan orangtua dan hyungdeulnya saja baru bisa terwujud.

"Kyu, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tuan Kim memilih melanjutkan sesi bercakap dengan putra bungsunya, ia jarang berada di rumah karena harus bekerja di Rumah Sakit, sehingga tak banyak yang diketahuinya tentang Kyuhyun. Jadi tak ada salahnya untuk sedikit mencari tau saat ada kesempatan seperti ini.

"Biasa saja." _Maknae_ Kim menjawab dengan singkat membuat Jongwoon menghela nafas, apakah putra bungsunya memang irit bicara? Padahal dari cerita Denis selama ini, putranya itu cenderung cerewet dan bermulut pedas. Bukankah ini sangat berbanding terbalik.

"Apa kau punya banyak teman dekat?" "Aniya, hanya beberapa teman biasa. Kyu lebih suka menyendiri appa." Jongwoon menghembuskan nafas keras, ternyata Kyuhyun juga menjadi pendiam di Sekolahnya. Kadangkala ia merasa terlalu sering menghela nafas saat berbicara dengan Kyuhyun yang terlalu _to the point_ saat bercakap.

"Apa kau suka _seafood_?" Mungkin membicarakan tentang makanan tidak terlalu buruk. Heechul sangat senang saat membahas perihal makanan.

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Eum, Kyu suka dengan kepiting saus pedas, lobster, sup dan ikan bakar, juga tumisan kerang." Senyuman simpul itu tertangkap oleh pandangan pria paruh baya itu.

Mungkin besok ia akan mencoba memasak _seafood_ setiap hari agar tubuh Kyuhyun tak lagi sekurus ini, bagaimanapun ia harus memastikan seluruh keluarganya mendapatkan gizi yang cukup. Gelar dokter akan menjadi bahan cibiran jika orang lain melihat tubuh kurus dari anak seorang dokter terkenal sepertinya.

"Bagaimana dengan hobi. Apa hobimu Kyu?" Rasa antusias tuan Kim semakin membuncah, netranya terus mengamati raut muka sang putra bungsu yang masih betah memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kyu suka mendengar lagu."

Kepala Jongwoon mengangguk, ia juga suka mendengarkan lagu jika pikirannya kacau. Metode tersebut sangat baik untuk merilekskan pikiran yang sedang kalut. "Lagu jenis apa?"

"Balland." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Kini Jongwoon mendesis pelan, tidakkah putra bungsunya memiliki fariasi jawaban lain? Percakapan terasa tidak seimbang karena ia lebih banyak menggunakan kata. "Kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"Eum, sedikit." Oh, lagi-lagi sesingkat itu.

Diam, Jongwoon mulai berpikir sejenak untuk memutuskan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Ah, appa kira kau sangat mahir. Mendengar suaramu saat berbicara saja membuat appa sadar jika kau memiliki tipe suara yang unik. Apa kau bisa memainkan alat musik?"

"Hanya piano dan gitar." Sungguh Jongwoon menyerah, putra bungsunya tetap menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tipikal anak pendiam yang menjemuhkan untuk diajak berbicara.

"Ah... Appa sempat mengira kau mahir bernyanyi. Dulu eommamu adalah penyanyi yang sangat dikagumi oleh teman-temannya, ia adalah main vokal di grup paduan suara." Mereka terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat, keheningan terasa kuat mendominasi atmosfer kecanggungan yang terjadi.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman ya?" Sungguh Jongwoon ingin tau apakah benar maknae Kim merasa tak nyaman hingga berubah menjadi irit bicara. Percakapan dalam kurun waktu 7 bulan bahkan sangat jarang terjadi.

"Maksud appa?" Kernyitan samar di dahi muncul saat Kyuhyun tak mengerti arah dari kalimat 'tidak nyaman' yang dimaksud.

Apakah kalimat tersebut mengarah ke sekolah? Rumah? Atau hyungdeulnya? Dan kenapa appa-nya bertanya perihal ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakannya?

"Tidak nyaman disini. Appa jarang berada di rumah sedangkan hyungdeulmu juga masih bersikap dingin padamu." Jongwoon menunjukkan raut wajah penyesalan yang begitu mendalam.

'Oh, jadi soal itu... Tentu Kyu tidak nyaman.' Bibir maknae Kim tersenyum, ia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mungkin menyuarakan isi hantinya yang tak bisa berhenti meratap.

"Gwenchana appa. Bukankah disini Kyu adalah orang baru, jadi semua sikap hyungdeul itu wajar. Mereka cukup baik, appa tak perlu khawatir." Biarlah ia berbohong, Kyuhyun memang sudah berjanji untuk diam dan menyembunyikan segala ketidak adilan yang menimpanya, ia tak ingin hyungdeul dimarahi oleh appanya. Orang baru di belahan dunia mana yang masih dikucilkan hingga berbulan-bulan? Pasti hanya Kim Kyuhyun yang mengalaminya. Miris sekali saat saudara kandung sendiri tidak menerima kehadirannya.

"Kemarilah! Appa ingin memelukmu Kyu." Tangan Jongwoon merentang lebar, matanya berkabut karena rasa penyesalan dan ketidak berdayaannya untuk menjaga si bungsu. Putranya memilih tetap bungkam dan melindungi kedua kakaknya, padahal kedua kakaknya sangat membenci Kyuhyun. Ia bukanlah orangtua bodoh yang tidak memahami masalah rumah meskipun profesi dokter menjeratnya untuk tetap sibuk.

Hati Kyuhyun terenyuh, walaupun canggung tapi ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam pelukan hangat itu. "Ap-appa..."

"Hiks... hiks..." Mendadak lidahnya terasa kelu saat mendengar isak tangis yang pasti berasal dari appanya.

"Hiks, biarkan seperti ini Kyu. Hiks, Appa mohon, hanya untuk beberapa menit. Hiks." Lengan itu bergerak seiring dengan semakin eratnya pelukan yang memenjarakan maknae Kim.

Dengan berlinang air mata, Jongwoon menunduk untuk mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun berulang kali saat rasa sesak itu datang. Rasa sesak di hatinya yang selalu muncul karena ketidak mampuan untuk merukunkan semua anaknya. Baginya si bungsu sudah cukup menderita dengan tumbuh di luar pengasuhannya. Meski Denis menjaga putranya dengan baik, namun pastilah diasuh oleh keluarga sendiri jauh lebih baik.

Lengan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya. Walaupun ia tidak tau dengan pasti penyebab kesedihan appa-nya, namun ia berusaha untuk mengikuti nalurinya sebagai seorang anak.

"Berjanjilah Kyu! Kau tidak akan pernah menahan tangismu. Menangislah jika kau merasa sakit, tersenyumlah jika kau merasa senang, dan kau boleh marah bahkan mengamuk saat merasa kesal. Jangan bersikap dingin seperti ini nak! Appa merasa sakit melihat dirimu yang sering murung dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja." Rentetan kalimat itu bagaikan kalimat mantra yang menarik emosi maknae Kim. Bahu ringkih yang bersandar itu mulai bergetar, Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang appa saat ledakan emosi mulai mencuat memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Hiks, Kyu lelah appa... Hiks, Kyu merindukan mereka. Hiks, tapi Kyu juga menyayangi appa dan hyungdeul. Hiks, hiks, Kyu lelah... Kyu, benar-benar lelah... Hiks." Maknae Kim mulai terisak, setiap kata yang diucapkannya terdengar sangat pilu. Lelehan air mata sudah membasahi kaos hijau yang dikenakan tuan Kim.

"Bagus Kyu, menangislah nak! Setelah ini kau akan merasa lega dan menjadi semakin kuat untuk menjalani berbagai rintangan di masa depan." Bibir Jongwoon bergerak saat membisikkan untaian kata itu di telinga kanan Kyuhyun, mengelus punggung putranya untuk menghantarkan kehangatan.

Sejatinya hanya seorang ibu yang bisa mengikis rasa gundah di hati anak-anaknya, namun seorang ayah juga bisa melakukannya meskipun pengikisan itu tak bisa maksimal. Saling berbagi tangis serta menghantarkan kehangatan, menyampaikan isyarat bahwa sesekali menangis bukanlah hal yang buruk. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi dari balik pintu, tak kuat berlama-lama melihat adegan itu, akhirnya sosok itu memutuskan untuk pergi memasuki rumah.

Langit cerah sangat tidak singkron dengan situasi haru yang sedang berlangsung. Kim Kyuhyun telah mencapai puncak emosinya hingga lelehan air mata sudah tak sanggup ia bendung lagi. Sekokoh apapun sebuah bendungan, pastilah akan runtuh juga. Air lebih kuat dibanding batuan paling keras sekalipun, jika air tak bisa meretakkan bendungan, air masih punya cara lain yakni meluap hingga bendungan tak sanggup menampungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Tubuh ringkih itu merebahkan diri diatas ranjang, melipat kedua lengannya untuk sandaran kepala. Kim Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia merasa lelah dan sangat malas hari ini. Beberapa menit lalu sang appa mendapatkan telfon darurat, sedangkan kedua hyungdeulnya keluar bersama sejak pukul 9.00 pagi entah untuk apa.

Netra Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding, 'Heol, rupanya baru jam 11 siang.' Bibirnya mendengus saat mengetahui bahwa waktu makan maupun tidur siang masih lama.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk meraba kelopak matanya yang membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Penampilannya saat ini pasti sangat jelek melebihi seekor panda dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Kapan donorku tiba? Ini sudah cukup menyakitkan, penyakit lambungku juga ikut kambuh dalam seminggu ini. Hahhh, aku juga tidak bisa menolak perintah Heechul hyung untuk terus membereskan rumah. Kalau seperti ini terus, appa bisa tau penyakitku dan mengurungku di rumah sakit." Menggerutu adalah kebiasaan barunya, ia tidak suka dianggap lemah ataupun dikasihani. Kyuhyun lebih senang dengan kebebasan serta kegiatannya yang sibuk, melakukan semuanya dengan normal layaknya manusia yang sehat.

Pipp

Pipp

Pipp

Bibir maknae Kim mendesis saat ponselnya berbunyi ditengah perasaannya yang gunda gulana.

From : Daddy Denis

Kyu, E-mailnya sudah daddy kirim. ^_^ Maaf lama, kami kesulitan mencari informasi serta meretas aktifitas mereka.

Atensi itu bergerak untuk membaca sebuah pesan yang ternyata berasal dari daddynya.

"Ah sudahlah, aku harus membuat prototipe penganalisis zat kimia dan membuat virus, setelah ini baru menyusun strategi." Punggung itu menegak, sepasang kaki panjang Kyuhyun meloncat turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju meja belajar untuk memeriksa e-mail di laptop.

Tangan maknae Kim bergerak lihai mengambil tabletnya, menancapkan kabel USB ke laptop. Saat akun e-mailnya sudah tampil, tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggerakkan mouse dengan semangat, memilah beberapa pesan dari akun sosmed dan pesan lainnya.

Ketemu! e-mail penting dari daddynya terlihat mencolok karena judul yang ditulis dengan huruf kapital : ITODA.

E-mail itu cukup panjang membuat rasa penasaran Kyuhyun semakin membuncah. Maknae Kim membenahi posisi duduknya agar nyaman, dengan tidak sabar menunggu unduhan pesan itu selesai.

"International Tecnology of Drugs Agent (ITODA)

File 1 : Exper of plan

File 2 : Exper of human regeneration

File 3 : Exper of animals kingdom

File X : Date of Mr M

3 file di atas adalah proyek baru ITODA, mereka sedang berusaha membuat serum penggandaan makhluk hidup dengan metode kloning. Mereka menggunakan banyak mayat untuk mempelajari sel pembangkit kehidupan dan membuat rekayasa genetika.

ITODA benar-benar sudah menyalahi aturan, mereka memang masih meneliti berbagai bahan kimia dan alam untuk mengobati penyakit-penyakit mematikan, menjualnya pada WHO dan organisasi kesehatan lainnya, agar pemerintah tidak mengetahui eksperiment rahasia mereka.

Daddy dan Aiden menemukan beberapa fakta lain, ITODA mempunyai 3 jenis proyek berbahaya, proyek diatas adalah yang harus kita hentikan segera. Menurut analisaku, ketua penelitian ITODA menggunakan cara licik. Ada beberapa file yang menyebutkan nama bakteri serta virus mematikan, jika proyek itu berhasil maka kloningannya akan membawa virus baru.

ITODA akan menjual obat yang dibuat dari bakteriofage jenis langka yang sedang mereka kembangkan untuk melawan virus yang dibawa kloning itu, jadi seluruh manusia di bumi akan merasa takut dan membeli obat semacam antivirus pada ITODA dengan harga yang sangat mahal agar bisa tetap bertahan hidup.

2 proyek lainnya yang tidak termasuk dari file adalah:  
Proyek pertama, mereka membentuk organisasi layaknya militer yang tugasnya lebih mirip pembunuh bayaran rahasia. Ada sekitar 7 anggota yang menjadi pelatih mereka, di Amerika sudah terjadi pembunuhan atas 15 pemimpin tertinggi di partai politik. Aku kesulitan untuk melacak orang yang sudah menyewa '7 black kill's'.  
Mereka bertujuh menggunakan pisau, racun, panah, dan pistol untuk membunuh korbannya. Tidak ada jejak, sidik jari, maupun sehelai rambut yang terjatuh di TKP.

Proyek terakhir adalah mereka berencana membuat bom nuklir berukuran nano untuk menghancurkan beberapa negara yang dituding bisa menghalangi proyek utama mereka.

File X berisi tentang datamu Kyu, mereka masih memburu dirimu yang dianggap koin emas untuk proyek besar mereka. Para agen yang menyerang rumah kita waktu itu adalah kelompok yang empat tingkat kemampuannya dibawah 7 black kill's. Seperti prediksimu, mereka mempunyai ratusan hingga ribuan anggota yang terlatih untuk menyerang.

Sembunyikan identitasmu hingga kau berusia 17 tahun dan mendapatkan kewarganegaraan Korea Selatan, ini syarat utama agar mereka tidak bisa menarikmu kembali menjadi penduduk Amerika.

Aku sudah menghubungi Professor Wilson dan Professor Liona agar mengirimkan ijazah kelulusanmu dari Oxford, gunakan ijasahmu untuk meminta sedikit bantuan dari perdana menteri. Daddy tidak mungkin terbang ke Korea Selatan hanya untuk membuat janji temu dengan perdana menteri kan?.

Daddy dan Aiden sedang berusaha memberitahu Presiden Amerika Serikat dan pemimpin FBI secara tertutup, sekitar 3 hingga 5 bulan lagi Aiden baru bisa menyelesaikan aplikasi chat khusus untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan mereka.

Tugasmu sekarang hanya membuat _prototype_ lalu kembangkan dalam bentuk software penganalisis zat kimia milik mereka, kami akan menyusupkan _prototype_ hasil karyamu melalui aplikasi chat milik Aiden. Ingat, jangan sekalipun mencoba membuat aplikasi chat! Itu sudah menjadi tugas Aiden, meskipun ia tidak sejenius dirimu, tapi kemampuannya juga bisa diandalkan!"

Kepala maknae Kim menggeleng beberapa kali, menurutnya Denis appa sangat berlebihan. Well, Aiden memang jenius tapi kejeniusannya tidak lebih dari setengah jika dibandingkan dengan kemampuan Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa _maknae_ Kim semakin merasa sangat bersemangat, ia seolah sedang mendapatkan _jackpot_ yang telah dinantinya selama ini. Kini Kyuhyun menyalin e-mail tersebut ke dalam folder laptop juga kedalam tabletnya. Memilih untuk menuruti perkataan daddynya agar tidak mengambil alih tugas Aiden.

To : Denis Park

Baiklah dad, terima kasih atas file beserta nasehat panjang kali lebar plus peringatan ini. Aku akan membuat prototypenya secepat mungkin dan menumbuhkannya menjadi sebuah software.

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak lincah di atas keyboard, mengetik balasan untuk e-mail itu. Prediksinya, setelah membaca balasan ini Daddynya pasti menggerutu karena secara tidak langsung disebut cerewet. Oh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Deru kendaraan di sepanjang jalan saling beradu, menemani ratusan, ribuan, bahkan jutaan orang yang sedang berlomba mencapai tujuan masing-masing. Loper koran dan pengantar susu sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka, tanda jika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.00 pagi waktu Korea Selatan.

Tapi kesibukan diluar tak cukup untuk membangunkan seorang remaja yang masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Tidur dengan posisi terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang berada di sisi bantal, sebuah penutup mata masih menempel dengan manis, tak lupa bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat _maknae_ Kim terjaga dari tidurnya, Ia menggeram lalu melepaskan penutup mata. Oh, padahal baru 3 jam Kyuhyun berkelana ke alam mimpi, siapa sangka jika _software_ khusus yang selalu digunakan untuk membuat ratusan bahkan ribuan aplikasi ternyata tertinggal di laptop miliknya yang dibawa oleh Aiden.

Semalaman begadang hanya untuk menghubungi Aiden, meminta _software_ itu dikirim. Jadi seharian kemarin maknae Kim belum memulai apapun, ia sibuk menginstal _software_ khusus seharga ratusan ribu dolar itu. Padahal tangannya sudah gatal untuk merancang _prototype_.

"Kyu?" Suara Jongwoon terdengar, mata Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

"Ne appa." Suaranya masih serak, bangun lalu menyingkap selimut tebalnya, berjalan sedikit terseok menuju pintu kaca untuk menyingkap gorden yang ada.

"Turunlah! Sarapan sudah siap." Jongwoon berbicara agak keras, sebelah telinganya menempel di pintu untuk mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Ne!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lantang, Jongwoon yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu memutuskan untuk beralih membangunkan putranya yang lain.

Atensi Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan halaman depan rumah yang tampak mengagumkan, ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Good Morning! Marcus Kim in here." Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak saat menggumamkan kalimat wajibnya ketika menyapa fajar, tubuhnya berbalik untuk menuju toilet dan melakukan ritual paginya yaitu mandi dan bersiap-siap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang ditimbulkan oleh maknae Kim terdengar jelas ditelinga ketiga pria beda usia yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan menunggu kehadirannya. Kyuhyun mendesis kecil saat Kibum hyung-nya memberikan sapaan berupa tatapan tajam yang menusuk ulu hati. Gelar _death_ _glare_ terbaik pasti bisa diraih oleh Kim Kibum andai saja ia menjadi aktor.

"Ayo duduk Kyu!" Suara Jongwoon membuat Kibum mengakhiri acara tatapan tajamnya.

 _Maknae_ Kim memandang telur mata sapi setengah matang dan _sandwich_ sayur yang sudah ada di atas piringnya, segaris senyum terpantri di bibir itu dengan sedikit paksaan. 'Daddy... Kyu tidak suka sayur! Tapi Jongwoon appa memberikan sandwich sayur, haruskah aku memakannya?' Pertanyaan bodoh yang pastinya hanya berteriak dalam hati. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Kyuhyun mulai mengunyah _sandwich_ tersebut.

'Daddy... Kyu benci sayur! Bagaimana Kyu bisa menelannya? Sementara mulut Kyu saja sudah mual.' Kelopak mata Kyuhyun terpejam rapat saat memaksa menelan _sandwich_ itu. Ia tidak ingin dianggap kekanakan oleh kedua hyungnya jika mereka tau bahwa ia tak suka sayur.

Sarapan sudah selesai, namun maknae Kim terus menundukkan kepala setelah ia menengguk segelas susu coklat. Tangan kirinya meremas perut dengan kuat ketika merasakan gejolak tak nyaman didalamnya.

Padahal selama ini appanya selalu memasak pancake, omurice, nasi goreng kimci, dan roti bakar selai kacang sebagai menu sarapan pagi yang disajikan secara bergantian setiap hari.

Memang sih selalu ada salad dan berbagai hidangan sayur yang tersaji saat makan siang maupun makan malam, tapi sekalipun Kyuhyun tak pernah berniat menyentuhnya, ia memilih menjumput menu lain yang selalu diletakkan di dekatnya. Mungkin appanya tidak tau dan mengira jika dirinya takut mengambil menu sayur, karena letak sajian itu yang selalu berada di antara kedua piring hyungdeulnya. Bentuk meja makan adalah persegi dengan empat kursi, Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Kibum hyung, Heechul hyung berhadapan dengan appanya, nah posisi Kyuhyun sendiri ada di sebelah kanan arah jam 1.30 dari appanya.

Jongwoon berdehem berusaha menarik perhatian ketiga putranya. "Ekhem... Minggu depan adalah ujian masuk universitas lalu di bulan depan kedua putra keluarga Kim mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Kibum dan Kyuhyun akan lulus dalam waktu dekat ini. Ah, ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua ingin kuliah dimana setelah lulus?" Netra Jongwoon menatap Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian, ia penasaran dengan pilihan universitas yang akan diambil oleh mereka.

"Seoul university." Kibum yang duduk di sebelah kiri meja makan mengangguk antusias. Binar mata remaja itu juga terlihat bersemangat.

Tatapan Jongwoon beralih menghadap kanan, "Kyu, kalau kau?" Tanyanya pada maknae keluarga Kim yang selalu tampak diam.

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, tangannya masih meremas perut yang semakin bergejolak. "Kyu belum tau appa."

Kibum dan Heechul mengerutkan kening saat mendengar jawaban aneh yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Tentunya Jongwoon sedikit terperanjat, apakah begitu sulit bagi putra bungsunya menentukan universitas. Oh, mungkin saja Kyuhyun bingung untuk memilih, bukankah Selama tinggal di Korea, putra bungsunya itu jarang keluar jauh atau bahkan mengelilingi Seoul.

"Kenapa belum tau? Memangnya cita-citamu ingin menjadi apa?" Ya, setidaknya jika Jongwoon tau cita-cta Kyuhyun, mungkin ia bisa memberikan usulan tempat universitas yang baik.

"Analis kimia." Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak untuk menjawab singkat.

Jongwoon terperangah, rupanya maknae Kim yang pendiam memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi analis. "Wahh... itu luar biasa. Masuk saja ke Seoul university! Laboratorium disana lebih dari cukup, atau kau bisa memilih universitas lain yang juga berkualitas." Rasa penasarannya semakin mencuat, putra bungsunya seperti memiliki banyak hal menakjubkan yang tersembunyi.

Tanpa segaja ekor mata maknae Kim menangkap ekspresi marah dari Kibum. 'Pasti Kibum hyung jengkel karena appa menyuruhku masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan pilihannya.'

Helaan nafas frustasi meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun, pandangannya menatap kedua obsidian sang appa dengan serius. "Appa... Sebenarnya, Kyu tidak ingin kuliah." Suaranya nyaris tercekat, kepala maknae Kim menunduk setelahnya sebab merasa bersalah karena membuat appanya kecewa.

"Mwo? Kenapa?" Tak bisa dikontrol, Jongwoon memang terkejut mendengar penolakan tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghentikan pendidikannya hanya di tingkat senior high.

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng, dengan berat hati ia memutuskan untuk sedikit berdalih. "Kyu tidak bisa appa... Kyu tidak ingin buang-buang waktu dengan kuliah, lagipula Kyu sudah melamar pekerjaan."

Sepasang netra Jongwoon berkilat, sementara bibirnya mengatup rapat dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ia marah tentunya, bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin semua putranya mendapatkan pendidikan yang setengah-setengah. "Kyu, kau harus masuk ke universitas! Appa tidak perduli jurusan apa yang kau ambil, tapi lanjutkan pendidikanmu!"

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi, wajahnya sudah tampak sedikit pucat karena menahan rasa mual. Pembicaraan sensitif ini harus segera dihentikan, biarlah jika appanya murka. Saat ini ia hanya ingin segera pergi ke kamar dan memuntahkan seluruh sandwich sayur di perutnya.

Kelopak mata maknae Kim terpejam rapat, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat dengan kalimat nasehat sang appa yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi memendam emosi. Bukan hanya perutnya yang bergejolak, emosinya turut bergejolak saat rekaman kejadian berbagi tangis itu terulang kembali.

"Kalaupun Kyu masuk ke Seoul University, appa tidak akan mendatangi rapat wali murid maupun acara kelulusan nanti. Bukankah Kibum hyung lebih berhak, aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati yang lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup Kyu dimarahi _seonsaengnim_ karena appa tidak pernah menghadiri rapat dan menjadi wali. Choi appa juga sudah terlalu baik memberi uang saku tiap bulan, jadi Kyu tidak ingin semakin merepotkan Choi appa untuk memberi uang saku lagi saat Kyu kuliah nanti. Uang pemberian dari daddy dan Choi appa sudah nyaris habis untuk membayar biaya ujian, Kyu adalah murid baru yang masih belum punya status pasti sebagai warga negara, membayar ongkos bus, dan makan siang di kantin."

Tarikan nafas dalam terdengar saat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membongkar semua keluh kesahnya, ia hanya tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di dalam rumah bersama dengan orang-orang yang membencinya.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Sepasang obsidian itu terbelalak, Jongwoon terkejut bukan main mendengar kalimat panjang yang meluncur bebas dari putra bungsunya.

"Maaf appa, Kyu harus belajar." Tubuh itu berdiri, membungkuk sekilas lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Sepasang mata Jongwoon berkilat marah, pandangannya menghunus pada sang putra sulung yang diam di hadapannya. "Kim Heechul apa kau tidak mentranfer jatah bulanan milik Kyu? JAWAB!" Kedua putra yang tersisa terkesiap, demi apapun selama hidup mereka baru kali ini appa mereka membentak.  
Dengan mantap Heechul mengangguk, lagipula tak ada alasan untuk mengelak lagi. "Ne appa, selama 6 bulan ini aku tak pernah memberikan uang itu padanya." Heechul bersumpah, ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Kyuhyun setelah ini.

Bagus sudah. Tuan Kim yang berada di tingkat emosi puncaknya jelas saja semakin murka setelah mendengarkan pengakuan Heechul. "KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU KIM HEECHUL?"

"KARENA IA MEMANG TIDAK BERHAK!" Heechul ikut tersulut emosi hingga membalas bentakan appanya.

"Kyuhyun itu adik kandungmu. Anak appa, kenapa kau bilang ia tidak berhak?" Suara Jongwoon memelan, ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menekan emosinya.

Heechul beranjak dari duduknya, melangkahkan tumit kakinya menapaki lantai. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di samping appanya dengan jarak beberapa jengkal. "Karena dia adalah penyebab kematian eomma! Aku muak melihat wajahnya yang sok polos! Aku juga benci melihat kemiripan wajahnya dengan mendiang eomma! TAK SEHARUSNYA DIA LAHIR DAN MENJADI PENYEBAB MENINGGALNYA EOMMA!"

Kibum dan Jongwoon terbelalak saat mendengar kalimat akhir yang diucapkan Heechul. Jongwoon pun bangkit dari kursinya, mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga...

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan keras membuat tubuh Heechul nyaris terhuyung, sudut bibir si sulung sobek hingga meneteskan sedikit cairan berwarna merah dan berbau anyir.

Tangan tuan Kim mengepal juga sedikit bergetar, ia tak menyangka jika emosi labil membuatnya menampar Heechul. Menyesal? tentu saja... Tapi perkataan putra sulung keluarga Kim juga sudah kelewat batas, jadi Jongwoon rasa sebuah tamparan akan membuat pikiran Heechul sadar.

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Heechul! Appa sungguh kecewa dengan kalian! Jika kalian tidak bisa menerima Kyuhyun sebagai adik kalian, setidaknya bilang pada appa agar appa bisa memindahkannya ke apartemen dan memperlakukannya dengan adil. Eomma kalian meninggal karena penyakit jantungnya sudah parah, bukan karena Kyuhyun yang saat itu bahkan masih bayi!" Nafas Jongwoon menderu, ia tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran kedua putranya ini. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas kematian eomma mereka, padahal saat itu Kyuhyun bahkan masih berusia 1 bulan.

Atensi Jongwoon beralih menatap Kibum yang diam membisu, ia harus menyelesaikan ini sekaligus. "Kim Kibum, kau juga bersalah. Kalian pikir appa tidak tau jika kalian selalu memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti budak! Menyuruhnya menyapu, mengepel, mencuci, memangkas rumput, bahkan menyuruhnya berbelanja. Apa kalian lupa dengan keberadaan kamera CCTV heuh?"

Benar saja, Kibum terbelalak setelah mendengar penuturan appanya. Ternyata appanya sudah mengetahui perihal aksi pembullyan yang dilakukannya bersama Heechul. Tapi sejak kapan? Jika sudah dari dulu kenapa tidak ada teguran yang disampaikan.

"Appa merasa gagal mendidik kalian, jika dalam satu tahun kalian tidak merubah sikap. Maka appa terpaksa mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke Amerika, agar Denis yang mengasuhnya untuk selamanya atau mungkin menyuruh Kyuhyun agar tinggal bersama Siwon. Setidaknya ia tidak harus menderita lebih lama lagi dengan siksaan dari kedua saudara kandungnya." Langkah Jongwoon terdengar pelan, memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, membiarkan kedua putranya yang masih mematung disana.

Di dalam toilet kamar...

Maknae Kim sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya di washtafel. "Huekkk... Huekkk... Huekk..."

Bagus, sekarang semuanya sudah keluar dan itu artinya perut itu menjadi kosong. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sejenak bersandar di dinding.

"Daddy... Kyuhyun muntah." Sepasang obsidian Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tubuhnya semakin kurus daripada saat awal dia menginjakkan kaki di negara ini, wajahnya juga sering tampak pucat, ditambah lagi penyakitnya yang kian hari terasa semakin menyiksa.

"Tuhan... Jika waktuku sudah dekat, bisakah aku menyerahkan tugas ini pada Kibum hyung? Hanya dia yang memiliki kemampuan nyaris setara denganku." Sepasang onix itu berubah menjadi sayu, maknae Kim sangat bingung dengan keadaannya.

Kematian seolah siap mendatanginya kapan saja, obat yang selama ini dikomsumsi tak lagi sanggup meredam rasa nyeri dengan sempurna. Entah sampai kapan, namun firasat menakutkan itu sudah menghampirinya dengan perlahan.

Rahasia yang dipendamnya sebentar lagi pasti terungkap, karena Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memberikan pekerjaannya pada Kibum sebelum semuanya terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Sore itu suasana tampak suram. Langit yang biasanya cerah berubah mendung, awan-awan gelap berkerumun saling merapatkan seolah bersiap menumpahkan ratusan hingga jutaan liter air.

Byurrr

Suara guyuran air itu bukan berasal dari langit tapi berasal dari sebuah tong berukuran sedang.

Maknae Kim terperanjat, tidurnya terganggu karena tumpahan air yang mengguyurnya. Mata yang masih mengantuk itu mengerjap, lalu terbuka lebar saat melihat wajah murka yang terpampang tak jauh darinya. "Heechul hyung..."

"Bagun kau!" Tangan Heechul terulur, menarik kerah piama Kyuhyun dengan keras.

Brugg

Tubuh ringkih itu terhempas ke atas lantai, tertelungkup hingga membentur dasar almari buku.

"Akkh!" Maknae Kim merintih saat merasakan pelipisnya perih, tetesan cairan berwarna merah pekat menghiasi lantai. Bau anyir merasuk dalam indra penciumannya, rasa pening menyusul beberapa detik kemudian.

Sreet

Baru saja tubuh itu dijatuhkan, sekarang si sulung sudah menarik lengan kurus itu dalam sekali hentak. Memaksa remaja berkulit pucat untuk berdiri menghadapnya.

Plakkk

Tamparan itu menambah rasa perih di sisi yang berbeda. "Seharusnya kau yang mati!" Hati itu terasa diremas kuat, kalimat kematian yang beberapa hari terakhir sudah menghantui pikirannya. Sekarang malah terucap dengan lantang dari bibir saudara yang mengiginkan kematiannya.

Plakk

Tamparan kedua semakin menguatkan rasa perih di sudut bibir yang sudah robek.  
"Seharusnya kau tak kembali!" Hati yang rapuh itu terasa semakin sesak, rasa sakit akan ketidakadilan mulai bergejolak.

Plakk

Tamparan ketiga itu sudah jelas membuat pipi tirus makna Kim membengkak. "Seharusnya kau tak pernah dilahirkan!" Cukup! Perkataan itu terlalu sadis untuk terucap. Sehina itukah dirinya hingga tak pantas terlahir ke dunia? Bukankah setiap bayi adalah sosok suci yang tak membawa dosa. Namun bibir si sulung mengambarkan yang sebaliknya.

Brugg

Kini tubuh itu bukan tertelungkup melainkan jatuh terduduk dengan siku yang tertekuk menahan tubuh.

"Hyung... Mianhae..." Lirihan permintaan maaf itu terdengar memilukan. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar saat ekor matanya tak sengaja menatap kilatan kemurkaan dari hyung tertuanya.

Meski kesulitan, Kyuhyun merangkak mendekati Heechul. Kedua tangannya memeluk kaki sang kakak tertua dengan erat, bertumpu dengan kedua lutut yang bergetar dan lemas. "Hyung tak perlu sedih. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi... Tapi, hingga saat itu tiba. Ijinkan aku tetap di sini hyung! Aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa tenang." Liquid bening mulai mendesak, meluncur perlahan melewati pipi tirus yang kini sudah berlumur darah.

Brugg

Sekali lagi tubuh itu terjerembab dengan posisi temiring. Kaki panjang dari si sulung sukses melepaskan cekalan tangan yang mengukungnya hanya dengan sekali tendangan.

"Kau tau, aku muak melihat tampangmu yang sok polos. Eomma meninggal karena dirimu! Seharusnya kau tak perlu lahir ke dunia Kim Kyuhyun!"

Prangg

Lampu tidur seharga ratusan ribu won berubah menjadi rongsokan. Tangan si sulung yang murka telah menghempaskan benda berjasa yang telah menemani si bungsu terlelap. Pecahan kaca berserakan ke atas lantai, sedikit lagi mungkin akan menggores kaki telanjang si bungsu yang menangis dalam diam.

BLAMMM

Pintu yang tak bersalah juga menjadi sasaran amarah dari Heechul. Sore ini tuan Kim memang tidak ada di rumah setelah insiden meja makan tadi, sehingga si sulung bisa melampiaskan amarahnya tanpa halangan. Kim Kibum juga sama bencinya, jadi tak mungkin putra kedua Kim bersedia melerai maupun meredam emosi Heechul.

Tubuh itu beringsut bangun, berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang yang terlihat berantakan. Selimut terjulur ke bawah, bergabung dengan pecahan kaca dari lampu tidur. "E-eomma me-meninggal karena diriku." Bibir itu bergerak kecil meloloskan suara lirih yang sedikit terbata. Lelehan air mata tetap meluncur bebas tanpa bisa ditahan.

"ANDWAE! Itu tidak mungkin!" Telapak tangan yang pucat itu mencengkram rambut dengan kuat, tak perduli rasa pening yang semakin menghujam.

Kepala Kim Kyuhyun menggeleng, kenyataan yang ingin diketahuinya terucap juga. Alasan dari pengucilannya ke Amerika serta sikap dingin yang diperuntukkan padanya. Semuanya terjawab sudah, rasa penasarannya terbayar tuntas dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Arrgh... Eomma, hiks... Kyu sudah tak tahan lagi... Hiks." Erangan dan isakan memilukan lolos, tubuh itu semakin bergetar, luka dipelipis juga hampir mengering karena tetesan darah sudah menyumbat kulit yang terantuk tepian dasar almari buku.

Kelopak mata itu makin berat, rasa kantuk berbaur menjadi satu dengan rasa lelah. "Eomma, tolong bawa Kyu sekarang! Percuma saja jika tetap disini, hyungdeul akan tetap membenciku." Permohonan itu telah sampai pada Tuhan. Maknae Kim yang terlalu bingung, merelakan impiannya karena alasannya untuk bertahan sudah pupus. Kelopak mata itu terpejam rapat, membiarkan jiwa maknae Kim beristirahat sekali lagi untuk menjelajah alam mimpi.

Eomma, sosok ibu yang sering diibaratkan mentari. Mentari dengan sinar hangatnya yang mampu menghantarkan kenyamanan, bersinar tanpa lelah sembari membagi rasa kasih dari Tuhan melalui tutur kata yang lembut.

Eomma, berjuta kali bibir serta hati si bungsu menyebutnya. Namun sekalipun sosok itu tak pernah muncul untuk mendekapnya. Dulu Kyuhyun kecil selalu berdoa agar ia bisa bertemu dengan eomma di dalam mimpi. Tapi Tuhan tak mengijinkannya, sampai sekarang harapan itu tetaplah ada meski Kyuhyun remaja sadar jika harapannya tak mungkin terkabul.

Eomma, pasti membencinya. Bulankah tadi Heechul yang notabene adalah hyung tertuanya bilang jika eomma mati karena dirinya. Pasti wanita berhati mulia itu sedih, juga membenci Kim Kyuhyun sehingga tidak bersedia menemuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Hari Rabu pukul 09.00 adalah waktu untuk pelajaran olahraga bagi murid kelas 3-A1. Mereka tengah menjalani ujian praktik lari jarak jauh dengan rute mengelilingi kompleks sekolah sebanyak 2 kali.

Di dalam ruang ganti gedung olahraga terlihat seorang siswa yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada loker. Ruangan itu sepi karena siswa-siswi lain memang masih menjalani ujian.

Wajahnya sangat pucat dengan bekas memar di sudut bibir juga pelipis kanan, bulir keringat yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya, serta tangan kanan yang mencengkram erat kaos olahraga di bagian dada kirinya.

"Akkh... hahh, hahhh, hahhh. Akkh... appo, akkh... akkh." Tarikan nafas panjang pendek disetai rintihan itu terdengar sangat memilukan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, siswa itu menyeret kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan ganti dan menuju kelas. Ia harus mengambil obatnya yang tersimpan rapi di dalam tas, karena hanya dirinya yang tidak mengikuti ujian praktik berlari.

Brug

Tubuh siswa itu tak sanggup lagi bertahan, ia terjatuh di belokan koridor dengan posisi temiring.

"Kyaa... Kim Kyuhyun!" Lengkingan jeritan dari dua siswa lain yang terkejut melihat ambruknya tubuh seorang siswa yang tak lain adalah Kim Kyuhyun.  
Salah satu dari keduanya berjongkok, menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Berharap jika siswa pucat itu hanya melakukan adegan april mop, walaupun ini bukanlah bulan april. "Kyuhyun bagun, hei sadarlah!" Siswa itu menggembungkan pipinya yang seperti kue mochi saat tak ada respon berarti yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun.

Siswa yang satu lagi ikut berjongkok, ia meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengecek keadaannya. "Henry-ya, ayo kita bawa Kyuhyun ke UKS. Palliwa!"

Siswa itu panik saat menyadari denyut nadi Kyuhyun terlampau lemah. Dengan dibantu Henry, ia mengangkat tubuh ringkih yang ternyata sangat ringan menuju ruang UKS.

BRAKKK

Pintu UKS dibuka dengan kasar, seorang dokter cantik yang tadinya sedang mencatat daftar obat, sontak langsung terkejut.

"IM SEONSAENGNIM! KYUHYUN PINGSAN!" Teriakan super membahana terdengar, Im _seonsaengnim_ langsung bangkit dan membuka salah satu tirai yang menutupi deretan ranjang UKS.

"Aigoo... Cepat baringkan dia!" Hyukjae membaringkan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, mundur beberapa langkah untuk membiarkan Im _seonsaengnim_ memeriksa Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya saling meremas, mulutnya bergerak-gerak menggumamkan berbagai doa pada Tuhan. Melihat tubuh teman sekelasnya pingsan di tempat bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, apalagi wajah Kim Kyuhyun yang sejak kemarin memakai masker seperti penderita flu ternyata menyembunyikan luka.

Im _seonsaengnim_ menempelkan stetoskop, keningnya mengernyit saat menyadari ada yang aneh. Dengan cepat Im _seonsaengnim_ memasang tensinometer, tidak sabar menanti hasilnya.

"Tekanan darahnya sangat rendah. Ya Tuhan..." Gumaman itu terdengar jelas oleh Henry dan Hyukjae yang juga sedang berada disana.

Im _seonsaengnim_ menatap Henry dan Hyukjae, bibirnya bergerak cepar menyuruh kedua murid yang paling terkenal di sekolah.  
"HENRY, cepat lari ke kelas dan cari obat di dalam tas Kyuhyun!... HYUKJAE, cepat ke parkiran mobil dan bawa mobil milikku ke dekat koridor UKS! Kyuhyun sekarat, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Hyukjae dan Henry mengangguk. "Ne saem!" Mereka berlari secepatnya, berpisah di belokan koridor dekat ruang UKS.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Derap langkah kaki yang sedang berlari terdengar nyaring, koridor yang tadinya sepi mulai ramai karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu.

"MINGGIR! KEADAAN DARURAT! MINGGIR!" Seruan itu berasal dari Henry yang menerobos kerumunan murid, mereka yang mendengar otomatis menepikan diri. Secara logis mereka tidak ingin tertabrak oleh Henry yang berlari kencang seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

BRAKKK

Pintu ruang kelas terjeblak dengan keras. Siswa-siswi yang baru saja memasuki kelas, melayangkan tatapan tajam pada pelaku penganiayaan pintu. Mereka masih lelah setelah berlari dan sekarang siswa berpipi mochi mengacaukan _mood_ mereka.

"YAK, HENRY!" Pekikan itu tentunya berasal dari para penghuni yang terkejut karena tingkah _absurd_ Henry.

Henry tak perduli dengan tatapan tajam yang menuju padanya dari beberapa siswi, ia melangkah menuju tempat duduk Kyuhyun dan menarik tas dari dalam laci meja. "obat, dimana obatnya? Aigoo... kenapa tas ini banyak sekali isinya?" Monolog itu terdengar ketika Henry tak kunjung menemukan benda yang ia cari. Tas mahal itu diaduk sedemikian rupa, buku-buku bahkan sudah tertekuk-tekuk.

"Henry, kenapa kau mengacak tas Kim Kyuhyun?" Seorang siswa mendekati Henry, merasa heran dengan tindakan lancang yang dilakukan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ryeowook-ah, bantu aku mencari obat milik Kyuhyun! Dia sekarat, obatnya ada di dalam tas." Perkataan Henry membuat Ryeowook terperangah, tapi pada akhirnya siswa itu turut serta mengacak-acak tas Kyuhyun.

"Ini obatnya!" Ryeowook memekik kecil saat mendapatkan kotak kecil transparan seukuran kotak pensil yang berisi banyak obat.

"Ahh... gomawo! Ryeowook-ah aku titip tas Kyuhyun." Henry menyambar kotak obat itu, berlari secepat badai menuju ke tempat parkir dekat UKS.

"Yakk. Aish... Dasar mochi, aku kan tidak tahu rumah Kyuhyun dimana." Tangan kanan Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat kebingungan mendominasi otaknya.

Tanpa Henry dan Ryeowook sadari, Kibum sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari sudut kanan bagian belakang kelas. Kening namja itu berkerut samar, mencoba memahami tiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Henry.'Obat? Sekarat? Apa maksudnya?'

To be continue...


	6. Chapter 6

**Annyeong... Baru sempat posting.**

 **Saya baru slesai koreksi ffnya. Oia, my partner untuk ff project "Perfect Memory" itu Ara Resyara. ^_^ Kkkkk**

 **Nantikan ya... Tahun depan. Kami baru sampai chapter 3. Ara masih UAS, mari doakan supaya nilainya Ara bagus. ^_^**

 **Dan doakan saya juga yg mau daftar jdi guru beneran + lanjutin study. ^_^ Doakan supaya saya tdak menemui halangan dan bisa diterima... Amin.**

 **Btw, saya usahakan chapter 7, 8, dan 9 di repost besok stelah jadwal mengajar saya selesai. Jangan di copas / plagiat / repost tanpa ijin / menyadur ff MY SECRET OF IDENTITY. Jadilah readers yg cinta damai. Akhir Desember saya usahakan ending ff ini sudah tersedia. Januari – Februari mnunggu informasi dari penerbit. Jika layak diterbitkan, maka bisa dijadikan ff Novel. ^_^**

 **Kamsahamnida...**

 **By : krystalaster27**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

 **Chapter 6**

"KIM UISA!" Teriak seorang perawat saat memasuki ruang kerja Dr. Kim Jongwoon.

"Telingaku masih belum tuli, tak usah berteriak!" Jongwoon mendesis saat telinganya berdengung, merasa jengah dengan sifat aneh perawat Jung yang selalu memiliki tingkat kepanikan tinggi.

"Kim Uisanim, i-itu ada pasien di ER. Keadaannya kritis, jantungnya sudah sangat lemah." Perawat Jung tidak peduli dengan kekesalan yang terlihat jelas di wajah dokter Kim, jarinya teracung terus menunjuk-nunjuk arah lokasi Emergency Room.

"Aigoo... Hubungi Choi Uisa dan perintahkan perawat lain untuk menyiapkan ruang operasi." Dokter Kim berdiri lalu menyambar jas putihnya, berjalan cepat dengan perawat Jung yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ta-tapi masalahnya, pasien itu belum melakukan registrasi karena walinya belum datang." Perawat Jung bersuara, bukankah prosedur penanganan lanjut baru bisa dilakukan jika wali pasien sudah menandatangani surat persetujuan. Nah, pasien ini malah belum melakukan registrasi atas nama wali keluarganya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Dokter Kim terkejut, biasanya pasien yang menderita penyakit parah pastinya sudah menyerahkan data administrasi jauh-jauh hari, agar pasien bisa langsung di tangani jika mendadak kritis.

Siapapun pasti tau jika mengurus administrasi itu butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam lebih, pasien dengan kondisi kritis bisa meninggal sebelum mendapatkan penanganan. Bodoh sekali keluarganya, asuransi kesehatan sudah merata di Korea Selatan.

"Yang mengantarnya ke sini adalah gurunya dan dua orang teman sekelasnya." Perawat Jung menyampaikan alasan nonregistrasi yang sedang terjadi.

Kepala dokter Kim mengangguk, berarti pasiennya masih muda. "Sekolah mana?"

Perawat Jung menjawab dengan dahi yang berkerut, ia berusaha mengingat identitas pasien berdasarkan seragamnya. "Seoul Senior High School."

"Usianya?" Berarti pasien itu berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan kedua putranya. Jongwoon mencoba menebak jenis penyakit jantung berdasarkan usia.

"16 tahun." Jawaban perawat Jung entah kenapa membuat perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Namanya?"

"Kim Kyuhyun." Jawab perawat Jung singkat.

"Mwo?" Kaki dokter Kim langsung berlari kencang menuju ER begitu perawat Jung menyebutkan nama 'Kim Kyuhyun'. Ia harus memastikan jika Kyuhyun yang dimaksud bukanlah putranya, tapi sepengetahuan Jongwoon di Seoul Senior High School tak ada siswa lain yang namanya sama.

"Jongwoon sunbaenim." Im _seonsaengnim_ terkejut saat melihat teman lamanya berdiri mematung di dekat pintu.

"Kyuhyun... Ini tidak mungkin." Nafas dokter Kim tercekat, matanya mengerjap pelan ketika melihat putra bungsunya tergeletak lemah dengan wajah pucat pasi serta tak ada satupun dokter yang menanganinya dengan tindakan akurat karena banyaknya pasien yang masuk secara bersamaan.

Melihat keadaan itu membuat Jongwoon meradang, ia menatap beberapa perawat yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Siapkan ruang operasi! Aku walinya. Palliwa!"

"Ne Kim Uisa." Para Perawat langsung berlari kecil, mengerjakan perintah dokter Kim yang juga merupakan pemilik saham terbesar di rumah sakit ini.

"Im Yoona, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya?" Jongwoon bertanya tanpa menatap im _seonsaengnim_ , sepasang obsidiannya fokus untuk mengamati wajah Kyuhyun sedangkan tangannya sibuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Kyuhyun pingsan saat jantungnya kambuh, aku membawanya ke sini karena detak jantungnya lemah, tekanan darahnya juga rendah. Aku sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan memberikan injeksi obat." Im Yoona selaku guru dan dokter di UKS SSHS menjelaskan secara singkat tentang kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau menunggu disini? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai Kyuhyun." Obsidian Jongwoon menatap penuh harap pada Yoona yang beberapa tahun silam merupakan sahabat mendiang istrinya serta _hoobae_ di kampusnya.

Mata Yoona bergerak-gerak karena gusar, perasaannya gelisah. "Tapi aku harus kembali ke Sekolah. Aku belum menelfon orangtuanya."

Jongwoon menghela nafas, beralih memandang Kyuhyun. "Aku appanya Yoona-ya. Aku orangtua Kyuhyun, tepatnya ayah kandungnya."

"Mwo?" Im Yoona terkejut, setahunya Jongwoon adalah orangtua dari Kim Kibum. Tapi sekarang pria dihadapannya itu mengaku jika dirinya adalah orangtua Kim Kyuhyun. Jadi Kim Kyuhyum merupakan anak kandung sahabatnya.

"Kim Uisa, ruangannya sudah siap." Seorang perawat mendekat untuk memberitahukan jika semuanya sudah siap.

"Tunggulah! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Jongwoon berpesan pada Yoona yang masih terperangkap dalam keterkejutannya, secepatnya ia mendorong ranjang Kyuhyun dengan bantuan perawat tadi.

Guru cantik itu mengekor di belakang, langkahnya harus berhenti saat tubuh pucat itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ini sungguh mengejutkan! Aigoo... Ternyata Kim Kyuhyun anak kandung Jongwoon." Telapak tangan Yoona mengusap wajahnya kasar, tubuhnya merosot terduduk di sebuah kursi diluar ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

3 jam kemudian...

Perawat bergantian keluar dari ruang operasi, Im Yoona hanya memandang kosong pintu itu, ia menunggu penjelasan dari Jongwoon.

Tak lama berselang, Jongwoon keluar dari ruangan itu, melepas masker lalu memberi isyarat agar Im Yoona mengikutinya menuju ruang kerja pribadinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Jongwoon sunbaenim." Im Yoona sangat penasaran, ia khawatir dengan kondisi siswa favoritnya itu. Pantas saja wajah itu sangat familiar baginya, hatinya juga selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan baik seperti sedang memperhatikan kedua anaknya.

"Keadaan Kyuhyun kritis... Tanda vitalnya menurun drastis karena terlalu lama terabaikan. Aku belum bisa memastikan penyakit jantung jenis apa yang diderita Kyuhyun, butuh beberapa tes lagi untuk mendapatkan keakuratan diagnosa 100%. Tapi jika melihat hasil EKG dan pemeriksaan lain. Jika diagnosa awalku benar, maka penyakit jantung yang dideritanya sama dengan almarhum ibunya... Penyakit jantung bawaan lahir yang cukup berbahaya jika terlambat mendapatkan penanganan, penyakit jantung yang seharusnya diketahui sejak kecil." Setelah penjelasan panjangnya. Mendadak dunianya terasa hampa, menyesal karena tidak mengetahui ini dari awal.

"Yoona, seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun adalah anak kandungku, sedangkan yang berada di Amerika adalah ayah asuhnya. Aku tidak tau jika ia menderita penyakit jantung, itulah sebabnya aku sangat terkejut." Punggung dokter Kim bersandar pada kursi, tangan kirinya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit terasa pusing.

"Lalu siapa Choi appa yang menjadi wali saat pengambilan raport?" Ya, Im Yoona masih mengingat jelas tentang sosok pria tampan yang menggandeng Kim Kyuhyun.

"Dia adik istriku. Namanya Choi-"

Cklek

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang mengenakan seragam dokter. Orang yang sedang dibicarakan ternyata muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Masuklah!" Jongwoon menggangguk, mempersilakan Choi Siwon untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi jam sekolah berakhir. Nanti sore aku akan kembali untuk membawakan tas Kyuhyun. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika membutuhkan bantuan Jongwoon sunbaenim." Im Yoona berdiri, menyampirkan tas selempangnya pada bahu.

"Ne." Jongwoon tersenyum. Menjabat tangan Im Yoona yang berpamitan pergi.

Cklek

Sepeninggal Im Yoona, kedua dokter dengan gelar yang sama duduk berhadapan. "Siwon-ah, bantu aku menjaga Kyuhyun! Tinggallah di rumahku hingga Kyuhyun mendapatkan donornya." Permohonan itu terucap dengan kalimat sarat kesedihan.

Dokter muda bermarga Choi tersenyum, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada kakak iparnya yang sedang gundah. "Ne, hyung."

Selanjutnya kedua dokter itu melanjutkan percakapan dengan bahasa kedokteran, mendiskusikan perihal keadaan maknae Kim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Mansion Kim terlihat sepi. Para pelayan hilir-mudik membersihkan setiap sudut rumah. Kedua putra bermarga Kim terlihat sedang menikmati sarapan dengan tenang di meja makan.

Tringg

Denting sendok itu terdengar keras karena dihempaskan oleh si sulung. "Kibum-ah, appa di mana?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu sembari menengguk segelas susu hangat. "Mungkin lembur di Kim Hospital." Jawabnya setengah acuh.

"Lembur seperti apa yang sampai tiga hari tidak pulang?" Heechul menengguk minumannya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Saat hyung menjadi dokter nanti. Hyung juga akan jarang pulang seperti appa, bahkan aku rasa hyung lebih memilih menginap di Rumah Sakit ketimbang pulang ke sini." Kibum berujar dengan datar. Seseorang yang berprofesi sebagai dokter kadangkala sering lembur, mendapat panggilan darurat, maupun shif kerja yang dioper sedemikian rupa. Waktu berkumpul dengan keluarga menjadi terbatas, sehingga rasa kesepian sudah lazim dirasakan.

Jujur saja pikiran Kim Kibum juga menangkap sebuah keganjilan karena Kim Kyuhyun tak terlihat tiga hari terakhir. Kabar yang didengarnya hanya 'sekarat' dan 'obat', Henry serta Hyukjae hanya bungkam ketika para siswi menanyakan Kim Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau Bum. Hari minggu kemarin aku menghajar bocah itu habis-habisan." Si sulung berkata dengan santai sambil mengigit sebuah apel. Tak menyadari wajah adiknya yang berubah pucat dan sedikit khawatir.

"Aku menghempaskannya ke lantai hingga pelipisnya berdarah karena terantuk kaki almari buku. sikunya juga lecet... Ah, satu lagi. Aku menamparnya beberapa kali hingga pipinya membengkak dan bibirnya berdarah. Meskipun begitu, semua tindakanku belum setara dengan bentakan appa." Penjabaran itu mengungkap semuanya.

Kibum mengerti sekarang, semua gelagat aneh Kim Kyuhyun yang selalu memakai masker beberapa hari di sekolah. Ternyata ada luka yang disembunyikan. Pelipis yang terluka mungkin saja tertutupi rambut, poni Kyuhyun cukup panjang hingga mampu menutupi mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Tubuh remaja berkulit pucat itu bersandar di atas tumpukan bantal. Nassal canula masih setia menempel di hidung mancungnya, jarum infus juga masih tertanam di dalam pembuluh darah yang terletak di bawah kulit putih maknae Kim.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu Kyuhyun membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Namun tubuhnya masih kaku karena diikat sedemikian rupa pada ranjang. Belum lagi berbagai kabel yang menempel di dadanya untuk meretas aktifitas detak jantung. Oh, jangan lupakan juga bunyi berbagai alat medis yang sama sekali tak pernah Kyuhyun lihat kecuali di televisi. Keadaannya tak pernah separah ini sebelumnya.

Perawat datang beberapa saat setelah ia menjatuhkan gelas di nakas dengan mengulurkan tangannya yang tertusuk infus. Alhasil usahanya tidak sia-sia meskipun perawat itu nyaris menginjak pecahan beling. Kyuhyun sudah jengah dengan tubuhnya yang terikat. Well, ia diperlakukan seperti pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa saja. Dan pelakunya pasti appanya karena tulisan yang tercantum di selimut sudah berbaik hati menjelaskan semuanya.

Perawat itu pamit pergi untuk memanggil dokter yang katanya akan mengecek keadaannya. Terang saja Kyuhyun sedikit takut, ia rasa sebentar lagi appa-nya yang akan datang sebagai dokter jahat yang mengomeli pasien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan berkas. Seorang dokter muda sedang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mengecek jadwal praktik.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Bibir itu sedikit mencebik karena kesal. "Masuk!" Seru dokter muda itu.

Cklek

Kepala seorang perawat menyembul dari pintu yang sedikit bercela karena dibuka. "Choi uisa... Pasien Kim Kyuhyun sudah sadarkan diri." Pemberitahuan singkat tersebut sukses membuat dokter Choi terlonjak kaget. Nyaris saja _handphonenya_ terlempar ke lantai.

"Siapkan rekam medisnya! Aku akan memeriksa pasien Kim." Tubuh dokter bermarga Choi langsung berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara itu perawat masih sibuk mencari berkas berupa rekam medis pasien Kim Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Kepala remaja berkulit pucat sudah terkantuk-kantuk, perawat tadi sepertinya lupa memanggil dokter. Sudah 15 menit berlalu, namun tak ada satupun dokter yang masuk untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Kyu?" Bagus, sekarang sebuah suara familiar berhasil menembus gendang telinganya. Mata Kyuhyun baru saja terpejam rapat.

Kini guncangan pelan terasa di bahunya. "Kyu?" Suara tadi tetap terdengar.

"Akkkh... appo!" Sontak saja Kyuhyun meringis saat punggung tangannya terasa sakit.

Dokter Choi sedikit panik mendapati Kyuhyun meringis. "Aigoo... Kyunnie, mianhae. Choi appa kira kau terlelap, jadi sedikit injeksi lewat infuse pasti tidak masalah kan."

Maknae Kim sibuk meringis. Entah injeksi jenis apa itu? Yang diingatnya cairan tersebut berbungkus wadah yang tampak berbeda, tidak seperti botol kecil kaca. Dari dulu ia paling benci injeksi ini, pembuluh darahnya terasa terbakar dari dalam. Sensasi pedih, panas, dan seolah ada sayatan pisau yang mengoyak pembuluh darahnya.

Setiap injeksi obat memiliki sensasi yang berbeda-beda. Namun injeksi inilah yang ia rasa paling menyiksa. Cairan itu seolah menggerogoti pembuluh darahnya dari punggung tangan menuju ke bahu, terus seperti itu hingga ke jantung, lalu menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Sensasi terbakar akan tetap bertahan hingga satu sampai dua jam.

Oh, sepertinya doanya terkabul. Bukan sang appa yang datang melainkan pamannya yang cerewet. Choi Siwon memang seorang dokter, Kyuhyun baru mengetahui hal tersebut dua minggu setelah ia mengetahui status pekerjaan appanya. Kenyataan yang sungguh membuatnya kebingungan untuk tetap berpura-pura baik-baik saja.

"Choi appa." Bibir maknae Kim bergerak pelan. Dahinya masih mengernyit menahan sakit.

Dokter bernama Choi Siwon kini sudah duduk di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang. "Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Kepala maknae Kim mengangguk pelan. "Eo, rasanya sangat nyeri dan panas."

Usapan lembut membelai surai maknae Kim yang sudah sedikit memanjang. "Istirahatlah, kondisimu masih sangat lemah." Senyuman tulus diberikan oleh dokter bermarga Choi.

Bibir maknae Kim mengerucut kesal, kepalanya menggeleng perlahan karena setiap pergerakan hanya akan menambah rasa sakit yang kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. "Shireo, Choi appa berikan Kyu obat penghilang rasa sakit saja, Kyu susah tidur."

Choi Siwon melepas jas putihnya, meletakkan jas itu di sandaran kursi, tangannya bersedekap. "Itu tidak bisa Kyu! Obat juga ada aturannya, tidak boleh dicampur sembarangan. Ada hitungannya juga, nanti kau malah kollaps."

Sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan juga melihat Kyuhyun terus mengernyit, kaki itu juga kadang bergerak-gerak kecil. Injeksi tadi menurutnya belumlah seberapa dibandingkan bisa ular yang sudah jelas merusak saraf. Tapi tentulah Choi Siwon sendiripun tidak mau merasakannya.

Mata itu terpejam rapat beberapa detik dengan alis yang nyaris menyatu. "Hahhh... Ini menyakitkan Choi appa." Sekali lagi keluhan itu meluncur dari bibir pucat maknae Kim.

Tangan kanan Choi Siwon mengusap lengan Kyuhyun. "Aku juga tau... Saat kuliah dulu lenganku hampir membiru di semua titik. Rekanku sangat payah dalam injeksi dan sialnya aku yang menjadi korban prakteknya." Beberapa tahun yang lalu lengannya memang membiru karena terlalu banyak pembuluh darah yang pecah.

Jarum suntik salah jalur, mungkin itulah istilahnya. Belum lagi saat praktek menebak diagnosa seorang pasien di kamar rawat. Sudah jelas kulit, kuku, hingga mata pasien berwarna kekuningan, pastilah gangguan hati yang diderita meski rinciannya belum dipastikan. Nah, temannya malah menulis diagnosa gagal ginjal.

Kenangan itu takkan pernah dilupakannya. Jika persepsi masyarakat berkata semua amahasiswa/mahasiswi kedokteran itu jenius. Itu salah besar, ada pengecualian untuk satu teman yang seangkatan dengannya. Ternyata temannya mengambil jurusan kedokteran karena paksaan orangtuanya yang kaya raya.

Mendapat nilai terburuk saat praktik namun nilainya sangat tinggi jika soal hafal-menghafal. Mahasiswa payah itu akhirnya merubah jurusan ke farmasi setelah melewati 5 semester. Dosen masih cukup waras untuk tidak meluluskan calon dokter payah, bukannya menyembuhkan pasien yang ada malah membunuh pasien. Profesor bersedia mengunjungi orangtua temannya itu untuk menjelaskan ketidakmampuan serta keanjlokan nilai.

Sekarang temannya sudah berjaya dengan apotik-apotik yang tersebar ke beberapa negara. Bisnis tersebut jika dihitung malahan lebih menguntungkan ketimbang dokter yang berdiri berjam-jam untuk operasi. Yeah, setiap pekerjaan tentu memiliki ciri khas tersendiri.

Keheningan cukup lama melingkupi keduanya. Maknae Kim merasa tubuhnya melemas dengan perlahan. "Penyakit Kyu tambah parah ya?" Pertanyaan tersebut menarik perhatian dokter Choi yang melamun.

"Eum, kau membutuhkan donor segera. Appa mu sudah mendaftarkan dirimu agar cepat mendapatkan donor jantung."

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih ke langit-langit, menatap warna putih yang terbentang lebar dengan tatapan menerawang. "Daddy sudah mendaftarkan Kyu sejak 6 tahun lalu, kata dokter Max calon pendonor Kyu tinggal di New Zealand dan London." Donor jantung tidak boleh diambil dari pendonor yang masih hidup dengan keadaan sehat, itu merupakan peraturan mutlak.

"Jangan menyerah, appamu berusaha mengajukan data pasien tingkat satu yang sedang membutuhkan donor. Ia mengatasnamakan dirimu sebagai penerus Kim Hospital." Choi Siwon tersenyum, sebenarnya ia juga sedih melihat Kyuhyun terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Bibir maknae Kim mengerucut karena kesal. "Ahh... Aku kan tidak berminat menjadi dokter." Sungguh, impiannya tak berniat sekalipun berurusan dengan cairan kental berbau anyir yang sering membuatnya mual.

"Sudahlah, yang penting donormu segera tiba." Gemas juga jika melihat wajah Kyuhyun melakukan pose imut seperti tadi. Sayangnya pipi itu terlalu tirus dan bibir itu terlalu pucat.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat sedikit, menyentuh dadanya untuk merasakan detak jantung yang kian mengkhawatirkan setiap harinya. "Emm... Choi appa."

Kening dokter Choi sedikit berkerut. "Wae?"

"Kibum hyung, sebenarnya sangat mahir di bidang IT kan?" Pertanyaan inilah yang sejak beberapa hari terakhir memenuhi pikiran _maknae_ Kim.

Kepala dokter muda itu mengangguk. "Eoh, dulu saat usianya 7 tahun. Kibum sudah sering membuat program dan _software_ sederhana. Tapi, Jongwoon hyung tidak menyukainya. Jadi Kibum dialihkan ke sekolah musik dan seni, seluruh komputernya juga disita hingga usianya 10 tahun."

Kedua manik Kyuhyun berbinar. Rupanya hyungnya yang irit bicara itu hanya selisih 1 tahun darinya yang bisa membuat software sederhana saat berusia 7 tahun. "Wahh... Kibum hyung cerdas sekali."

Choi Siwon kini menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan yang bertumpu di tepi ranjang. Matanya mengamati setiap perubahan mimik wajah Kyuhyun. "Hyungmu itu jenius semua Kyu. Heechul memiliki IQ 132, ia adalah mahasiswa terbaik fakultas kedokteran dalam hal diagnosa dan penanganan pasien, hyung tertuamu itu akan lulus di semester depan. Saat sekolah dulu, Heechul juga selalu mendapat peringkat satu. Kibum memiliki IQ 138, ia bisa menganalisa apapun dengan tingkat keakuratan tinggi, kemampuan beladirinya setara dengan atlet internasional. Kibum juga sedari elementary school selalu mendapatkan predikat siswa terbaik di Seoul. Ia lumayan hemat bicara, selalu memunculkan poker face yang membuatku jenuh melihatnya. Kkkkkk. Eommamu juga jenius, IQnya 150. Kalau Jongwoon hyung IQnya 125, ia cerdas."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ada untungnya juga memiliki paman yang banyak bicara. Ia tidak perlu repot mancari informasi ke sana dan ke sini hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Choi appa, Kyu ingin melihat eomma." Celetukan itu meluncur begitu saja. Maknae Kim ingin melihat wajah eommanya yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia.

Kabut bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata itu, maknae Kim masih ingat dengan segala ucapan dari hyung tertua. Pernyataan jika dialah yang menjadi penyebab eomma meninggal.

"Mwo? A-andwe Kyu!" Dokter Choi panik. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, perkataan keponakannya yang terdengar seperti sebuah salam perpisahan.

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap, ia bingung melihat reaksi Choi appanya yang sedikit berlebihan. "Waeyo? Kyu kan hanya ingin melihat wajah eomma."

"Kau belum boleh mati Kyu, Choi appa kan belum menikah. Apa Kyu tega meninggalkanku sendirian? Choi appa janji akan menuruti semua permintaan Kyu, jika Kyu mau hidup sampai tua." Rentetan kalimat itu sudah cukup menjelaskan jika Choi Siwon salah paham terhadap celetukan maknae Kim.

Sedikit susah, Kyuhyun mendorong bahu dokter bermarga Choi itu. Selang infusnya tertindih dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. "Choi appa melantur! Kyu belum ingin mati! Kyu hanya ingin melihat wajah eomma dari foto."

"Ah, syukurlah." Siwon menghela nafas lega. Tadinya ia pikir Kyuhyun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menerima kematiannya kapan saja agar bisa bertemu nuna cantiknya.

"Choi appa bisa beladiri?" Ia harus mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya bantuan.

Anggukan mantap itu membuat senyum tipis Kyuhyun mengembang. "Tentu saja, aku sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam taekwondo sejak kelas 1 junior high. Saat senior high, aku pernah mengikuti kursus menembak."

'Bagus, Choi appa bisa membantuku melawan ITODA.' Kesempatan ini tak boleh diabaikan. Mengeruk informasi sebanyak-banyaknya adalah jalan agar strateginya berjalan mulus.

"Kalau Heechul hyung dan appa?" Kyuhyun berusaha tetap menjaga mimik wajahnya setenang mungkin, Choi appanya tak boleh mengetahui hal apapun sebelum waktunya tiba.

"Eoh, Heechul dulu pernah ikut kursus memanah, judo yang dikuasainya juga sangat hebat. Kalau appamu, cuma bisa menembak saat wajib militer dulu. Bela diri appamu sangat buruk Kyu." Penjelasan tersebut membuat maknae Kim memutar bola mata. Tubuh dokter Kim memang sudah menjelaskan semuanya jika tak ada satupun bakat beladiri yang dikuasai.

'Appa memang payah. Jarinya terlalu mungil seperti perempuan.'

Keheningan mendominasi ruangan itu. Kyuhyun terlihat lebih rileks sekarang karena rasa sakit setelah injeksi tadi sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa appa lama sekali?"

Choi Siwon tersenyum maklum, tangannya mengupas apel untuk dimakan sendiri. "Dia sedang tidur Kyu, ini pukul 11 malam. Dua hari appamu terjaga untuk merawatmu, aku menyuruhnya beristirahat."

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah sendu. Kim Jongwoon adalah tipikal pria yang terbiasa begadang, namun hal itu tetap saja terasa aneh baginya. "Apa _hyungdeul_ tau?"

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat tersebut membuat maknae Kim mengangguk kecil.

"Itu bagus..." Suara lirih itu terucap bertepatan dengan kelopak mata yang menutup. Cukup informasi yang didapatkan hari ini, maknae Kim memutuskan untuk merenung di alam mimpi sembari merancang strategi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

"Kim uisa." Perawat Jung memasuki ruangan dengan santai. Kebiasaan buruknya tak pernah berubah, lupa mengetuk pintu saat memasuki ruangan orang lain.

Dokter paruh baya bermarga Kim mengerutkan kening. Pasalnya perawat Jung datang tanpa sikap hebohnya. "Waeyo?"

"Apa berkas dari Rumah Sakit pusat sudah diperiksa?" Perawat Jung berdiri di hadapan dokter Kim dengan jarak 2 meter.

Kepala dokter Kim menggeleng, ia menutup berkas yang dipelajarinya lalu telunjuknya beralih pada arah sebuah sudut ruangan. "Belum. Berkasnya masih di meja, bisa kau bawa kemari perawat Jung?"

Dengan patuh perawat Jung mengambil berkas itu lalu berjalan lagi mendekati dokter Kim. "Ini berkasnya."

Tangan dokter Kim meraih dua map berwarna biru tersebut. "Duduklah! Akan aku periksa berkasnya. Lalu bawa pada Choi uisa."

"Ne." Kepala perawat berusia 28 tahun itu mengangguk, tangannya menggeser kursi lalu duduk di sana dengan tangan yang saling bertautan di atas lutut.

Dokter Kim membuka berkas itu, nafasnya langsung tercekat melihat huruf yang terpampang di balik map itu. "Kim Kyuhyun?"

"Ya Tuhan! Perawat Jung, kenapa tidak memberitahu jika berkas ini milik pasien bernama Kim Kyuhyun?" Pekikan tanpa sadar itu berhasil membuat perawat Jung terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sa-saya hanya bertugas mengantar." Jawabnya agak tergagap di awal kalimat.

Pandangan dokter Kim berubah sendu. "Ini berkas milik putraku." Lirihnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Tangan dokter Kim juga bergetar saat memegang map biru yang ternyata berisi data milik putranya sendiri. Kim Kyuhyun sudah didaftarkan sebagai pasien pengantri donor, bodohnya ia yang mengabaikan tumpukan berkas tersebut, menunggu _deadline_ pengecekan tiba dan memilih memeriksa berkas lain.

Sepasang mata perawat Jung membulat, bibirnya terbuka karena rasa terkejut yang berhasil membuatnya nyaris pingsan. "Mwo?"

"Jadi diagnosaku benar. Penyakit jantung bawaan lahir yang dideritanya sama dengan jenis yang diderita istriku." Gumaman lirih dokter Kim kembali terdengar saat melihat tulisan nama jenis penyakit jantung yang tercetak rapi dibagian tengah dengah huruf bercetak tebal.

Andai saja ia tau lebih cepat, pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan menderita seperti sekarang ini. Gelar dokter spesialis bedah jantung yang disandangnya seolah diuji secara tidak langsung. Kondisi Kyuhyun ternyata jauh lebih buruk dari prediksinya.

Meski seorang dokter sudah bersumpah atas kode etiknya, namun ia sendiri secara otomatis memprediksi jika Kyuhyun hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari satu tahun. Terlalu singkat mengingat kebersamaannya dengan si bungsu belum genap satu tahun.

Sreet

"Marcus Kim?" Untuk kedua kalinya dahi dokter Kim mengernyit.

Perawat Jung mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, kepalanya mengangguk ketika mengingat pesan dari pengantar berkas tentang berkas spesial tersebut. "Ne, itu kiriman dari Prancis."

"Denis Park?" Kening dokter Kim semakin berkerut saat membaca nama yang seolah pernah didengarnya.

"Nama wali Marcus Kim." Jawab perawat Jung singkat.

Dunia wanita takkan jauh dari yang namanya gosip, rumor, juga berita ter up to date. Berkas dari pasien luar negeri sudah berhasil menyedot perhatian para perawat. Mereka jadi membayangkan bagaimana rupa dari Marcus Kim serta Denis Park.

"Kenapa bisa sama?" Pertanyaan tersebut lebih diperuntukkan Jongwoon untuk dirinya sendiri. Dokter Kim menyipitkan matanya, mensejajarkan berkas milik Kim Kyuhyun dengan pasien yang bernama Marcus Kim. Menatapnya secara bergantian dari kanan ke kiri, kiri ke kanan, begitu seterusnya hingga ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Maksud Kim uisa?" Perawat Jung bingung dan malah semakin bingung melihat gelagat aneh dari dokter Kim. Terang saja kepala dokter Kim bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, kanan lagi lalu kiri secara berulang-ulang sampai matanya pegal melihat tingkah aneh dokter duda beranak tiga.

Telunjuk dokter Kim mengarah pada rincian yang dicetak dalam bentuk tabel-tabel, bergantian dari berkas yang satu ke berkas yang satunya. Berpindah dari lembar satu ke lembar yang satunya hingga berkas itu tuntas sampai ke halaman terakhir. "Data ini menunjukkan karakter jantung juga keadaannya. Marcus Kim dan putraku memiliki ciri jantung yang sama, golongan darah, tanggal diagnosa awal, jadwal cek up, maupun umur, bahkan tanggal lahir juga marga yang sama. Denis Park, Park Jungsoo." Nafas dokter Kim tercekat, nama Denis Park tentu pernah didengarnya, nama inggris milik Jungsoo.

Kepala perawat Jung mengangguk-angguk, berusaha memahami ungkapan dokter Kim yang sudah jelas takkan dimengertinya. Ia bukanlah dokter, jadi dokter Kim hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia dengan menunjuk-nunjuk deretan huruf serta angka yang jujur saja membuat perawat Jung pusing. "Mungkin hanya kebetulan uisanim." Perawat Jung menjawab dengan sekenanya.

"Jika ini merupakan kebetulan. Berarti ini kebetulan yang langka." Suara dokter Kim berubah datar hingga perawat Jung bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketukan pintu berhasil menyapu atmosfir keanehan yang sempat melingkupi. "Masuk!" Teriakan dokter Kim membuat si pengetuk memutar knop pintu lalu mendorong papan persegi itu.

Cklek

"Kim uisa. Pasien Kim Kyuhyun sudah sadarkan diri." Kabar tersebut terang saja membuat dokter Kim berdiri tegak.

"Kapan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Tujuh jam yang lalu." Jawab perawat itu santai.

Kedua obsidian dokter Kim terbelalak. "Mwo? Kenapa tidak melapor padaku?" Sungutnya tidak terima.

"Kim uisa sedang tidur, saya tidak berani mengganggu. Choi uisa sudah memeriksa putra anda, sampai sekarang Choi uisa masih ada di sana sekaligus beristirahat." Penjabaran tersebut membuat dokter Kim merasa lega, dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengindahkan teriakan perawat Jung.

"Kim uisa! Berkasnya belum ditandatangani!" Perawat Jung mau tak mau membawa berkas itu, membuntuti langkah dokter Kim yang sudah menghilang di persimpangan koridor.

"Aigoo... Aku lupa nomor kamarnya!" Dengan enggan perawat Jung memutar tumitnya untuk menuju tempat informasi yang sialnya berjarak setengah kilometer dari posisinya.

Kim Hospital terlalu luas, mewah, dan bersih. Itulah sebabnya rumah sakit swasta ini dijadikan tujuan terbaik ke dua bagi para pasien yang menginginkan kenyamanan, penanganan intensif, serta pelayanan ramah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

"Kyuhyun." Suara panggilan tersebut membuat remaja berkulit pucat menolehkan kepala ke ambang pintu.

Bibir kering itu bergerak. "Appa." Memanggil dokter Kim yang kini berjalan mengikis jarak ke arahnya.

"Aigoo, kau akhirnya sadar juga eoh." Tangan dokter Kim memeluk putranya dengan erat.

"Appa!" Pekik si maknae Kim ketika tiang infusnya tersenggol.

Mendengar pekikan tertahan itu membuat dokter Kim melepas pelukannya lalu beralih duduk di kursi. "Ah, _mian_." Benar saja, infus itu bergoyang-goyang karena rodanya tergeser.

"Heum, _gwenchana_ appa." Maknae Kim tersenyum tipis, meski sedikit meringis kala melihat sedikit darah yang mengalir ke selang. Pasti gerakan appanya tidak sengaja menyenggol selang infus yang ditekuk di atas punggung tangannya itu.

Pletakkk

"Auch.! Appoyo!" Maknae Kim mengaduh saat kepalan tangan mendarat di kepalanya.

Tangan yang menjitak sudah bersedekap di depan dada, tak lupa mata yang memicing. "Makanya jangan sembunyikan apapun dari appa! Lihatkan, kau jadi tidak lulus karena tidak mengikuti ujian praktik." Kini sifat asli Kim Jongwoon mulai terlihat.

"Hyung, jangan menjitaknya!" Intrupsi dari dokter Choi tak diindahkan. Kedua manusia bermarga Kim masih saling melempar tatapan, yang satu dengan tatapan tajam yang satunya dengan tatapan santai.

Bibir maknae Kim bergerak-gerak, mencibir tanpa suara setiap kalimat protesan dari appa-nya. "Kyu kan bisa mengulang." Jawabnya setengah cuek.

Dokter Kim menggeleng, berdecak kesal atas sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak biasa baginya. "Ck, kau ingin membuat appa malu karena tidak lulus."

Dari sudut ruangan, dokter Choi melontarkan peringatannya lagi."Hyung, jangan marahi uri Kyunnie!"

Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah keponakan kesayangannya yang baru sadarkan diri 7 jam yang lalu. Namun kakak iparnya malah berkelakar sembari melontarkan argumen-argumen. Itu sangat tidak baik untuk psikis pasien yang baru saja melewati masa kritis.

"Kalau appa malu, Kyu bisa berhenti sekolah." Mimik wajah maknae Kim berubah menjadi merengut.

"Mwoya? _Aigoo_... Kyu, ancamanmu sangat tidak masuk akal." Sungguh, Jongwoon tidak menyangka jika putra bungsunya mengatakan hal tentang putus sekolah, segampang berkata 'aku bisa berhenti kursus memasak'.

"Kyu berhenti sekolah saja. Lagian Kyu sedang sakit, donor jantungnya juga belum ada. Jadi ada baiknya jika Kyu istirahat saja di rumah." Alasan tersebut cukup logis juga, dua bulan lagi Kyuhyun belum tentu bisa mendapatkan donor. Jika maknae Kim tetap melakukan aktifitasnya, pastilah kondisinya kian memburuk.

Hembusan nafas panjang dari dokter Kim. "Hahh, kau benar."

Keheningan mendominasi ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat, Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman mulai melepaskan nassal canula di hidungnya. Tak perduli tatapan horor dari kedua dokter berbeda marga yang ada di dekatnya.

"Appa, Kyu ingin pulang." Celetukan tersebut membuat Jongwoon serta Siwon terbelalak.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Teriak kedua dokter itu secara bersamaan tanpa memperdulikan peraturan 'Dilarang Berisik!' Yang tertempel di dinding.

"Tapi Kyu bosan disini." Keluhan konyol maknae Kim mulai terlontar.

"Kau baru sadarkan diri 7 jam yang lalu, jadi kau belum bisa dikatakan bosan." Mana ada pasien yang dipulangkan dalam hitungan jam setelah sadar dari kritis. Itu sungguh melanggar peraturan.

Maknae Kim menggaruk puncak hidungnya yang terasa gatal. "Appa kan seorang dokter, jadi appa bisa merawat Kyu di rumah." Bagi Kyuhyun, profesi appa serta pamannya yang seorang dokter haruslah dimanfaatkan semaksimal mungkin.

"Shireo!" Tolakan itu tentu disuarakan oleh tuan Kim.

"Appa jahat. Kyu kan mual kalau terus mencium bau obat. Kyu ingin pulang! Kyu benci rumah sakit. Kyu kesal. Huahhh... Choi appa bawa Kyu pulang!" Jangan mengira Kyuhyun menangis, maknae Kim hanya merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sedih. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang merengek karena tidak dituruti keinginannya.

"Aigoo... Kyu, kenapa malah merengek seperti anak kecil. Ckckck..." Dokter Kim berdecak, menurutnya Kyuhyun sangat aneh.

"Hyung, kau membuat uri Kyunnie sedih." Sudah jelas Choi Siwon-lah yang berbicara. Dokter muda itu masih duduk di sofa dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Terjaga semalaman bukanlah poin yang bagus.

"Kyu memang masih kecil, usia Kyu masih 16 tahun. Choi appa... cepat kesini! Bawa Kyu pulang!" Tangan maknae Kim bergerak-gerak, menyingkap selimut dan berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya meski tubuhnya lemas luar biasa.

Dengan sigap, Jongwoon mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar kembali berbaring. Repot juga ternyata mengurusi seorang maknae yang sedang kekeuh dengan keinginannya. "Hahh.. Baiklah, appa akan membawamu pulang. Tapi, kau tetap harus dirawat dan istirahat dirumah."

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah maknae Kim yang masih terlihat pucat. "Appa, Kyu tau jika appa belum memberitahu _hyungdeul_ tentang keadaan Kyu. Bisakah appa merahasiakan ini?" Sepasang obsidian itu menatap penuh pengharapan.

"Kyu, mereka harus tau." Kedua putranya haruslah mengetahui semuanya agar bisa menjaga Kyuhyun juga.

" _Andwae_!" Bibir pucat itu memekik, tidak setuju dengan pembongkaran perihal penyakitnya.

Sekali lagi kepala Jongwoon menggeleng. "Beri appa satu alasan!" Setiap penolakan pastilah memiliki alasan kuat. Menyembunyikan identitas penyakit bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Karena mereka membenciku hingga menatap mukaku saja terlalu muak. Jangan biarkan mereka mengetahui hal ini meski satu kata. Biar semuanya seperti yang ada saja, appa dan Choi appa merawatku 24 jam secara bergantian. Kalau perlu bawa perawat yang bersedia menjagaku di rumah dan semua alat-alat aneh ini. Kyu janji akan menuruti semua perkataan appa agar makan, istirahat, serta minum obat teratur hingga donor tersedia. Bukankah dataku sudah disebarkan ke seluruh dunia, jadi aku bisa istirahat sambil menunggu seperti bocah yang penurut." Tiga kalimat yang terucap pertama kali membuat Jongwoon dan Siwon terhenyak. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan mengucapkannya dengan tenang dan sejujur itu.

Ingatan Jongwoon berputar pada saat Jungsoo menelfon untuk memberitahu perihal sifat Kyuhyun saat usianya baru 13 tahun. 'Kyuhyun agak sulit membuat kesepakatan Jongwoon-ah! Dia takkan bisa diam meski tubuhnya sakit. Aku dan istriku harus mengawasi serta membujuknya ini itu agar mau menurut dan beristirahat. Hal terlangka di dunia adalah ketika Kim Kyuhyunmu yang manis mau melakukan semuanya secara sukarela tanpa paksaan. Kau tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan emas seperti itu suatu hari nanti saat uri Kyuhyun tinggal denganmu.' Si bungsu sudah mengajukan kesepakatan, ia tak boleh membuang hal ini secara cuma-cuma.

"Baiklah... 7 hari tidur manis di ranjang kamarmu, cairan infus tetap terhubung, injeksi 3 kali sehari, juga makanan yang sudah diatur. Oh, satu lagi, nassal canula yang kau campakkan harus terus terhubung. Meski mansion Kim memiliki udara yang bersih, tapi udara dari selang yang kau tarik tadi lebih baik untuk orang sakit. Apa kau setuju?" Kesepakatan haruslah dipastikan dengan baik agar maknae Kim tidak mengelak maupun melanggar.

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, Kyu setuju. Tapi makananku tanpa sayur!" Syarat dari kesepakatan terakhir haruslah diucapkan, Kyuhyun tidak ingin menelan sesuatu yang tak disukainya.

" _Mwo_?" Jongwoon mengerjap, apa yang salah dengan sebuah sayur? Sayur itu sehat dan sangat baik untuk tubuh.

"Kyu tidak suka makanan kambing itu. Rasanya aneh dan selalu membuat Kyu mual. Kalau appa bersedia membersihkan seluruh muntahanku setiap hari, tak masalah." Bahu maknae Kim mengendik, sudah jelas sekali jika dia tidak menyukai tumbuhan hijau itu memasuki tubuhnya. Cukuplah sudah ia muntah dulu karena sandwich hingga nyaris pingsan.

"Baik, tanpa sayuran." Meski enggan Jongwoon mengangguk. Jadwal prakteknya sudah padat, lalu di rumah ia harus merawat bayi besar. Membersihkan muntahan bukanlah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan ketika tubuhnya terasa letih.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kirinya, meraih tangan kiri appanya yang terletak di samping kanan tubuhnya. "Deal, senang bernegosiasi dengan anda Kim uisa." Ia menjabat tangan itu. Berhubung tangan kanannya diinfus jadi berjabat dengan tangan kiri tak ada salahnya. Sebagai tanda untuk mengesahkan kesepakatan, jabat tangan sangatlah diperlukan.

Jongwoon terkekeh lalu menggerakkan tangannya. "Deal, terlalu menjengkelkan bernegosiasi dengan anda pasien Kim."

Siwon berjalan mendekat lalu bersedekap dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal. "Kalian mengacuhkanku!" Sontak saja ayah dan anak itu saling melempar pandang lalu tertawa keras.

'Maafkan Kyu karena merengek seperti tadi. Kyu harus segera menyelesaikan Prototype itu kemudian menggembangkannya, jika tidak maka ITODA akan mencapai proyeknya.' Tatapan _maknae_ Kim berubah sendu untuk sepersekian detik saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Pertama kalinya Jongwoon mendengar rentetan kalimat panjang dari putra bungsunya. Inikah sifat cerewet yang disebut oleh Jungsoo? Sungguh menggemaskan melihat perubahan mimik wajah serta intonasi suara yang berubah-ubah dari Kyuhyun. Maknae Kim terlihat lebih hidup dan manis saat cemberut maupun mengutarakan bermacam kelakarnya. Ingin sekali ia melihat ekspresi itu selamanya, setiap sifat Kyuhyun yang ternyata tidak jauh dengan mendiang istrinya.

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

**MY SECRET OF IDENTITY**

 **By : Krystalaster27**

 **Chapter 7**

Mansion itu terlihat berbeda, semuanya terlihat rapi seolah tak ada satupun manusia yang menjamah setiap perabotan. Seingat Kyuhyun, remote, majalah dan koran pasti berserakan di atas meja, tanda jika ruang santai keluarga habis digunakan. Namun kali ini tidak ada sedikitpun yang berserakan.

"Kenapa sepi?" Akhirnya pertanyaan tersebut terlontar juga. Maknae Kim mengernyit saat tubuhnya di angkat dari kursi roda, rasa pening menghujam kepalanya dengan kuat. Tangan kirinya membawa botol infus, sedangkan tangan kanannya diam di atas perut.

Choi Siwon menapaki tangga dengan perlahan. Kedua lengannya mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan mudah, inilah resikonya jika ia rajin berolahraga sehingga angkat-mengangkat selalu diserahkan padanya. Kakak ipar dengan seenaknya menyuruh mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, tentu saja dokter Kim Jongwoon takkan kuat mengendong putra bungsunya yang bagi Siwon sangatlah ringan. Gengsi tinggi menjadikan dokter bermarga Kim itu menggunakan jadwal praktik sebagai senjata mengelak. Akhirnya setelah ia tidur selama 5 jam, pada pukul 2 siang ini ia harus mengantar Kyuhyun.

" _Hyungdeulmu_ sedang keluar. Mungkin membeli sesuatu." Jawab Siwon asal, baginya kedua keponakannya yang aneh itu terlalu membingungkan untuk dimengerti.

"Ohh..." Kyuhyun hanya ber-oh ria, kini ia sudah berada di atas ranjang _king_ _size_ miliknya yang empuk. Dalam hati ia kagum juga dengan kekuatan pamannya yang bisa membawanya hingga ke lantai dua.

Tangan dokter muda itu bergerak dengan cekatan, menyulap kamar keponakannya menjadi ruang rawat VVIP. Maknae Kim hanya menatap malas Choi appanya yang hilir mudik dari lantai satu ke kamarnya, mengusung tiang infus, dll.

"Choi _appa_ , bisa ambilkan laptop dan ponsel Kyu?" Seru Kyuhyun saat melihat pamannya hampir melenggang pergi dengan jas dokter yang tadi ditanggalkannya.

Dahi Siwon mengernyit heran, permintaan Kyuhyun terlalu tabu untuk didengar. "Untuk apa?" Ia berjalan mendekat, memasang sebuah kain panjang untuk mengikat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan ranjang.

"Emm, Kyu ingin mencari info tentang donor jantung dari daddy. Sekalian mengecek e-mail dan membuka SNS." Hanya itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan, ia harus pandai mencari alasan agar pamannya tidak curiga.

Bodohnya seorang Choi Siwon adalah terlalu mempercayai orang lain. "Ini. Hati-hati dengan tanganmu!" Sukses ia ditipu oleh keponakannya sendiri. Meletakkan benda yang diminta tepat di pangkuan keponakannya.

Maknae Kim mengukir senyum tulusnya. Keuntungan jika ia sedang bersama pamannya adalah mudah mendapat informasi juga menipu. "Ne. Gomawo Choi appa."

Tangan dokter Choi mengusak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas, membenahi letak bantal agar tubuh keponakannya nyaman hingga 4 jam kedepan saat kakak iparnya pulang. "Hemm... kalau begitu Choi appa pergi dulu ya, jangan kemana-mana hingga appamu pulang."

"Ne." Kepala maknae Kim mengangguk, netranya mengamati punggung pamannya hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

Sendiri lagi. Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus melihat bentangan kain yang menahan bagian perutnya agar badannya tetap diranjang. Sepertinya Choi appanya tau jika ia bisa saja berjalan-jalan saat tak diawasi. Meski itu belumlah mungkin dilakukannya karena kedua kakinya masih lemas. Ah, satu lagi. Penampilannya sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan pasien RSJ yang diikat agar tidak kabur.

Jari-jari tangan kiri maknae Kim bergerak cepat di atas keyboard, keuntungan dirinya yang bisa menggunakan kedua tangan dengan kelihaian yang sama.

'Prototype software analist & Virus.' Upgrade and option.

Option:

Jenis virus komputer: Level satu, tak terdeteksi, dan penghancuran file secara cepat.

Anti virus: aoximylion by Marcus Kim.

Waktu pencemaran: 2 menit 24 detik.

Algoritma: -

Keyword: -

Jalur: black chat aplication by Aiden Lee

Sertifikat: Individuale by Proffesor KimHyun.K

Expired: 2 jam setelah pencemaran.

Sasaran: File Eksper, Software analist, dan File X.

Code software: -

"Tinggal membuat algoritma dan merampungkan pengaturan yang lain lalu prototipe ini siap dikembangkan. Step by step membuat software yang serupa sangatlah susah. Hah... Jika empat bulan kedepan aku masih belum mendapatkan donor, maka terpaksa penyerbuan akan aku lakukan sendiri. Yang penting, software penganalisis zat kimia terlebih dulu rampung lalu menyusupkannya lewat aplikasi chat milik Aiden.

Jika aku berhasil mengetahui jenis serta karakteristik makhluk mikro itu, aku baru akan menanam Chip penghancur berisi virus di server inti ITODA saat penyerbuan." Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya dan meletakkan benda itu di samping kirinya, menguap lebar lalu memejamkan mata.

"Kematian bukanlah hal yang perlu ditakutkan lagi. Satu nyawa untuk triliunan penduduk lebih baik daripada membiarkan monster uang meraup keuntungan." Gumaman itu adalah kalimat pengantar tidurnya. Kalimat yang dulunya paling ia hindari karena pikiran labilnya yang takut akan sebuah kematian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalster27**

Pukul 6 sore. Tuan Kim berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemui kepala pelayan yang sudah berusia setengah abad lebih. Wanita yang juga dulu mengasuhnya saat bayi, kemudian membantunya lagi mengasuh kedua putranya setelah mendiang istri meninggal.

"Jung _ahjumah_. Bisakah anda bekerja penuh tanpa pulang?" Mohon Jongwoon pada kepala pelayannya.

Keriput di dahi Jung _ahjumah_ bertambah kentara saat mendengar sesuatu yang tak biasanya. "Ada apa tuan?"

"Kyuhyun sakit dan aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengawasi serta mengurusi makanannya."

"Baiklah tuan," berhenti sejenak "Maaf tuan Kim. Kalau saya boleh tau, tuan muda Kyuhyun sakit apa?" Lanjut Jung _ahjumah_. Tuan mudanya memang terlihat lebih pucat beberapa hari terakhir.

Tangan kanan tuan Kim mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, tatapan dokter Kim terlihat sangat frustasi. "Maaf _ahjumah_ , saya tak bisa mengatakannya. Yang pasti penyakitnya Kyuhyun cukup parah."

Senyuman menenangkan terukir di wajah Jung _ahjumah_ , ia mengangguk. "Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Dokter Kim mengangsurkan sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat dengan banyak tulisan di dalamnya. "Ini daftar bahan makanan yang tidak boleh dikonsumsinya. Tolong olah sayur sedemikian rupa karena Kyuhyun tidak suka sayur. Usahakan warna maupun rasanya tersamarkan dengan bahan makanan lain."

Kemampuan memasak Jung _ahjumah_ tak boleh diremehkan, sekuat apapun Kim Kyuhyun membuat sebuah kesepakatan konyol untuk tidak menelan sayuran. Ia takkan mengabulkannya, sayuran sangatlah bagus untuk dikonsumsi bagi orang sakit. Jadi biarlah kebohongan berupa sayuran hijau tetap menyusup di dalam makanan si maknae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Langkah kaki si sulung terlihat bersemangat menuju dapur, ia baru saja pulang dari kampus setelah menemui profesor siang ini. " _Ahjumah_ membuat bubur?" Tanyanya pada wanita yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun pada keluarga Kim.

"Ne." Jawab Jung _ahjumah_ , tangannya dengan cekatan menaruh beberapa potongan lauk di atas bubur yang tersaji di dalam mangkuk.

Kening Heechul berkerut samar, Kibum yang menyukai bubur belum pulang. "Untuk siapa?"

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun." Jawab Jung _ahjumah_ , kini kepala pelayan itu sedang menyiapkan segelas susu.

Jung _ahjumah_ menyiapkan nampan lalu meletakkan bubur serta susu di atasnya. "Tuan muda Heechul ingin dimasakkan apa?"

"Bulgogi."

"Tuan muda tunggu sebentar ne. Saya harus mengantarkan ini terlebih dahulu." Telunjuk Jung _ahjumah_ mengarah pada nampan yang sudah ditata dengan makanan.

Bibir Heechul sedikit mendumal tanpa suara. "Suruh saja dia kemari." Celetuknya dengan nada kesal.

Jung _ahjumah_ yang melihat kekesalan tuan mudanya tak ayal tertawa. "Hahahaha, aigoo... Tuan muda pasti sangat lapar sehingga berkata seperti ini. Tapi tuan muda Kyuhyun sedang sakit, tubuhnya juga masih diikat oleh tuan besar agar tuan muda Kyuhyun tidak turun dari ranjang tanpa seijin tuan besar. Mana mungkin saya bisa menyuruh tuan muda Kyuhyun untuk turun sedangkan tangannya saja masih diinfus." Penjelasan panjang itu membuat tubuh Heechul mematung untuk beberapa saat.

Kepala pelayan di mansion Kim rupanya mengira jika tuan mudanya sedang bergurau. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika si sulung bisa berkata judes dan kasar. Semua maid sudah faham dengan sikap putra sulung dokter Kim.

'Dia sakit. Baguslah!' Suara tersebut berasal dari hati si sulung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Sore hari, waktu disaat banyak manusia berbondong-bondong menuju peraduan. Melepaskan penat serta merilekskan pikiran.

'Kim Kyuhyun, jelaskan semuanya!' Lengkingan suara tuntutan berhasil memekakkan telinga Kyuhyun. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk menjauhkan ponsel dan mengloudspeaker.

"Im saem. Saya sungguh menyesal. Tapi semuanya tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk saya."

'Apa Jongwoon sunbae tau?'

"Tidak. Appa tidak tau tentang hal tersebut." Jawab Kyuhyun.

'Sungguh, kau bahkan jauh berada di atasku. Hal ini tentu saja tak boleh disepelekan. Sedari awal masuk ke sekolah, aku tau jika kau bukan murid biasa.'

Pipi tirus Kyuhyun digembungkan, ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat gurunya. "Ayolah Im _saum_. Saya sudah bersedia memberitahukan rahasia tersebut. Kenapa sekarang saem seperti ini? Jadilah guru yang mendukung muridnya saem!"

'Ralat ucapanmu Kim! Aku bukan lagi gurumu sejak appamu yang bodoh itu menyerahkan surat keterangan berhentinya dirimu dari SSHS.' Penjelasan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun mendengus, memang benar jika ia sudah resmi keluar dari sekolah. Menyisakan tanda tanya banyak murid yang penasaran terhadap alasan pemutusan sekolahnya.

" _Saem_. Bisa bawa Minsoo ke rumah?" Lebih baik mengutarakan keinginannya segera, sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih aman sebelum ia tersudutkan.

'Untuk apa?' Tanya Im _saem_ dengan penasaran.

"Saya punya hadiah untuk Minsoo."

'Bilang saja kau ingin bermain dengan bayiku Kim!' Setahunya Kyuhyun memang dekat dengan bayinya yang sudah menolongnya dari aksi pembully-an Kim Kibum.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala meski sadar jika gurunya takkan melihat. " _Saem_ memang tau segalanya."

'Baiklah, aku akan berkunjung besok dengan membawa Minsoo. Keuntungan bagimu karena dirawat di rumah, bayiku tidak akan tertular penyakit dari koridor Kim Hospital.'

" _Kamsahamnida_ _saem_."

'Eoh, _cheonma_.'

Percakapan dua arah itu berakhir. Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas, lalu membenahi selimut. Terlelap adalah ide yang bagus saat ini, merangkai strategi di dalam kesunyian yang bersifat pribadi. Terlelap sejenak tak ada salahnya sembari menunggu kedatangan appa juga pamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, kondisi Kyuhyun telah membaik sehingga infus akhirnya dilepaskan. Meskipun kondisinya sudah membaik, namun tubuh maknae Kim tetaplah lemas jika digunakan untuk beraktivitas. Berjalan ke luar kamar saja sudah membuatnya kepayahan.

Cklek

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, si empunya kamar masih bergeming di atas ranjangnya dengan posisi duduk bersandar.

Sepasang netra Kyuhyun menjelajah setiap lekuk kamar bernuansa klasik milik Kibum, fokusnya berhenti pada siluet tubuh yang masih tenggelam dalam kegiatannya. Meski ragu, Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan mendekat, menyisakan jarak lima langkah. "Bum hyung..." Panggilnya dengan lirih.

Tukk

Suara ketukan itu berasal dari sebuah benda kecil yang diletakkan Kyuhyun ke atas nakas, tepat di bawah lampu tidur yang belum dinyalakan.

"Aku sadar jika hyung membenciku. Tapi, bisakah hyung membantuku?" Netra maknae Kim memandang sendu, Kibum tidak menggubris keberadaannya sama sekali.

"Jika suatu hari nanti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Di dalam flashdisk ini ada file penting. File yang mempertaruhkan keselamatan seluruh manusia. Mungkin hyung menganggap omonganku adalah lelucon, namun aku tidak berbohong sedikitpun. File ini hanyalah draft kasarnya, di laptopku juga baru terselesaikan 40%. Hyung bisa mempelajari file ini terlebih dulu jika berminat. Bisakah hyung menyelesaikan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Tarikan nafas putus asa Kyuhyun terdengar jelas ditengah suasana hening yang mendominasi. "Hyung... Mengenai kematian eomma. Aku sungguh menyesal. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk menebus masa lalu meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Inilah alasannya aku menyerahkan file ini kepadamu Bum hyung... Karena hanya dirimu yang bisa mengutak-atik software juga merubahnya sedemikian rupa. Aku juga sadar kalau hyung iri denganku, appa memberiku segala peralatan komputer paling mahal dengan kualitas terbaik. Namun appa hanya memberikan hyung sebuah laptop dan printer, appa tidak tau jika akulah yang paling berbahaya, bukan hyung yang sedari dulu diam dan mengikuti segala kursus seni." Tetesan liquid bening mulai berkumpul, siap meluncur kapan saja mengaliri pipi tirus maknae Kim.

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal di samping tubuh, nafasnya menderu karena lonjakan emosi yang signifikan. "Di Amerika aku diasuh oleh Denis. Dia sahabat baik appa yang rela mengasuhku dengan sepenuh hati tanpa membedakan statusku dengan Aiden yang notabene adalah putra kandungnya. Sejujurnya aku mengharapkan sambutan hangat dikepulanganku yang pertama kalinya. Tapi semua itu hanyalah harapan semu karena yang kudapatkan adalah penolakan. Sungguh, aku tidak menaruh dendam padamu maupun Heechul hyung atas segala sikap dingin kalian. Bagiku dendam hanya akan mempersulit ketentraman menuju kematian. Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu hyung! Adikmu yang tak dianggap hanya ingin mendapat secuil kasih sayang sebelum semuanya berakhir." Inilah puncak dari segala rasa gundahnya, pengharapan semu yang dilalui olehnya telah tersampaikan dengan baik. Sang kakak yang diharapkan bisa menjadi penggantinya malah mengacuhkan kehadirannya, menganggap suara curahan hatinya sebagai angin lalu yang berhembus.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kepergian Kyuhyun terlihat gontai. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya sedikit oleng karena terlalu lama berdiri tegap, padahal kondisinya masih lemah.

Cklek

Pintu tertutup, menenggelamkan siluet tubuh remaja berkulit pucat.

Kilat kemarahan dari obsidian Kibum menghunus lurus ke depan, terpusat pada sebuah foto keluarga Kim belasan tahun lalu. Foto tersebut tergantung indah di dinding, kenang-kenangan terakhir sebelum sang eomma menghadap Tuhan. "Kau salah jika mengharapkan bantuanku Kim Kyuhyun! Tamparan appa untuk Heechul hyung juga menyakiti hatiku. Kau adalah penyebab hancurnya keharmonisan keluarga Kim. Meskipun kau bersujud hingga menangis darah sekalipun, aku takkan pernah membantumu. Rasa penasaranku yang membuncah sudah menguap sejak appa tega menampar putranya sendiri karena membelamu."

Tubuh maknae Kim membeku di balik pintu, semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Kibum sukses menghujam dadanya. Rupanya dendam klise masih melekat kuat pada kedua kakaknya, ia yang tidak mengetahui apapun harus rela menanggung segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Ini hari kesepuluh setelah kepulangan Kyuhyun dari Kim Hospital, di tepi ranjang Im seonsaengnim sedang memangku Minsoo.

"Im saem... Kenapa penelitian fosil hewan purba menggunakan metode yang berbeda?" Lontaran pertanyaan tersebut mengawali perbincangan mereka ke arah yang lebih serius.

Im seonsaengnim membenahi posisi Minsoo yang menggeliat dalam pangkuannya. "Semuanya sama saja Kyu. Tergantung dari peneliti yang ingin menggunakan metode seperti apa untuk mendapatkan hasilnya."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut samar, ia membenahi posisi duduknya. "Sungguh saem. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tau aljabar?" Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah guru cantik itu, ia meletakkan Minsoo diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja."

Anggukan puas diberikan Im saem saat siswa jeniusnya mulai fokus untuk membahas sesuatu yang lebih rumit. "Bagaimana cara menghitung matematika yang baik dan benar? Terlepas dari aturan kali, bagi, tambah, kurang yang harus diurutkan agar mendapat hasil yang sesuai."

"Matematika mempunyai banyak cara saem. Yang diminta adalah konsep serta penjabaran cara pengerjaannya namun hakikatnya hasil hitungan pastilah sama. Aljabar haruslah sesuai aturan jika tidak ingin mendapatkan hasil yang salah." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai.

"Itu juga berlaku untuk ilmu kedokteran dibeberapa bagian Kyu! Contohnya : Ada tiga dokter yang lulus di tahun yang sama, universitas yang sama, juga jurusan yang sama. Jika seorang pasien mengunjungi ketiga dokter tersebut, apakah ia akan mendapat resep yang sama?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Ne. Mereka tidak akan mendapat resep yang sama. Semua resep tersebut diberikan berdasarkan perhitungan dokter tersebut secara pribadi. Tingkat dosis diberikan juga berasal dari analisa mereka, meski begitu tujuannya tetaplah sama yakni menyembuhkan penyakit." Penjelasan yang diberikannya sangat simple, Im Yoona hanya ingin menunjukkan satu sisi yang seringkali menjadi kontroversi kecil dikalangan pasien. Hal yang luput dari pemahaman banyak orang, tak jarang juga bahan argument mahasiswa/i fakultas kedokteran.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, alur analisanya bergerak ke arah lain. "Apakah rumus tersebut juga berlaku pada analis kimia?"

"Maksudmu?" Alis Im seonsaengnim nyaris bertautan.

Tangan Kyuhyun membenahi posisi Minsoo dalam pangkuannya. "Di dalam ilmu kimiawi, perbedaan ikatan senyawa menentukan karakter serta kegunaan yang berbeda pula. Contohnya senyawa karbon yang digolongkan menurut gugus fungsinya menentukan sifat suatu senyawa. Sedangkan pada ilmu makhluk mikro seperti bakteriologi juga virologi perbedaan bentuk menentukan seberapa berbahaya atau seberapa menguntungkan suatu bakteri." Inilah yang dipikirkannya sejak kemarin. Terlalu banyak poin yang bergentayangan, menyulitkannya untuk merangkai semuanya menjadi satu obyek yang utuh.

"Kau berkata sesuai posisimu Kyu. Seperti fisiologi dan anatomi yang saling terkait satu sama lain. Intinya, perbedaan kecil tetaplah ada namun karakteristik maupun ciri khas sangat menentukan hasil akhir observasi, apakah hipotesis diterima atau ditolak? Mudahkan!" Inilah yang diketahuinya mengenai sains yang sampai saat ini masih dipelajari serta diteliti habis-habisan.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menggendong Minsoo, mendekap bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya saat melihat manik mungil tersebut mengerjap. "Ne, bercakap dengan Im saem membuat saya memahami satu celah yang terlewatkan."

"Maksudmu apa Kyu?" Sekali lagi alis Im Yoona harus bertaut, celah apakah yang dimaksud muridnya.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah sendu, tangan kirinya mengusap punggung Minsoo dengan lembut. "Ekosistem sedang dipertaruhkan oleh manusia yang ceroboh."

Bibir Im Yoona mencebik, ia membenahi tas selempangnya lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan membuatku bingung. Minsoo biarlah di sini dulu, aku akan mengambil bayiku lima jam lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah saem."

"Ingat! Kau masih belum boleh berkeliaran!" Telunjuk Im saem mengacung pada Kyuhyun, tak lupa tatapan tajamnya yang mengintimidasi.

Kekehan kecil meluncur, Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengawasi siluet tubuh gurunya yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu. "Arraseo..."

Suasana kamar menjadi hening, Minsoo sibuk menjungkir balikkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang setelah Kyuhyun meletakkan bayi itu di sisi kirinya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya, tangannya menjulur untuk meraih sebuah boneka yang terletak di dalam laci nakasnya. "Minsoo-ya, kau lihat ini?" Mengangsurkan boneka itu di hadapan Minsoo yang terlentang dengan tangan menggapai-gapai udara.

"Pinguin ini jadi milikmu sekarang. Hyung sudah besar, jadi daripada boneka ini berakhir sebagai pajangan maupun koleksi rahasia. Lebih baik kau saja yang merawat pinguin." Sejak keluar dari Kim Hospital, Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan jika boneka pemberian mendiang eommanya akan diberikan pada Minsoo.

Tangan Minsoo mendekap boneka tersebut dengan riang, "Tatata... yun... tatata..." memainkannya dengan semangat.

"Minsoo-ya, waktuku hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Kibum hyung harus meneruskan tugasku." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Minsoo dengan lembut, menghantarkan rasa sayangnya pada bayi mungil yang sudah membantunya terbebas dari aksi pembully-an.

"Mumu... gugu... yun..." Celotehan Minsoo meluncur, wajah bayi mungil itu menjadi sedikit murung.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah, ia menatap kosong ke depan dengan sorot putus asa. "Aku punya sebuah cara, namun kemungkinannya sangat tipis. Aku bisa berakhir saat itu juga jika terlambat mendapatkan pertolongan. Tapi tak ada cara lain Minsoo-ya."

"Huhuhu... yun... huhu... yun." Seolah mengerti, kedua manik Minsoo berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Minsoo dengan ibu jarinya, mendekap bayi itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Jangan sedih Minsoo-ya. Hidupku memang tidak lama lagi dan kurasa rencanaku ini mempertaruhkan segalanya. Ayo kita tidur! Ini waktunya tidur siang. Jaljayo..."

Perlahan kelopak mata Minsoo terpejam, meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri terjaga dengan berbagai pikirannya. Remaja berkulit pucat itu sedang merangkai sebuah strategi yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Keadaan maknae Kim sudah jauh membaik namun berbagai alat medis masihlah menghiasi kamar mewah itu. Siang hari yang cukup cerah dengan kicauan burung yang hilir mudik di langit maupun yang bertengger di ranting.

Pipp

Pipp

Pipp

Bunyi ponsel membuat Kyuhyun mendengus, ia menutup novel Sherlock Holmes versus Si Kaki Kayu yang sedang dibacanya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas dengan sedikit susah payah.

"Yeobseoyo..." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ID penelfon.

Kemerusuk terdengar sebelum suara seorang pemuda memulai sapaan. "Marcus Kim. Apa kau sibuk?"

Maknae Kim memutar bola mata saat mendengar nama Amerikanya disebut. "Hentikan basa-basimu Aiden Lee!"

Terdengar kekehan ringan dari penelfon yang tak lain adalah Aiden, putra kandung Denis. "Hehehe... Baiklah, kau mungkin dalam keadaan bad mood hingga seketus ini denganku."

Bibir itu mencebik, maknae Kim membalas dengan santai. "Tidak. Aku hanya kasihan jika Denis daddy bangkrut karena putranya terlalu lama melakukan sambungan telfon internasional."

"Kyu, jangan bercanda! Aku bisa membeli pulsa dengan uangku sendiri." Suara pemuda di sebrang telfon mengomel tidak setuju.

Maknae Kim membenahi posisinya, menyandarkan diri lebih nyaman di atas tumpukan bantalnya. "Nama Korea terdengar lebih baik. Panggil aku seperti itu saja." Sahutnya untuk menghentikan kicauan Aiden yang pasti tidak akan berhenti.

Suara kemerusuk kembali terdengar, seperti kertas-kertas yang a dibuka dengan cepat. "Menurutmu, apa ITODA berhasil melakukan proyek gilanya akhir tahun ini?" Akhirnya topik pembicaraan dimulai juga.

Bahu maknae Kim mengendik, ia meraih novelnya lagi. "Tergantung. Namun prediksiku, mereka mulai mengubah haluan."

"Haluan? Maksudmu merubah rencana?" Kyuhyun yakin saat ini kening pemuda bernama korea Lee Donghae itu tertekuk sedemikian rupa, alis nyaris menyatu, dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Ne... Tanpa adanya diriku, semua proyek mereka hanya akan menemui titik buntu. Aku lebih senang melakukan penelitian untuk membuat robot yang menyerupai manusia. Meneliti tumpukan mayat untuk dihidupkan kembali terlalu konyol dan hanya akan sia-sia saja."

Bertepatan dengan berhentinya ucapannya, tangan Kyuhyun membuka halaman 141 novel Sherlock Holmes bagian 'IX'

 **'Aku belum pernah melihat Holmes salah, tetapi orang paling logis sekalipun sesekali bisa tertipu.'**

 **-Dr. Watson-**

Kalimat yang tercetak di novel itu berputar dalam pikiran maknae Kim. Ia seolah disentak dengan sebuah celah yang terlewatkan dari prediksi nalarnya. Celah fatal yang terlambat ditemukannya.

"Cyborg terdengar lebih logis dibandingkan ramuan pembangkit kematian. Pasti jika kau membuat cyborg, hasilnya akan sekeren di film Terminator." Donghae menimpali dengan antusias, imajinasinya sudah melalang buana ke arah film. Maknae Kim seolah bisa melihat binar mata kakak asuhnya itu yang pasti terlihat menggemaskan.

Helaan nafas jengah berhembus, maknae Kim harus mengikuti pola pikir Donghae yang sedikit unik saat membahas sesuatu. "Terminator itu robot untuk perang karena dirancang dengan strategi perang untuk saling menghancurkan. Skynet yang menjalankan, sehingga robotnya bisa berfikir sendiri tanpa seorang user. Cyborg dalam imajinasiku adalah robot yang bisa berfikir namun menjadi teman hidup yang akan membantu banyak hal."

"Waw. Robot wanita... Kkkkk... Itu terdengar menarik Kyu." Sudah Kyuhyun duga jika ucapannya menghasilkan pemahaman yang berbeda, bahkan melenceng dari topik bahasan.

"Yeah, lebih baik dibandingkan mayat hidup." Jawab Kyuhyun malas. Matanya masih terfokus pada sebuah kalimat tadi, menyelami arti tersebut semakin dalam ke saraf otaknya.

"Kau benar... Aku jadi membayangkan mumi." Imajinasi Lee Donghae kali ini beralih pada film lain.

Maknae Kim mendengus, arah imajinasi Donghae bergeser terlalu jauh. "Aiden Lee. Bukan mumi, tapi lebih kearah zombie! Aku berani bertaruh jika mereka takkan bisa membuat sebuah mayat hidup kembali, meskipun ribuan hingga jutaan sel bakteri, virus, bakteriofage, maupun tumbuhan, hewan, hingga jamur sekalipun yang mereka gunakan sebagai bahan penelitian. Mumi itu jasad yang sudah busuk, jadi tidak mungkin dihidupkan lagi."

Di sebrang telfon, Donghae menyamankan posisi tubuhnya yang sedang duduk pada kursi putar. "Aku mendengarkan. Teruskan penjelasanmu Kyu! Ponselku sudah merekam percakapan kita."

Tarikan nafas dalam terdengar, Kyuhyun masih meresapi kalimat di novelnya. Senyuman tipis terbit saat penjelajahan Kyuhyun pada pikirannya kini menemui titik terang yang ia lewatkan. "Semuanya terkait hukum Tuhan. Seberapa jenius manusia, ia takkan mampu menghidupkan mayat yang sudah tidak memiliki jiwa. Contoh sederhana : Pasien yang mendapatkan donor jantung sekalipun harus bertaruh hidup atau mati. Jika Tuhan memutuskan kehidupan, maka pasien tersebut bisa hidup. Raga dan jiwa adalah satu kesatuan yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Jiwa itu yang mengisi raga, kalau raganya kosong otomatis mati."

Brakk

Gebrakan terdengar dari sebrang telfon, Donghae pasti menggebrak sebuah meja. "Hei...! Contohmu terlalu mengerikan Kyu! Jangan mengambil contoh dari penyakitmu! Kau seolah mengisyaratkan kematianmu sendiri."

Beruntung Kyuhyun sudah menjauhkan ponsel sehingga teriakan Donghae tidak mendengungkan telinganya. Sudah ia duga jika Donghae akan memprotes contoh awal yang diberikannya.

Setelah memastikan pemuda di sebrang telfon tenang, Kyuhyun mendekatkan ponselnya lagi untuk melanjutkan percakapan. "Intinya, jiwa tidak bisa dibuat. Mayat ya mayat! Tidak ada istilah mayat hidup! Zombie hanyalah tumpahan imajinasi yang terlalu kreatif sehingga menggeser pemahaman publik. Dugaanku, mereka akan menggunakan bakteri pantogen juga virus yang satu level dengan firus flu burung. Sialnya, jika mereka berhasil menggandakan makhluk mikro itu. 30% kemungkinan mereka takkan mendapatkan bakteriofage sebagai penawar."

"Kyu, jujur saja aku sedikit bingung sekarang. Penjelasanmu terlalu memusingkan, jabarkan saja secara lebih sederhana." Kalimat tadi terlalu memusingkan, Donghae memijit pelipisnya. Si anak jenius selalu berhasil membuatnya memeras pikiran hanya dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"ITODA sedang melangsungkan proyek mematikan. Segala hal yang mereka teliti akan menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri. Makhluk mikro yang tercipta dari tangan yang mencoba melawan garis ketentuan kehidupan hanya akan membawa petaka. Ingat film Jurassic Park? Para peneliti mungkin menghilangkan kromosom Y namun kesalahan mereka adalah mengambil katak sebagai pelengkap eksperimen. Jika ribuan katak betina berkumpul, pasti ada satu yang akan berubah menjadi pejantan. Itulah hukum alam serta ketentuan Tuhan yang terlepas dari penelitian. Mereka berkembangbiak di luar pemantauan laboratorium juga para ilmuwan.

Segala mikrobacteria, maupun virus yang mencoba mereka gandakan akan menyerang mereka lebih dulu, seperti virus HIV yang tertanam dalam tubuh lalu baru menunjukkan gejala beberapa tahun kemudian.

Bukan mayat hidup yang akan mereka hasilkan, melainkan mereka sendiri yang akan menjadi zombie beda versi. Mereka hidup namun hanya sebagai inang dari jutaan hingga milyaran virus juga bakteri. Jika penyebaran bisa melalui udara, maka manusia di belahan dunia akan musnah dalam hitungan hari. Ingat, penerbangan internasional sudah menyeluruh ke semua negara." Inilah penjabaran panjang Kyuhyun yang merupakan titik terang dari renungan singkatnya barusan. Poin mematikan yang terselip dari jutaan hipotesisnya selama ini.

Di sebrang sana Donghae sedang mondar-mandir di kamarnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Wajahnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan, tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap menggenggam ponsel.

"Itu mengerikan. Seperti film apa itu namanya? Aigooo... Aku lupa. Intinya peneliti membuat virus yang diinjeksi pada manusia. Lalu mereka menggunakan virus itu untuk membunuh para politikus secara tidak langsung. Menyekap seorang bocah yang tak lain adalah anak dari ... aku lupa lagi namanya, seorang peneliti jahat memasukkan virus tersebut. Lalu akhirnya si sopir keren yang bertarung untuk mencari penawarnya. Bukankah penyebaran virusnya juga melalui udara. Aigoo... Otakku tak sanggup membayangkannya."

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langut kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Sama halnya jika penyebaran melalui air. Bukan hanya manusia, namun ikan di laut juga akan mati."

Mendengar binatang kesayangannya disebut, Donghae menggigiti kukunya. "Demi Neptunus! Jangan membawa-bawa ikan Kyu! Ikan terlalu imut untuk kau bawa-bawa dalam pembahasan ini." Ketidak terimaan karena topik yang menyangkut pautkan binatang menggemaskan tersebut.

Kyuhyun beralih memandang novelnya, merancang sebuah pemahaman yang lebih mudah dimengerti. "Aiden... Perubahan haluan yang kumaksud tidaklah mereka sadari, seperti alur film yang kau sebutkan tadi. Mereka tetap mengusahakan untuk menghidupkan mayat, namun virus tersebutlah yang menginfeksi mereka tanpa diketahui. 80% dugaanku, karena para peneliti yang sudah jelas terkontaminasi lebih dulu. Mereka akan mengalami penurunan fokus untuk membuat bakteriofage karena rasa panik akan kematian yang jelas terpampang di depan mata. Alhasil mereka sakit dan sudah terlalu terlambat untuk memberi peringatan pada yang lainnya. Namun ada hal lain yang lebih penting sekarang."

"Apa?" Tubuh pemuda bernama Donghae seketika menegang.

"Berhenti menonton film! Percakapan selalu mengarah pada film karena ulahmu Aiden Lee!" Decakan kesal meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun, sedari tadi otaknya dibuat bingung karena harus mengikuti pola pikir Aiden yang terlampau aneh.

Donghae mengangakan mulutnya, matanya terbelalak mendengar protes dari adik asuhnya. "Yakk! Panggil aku hyung!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas, sikap berlebihan Aiden mulai berulah. "Oh... Sepertinya ada hulk yang sedang mengamuk. Bye..."

Pipp

Sambungan telfon diputus oleh Kyuhyun, mengindahkan Donghae yang berteriak sendiri di ruangannya.

"Dasar maknae Kim!"

To be continue...


	8. Chapter 8

**MY SECRET OF IDENTITY**

 **Krystalaster27**

 **Chapter 8**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Heechul dan Kibum sedang bersantai di kamar Heechul, bersandar pada dashboar ranjang. Si sulung sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada laptop yang berada di pangkuannya, sedangkan Kibum membaca novel Ersene Lupin.  
"Satu hal yang mengusikku Kim Kibum." Kalimat tersebut sukses memecah keheningan.

Tukk

Kibum menutup novelnya. Pemandang Heechul yang bersandar di sampingnya dengan penuh tanya. "Apa itu?"

"Anak kurang ajar itu. Apa kau masih membencinya?"

"Untuk apa hyung bertanya?" Aneh sekali jika si sulung keluarga Kim tiba-tiba menanyakan topik yang bersangkutan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku mulai ragu." Ada nada tidak yakin yang berhasil ditangkap Kibum.

Hening beberapa saat. Heechul mematikan laptopnya lalu menatap Kibum dengan intens. "Ada yang aneh dengan dia. Sudah hampir dua minggu anak itu tidak mengikuti acara makan malam bersama. Kursinya diambil alih oleh Choi samchon yang terlihat makin konyol menurutku."

"Konyol?" Tanya Kibum memastikan.

Heechul mengangguk mantap, kedua lengannya terlipat di dada. "Yeah, konyol. Sampai kapan Choi samchon yang memiliki mulut cerewet itu tinggal di sini?"

"Entahlah." Bahu Kibum mengendik, ia memang tidak tahu sampai kapan pamannya yang cerewet itu tinggal di mansion Kim.

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan. Lihat saja, kamar tamu sudah berubah menjadi kamar pribadi milik Choi samchon. Appa yang selalu memilih tidur di kamar anak itu, juga Choi samchon yang hilir mudik ke tempat yang sama." Semua opsi membuat kecurigaan Heechul menguat. Beberapa waktu lalu pernyataan Shin ahjumah membuatnya berpikir. Sesakit apa maknae Kim hingga makanan saja harus diantar setiap waktu.

Kibum termenung, "Lantas?" Ia yakin jika kakaknya sudah pasti menemukan banyak hal yang meragukan dan janggal. Dulu ia juga seringkali menguntit Kyuhyun untuk mencari tau tentang prototype dan segala hal yang aneh.

"Fakta. Ada sebuah fakta yang disembunyikan oleh seluruh penghuni rumah ini pada kita berdua. Sifat kritis serta pikiranku juga menangkap sesuatu yang janggal..." Sudah Kibum duga, kakaknya adalah orang yang peka meskipun tampak cuek dengan keadaan sekeliling.

"Janggal? Tidakkah istilah itu sedikit berlebihan?" Kibum menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. Menyeringai dan berucap dengan nada meremehkan.

Tatapan Heechul menajam, rahang mahasiswa kedokteran itu mengeras. "Sungguh 100% aku juga baru menyadari hal ini. Anak itu berbeda Bum, seluruh skripsi maupun tugas kuliahku bebas 100% dari typo maupun kesalahan. Aku, kau, dan anak itu sama-sama belum menyabet gelar dokter. Usianya juga terpaut 1,5 tahun dibawahmu, tapi ia bisa mengkoreksi serta melengkapi maupun memperbaiki tugasku. Setiap aku menyuruhnya, salinan tulisan acak sudah ku selipkan sehingga anak itu hanya perlu mengetiknya dugaan yang kusebutkan tadi. Kalimat yang kutuliskan dalam bentuk deskripsi sangat berbeda dengan yang terketik. Dosen bahkan memuji jika hasil pekerjaanku adalah hasil terbaik yang pernah mereka temui sepanjang sejarah mengajar."

Hening... Kibum sibuk menerka sehebat apa sosok Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan Heechul meletakkan laptopnya ke atas nakas, beranjak dari ranjang lalu mengambil panah miliknya.

Slap

Jleb

Satu anak panah telah lolos dari busurnya. Tepat mengenai pusat sasaran papan yang tergantung di dinding sudut kamar.

"Ia lebih mengerikan dan berbahaya daripada seluruh dokter ternama di dunia." Desis Heechul, selama ini dugaannya tidak pernah meleset. Ia menjadi mahasiswa peraih nilai tertinggi pada semua opsi mata pelajaran kedokteran.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kibum mendekat, berdiri tepat di belakang Heechul yang memunggunginya dengan jarak beberapa langkah. "Bagaimana seorang Kim Heechul bisa memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?"

"Anak itu menyisipkan sesuatu pada skripsiku." Kali ini nada dingin disetiap patah kata membuat Kibum terkejut. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Heechul terlihat sangat dingin saat berkata-kata.

"Maksud hyung?" Kejelasan harus ia peroleh segera.

Tubuh itu berbalik, Heechul mengambil satu lagi anak panah, menarik pegas busur lalu.

Slap

Pyarrr

Lampu tidur di atas nakas hancur tertancap panah. Kibum hanya diam, menanti ucapan Heechul dengan sabar. Memanah adalah cara Heechul untuk meluapkan emosinya.

"Ilmu tentang bakteriologi, virologi, serta kimiawi tercetak jelas di dalam skripsiku. Penjelasan tentang sebuah penyakit mematikan yang bisa saja diakibatkan oleh jenis baru dari bakteri juga virus. Seingatku, anak itu hanya mengungkap tentang cita-citanya sebagai analis kimia, ia bahkan belum lulus Senior High. Bukan itu saja, gagasan yang terpampang membuat profesorku berkata 'kau hampir menemukan metode untuk melenyapkan virus HIV'. Aku bahkan ditawari untuk menjadi dokter peneliti karena sisipan skripsi tersebut. Gaji 10 juta won perbulan dengan jaminan pensiun serta asuransi jiwa."

Kibum mengangguk, semua kecurigaannya mulai menemui titik terang. "Itu sangatlah besar."

"Kau tak perlu cemas Bum! Aku tetap akan memilih menjadi penerus Kim Hospital menggantikan appa. Kau dengan impianmu untuk menjadi aktor. Dan terakhir anak itu dengan cita-cita analis kimia yang aneh."

Terkadang sesuatu yang aneh adalah yang paling nyata meskipun sebagian orang menunding hal tersebut tidak logis. Sesuatu dianggap aneh karena berbeda dengan yang lain, berbeda dalam artian terlalu mustahil untuk dipercayai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Langkah kaki yang sedikit tergesa membuat sopir keluarga Kim menolehkan kepala. "Jo ahjussi, bisa antarkan aku ke sini?" Kyuhyun langsung mengangsurkan secarik kertas sebelum Jo ahjussi bertanya.

Mata Jo ahjussi sedikit menyipit, alamat yang sedang dibacanya tidaklah asing. "Tuan muda, inikan alamat pemakaman."

"Aku ingin mengunjungi eomma. Aku merindukannya Jo ahjussi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan riang.

"Bagaimana dengan tuan besar? Saya pasti dimarahi karena membawa tuan muda pergi. Tuan muda masih sakit jadi belum boleh keluar rumah." Beberapa minggu ini, tuan mudanya memang tidak pernah keluar rumah. Keluar dari kamar saja sangat jarang, banyak pelayan yang bertanya dan tuan Kim hanya berkata jika putra bungsunya sakit.

"Ahjussi tak perlu khawatir. Aku yang akan menghadapi appa. Jebal... Aku ingin mengunjungi eomma." Kyuhyun menguncang lengan Jo ahjussi, membuat mimik wajah memelas sebaik mungkin.

Jo ahjussi menghela nafas, tuan muda Kyuhyun tidaklah gampang untuk dihadapinya. "Masih ada hari esok saat tuan muda sudah sehat." Bepergian jauh tidak baik untuk dilakukan. Bisa saja ia dipecat karena membawa tuan muda Kyuhyun pergi tanpa ijin.

Guncangan Kyuhyun terhenti, dengan kepala yang menunduk, ia berujar. "Aku takut waktuku tidak lama lagi ahjussi."

Terkesiap, Jo ahjussi semakin ingung sekarang. "Tuan muda..." Hatinya gelisah tanpa alasan.

"Ahjussi pasti tau jika aku sakit. Penyakitku sangat parah, waktuku tidak akan cukup jika harus menunggu sehat. Karena kata 'sehat' terasa sangat mustahil untukku." Penjelasan yang sukses membuat Jo ahjussi terhenyak. Tidak menyangka jika tuan mudanya jarang muncul karena menderita penyakut yang parah.

"Baiklah tuan muda. Tapi hanya dua jam, tidak lebih." Keputusan yang salah. Jo ahjussi sadar jika ia bisa saja dipecat oleh dokter Kim karena mengiyakan permintaan tuan muda Kyuhyun.

"Oke! Deal!" Ajaib, binar mata Kyuhyun terlihat sangat indah dengan cengiran lebar layaknya seorang bocah yang mendapat hadiah ulang tahun.

30 menit perjalanan dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul. Membiarkan rambutnya bergerak karena sapuan angin, obsidiannya tak berhenti merekam setiap lekuk kota yang ramai. Menyimpan kenangan indah dalam benaknya.

Perjalanan panjang akhirnya berakhir juga. Kini mobil sudah terparkir di tepi jalan sebuah pemakaman. Jo ahjussi turun dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk tuan mudanya lalu berjalan lebih dulu untuk menunjukkan tempat.

Tukk

Langkah Jo ahjussi berhenti di sebelah makam yang berada di bawah pohon mapel. "Ini makam nyonya besar. Saya akan menunggu di mobil, satu jam waktu anda di sini tuan muda." Pesan tersebut ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan anggukan. Jo ahjussi pergi meninggalkan tuan mudanya sendirian.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjongkok lalu duduk bersila di samping makam. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap batu nisan serta rumput yang tumbuh di atas tanah makam. "Eomma..."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah saat obsidiannya menangkap foto juga tanggal kematian eommanya yang ada pada nisan. Baginya tanggal tersebut seolah mengingatkannya akan kenyataan pahit. Kenyataan pahit jika dialah yang menyebabkan sosok lembut penuh kasih ini meregang nyawa. "Eomma, _annyeonghaseyo_. _Mianda_ karena Kyu baru datang berkunjung."

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar, makam eommanya tampak kotor dengan rumput liar yang sudah memanjang. Dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun mencabuti rumput yang memanjang, membuangnya di sela-sela akar pohon mapel.

Kunjungan ke makam memang direncanakan mendadak dan sekarang ia menyesal karena tidak membawa bunga. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan, fokusnya bertumpu pada bunga mawar putih yang ditanam di sampir semak-semak.  
Sepi dan tidak ada penjaga. Situasi yang bagus bagi Kyuhyun, ia berjalan mengendap menghampiri mawar-mawar putih. Mengeluarkan gunting kecil dari saku jaket lalu memotong 17 tangkai mawar. Angka usianya pada tahun ini.

Kyuhyun membawa mawar-mawar itu, meletakkannya di samping nisan dengan hati-hati. Telapak tangannya sedikit lecet karena tusukan duri, namun Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Rasa perih di telapak tangannya bukanlah hal yang fatal. "Beberapa hari kedepan Kyu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bisakah eomma menolong Kyu?"

Semilir angin berhembus sekali lagi, membelai wajah pucat maknae Kim. Setetes air mata meluncur, namun dengan cepat jemari Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya. Ia membungkukkan tubuh lalu memutar tumitnya, berbalik untuk meninggalkan makam. Meninggalkan sejuta mimpi buruk yang mengusiknya selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Cerah, seperti itulah suasana hari ini. Mentari bersinar terik dengan kicau burung yang saling bersahutan. Entah ini musim apa, bagi Kyuhyun semua musim terlihat sama saja baginya. Sama-sama menakutkan karena dirundung rasa was-was akan detik terakhir hidupnya.

"Appa..." Panggilan lirih tersebut membuat tuan Kim menoleh.

Senyum mengembang diwajah Kim Jongwoon. "Waeyo?" Merasa sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya maknae Kim menghampirinya saat bersantai di halaman belakang.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri pada sebuah kursi kayu yang berhadapan dengan appanya, netranya memandang sebuah meja bulat yang menjadi pembatas antara dia dengan sang appa. "Bagaimana jika Kyu mati lebih dulu?"

BRAKKK

Gebrakan keras pada meja membuat Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. "Aigoo! Appa mengagetkanku!" Tangan kanannya refleks mencengkram dada sebelah kiri.

Wajah Kim Jongwoon terlihat menggelap, kentara sekali jika dokter profesional Kim sedang emosi. "Jangan pernah membahas tentang kematian!"

Menunduk, Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melihat kilatan marah pada sepasang _onix_ appanya. "Appa, tapi jantungku semakin lemah. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, aku bisa mati kapanpun saat jantung ini lelah." Kata orang-orang, menyampaikan suara hati adalah cara terbaik untuk membuat perasaan menjadi tenang.

Brakkk

Meja itu tidak digebrak melainkan dilempar ke arah samping. Kim Jongwoon mendekat, mengikis jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun. "Akkkh..." Ringisan tersebut terdengar saat punggung Kyuhyun menghantam batang pohon dibelakangnya. Dorongan sang appa memang tidak membahayakan, namun tetap saja berbeda jika kondisi Kyuhyun tidak sehat seperti sekarang.

Kedua tangan Jongwoon mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun. "Dengarkan appa!" Suara dingin tersebut berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala.

"Ap-appa." Tercekat, kilat amarah pada sepasang onix sang appa semakin tampak mengerikan.

Rahang Jongwoon mengeras, gemeletuk gigi yang beradu juga terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. "Aku bersumpah! Jika kau sampai meninggal karena penyakit jantung. Semua gelar serta profesiku akan aku lepas saat itu juga." Sumpah yang fatal telah terucap, Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika appanya berani mengucapkan hal seperti barusan.

Setetes air mata meluncur, Kyuhyun menangis. "Appa tidak bisa berkata seperti itu! Hidup dan mati ada di tangan Tuhan." Jalan pikiran appanya harus diluruskan. Profesi dokter bukanlah hal yang patut dipermainkan.

"Kim Kyuhyun. Terlepas dari aturan hidup dan mati. Kau adalah tanggungjawab appa, penyakitmu adalah penentu profesiku. Cukup istriku saja yang pergi, jika kau juga pergi karena hal yang sama. Maka itulah akhir dari kisah dokter spesialis bedah jantung Kim Jongwoon." Lengkap sudah, sumpah tadi diperjelas sekali lagi.

Nafas Kyuhyun mulai terasa berat, rasa nyeri yang menghujamnya mulai membuat tubuhnya gemetar. "Ap-appa..." Lirihan panggilan menyadarkan Jongwoon. Terlambat, mata Kyuhyun sudah terpejam dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengucur di dahi.

Brugg

"Kyuhyun!" Secepat kilat Jongwoon meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang ambruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

"Hyung sangat ceroboh!" Hardik Siwon saat memasuki kamar. Di atas pembaringan, ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai alat medis yang menempel di beberapa titik tubuhnya.

"Aku menyesal Siwon-ah." Wajah Kim Jongwoon terlihat frustasi. Rambut kusut, baju yang tidak rapi, juga wajah kucel yang melengkapi.

Siwon mendekat, duduk di tepi ranjang lalu mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "Sekarang Kyunnie harus terbaring lemah karena pingsan. Jika hyung marah, jangan menggebrak meja! Jantungnya terkejut." Hampir saja diperjalanan tadi ia melanggar peraturan kecepatan maksimum kelajuan. Terlalu panik karena mendapatkan kabar jika keponakannya pingsan.

"Aish, bukankah sudah aku bilang jika aku menyesal." Kesal juga jika Siwon sedang menyalahkannya.

Siwon diam, ia memandang kakak iparnya dengan intens. "Permintaan maaf diterima jika hyung bersedia mengantikan shift kerjaku di Kim Hospital untuk seminggu kedepan." Setiap kesalahan harus menerima sanksi, itulah moto hidupnya. Dan dalam kasus seperti ini, Jongwoon harus menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih menguntungkan.

Jongwoon terbelalak, tuntutan Siwon sangat berat untuknya. "Hei, itu penyiksaan. Aku tidak mungkin berkerja 16 jam penuh melayani pasien."

"Kalau hyung tidak mau, aku akan mengatakan pada seluruh perawat, jika hyung sedang mencari istri baru." Bagus, Choi Siwon memiliki senjata ampuh yang berhasil membuat dokter Kim bungkam. Ada beberapa perawat di Kim Hospital yang memang selalu berlomba menarik perhatian Kim Jongwoon.

Menghadapi wanita genit adalah mimpi buruk. Kim Jongwoon tidak akan bisa berkutik jika adik iparnya mengumumkan hal konyol tersebut. Ketentramannya pasti akan berakhir saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Menjemuhkan, seperti itulah perasaan yang menggelayuti maknae Kim. Sendirian berada di ruangan tertutup dengan alat medis yang mengelilingi. Itu bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan oleh seorang pasien khusus.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip di atas nakas. Membuka beberapa notifikasi yang memenuhi e-mail. Kyuhyun mencari list number di folder kontak ponselnya. Menekan ikon berwarna hijau berbentuk ganggang telfon untuk memulai sebuah sambungan internasional.

"Donghae hyung."

Seperti biasa, suara kemerusuk terdengar saat ia mengelfon Donghae. "Waeyo?" Respon dengan suara serak dan malas itu sudah menjelaskan jika Donghae baru saja bangun tidur.

Dengan sabar Kyuhyun menunggu beberapa saat, memberi waktu 5 menit agar kesadaran Donghae terkumpul sempurna. "Aku sudah minta tolong pada Kibum hyung tentang misi ITODA."

Suara gedebum ringan terdengar, sepertinya Donghae terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana responnya?"

"Baik." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Benarkah?" Nada ketidakpercayaan terdengar jelas. Donghae sedang meragukannya, Kyuhyun sadar akan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak mungkin berbohong Aiden Lee." Ya, Kyuhyun tidak berbohong. Respon Kibum memang terlampau baik, tidak ada hujatan apapun. Kim Kibum hanya diam tanpa berkata-kata.

"Hahahaha, baiklah. Aku percaya Kyu." Kekehan tawa yang sedikit datar terdengar, Donghae sedang memaksakan dirinya untuk mempercayai. Itulah yang diketahui Kyuhyun.

"Mi-mianhae..." Kata tersebut diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit tersendat.

Kemerusuk terdengar lagi, disusul suara kemericik air. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Donghae dengan penasaran.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dashboar ranjang lalu memeluk bantal. "Semuanya."

"Kyu, kita hidup di bawah atap yang sama selama 16 tahun. Di besarkan oleh orangtua yang sama juga. Aku sudah faham segala sikapmu yang jarang minta maaf, apa gerangan hal yang membuatmu mengatakan maaf?" Semuanya terlalu aneh bagi Donghae, adik asuhnya bukanlah tipikal seseorang yang mudah mengatakan maaf. Dari dulu Kyuhyun menganggap semua pertengkaran, perselisihan, maupun argumen yang terjadi diantara mereka adalah sebuah guyonan.

"Aku hanya ingin." Masih dengan lirih, Kyuhyun menjawab.

Mau tak mau, Donghae harus mengikuti arah pembicaraan adik asuhnya. Ia pasti menemukan penyebab keanehan Kyuhyun cepat ataupun lambat. "Kyu... Aku memaafkanmu. Sudah ya! Jangan membahas hal seperti ini lagi. Aku merasa kau ingin pergi dariku."

Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring. "Aku memang ingin pergi hyung."

Sepasang mata Donghae membulat, dari dulu ia membenci kata 'pergi' yang terucap dari Kyuhyun. "Aigoo... Hentikan Kim Kyuhyun! Daddy pasti akan merecokimu berjam-jam jika tau kau mengatakan hal menakutkan seperti ini."

"Jangan berlebihan!" Dengusan malas Kyuhyun kentara hingga Donghae mendesis di seberang sambungan telefon.

"Kau yang memulai Kim Kyuhyun."

"Baiklah... Aku berhenti." Tak ada cara selain menghentikan ocehan Donghae.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita melakukan video call? Aku bisa melihat wajahmu Marcus Kim." Tersentak, koreksi dari Donghae membuat Kyuhyun sadar jika ia melupakan kebiasaannya yang selalu melakukan video call.

Manik mata Kyuhyun bergerak, lalu tatapannya terhenti saat menangkap pantulan bayangannya di cermin. "Kau akan iri jika melihat wajahku yang semakin tampan hyung." Terdiam... 'Maaf hyung, aku semakin pucat sekarang.' Suara hati Kyuhyun terdengar jelas.

"Oh, benarkah? Wajah imut layaknya bocah kanak-kanak yang selalu merengek padaku, kini berubah menjadi tampan. Ayolah... Kyu, kau itu imut bukan tampan." Sifat childish Donghae tetaplah ada. Mengusili Kyuhyun adalah kegiatan kegemarannya.

"Demi koleksi kaset game milikku! Kau sangat menyebalkan Lee Donghae!" Teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Hahahaha!" Tawa membahana Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Cukup, aplikasi chat karyamu apa sudah selesai?" Mengakhiri pembicaraan, mengembalikan topik ke awal adalah tujuan utama Kyuhyun melakukan sanbungan telefon internasional.

"Kurang 35% saja." Nada yang kelewat santai tersebut membuat Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Lama sekali!" Cibirnya dengan kesal.

"Hei, aku sudah lembur Kyu! Aplikasi chat milikku harus persis dengan ITODAchat. Log in juga harus dengan salinan ID milikmu. Tujuannya agar komunikasi yang terhubung dengan markas tidak dicurigai." Inilah yang menjadi perhitungan Donghae, tugasnya untuk membuat aplikasi yang mirip sangatlah susah. Banyak opsi yang harus diperhatikannya agar tidak salah dalam menjalankan misi.

"Kau seperti hacker."

"Hacker meretas informasi dengan membobol keyword, sedangkan aku memasuki ITODAchat dengan ID milikmu. Berpura-pura mengadakan komunikasi sederhana, lalu menggali informasi melalui update berita ITODA." Penjabaran itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Meski Donghae sangat lambat ketika membuat sesuatu program, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika hasilnya selalu memuaskan.

"Meski itu memusingkan tapi cara tersebut lebih aman."

Dlnghae memutar bola mata, sampai kapanpun maknae Kim takkan pernah memuji hasil kinerja seseorang dengan baik. "Yeah, langkah terakhir. Aku akan menyisipkan sambungan software milikmu ke dalam aplikasi chat, melangsungkan negosiasi konyol dan tada! Kau bisa menganalisis virus, bakteri, alga atau apapun itu yang jadi milik mereka."

"Kurasa tugas tersebut akan dilakukan daddy dengan appaku."

"Kyu, kau melantur ya! Daddyku itu ilmuwan antariksa yang seharusnya meneliti ruang angkasa, entah kenapa daddy malah mengambil kerja sambilan sebagai anggota agen ITODA yang berkecimpung pada eksperimen obat dan sebagainya, serta menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa organisasi militer. Appa masih terikat kontrak dengan NASA, kau tau jelas tentang itu. Sedangkan appamu itu seorang musisi." Degusan jengkel Donghae kentara sekali mengkritik ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau salah Aiden Lee! Appaku bukan musisi, dia adalah dokter." Waktunya sebuah kebenaran diungkap.

Terperanjat, Donghae nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terlalu kaget. "Mwoya! Dok-dokter?"

"Ne, nae appa adalah seorang dokter. Lebih tepatnya dokter bedah jantung."

"Kyu... Ta-tapi..." Donghae gelagapan, kebenaran yang didengarnya sangat tidak disangka.

Tersenyum kecut, Kyuhyun memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. "Appaku memindahkan jurusan kuliahnya sesaat setelah daddy pindah ke Amerika."

Helaan nafas terdengar, Kyuhyun mendunga jika Donghae saat ini sedang menstabilkan keterkejutannya. "Ini mengejutkan. Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang jika appamu adalah dokter jantung. Berarti penyakitmu-" Perkataan Donghae terputus, Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan lagi untuk menghindari pembahasan mengenai penyakitnya.

"Kita sedang membahas ITODA. Masalah penyakitku bukanlah hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Appa akan merawatku jika jantung ini kembali berulah, sampaikan saja pada daddy agar mencarikan donor secepatnya. Jangan mengatakan jika appaku adalah dokter, appa bilang ia ingin memberi kejutan." Berkilah tidaklah buruk.

"Baiklah... Jadi maksud dari prototype yang akan kau kembangkan itu apa?"

"Prototypeku berbeda, hyung akan tau jika waktunya sudah tiba dan karyaku menjadi software yang sempurna." Saat ini Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan gamblang.

"Meski misteri itu memuakkan, aku akan menantinya dengan sabar."

" _Thank_ _you_." Kyuhyun tersenyum, matanya mulai terasa berat karena rasa kantuk.

"Yeah, _you_ _are_ _welcome_." Berakhirlah percakapan mereka, Kyuhyun terlelap dengan pulas tanpa gangguan yang mengusik pikirannya. Semua masalah, kebohongan, maupun identitasnya akan terungkap sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Senja di penghujung hari, Kim Jongwoon berniat menonton TV di ruang tengah. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman simpul. Di sana, tepat di atas sofa, maknae Kim sedang duduk sembari melihat sebuah buku yang terlihat besar. Moment langka si bungsu yang jarang ia lihat.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jongwoon, menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu duduk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mengamati sebuah foto keluarga bahagia. Ada dua orang bocah yang saling merangkul diatas sebuah ayunan, dibelakang ada sepasang suami istri yang tersenyum lebar. "Ini album fotoku dengan daddy, mommy, dan Donghae hyung."

"Boleh appa melihat album itu?"

Menganggukkan kepala, Kyuhyun mengasurkan album ke arah appanya. "Tentu."

"Kau lucu sekali, wajahmu memiliki kemiripan nyaris 80% dengan eomma kalian." Jemari Jongwoon mengusap potret wajah seorang bocah berpipi cubby yang membawa permen lilipop.

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah appanya. "Percuma saja jika appa menyebutku mirip eomma terus-menerus. Aku bahkan tidak tau wajah eommaku, fotonya saja aku tidak punya." Inilah yang sedari dulu dibencinya. Sebuah fakta kemiripan yang menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai sasaran kebencian.

"Appa punya, tapi ada di kamar. Kau ingin lihat?" Tawar Jongwoon, netranya masih mengamati foto Kyuhyun pada setiap lembaran album tersebut.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin melihat secara langsung." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

Jawaban tersebut sangat rancu, kening Jongwoon berkerut sebab tidak memahami maksud kata 'langsung' yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. "Maksudmu?" Mengalihkan pandangan untuk mengamati Kyuhyun yang terlihat aneh.

Manik mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak, ia sadar jika sudah salah bicara. Kecurigaan Jongwoon sebagai dokter sangatlah tinggi. "Ah, aku lupa belum mencabut charger ponselku. Appa, aku ke kamar dulu."

"Eoh..."

Menghindar, itulah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menaiki tangga lalu memasuki kamarnya. Sementara itu Jongwoon hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu kembali mengfokuskan pada lembar terakhir dari album foto.

Sreek

Onix Jongwoon bergerak mengikuti deretan huruf hangul yang tertulis di lembar terakhir album.

 **'Album kenangan Kyuhyun Kim.'**

 ***Ketika waktu hanyalah sebuah penantian untuk melihat akhir dari kehidupan. Aku menapaki sebuah jalan penuh mikro yang memusingkan. Berhenti? Atau melangkah? Keduanya pilihan rumit yang selalu menyulitkanku.***

"Ini hanyalah sebuah paragraf yang menghiasi sampul album. Tapi, mengapa firasatku sangat buruk?" Onix Jongwoon beralih menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat. Memandang sendu dengan sekelebat pikiran _slide_ _show_ yang berputar dalam benaknya, setiap potret Kyuhyun kecil yang sudah ia lewatkan. Belasan tahun putra bungsunya hidup terpisah, diasuh oleh sahabat baiknya di negara yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Sore yang cerah. Seorang remaja berkulit pucat berdiri di balik pagar pembatas balkon, nampak sedang memandang lurus ke arah halaman depan mansion Kim. Binar obsidiannya terlihat kosong, seolah gairah untuk melanjutkan hidup sudah tak ada lagi. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat pagar, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel. Benda persegi itu menempel di telinga kanannya.

Nada sambung terdengar beberapa saat hingga orang yang dihubungi menjawab panggilan.

"Choi appa dimana?" Suara lirih memecah keheningan yang melingkupi. Semilir angin menerpa kulit lengan, serta wajahnya yang tidak tertutupi.

'Kim Hospital.' Jawaban singkat dari seberang telefon membuat maknae Kim mengukir sebuah senyum simpul.

Obsidiannya masih tetap memandang kosong ke depan. "Appa?"

'Hyung sedang mengoperasi pasien.' Jawab Choi Siwon terus terang.

Mengerjap sekali, Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan pikiran. "Bisakah Choi appa pulang bersama dengan appa sore ini?"

'Waeyo? Tidak biasanya kau menyuruh kami pulang bersamaan. Jadwalku selesai lebih cepat satu jam dibandingkan Jongwoon hyung.' Meski wajah Choi Siwon tidak terlihat, Kyuhyun tau jika saat ini pamannya sedang mengerutkan kening.

"Baguslah. Choi appa bisa mencari calon istri dengan waktu satu jam sembari menunggui appa." Lanjut Kyuhyun, ia harus menyimpangkan percakapan sedikit agar paman mudanya tidak curiga.

'Aku tidak berminat Kyu, semua perawat terlalu genit. Aku ingin mencari yang tulus, bukan gadis matre yang bisanya menghamburkan uang.'

Sekali lagi sudut bibir maknae Kim tertarik hingga menghasilkan senyuman tipis. Pamannya sangat lucu saat sedang kesal. "Tanggalkan saja jas putih Choi appa lalu cari pasien ataupun pengunjung yang cantik. Kalau Choi appa beruntung, pasti ada satu yang cocok." Usulnya asal.

'Yakk! Kim Kyuhyun! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi. Ada apa kau menyuruhku pulang bersama dengan appamu?' Mengelabui seorang dokter seperti Choi Siwon memang susah-susah gampang, Kyuhyun tidak berbakat menyimpangkan obrolan. Ujung-ujungnya tetap saja ia harus berbicara.

"Firasatku buruk. Choi appa harus pulang bersamaan dengan appa. Kalau Choi appa pulang lebih dulu, aku akan memberikan nomor terlfon Choi appa pada Shin _seonsaengnim_ yang genit itu." Hanya itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan. Sejujurnya bukan hanya firasatnya yang memburuk namun degup jantungnya juga mulai berulah.

'Demi bunga mawar yang disukai eommaku! Jangan lakukan itu Kyunnie! Gurumu lebih mengerikan dari ribuan pasien yang cerewet. Sungguh Shin _seonsaengnim_ itu masih saja berdalih jantungnya bermasalah, mengantri setiap minggu seperti pasien lain hanya untuk menemuiku... Aku tidak ingin memiliki istri yang selalu melakukan _wink_ dengan maskara tebalnya.' Sikap cerewet Choi Siwon muncul juga. Memang benar jika Shin _seonsaengnim_ selalu mengusiknya, bahkan mengirimkan bekal makanan padanya setiap hari.

"Hahahahaha... Baiklah, kalau begitu appa harus menuruti permintaanku!" Andai dokter Choi tau, tawa Kim Kyuhyun adalah kepalsuan yang sukses menipunya.

 _'Arraseo_...' Tak ada hal lain kecuali persetujuan.

Inilah yang diharapkan Kyuhyun, pamannya pasti mudah untuk ditipu. " _Gomawo_."

'Eum.'

Tit

Sambungan telfon terputus. Percakapan berjalan sesuai prediksinya, kini langkah selanjutnya adalah menghadapi kematian. Apa yang akan dilakukan hari ini sudah direncakannya, semuanya haruslah diperjelas.

Tes

Liquid bening meluncur membuat Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata, membiarkan tetesan liquid lainnya meluncur membentuk aliran sungai kecil. Tangisan terakhir, itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Tangan kanannya mulai terayun ke depan untuk...

Takkk

Ponsel seharga satu juta won telah remuk menghantam jalan beraspal halaman mansion Kim. Kini tangan kanan itu beralih mencengkram dada sebelah kiri, Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibir pucatnya dengan rapat saat rasa nyeri mulai terasa.

"Eomma, tolong Kyu! Ini demi semuanya." Kalimat itu diucapkan Kyuhyun saat ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan, berjalan gontai kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Ruangan bernuansa biru yang ditempatinya selama 10 bulan di Korea Selatan.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah amplop yang ada di dalam laci nakas, mengantongi amplop itu ke dalam saku celananya. Mengecek beberapa file di dalam laptop lalu menyimpannya dalam satu folder dengan nama 'ITODA'. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu laci di almari, mencari ponsel miliknya yang lama, meletakkan ponsel tersebut ke atas laptop yang sudah ditutup. Ponsel itu adalah pemberian Denis saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 16.  
45 menit berlalu, kini Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Mengamati setiap sudut kamar untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki terdengar saat sendal rumah Kyuhyun berbenturan dengan anak tangga. Rasa nyeri yang menghujam jantungnya kian menguat. Tumitnya berusaha terus menapaki lantai, menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

" _Hyungdeul_..." Panggilan lirih itu diperuntukkan _maknae_ Kim untuk dua orang namja yang sedang duduk di atas sofa.

Bergeming... Keduanya tetap diam tanpa menolehkan kepala, menganggap panggilan Kyuhyun seperti angin lalu yang pantas untuk diabaikan. "..."

Tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun mulai bergetar, perlahan ia memberanikan diri untuk mengikis jaraknya ke arah Heechul. Bibir itu membuka dan menutup beberapa kali sebelum deretan kalimat terucap dengan lantang. " _Hyungdeul_. Sungguh, demi nyawaku! Aku menyesal karena membuat hati kalian sedih atas kematian eomma di masa lampau. Tidakkah ada pengampunan untukku?"

Brugg

Gerakan yang cepat. Terlalu cepat hingga Kyuhyun tidak sempat menghindar. Kedua tangan Heechul telah mendorong bahunya dengan keras. Rentetan kata tadi berhasil menggoreskan luka di hati si sulung, membuat kenangan lamanya timbul kembali.

"Akkh!" Ringisan tertahan meluncur dari bibir pucat Kyuhyun. Punggungnya terasa nyeri karena terbentur lantai, beruntung kepalanya tidak terantuk lebih dulu.

Si sulung berdiri angkuh, sorot matanya berkilat penuh kebencian. "Aku akan mengampunimu jika kau mati!" Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan dingin.

Susah payah Kyuhyun beringsut bangkit, ia berdiri dengan tubuh yang semakin bergetar. "Hyung, aku tak bisa mati sekarang." Gelengan kepala menyertai kalimat penolakan. Kyuhyun sadar, inilah yang harus dihadapinya. Pukulan Heechul akan mengakhiri segalanya.

Brug

Sekali lagi tubuh Kyuhyun terhempas, kali ini ia jatuh tertelungkup. Posisi yang sangat mempengaruhi keadaan jantungnya. "Akhhh!"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang membunuhmu? Apa kau tetap tidak akan mati." Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku pasti mati." Jawabnya dengan lugas saat ia berhasil mengubah posisinya menjadi temiring ke kanan.

Kibum terbelalak, tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun mengiyakan pertanyaan Heechul. "Bagus." Jawab si sulung dengan seringai mengerikan yang terlihat seperti seorang psikopat bagi Kibum.

Sreett...

Heechul menarik kerah kaos Kyuhyun, menyentak remaja berkulit pucat itu agar segera bangkit. "Dengan apa AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHMU KYUHYUN?!" Nafas Heechul menderu, emosinya melonjak.

"Pukul dada kiriku! Maka aku akan mati." Tatapan sendu Kyuhyun entah kenapa bisa berubah menjadi tajam, membalas kilat obsidian Heechul. Mendengar kata 'mati' terucap dengan mudah, kata keramat itu seolah sebuah lelucon bagi Kyuhyun.

Bugg

Sebuah tinjuan menghantam rusuk Kyuhyun. "Akkkh!"

"Rasakan ini!"

Bugg

Sekali lagi sebuah tinjuan dilayangkan. "Akkkh..." Nafas Kyuhyun mulai berat, nyeri yang dirasakannya makin menyiksa.

Kibum merasa bingung. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Heechul menyiksa Kyuhyun seperti tadi. Rintihan barusan terdengar tidak wajar, apalagi keringat terlihat mengucur deras di sekitar dahi dan leher. Tanda jika Kyuhyun tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.  
"Hyung hentikan!" Kibum mendekat, berusaha melepas cekalan Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

Bugg

Tangan Kibum gemetar, ia terlambat mencekal tangan Heechul. "Akkh..." Rintihan Kyuhyun terdengar lagi.

"Minggir Kim Kibum! Bocah ini menantangku." Heechul sedang kalap, ia mendorong Kibum menjauh hingga nyaris terjatuh. Beruntung Kibum berhasil berpegangan pada lengan sofa.

BUGG

Suara pukulan barusan terdengar sangat nyaring. Kibum berlari, menarik tubuh Heechul agar segera melepaskan Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun pun limbung, jatuh terduduk dengan mudah seolah Heechul telah meremukkan seluruh tulangnya. "Akkkh. Te-terima ka-kasih hyung. Kau ber-berhasil membunuhku!"

Kibum terbelalak saat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Kini maknae Kim sudah jatuh terlentang.

"KIM KYUHYUN!" Teriakan itu terdengar menggema memenuhi ruang keluarga Kim. Siwon dan Jongwoon terbelalak melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang mengenaskan.

Siwon berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, merengkuh tubuh keponakannya ke dalam pelukan. Tangannya dengan cekatan memeriksa denyut nadi lalu tersentak saat menyadari denyut Kyuhyun sangat lemah.

" _ANDWAE_! Kyuhyun, bertahanlah!" Siwon menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun. Berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu utama mansion Kim. Jongwoon terlihat sangat panik, berlari mengekor dibelakang Siwon.

Sementara itu Kibum membeku, kejadian dihadapannya terlalu cepat dan tidak dimengertinya. Heechul hanya diam dengan tangan kanan yang begetar hebat.

Takdir... kita perlu bertanya pada takdir, apakah Kyuhyun berakhir begitu saja? Apakah hidup maknae Kim harus berakhir dengan tragis seperti ini? tidak! Kibum tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa adiknya. ya, adiknya... Haruskah? haruskah Kibum memaafkan Kyuhyun?.

To be continue


	9. Chapter 9

**MY SECRET OF IDENTITY**

 **KRYSTALASTER27**

 **Chapter 9**

Disebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan banyak dokumen, pria paruh baya dengan obsidian yang menatap tajam ke arah dua remaja di hadapannya. "Sungguh... Appa tidak habis pikir dengan kalian berdua." Nada suara datar tersebut membuat dua remaja itu menundukkan kepala.

Pyarrr

Sebuah vas bunga di atas meja kini berubah menjadi kepingan tak berarti, berserak begitu saja setelah dihempaskan sebagai alat penyalur emosi. Sepasang tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh, kilatan marah pada sepasang obsidian itu semakin mengerikan. "Putra Kim Jongwoon dididik dengan kasih sayang agar bisa menyayangi saudaranya. Disekolahkan pada tempat berkualitas agar bisa memahami orang lain. Namun yang appa dapat adalah kenyataan pahit dimana seorang kakak berniat membunuh adiknya sendiri." Jongwoon mendekat, menghampiri salah satu dari keduanya.

Plakk

Kekerasan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi, kini terpaksa terulang kembali. "Tamparan ini tidak cukup untuk membayar rasa sakit Kyuhyun!" Kekhawatiran dalam emosi Jongwoon telah mencapai puncaknya.

Buggh

Kepalan tangan sukses menghantam rahang pemuda yang sama, menambahkan rasa nyeri yang berbeda untuk kedua kalinya. "Pukulan ini tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan jantungnya agar berdetak normal kembali." Nafas Jongwoon menderu, kejernihan pikiran tidak lagi melingkupi otaknya.

Brugg

Tubuh pemuda yang dianiaya itu tersungkur karena dorongan yang kuat pada kedua bahunya. Tanpa bisa diantisipasi, tungkai kaki kanan Jongwoon bergerak sangat cepat.

Dukk

"Tendangan ini tidak sebanding dengan pengucilannya selama 16 tahun ke Amerika." Ya, Jongwoon sedang menghakimi putra sulungnya sendiri. Kesabaran yang selama ini ia pertahankan telah menguap tak bersisa, toleransi apa lagi yang harus diberikannya pada kedua putranya yang keras kepala.

Sekalipun, tak pernah sekalipun ia menyangka jika kebencian seorang balita di masa lampau sanggup meluluh lantakkan keluarga kecilnya. Ketiga putranya saling menyerang dengan cara yang berbeda, mengorbankan si bungsu yang kini terbaring lemah di ruang ICU.

Takkk

Sepasang obsidian Kibum terbelalak saat melihat appa-nya mengambil sebuah tongkat kayu di sudut ruangan. Tongkat itu pasti akan diayunkan pada tubuh kakaknya.

"Appa!" Kibum berteriak, meringsek maju lalu berlutut di depan appanya. Mencegah appanya menghampiri Heechul yang masih duduk di lantai dengan kepala menunduk, tepat beberapa jengkal di belakang tubuhnya.

"Berhenti Kim Kibum! Jangan menghalangi appa!" Jongwoon menggeram, cengkramannya pada tongkat kayu itu mengguat. Melihat Kibum yang berlutut demi Heechul, sukses menohok hatinya. Menyadarkannya dengan paksa atas tindakan yang hampir saja melampaui batas.

Tukkk

Tongkat kayu itu dilempar oleh Jongwoon ke samping. "Tak ada hal yang paling mengerikan di dunia ini selain seorang ayah yang melihat putranya saling menyerang." Perkataan yang meluncur dengan nada datar itu membuat Kibum menengguk ludah. Benar, ia dengan Heechul memang menganiaya Kyuhyun secara berlebihan. Kebencian rancu yang dirasakannya sungguh menyiksa hingga membutakan hatinya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jongwoon melangkah melewati kedua putranya, menghentikan gerakan tumitnya di ambang pintu. "Doamu terkabul Heechul! Kyuhyun sekarat, kesempatan hidupnya hanya 15%. Kau berhasil membuat jantungnya melemah, jika yang kau inginkan adalah kematiannya. Cabut saja tube ventilator yang ada di mulut _dongsaengmu_! Dia akan mati dengan tenang karena tak bisa bernafas."

Brakk

Pintu bercat putih itu ditutup dengan keras, meninggalkan gema yang sanggup menyentak jiwa kedua remaja Kim.

"Hahhhh..." Helaan nafas keras itu terdengar diikuti langkah kaki yang mengikis jaraknya mendekati si sulung dan adiknya.

Kali ini bukan tatapan mata penuh amarah, namun tatapan kekecewaan mendalam yang mereka dapati pada sepasang manik seorang dokter yang membantu mereka berdiri. "Renungkan kesalahanmu Heechul! _Samchon_ hanya ingin kalian berbaikan, setidaknya sebelum Kyuhyun pergi untuk selamanya." Suara Siwon melirih diakhir kalimat, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menepuk kedua bahu keponakannya.

Si sulung hanya diam, menanti dengan baik apa saja yang mungkin akan diucapkan oleh pamannya. Membiarkan adiknya memegangi lengan kanannya agar ia tidak jatuh tersungkur. Tendangan yang lumayan keras pada perutnya membuat Heechul sulit berdiri tegap.

"Kyuhyun tidak ingin kalian mengetahui penyakitnya, mengurung diri sendiri di dalam kamar dengan berbagai alat medis. Kalian tidak tau jika setiap kondisinya melemah, ia rela berdiam diri di tempat tidur dengan infusnya. Kalian juga tidak tau jika ia ingin mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua kakaknya." Tatapan itu berubah dari kecewa menjadi penuh permohonan. Siwon tidak menuntut sesuatu yang sedemikian rumit bagi kedua keponakannya.

Perlahan, Siwon membantu Heechul untuk berpindah ke atas sofa. "Doa dari saudara, jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan segala permata termahal di dunia."

Setelah memastikan luka di tubuh Heechul tidak parah, Siwon menghampiri Kibum lalu menepuk bahu keponakannya. "Kim Kibum, aku menemukan ini di dalam saku Kyunnie. Dia sudah menulis surat untukmu. Mungkin ia telah merasakan waktunya yang menipis sehingga selalu mengantongi surat ini."

Tangannya terulur memberikan sepucuk surat yang tampak sedikit kusut di beberapa sisinya. "Samchon harap. Kau bersedia membacanya meskipun Kyunnie bagaikan benalu di matamu." Usai mengatakan hal tersebut, Siwon bertolak dari ruangan itu, membiarkan Heechul dan Kibum berpikir untuk keputusan yang akan mereka lakukan kedepannya.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening, Heechul dan Kibum sibuk merenungkan kesalahan mereka. Kejadian mengejutkan mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun mampu membuat keduanya terpekur. Tangan Kibum bergetar saat jari-jarinya mulai membuka lipatan surat tersebut. Netranya tampak sedikit gelisah karena rasa ragu yang menyeruak dalam hati, namun Kibum berusaha menguatkan tekad untuk membaca deretan huruf hangul yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

 **To : Kibum hyung**

 **Aku sudah sekarat atau mungkin sudah mati ketika hyung membaca surat ini. Masihkah hyung ingat tentang flashdisk data yang kuberikan?  
Bisakah aku meminta tolong? Buka flashdisk itu hyung! Ambil laptop serta ponselku! Di dalam ketiga benda tersebut ada dua buah file yang saling terikat satu sama lain.  
Tolong tuntaskan seluruh tugasku hyung! Aku tidak ingin mati dengan membawa beban yang kutangguhkan. Eksistensi manusia sedang dipertaruhkan oleh sekelompok manusia yang gila. Aku tidak berbohong, hanya Kibum hyung yang mampu menggantikanku. Jebal...**

Deg

Nafas Kibum tercekat. Ia mengerti sekarang... Kim Kyuhyun, adiknya yang tak pernah dianggapnya sudah merencanakan semuanya. Pernyataan dari surat tersebut berhasil menyentak kesadarannya dengan paksa.

Jahat. Kibum sungguh jahat karena mengabaikan adiknya. Selama ini ia melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Namun kebencian telah membutakan hatinya, menjadikan Kibum manusia jahat yang selalu mengabaikan bahkan menyiksa adiknya sendiri. Sekarang disaat semuanya kacau, bisakah ia berubah? Perasaan asing menyeruak dalam hatinya. Perduli, kasihan, atau menyesal? Entahlah... Kibum bingung dengan kejelasan rasa yang dialaminya.

"Kau tidak boleh mati Kim Kyuhyun!" Suara lirih Kibum membuat Heechul menolehkan kepalanya.

Kedua adik kakak itu sadar, mereka harus melalui jembatan besar. Berpindah dari satu daratan ke daratan lainnya, hanya demi satu tujuan yakni perubahan. Perubahan, sesuatu yang akan membawa mereka keluar dari bayangan gelap. Bayangan gelap dari masa lalu yang suram.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Dokter Kim menyandarkan punggung pada dinding, tangan kanannya merogoh kantung jas kedokteran yang masih setia dikenakannya. Jemarinya menggeser _phone_ _list_ dengan sedikit tergesa, menyentuh ID _phone_ seseorang yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya.

Tuttt...

Tuttt...

Tuttt...

Suara kemerusuk terdengar menandakan jika orang yang ditelefon telah menjawab.

"Denis?" Sapanya untuk memastikan. Jongwoon terlalu kalut untuk sekedar mengingat aturan 'selamat pagi' ataupun 'halo' sebagai awal sapaan.

Alis Denis nyaris bertaut, ia bingung mengapa Jongwoon menelefonnya dengan suara lirih. "Oh, Jongwoon-ah. Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan ragu. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Denis memang merasakan firasat tidak nyaman. Seluruh pekerjaannya terbengkalai begitu saja karena konsentrasi yang kurang tanpa kejelasan sebab.

"Kyuhyun kritis..." Jawab Jongwoon dengan lirih.

Terbelalak, Denis nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Lututnya mendadak lemas begitu mendengar kata 'kritis' dari Jongwoon. "Mwo? Bagaimana mungkin! Ia mengatakan kondisinya baik-baik saja." Benar, seminggu sebelumnya ia masih berbincang akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Membahas banyak hal lewat video call. Masih segar diingatannya saat itu melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis tanpa wajah pucat layaknya orang sakit.

Helaan nafas terdengar, Denis juga bisa menangkap sayup-sayup percakapan banyak orang. 'Rumah Sakit' tempat itulah yang dikiranya saat ini, Jongwoon pasti berada di sana untuk menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Kyu pernah pingsan di sekolah, sejak saat itu kondisinya terus menurun. Saat ini Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri, aku baru saja memindahkannya ke ruang VVIP 1 Kim Hospital." Jelas Jongwoon dengan singkat sembari memberitahukan tempat dirawatnya Kyuhyun.

Denis memijat pelipisnya, emosinya seakan diaduk dengan hebat sekarang. "Berapa lama ia bisa bertahan?" Pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkannya, setidaknya ia harus tau kondisi Kyuhyun.

"A-aku ti-tidak tau." Jawab Jongwoon dengan sedikit terbata. Kemampuannya sebagai dokter sedang diuji saat ini, putra bungsunya terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat medis. Ia bahkan takut setiap melakukan pengecekan pada Kyuhyun, jadi prediksi seperti 'berapa lama?' Tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam pikirannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Korea secepatnya." Ucap Denis.

Kepala Jongwoon mengangguk meskipun ia sadar jika Denis tidak melihat anggukannya. "Ne, cepatlah..."

Pipp

Sambungan telfon terputus, Jongwoon mengantongi ponselnya lalu berjalan gontai menuju kantin Kim Hospital. Ia butuh makan, tenaganya terkuras saat menangani Kyuhyun juga menghajar Heechul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Masih berada di ruangan Dokter Kim Jongwoon, Heechul serta Kibum duduk berdampingan di atas sofa. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Heechul memulai perbincangan. Punggunya bersandar pada sofa karena perutnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri.

Tatapan Kibum terlihat tidak fokus, jemarinya saling bertautan dan meremas. "Gamang. Banyak hal yang kubingungkan." Jawabnya dengan datar.

"Tentang Kyuhyun." Tebak Heechul yang sudah pasti benar adanya.

Penasaran, itulah yang menganggu pikiran Heechul. Pasalnya, Kibum langsung bersikap aneh setelah membaca sepucuk surat dari Kyuhyun yang entah apa isinya. Adiknya seolah tidak fokus saat menatap, manik mata bergerak gelisah seperti orang yang tengah depresi. Sekeras apapun bujukannya, Kibum tetap kekeuh mengantongi surat tersebut tanpa membocorkan sedikitpun isinya.

Kepala Kibum mengangguk lemah. "Dia tidak bersalah, kematian eomma sebulan setelah kelahiran Kyuhyun adalah takdir." Ucapnya masih dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus.

Ringisan kecil meluncur dari bibir Heechul saat ia menegakkan tubuh. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbicara. "Akulah yang patut disalahkan. Saat itu aku yang masih bocah tentu saja belum bisa memproses apapun dengan baik, yang aku tau setelah Kyuhyun lahir, kondisi eomma makin lemah hingga meninggal dunia. Aku membenci Kyuhyun, lalu secara bertahap mulai memprovokasimu juga yang masih terlalu mungil. Padahal ketika itu kau baru bisa berbicara dengan kosa kata yang masih terbatas."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Mereka bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Uri Kyuhyun... Kau harus bertahan!" Ucap Heechul memecahkan keheningan. Kebencian yang memdominasi hatinya, kini lenyap tak berbekas bagai tulisan di atas pasir yang tersapu ombak.

"Kami menyayangimu." Kibum mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tulus. Penyesalan memang datang terlambat, ia berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahannya hingga tuntas.

"Apa kalian menyesal sekarang?" Suara lantang nan dingin itu membuat Heechul serta Kibum menolehkan kepala. Tak jauh di hadapan mereka, sang appa berdiri dengan tangan yang bersedekap.

"Ne, appa." Jawab keduanya serempak dengan kepala menunduk.

Kepala Jongwoon mengangguk, tangannya tak lagi bersedekap di dada. "Baguslah. Setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa pergi dengan tenang kapanpun." Jelasnya dengan ringan.

"Dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun!" Sahut Kibum dengan cepat, terlihat juga matanya yang berkilat tidak terima.

Joongwoon melepas jas putihnya lalu melempar jas tersebut ke atas pangkuan putra sulungnya. Tindakan itu menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya di kepala Heechul dan Kibum. "Heechul, bersiaplah menjadi penerus Kim Hospital. Appa sudah bersumpah, jika Kyuhyun meninggal, maka detik itu juga aku akan melepaskan jabatan serta profesiku." Kalimat tersebut meluncur dengan mulus.

"Appa jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh!" Sekali lagi Kibum menanggapi dengan tidak terima.

Joongwoon membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi kedua putranya yang kini sudah berdiri tegap dengan kepalan tangan di sisi tubuh. "Itu bukan kebodohan melainkan sebuah keputusan. Untuk apa menjadi dokter jika istri dan anak sendiri meninggal karena penyakit yang sama."

Brakk

Pintu ruangan dibanting dengan keras. Appa mereka telah pergi setelah mengucapkan sumpahnya yang mengerikan. Tidak perlu seorang psikolog untuk menafsirkan kalimat barusan. Bahkan manusia paling tegar dan kaya sekalipun akan melepaskan segalanya jika tak ada lagi yang membuatnya bersemangat. Dua kali terjebak di waktu yang sama merupakan petaka tak terelakkan yang mampu menghancurkan hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Siang itu giliran Kibum untuk menjaga Kyuhyun di ruang rawat. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah setelah mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut saat melihat sosok yang masih setia terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Kibum berjalan mendekati ranjang, meletakkan laptop dan ranselnya di atas nakas lalu duduk di kursi sembari melepaskan sepatunya.

"Hey bocah Amerika! Kau harus bertahan! Appa semakin gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu." Bibirnya bergerak luwes saat mencibir.

Tangan Kibum meraih laptop yang dibawanya tadi. Laptop dengan stiker bertuliskan 'Kim Kyu' di bagian atas layarnya. "Aku sudah membuka flashdisk darimu. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, terlalu aneh, mengejutkan, fantastis, dan memusingkan." Celoteh Kibum dengan santai, jemarinya sibuk mengetik angka serta huruf kombinasi di keyboard laptop. Sedangkan manik matanya fokus menatap tampilan aplikasi yang tengah digarapnya, memastikan tidak ada satupun huruf atau angka yang salah.

"Proyek ITODA sangat mengerikan, aku bersumpah akan membantu sekuat tenagaku. Peradaban harus diselamatkan, manusia tidak boleh punah begitu saja karena penelitian kloning mayat yang sangat menjijikkan. Kiamat yang sesungguhnya berasal dari Tuhan, bukan dari manusia gila yang mencoba mempermainkan ekosistem alam." Kilatan mata Kibum terlihat jelas jika emosinya menggebu. Semangatnya melonjak tajam begitu menemukan satu folder rahasia yang menjadi proyek setengah jadi milik Kyuhyun.

Perang yang sebenarnya akan dimulai setelah ini. Tekhnologi, militer, serta sains sedang diperhitungkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Tiga hari berikutnya...

Si sulung keluarga Kim terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh di sepanjang koridor Kim Hospital. Tungkai kakinya yang jenjang begitu cepat bergerak, tumitnya sesekali berhenti untuk menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Cklek

"Appa!" Teriak Heechul dengan oktaf tertingginya. Nafasnya masih terengah karena berlari dari tempat parkir menuju ruang rawat Kyuhyun yang terletak di bagian belakang bangunan Kim Hospital.

"Heechul jangan berteriak!" Jongwoon refleks memekik. Nyaris saja ia terjungkal dari kursi karena teriakan Heechul yang membahana.

Langkah Heechul terlihat terburu-buru, tangannya mengangsurkan sebuah amplop coklat. "Ini, appa harus membaca ini!"

Jongwoon mendesis berdiri dari kursinya lalu mendekati putra sulungnya, meraih amplop itu lalu mengambil isinya. Kening dokter Kim terlihat sedikit berkerut, setahunya Heechul belum dinyatakan lulus tapi sesuatu yang ada di tangannya sekarang ini merupakan ijazah kelulusan. Sekarang mata Jongwoon menyipit, logo yang tercetak di kertas itu bukanlah logo universitas tempat Heechul kuliah. Bahasa yang ditulis juga 'inggris', tunggu kenapa ada bahasa inggris?

"I-ijazah Pro-profesor Kim Kyuhyun, dari Oxford university. Lulusan terbaik dengan masa pendidikan tersingkat. Mwo?" Mulut Jongwoon terbuka membentuk huruf 'O', otaknya bekerja keras untuk memproses sesuatu yang tadi dibacanya.

"Itu asli appa, aku sudah mengamati ijazah itu." Seruan dari Heechul menyadarkan Joongwoon dari transnya.

Mendadak tubuh dokter Kim menjadi lemas, tangan kirinya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. "Aigoo... Jadi Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah lulus kuliah hingga strata 3 dan mendapat gelar professor! Ini sulit dipercaya."

"Itu benar Jongwoon-ah." Kali ini sebuah suara lain terdengar. Serentak sepasang ayah dan anak itu menolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menyahuti pembicaraan mereka.

Jongwoon terkejut, orang yang ditunggunya sejak kemarin kini datang. "Denis..."

Denis Park tersenyum, melangkah mendekati keduanya dengan seorang remaja yang berjalan mengekor di belakangnya. Ayah asuh Kim Kyuhyun itu menjabat tangan Jongwoon dan Heechul sekilas lalu mulai melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kyuhyun memang sudah mendapatkan gelar professor setahun sebelum kepulangannya ke Korea."

Ekspresi dokter Kim kini berubah menjadi serius. "Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya Denis!" Ucapnya dengan datar yang sarat akan penuntutan.

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Denis Park, "Tentu, maka dari itu aku datang." Angguknya dengan pasti.

Empat orang kini mulai berjalan ke sisi ruangan, menempati sofa dan duduk saling berhadapan. Penjelasan mengenai identitas Kim Kyuhyun dimulai sekarang, jati diri serta rahasia alur kehidupan yang selama ini ditutup rapat akan terkuak satu-persatu.

"Jadi?" Jongwoon menuntut penjelasan, tatapannya menajam. Sebagai orangtua kandung ia merasa ditipu, selama ini Denis tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai pendidikan Kyuhyun.

Denis menarik nafas, matanya menatap ke arah Heechul. "Panggil Kim Kibum juga!"

"Aku disini paman Denis." Kibum ternyata sudah berada di ambang pintu tanpa yang lain sadari.

Melihat kehadiran Kibum membuat Denis tersenyum lebar, ia mengisyaratkan agar putra kedua Kim Joogwoon itu segera duduk.

Hening sejenak, Denis menegakkan posisi duduknya sedangkan kedua tangannya saling bertumpu di atas lutut. "Seminggu setelah aku mengasuh Kyuhyun, aku mendapatinya memiliki imun yang lemah, aku selalu membawanya ke rumah sakit setiap minggu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Ia tumbuh dengan baik karena aku selalu membatasi aktivitasnya, mengatur olahraga, makanan, juga melatih fisiknya agar cukup kuat. Sejak berusia 2 tahun, Kyuhyun aku sekolahkan di sebuah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki IQ di atas 150. Dia menyelesaikan tingkat _elementary_ _school_ saat usianya 6 tahun, junior high 8 tahun, dan senior high 10 tahun." Penjelasan awal yang diucapkannya berhasil menarik perhatian Kibum serta Heechul yang tadinya sedikit acuh.

"Jenius sekali." Kibum melontarkan isi pikirannya yang kagum akan keunikan Kyuhyun. Namun hal itu justru tidak sesuai dengan pikiran Heechul yang kini begidik ngeri. "Kyuhyun sedikit mengerikan, dia mampu berjalan 5km dengan kondisi jantungnya yang seperti itu."

Alis Denis sedikit bertaut mendengar ucapan Heechul yang aneh baginya, lain halnya dengan pemuda di samping Denis yang menyibukkan diri membongkar isi tas ransel untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Kemampuannya dalam menganalisa, menyusun hipotesa, memecahkan rumus, dan membuat software tersebar hingga keseluruh sekolah IT di Amerika, banyak pemerintah dan organisasi ingin merekrutnya sebagai anggota. Seorang professor dari Oxford dan Harvard university mulai memperebutkan Kyuhyun, tapi akhirnya ia memilih Oxford sebagai tempat kuliahnya. Selama 4 tahun ia tinggal di asrama kampus dan berhasil meraih gelar master pada jurusan yang berbeda. Beberapa bulan kemudian, ia pulang lalu menangis keras sembari memohon agar ia tidak tinggal di asrama. Akupun menurutinya, ia meneruskan pendidikannya lagi tanpa tinggal di asrama. Saat ia mendapatkan gelar profesor, ada seorang pemimpin agen ITODA yang mendatangi kami dan menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan analisis kimia dengan gaji besar." Atensi Denis terfokus pada Jongwoon yang masih mengatupkan bibirnya dengan rapat, nampaknya si ayah masih menuntutnya untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal penting yang lain.

Kibum tampak tersenyum tipis berbeda dengan Heechul yang mendesis. Si sulung tampaknya merasa tersaingi, ia bahkan belum mendapat ijazahnya tapi si bungsu sudah menjadi profesor.

Denis meraih sebuah amplop coklat, mengeluarkan isinya lalu menggeser lembaran dokumen tersebut ke arah Jongwoon. "Aku menerimanya begitu saja karena saat itu Kyuhyun membutuhkan banyak uang untuk pengobatan jantungnya, juga pendaftaran namanya sebagai pasien yang membutuhkan donor. Aku terus mendesaknya agar bersedia pulang ke Korea, tapi ia selalu menolak dan mengatakan. 'Appa dan hyungdeul mungkin membenciku, mereka tak pernah menjenguk bahkan menelfonku. Haruskah aku pulang? Aku sudah bahagia disini bersama daddy dan Aiden. Jangan paksa aku, karena aku tidak ingin bergantung pada orang yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapku ada.'"

Manik mata Jongwoon beralih, membaca sekilas dokumen tersebut yang ternyata berisi surat pernyataan bergabungnya Denis dengan ITODA. Dokumem kedua berisi surat keterangan biaya rumah sakit yang nyaris menyamai harga mobil limosin.

"Ia kecewa Jongwoon-ah, ia sering dibully di sekolah karena dianggap anak buangan. Saat ia didiagnosa menderita penyakit jantung, ia menangis lalu berucap, 'Aku ingin bertemu eomma, aku merindukan orangtuaku! Jika appa tidak menginginkanku, setidaknya aku bisa bertemu eomma. Daddy, biarkan aku mati saja! Aku tak sanggup jika harus hidup dengan obat-obatan memuakkan itu!'"

Kibum juga Heechul merasa tenggorokan mereka tercekat, kata 'bully' membuat kilasan buruk secara spontan mulai memenuhi pikiran mereka.

"Ia terpuruk selama beberapa minggu, aku dan Donghae terus membujuknya agar tidak putus asa." Obsidian Denis dan pemuda di sampingnya sedikit bekaca-kaca, Jongwoon seolah bisa merasakan betapa menderitanya Kyuhyun saat itu.

Kesunyian melingkupi...  
Beberapa menit kelima namja berbeda usia menyibukkan diri dengan merenung. Menenggelamkan pikiran pada kenyataan yang berpusat pada satu orang yakni Kyuhyun.

"Tapi saat ini ada masalah yang lebih serius." Suara tersebut membuat Jongwoon serta kedua putranya menatap Denis dengan penasaran. Masalah apalagi yang lebih serius dibandingkan kesembuhan Kyuhyun?

"ITODA, agen tempat kami bekerja mulai memanfaatkan kejeniusan Kyuhyun. Mereka memanipulasi proyek, membuat kami bertiga hampir terjebak dan mengikuti rencana jahat mereka. Aku mengetahui hal ini, seminggu sebelum aku menelefonmu untuk memberi kabar kepulangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berencana menahan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya di ITODA, memanfaatkan kejeniusannya untuk menjalankan proyek kloning. Beberapa hari kemudian, Kyuhyun mulai menyadari bahwa ia dimanfaatkan, kami memberontak dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari agen. Tapi sehari sebelum kedatangan Kyuhyun ke Korea, rumah kami diserang. Aku menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi dan menemuimu, sedangkan aku beserta Aiden berusaha menahan sekaligus menyerang mereka semua. Beruntung aku pernah memasukkan Kyuhyun dan Aiden ke sebuah tempat pelatihan, mereka berdua sangat mahir menembak, memanah, berpedang, bahkan melempar pisau." Denis melihat Jongwoon dan Heechul yang terlihat syok, namun tidak dengan Kibum yang tampak santai. Dugaannya Kibum sudah mengetahui tentang ITODA, pasti Kyuhyun telah memberitahunya.

"Pantas saja Kyuhyun berkata sangat enteng saat ia memutuskan untuk putus sekolah. Ternyata dia sudah memiliki gelar profesor." Jongwoon memijat pelipisnya, kenyataan jika Kyuhyun begitu luar biasa sukses membuat kepalanya pening seketika.

Heechul mendesis, lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi sudah gatal di lidahnya. "Profesor Kim Kyuhyun."

Denis menggeleng. "Bukan. Lebih tepatnya Profesor Marcus Kim." Membenarkan nama Kyuhyun yang menyandang gelar Profesor.

"Marcus?" Jongwoon terperanjat.

Sekali lagi Denis mengangguk. "Selama di Amerika, Kyuhyun menggunakan identitas Marcus. Aku menyuruhnya memakai nama korea dan menetap disini hingga kewarganeraannya diresmikan. ITODA semakin liar, mereka terus melacak keberadaan Kyuhyun agar bisa menyempurnakan proyeknya lebih cepat."

"Aigoo... Pantas saja datanya sama. Ternyata Marcus Kim itu Kyuhyun." Kini kepala Jongwoon sudah bertumpu pada sandaran sofa. Dokumen pasien yang dibawanya ternyata berasal dari pasien yang tidak lain adalah putranya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun sudah mengirimkan rancangan strategi penyerangan padaku. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu donor untuknya, melakukan operasi, lalu menuntaskan misi ini." Kini Denis menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Kibum.

Wajah Jongwoon berubah murung. "Tapi donornya belum ada Denis." Ia terlihat putus asa.

Senyum menenangkan terpantri di wajah ayah asuh Kyuhyun, pria itu kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu dengan tenang. "Aku yakin sebentar lagi donornya akan tiba, aku sudah meminta bantuan pada WHO untuk mencarikan sebuah donor jantung secepatnya. Aku berhasil menghimpun beberapa organisasi besar untuk berkomplot demi menghancurkan ITODA."

Sukses sudah, Jongwoon merasa kepalanya akan meledak.  
"Berarti kalian bertiga akan tetap bertarung setelah ini?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan, dalam hati ia berharap jika Kyuhyun tidak diikutsertakan dalam kegiatan menantang tersebut.

"Ne Jongwoon-ah, tetapi bukan hanya kami bertiga melainkan kita bertujuh." Terang Denis dengan ekspresi serius dan matanya yang berkilat tajam.

"Tujuh, siapa yang kau maksud?" Mengernyit, Jongwoon memandang Denis dengan penuh tanya.

Seringai kecil muncul menggantikan mimik wajah yang serius. "Aku, Aiden, Kyuhyun, Kau, Kibum, Heechul, dan Siwon."

"MWOYA?" Serempak Jongwoon, Heechul, dan Kibum berteriak keras. Mereka terperanjat bukan main mendengar ucapan Denis yang sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Denis mencebik, kesal karena Denis tak kunjung memperkenalkannya. "Daddy... Kau keterlaluan! Aku tidak bicara sama sekali dari tadi... Hai, aku Aiden Lee. Lee Donghae."

Cengiran lebar dari bibir yang ditarik, Aiden memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riang tanpa memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi. Yeah, itulah salah satu sifat konyol Aiden yang susah menyesuaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Taman Kim Hospital terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat menikmati pagi hari di tempat itu. Heechul dan Kibum duduk bersebelahan, menikmati segelas cappucino hangat. "Apa kau masih membenci Kyuhyun?" Si sulung memulai percakapan setelah menyesap minumannya.

Kibum menolehkan kepala, tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng. "Kita sudah membahas ini. Aku sudah tidak membencinya hyung."

Bahu Heechul mengendik, tangan kirinya terangkat lalu mengusak kepala Kibum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa kau bersedia membantunya menuntaskan misi?"

Pelan Kibum menepis tangan Heechul, membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang kini menyamai bentuk sarang burung. "Tentu, aku rasa itu sangat seru."

Drrrttt

Drrrttt

Ponsel Heechul bergetar, ia mengambil ponselnya lalu membaca pesan yang tercantum. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil membuat Kibum penasaran tentang isi pesan yang sedang dibaca oleh hyungnya.

"Eo, aku punya kabar baik. Donor Kyuhyun sudah ada, sekarang pendonor itu sudah berada di rumah sakit ini. Ada dua pendonor, appa dan Choi samchon sedang meneliti tingkat kecocokannya. Jika keadaan Kyuhyun stabil, operasinya akan dilaksanakan besok pagi." Heechul memberitahukan kabar yang baru diterimanya dari Denis.

Segaris senyum Kibum tunjukkan, ia menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, sudah saatnya dia bangun. Aku ingin menguji sekaligus melihat kemampuannya secara langsung."

"Ah... Kibum, apa kau mau ikut? Paman Denis sedang berlatih menembak, aku ingin kesana." Heechul berdiri, melempar gelas minumannya yang sudah kosong ke dalam tong sampah.

Kibum mengangguk antusias. "Baiklah, ayo hyung."

Keduanya berjalan bersisian menyusuri selasar rumah sakit. Hari baru yang penuh dengan tantangan dimulai sekarang, mereka sadar jika bahaya siap mendatangi kapanpun tanpa disadari. Jadi mereka ingin mempersiapkan diri, melatih kemampuan semaksimal mungkin hingga hari itu tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

"Lebarkan kaki selebar bahu, fokuskan tatapan pada target, tangan kanan memegang pistol, sedangkan tangan kiri memegang tangan kanan, tahan nafas lalu tarik pelatuknya." Denis memberikan arahan pada Heechul serta Kibum yang tengah berlatih menembak. Mereka menggunakan pistol yang sama dengan kepolisian.

Dorrr

Dorrr

Dua suara tembakan terdengar nyaris bersamaan, setelahnya Heechul dan Kibum bergantian melihat hasil tembakan dengan teropong.

"Tujuh." Heechul tersenyum mengetahui hasil tembakannya.

"Sembilan." Kibum menyuarakan hasilnya dengan santai yang berhasil melunturkan senyuman Heechul. Well, si sulung merasa bodoh karena dikalahkan oleh Kibum.

Denis berusaha menahan tawanya, jelas sekali jika si sulung Kim tidak terima dikalahkan oleh Kibum "Cukup bagus untuk pemula." Ucapnya agar Heechul tidak terlalu lama memasang wajah cemberut.

Heechul menghentakkan kakinya berbalik dengan cepat lalu menghadap Denis. "Paman, bisakah aku melawan ITODA dengan panah saja? Pistol terlalu sulit untukku." Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Kibum memutar bola mata, otak kakaknya sedang bergeser sekarang. Mana mungkin menyerang banyak musuh dengan panah? Konyol sekali.

"Tergantung seberapa banyak kau bisa melepaskan anak panah setiap menitnya." Denis mengendikkan bahunya.

Dengusan keras dilontarkan Heechul. "Huhh, itu artinya aku tetaplah harus memakai pistol."

"Hyung, revolver sangat mengagumkan." Kibum berusaha membujuk Heechul dengan mengacungkan dua jenis revolver.

Denis menggulum senyum, ia meraih revolver yang dibawa Kibum lalu mengisinya dengan peluru sembari menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai senjata yang dibawanya. "Revolver, sesuai arti katanya yaitu 'berputar' (revolve), menggunakan silinder berputar yang berisikan kamar peluru. Silinder ini berisikan lima sampai sembilan peluru, sesuai besar revolver dan jenis peluru yang dipakai. Setelah ditembakkan, tergantung dari mekanismenya, silinder dapat langsung berputar, atau harus diputar secara manual dengan cara menarik hammer menggunakan jempol. Dibandingkan dengan pistol otomatis, pengoperasian revolver lebih mudah dan kadang-kadang lebih handal, mengingat sederhananya mekanisme yang digunakan."

Dorrr

Heechul terperangah takjub ketika hasil tembakan mengenai papan sasaran tembak dan tepat di bagian tengah.

Denis mengambil sebuah pistol lagi dari saku jasnya, pistol dengan bentuk yang sama seperti pistol kepolisian yang tadi digunakan Heechul dan Kibum. "Pistol semi otomatis : Pistol FN Browning HP. Pistol semi-otomatis modern menggunakan magazen untuk menyimpan pelurunya. Pistol ini sudah menggantikan pistol revolver dalam pemakaiannya pada militer dan kepolisian modern. Pistol semi-otomatis memiliki kapasitas ruang peluru yang besar, sampai 20 butir pada tipe-tipe tertentu. Pistol ini secara otomatis mengeluarkan selongsong peluru dari kamar peluru, lalu mengambil peluru baru dari magazen. Ini dilakukan dengan menggunakan energi yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan peluru atau rekoil. Ledakan peluru akan menggerakkan sistem gas untuk mendorong hammer, sekaligus juga bagian atas pistol, kebelakang. Pada saat bagian ini mundur ke belakang, selongsong peluru akan terlempar dari kamar peluru, dan peluru baru akan masuk mengisi kamar peluru dari magazen." Keduanya hanya mengangguk, merekam baik-baik penjelasan barusan ke dalam otak mereka.

"Jadi mana yang kalian pilih?" Denis menawarkan pilihan, setiap penembak memiliki minat tersendiri pada jenis senjata. Sebagai permulaan Kibum maupun Heechul harus memilih, sebelum berlanjut pada latihan yang lebih rumit karena menggunakan senjata laras panjang.

"Keduanya!" Jawab Heechul dan Kibum dengan serempak.

Hari itu kedua putra Kim Jongwoon berlatih menembak hingga sore hari, mereka mendengarkan setiap arahan dari Denis dengan baik. Sejauh ini Kim Kibum tetaplah yang lebih unggul, hal tersebut sesuai dengan prediksi Denis jika 'Kemampuan Kyuhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kibum', keduanya memiliki karakter yang hampir sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Ruang operasi siang itu dilingkupi ketegangan, 90 menit setelah jantung baru ditanamkan untuk menggantikan jantung lama Kim Kyuhyun. Hal yang mengejutkan terjadi, jantung baru itu berhenti berdetak.

"Kyuhyun!" Dokter Kim berteriak bersamaan dengan usahanya untuk membuat jantung baru itu kembali berdetak.

"Bangun Kim Kyuhyun!" Kali ini dokter Choi yang berteriak, pikirannya ikut panik mendapati hal diluar perkiraan seperti ini. Operasi baru saja diselesaikan, jahitan luar juga sudah dibalut dengan perban tapi jantung baru mendadak berhenti berdetak.

"Kyu, sekali ini saja. Dengarkan appa! Bangun! Kita punya misi Kyu! Kau harus menghentikan ITODA!" Sekarang dokter Kim tampak seperti kerasukan, meracau dengan nada tinggi namun tangannya tetap bergerak melakukan tugasnya.

"KIM KYUHYUN!" Teriakan kencang itu menggema di ruang operasi, jantung baru tak kunjung berdenyut. Tubuh dokter Choi bahkan sudah merosot, terduduk di lantai karena lututnya yang mendadak lemas.

To be continue...


	10. Chapter 10

**Akhirnya selesai juga revisi ff MSOI dan repost d ffn lagi. #UsapKeringat**

 **Btw... next chapter aku usahain update 3 atau 4 hari lagi langsung END bgitu. ^_^**

 **SELAMAT LIBURAN! Tapi saya nggak libur. -_- Huhuhu**

 **HAPPY READING!**

By : **Krystalaster27 a.k.a Atika**

 **Chapter 10**

Suasana di ruang operasi masih terasa ketegangannya. Semua yang ada di sana sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Detak jarum jam bagaikan lonceng penentuan. Akankah jantung baru itu bisa berdetak kembali sebelum batas waktunya? Ataukah jantung baru itu harus berhenti untuk selamanya dan membawa serta raga yang kini menjadi tempat barunya bersemayam?

"Hyung, jantungnya kembali berdetak." Siwon memegang pundak dokter Kim untuk memberitahukan. Keajaiban terjadi... Semuanya menghela nafas penuh rasa lega karena perjuangan mereka berhasil.

Jongwoon pun menolehkan kepala, balas menatap Siwon yang mengangguk kecil. Rupanya, Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Kyuhyun. Bukankah manusia yang sakit itu harus tetap memiliki semangat hidup yang kuat untuk bisa sembuh. Namun semuanya tetaplah ada pada keputusan Tuhan, yang pasti Tuhan akan memutuskan sesuatu yang menurutnya baik. 'Meninggal' atau 'tetap hidup', dua hal yang berseberangan dan memiliki makna yang cukup mendalam.

Ruang operasi menjadi hening, para perawat maupun dokter lain ikut terharu melihat dokter Kim yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan mata berkabut. "Kyu... Kau harus bertahan. Appa menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukmu setelah kau pulih." Ucapan lirih tersebut terdengar. Janji tulus yang diucapkan seorang ayah untuk anaknya. Janji yang sarat akan rasa takut kehilangan.

Siwon mengisyaratkan kepada yang lainnya agar keluar lebih dulu. Membiarkan agar hanya ia dan sang kakak ipar saja yang tetap berada di ruangan.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk menyusul eommamu lebih dulu dan meninggalkan appa sebelum kau merasakan arti keluarga yang sebenarnya." Ucapan kedua yang dilontarkan oleh Jongwoon begitu sarat akan emosi. Ia sudah mengucap sumpah andaikata dirinya gagal. Kyuhyun adalah penentu baginya. Untuk apa tetap bertahan di jalur yang sama namun tidak mampu menjaga dua sosok yang sangat berharga.

Hanya satu kali saja. Cukup istrinya yang pergi, Kyuhyun haruslah bertahan lebih lama agar ia bisa menebus semua waktu yang dilewati Kyuhyun seorang diri tanpa dekap erat keluarga kandung.

Tap

Tap

Dua langkah maju dilakukan oleh Siwon. Netranya menatap sendu pada wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu damai. Memang wajah itu tidak sepenuhnya terlihat, namun Siwon bisa menangkap adanya kehangatan kehidupan pada wajah polos tersebut.

'Kyu... Kau harus cepat pulih. Kita akan menyelesaikan misi bersama-sama dengan Kibum dan Heechul. Setelah itu... Mari kita hidup dengan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Choi appa akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta.' Inilah janji seorang paman yang menyayangi keponakannya.

Hari ini... Di dalam ruangan tertutup yang kebanyakan disebut sebagai ruang penentu 'Hidup' atau 'Mati'. Sebuah sejarah dimulai dari suatu keajaiban.

Rasa sakit yang mendalam pasti akan tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Semua akan indah pada waktunya. Itulah yang selama ini dipercayai oleh Siwon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Kamar rawat VVIP terlihat agak berantakan hari ini. 5 dari 7 namja yang ada di ruangan tersebut masing-masing terlihat membawa koper yang besar. Koran, buku, laptop, kaleng soft drink, maupun makanan juga tersedia di atas meja yang ada di tengah-tengah kungkungan sofa.

5 dari mereka adalah Kibum, Heechul, Donghae, Jungsoo, dan Siwon. Sedangkan 2 yang lain adalah Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Semuanya sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun." Jungsoo meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja. Baru saja dia menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya untuk menggalang pasukan. Jongwoon mengangkat pandangannya dari map berisi data pasien. Tatapannya tertuju pada Kibum yang terlihat tekun menguatak-atik laptop. "Kibum bagaimana dengan tugasmu?"

Mendengar namanya disebutkan, Kibum pun menoleh. Ia memutar laptopnya menghadap empat pasang mata yang kini sudah menunjukkan mimik wajah teramat penasaran. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan softwarenya dan juga rancangan virus yang akan digunakan untuk merusak data-data ITODA. Kyuhyun hanya perlu mengisi keyword untuk mengunci karena software itu dari awal adalah buatannya." Hal yang melegakan. Semuanya tersenyum tipis begitu mengetahui jika software buatan Kyuhyun sudah terselesaikan sepenuhnya.

"Heechul?" Jongwoon beralih menatap putra sulungnya.

Tangan Heechul dengan semangat menunjukkan isi kopernya. "Aku membuat bom asap yang bisa melumpuhkan dalam waktu satu jam." Jarinya menunjuk pada bulatan-bulatan kecil berbentuk bola yang terbungkus kotak transparan.

"Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita tidak sengaja menghirup asap bom buatanmu?" Donghae bergidik ngeri. 'Lumpuh' bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan tentunya ini jelaslah lebih mengerikan daripada bom tidur yang pernah dilihatnya selama pelatihan.

Menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap. Heechul kini mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi banyak kapsul. "Tenang saja, aku sudah membuat penangkalnya. Jadi semua yang terlibat saat penyerangan harus meminum penangkalnya lebih dulu."

Kibum menggelengkan kepala. Otak jenius hyung nya jika sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, pasti akan dituntaskan hingga berhasil. Tidak perduli jika hal tersebut sangat konyol.

Sebelah alis Jongwoon terangkat, temuan Heechul sungguh tidak biasa. "Bisa kau jamin keakuratannya? Bagaimana dengan efek sampingnya?" Ini pertanyaan yang wajar bukan? Bahkan bom atom saja juga dirinci sedemikian rupa tentang dampaknya. Meskipun akhirnya bom atom tetap dijatuhkan juga karena perang dunia yang makin memanas.

Wajah yang tadinya cerah berubah mendung seketika. Heechul tidak menyangka jika appanya sendiri malah menyangsikan karya yang dibuatnya. "Aigoo... appa meremehkanku! Aku sudah mengujinya dan mendapatkan sertifikat dari profesor di kampus. Apa masih kurang?" Tangan Heechul menarik sebuah map yang ada di dasar koper. Membuka map tersebut lalu menunjukkan beberapa catatan jika temuannya ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh dan bukan pula sesuatu yang mengada-ada.

Ironis sekali, jerih payahnya tidak ditanggapi dengan baik. Padahal dirinya sudah kelimpungan menyeret beberapa ahli untuk membantu. Bom asap berisi obat tidur sudah umum, Heechul ingin membuat yang berbeda.

"Aniya, itu sudah cukup." Jongwoon menggeleng, ia beralih menatap pria yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Denis?"

"Aku sudah menghimpun bantuan FBI, beberapa tentara militer korea selatan, juga sebagian pasukan pengawal presiden Amerika Serikat. Mereka sudah setuju dan tinggal menunggu aba-aba dariku." Dengan santai Denis menunjukkan pesan serta e-mail yang ada di ponselnya.

"Donghae?" Tampaknya dokter Kim belum puas jika tidak mengetahui hasil kinerja semuanya.

Tersenyum sangat lebar. "Aplikasi chat buatanku sudah selesai. Aku juga berhasil mendapatkan pistol untuk bius, alat penyadap, dan kamera mengintai." Donghae ikut menunjukkan isi koper yang dibawanya, Kibum nampak senang melihat alat penyadap yang sejak dulu menarik perhatiannya.

"Siwon?" Orang terakhir yang disebut Jongwoon langsung terperanjat karena nyaris terlelap dalam keadaan duduk.

Desisan kesal meluncur dari bibir si sulung Kim, pamannya terlihat konyol dengan wajah kusut dan mata yang menyipit karena mengantuk. Tidak mencerminkan sosok yang dipuja oleh banyak yeoja karena ketampanan dan pesonanya.

Tangan kanan Siwon mengusap wajahnya, berusaha mengfokuskan pandangan netranya yang sangat mengantuk karena kurang tidur. "Aku berlatih sangat giat dalam seminggu ini. Aku menyumbang uang saja, karena aku juga bingung ingin membeli apa untuk misi ini. 100 juta won, apa cukup?"

Sreek

Resleting koper berukuran besar akhirnya terbuka. Tumpukan uang terlihat begitu jelas dengan label bank yang ada di bagian tengah. Rupanya bukan hanya uang, masih ada beberapa batang emas yang terselip di sudut koper. Donghae adalah satu-satunya yang mengangakan mulut dengan lebar karena tidak pernah melihat uang dengan nominal won sebanyak itu.

"Aigoo... Choi samchon, kemana otak brilian milikmu? Kenapa samchon tidak membuat prakarya atau eskperimen apapun!" Protes Heechul dengan kesal, uang dan waktunya habis untuk mendekam di laboratorium tapi pamannya hanya menyumbang uang. Yang benar saja! Dirinya nyaris gila. Tapi pamannya hanya tinggal menguras rekening yang sudah jelas hanya berkurang 5%nya saja. Ingatlah jika Choi Siwon itu kaya, terlalu kaya karena rajin menabung saham di banyak perusahaan. Belum lagi adanya aliran dana dari perusahaan keluarganya.

Tidak terima karena diprotes, Siwon mengungkapkan pembelaannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa bereksperimen jika 80% jadwal praktek appamu diserahkan padaku?! Aku hanya tidur 5 jam sehari karena terlalu sibuk menangani pasien."

Atensi Siwon menghunus pada seseorang yang sedari tadi belum menunjukkan apapun untuk keperluan misi. "Yakk... Jongwoon hyung! Kau menanyai kami tetapi tidak memberitahu apa yang kau kerjakan!" Biarlah ia sedikit tidak sopan pada kakak ipar tirinya ini. Semuanya membawa koper berisi barang-barang untuk misi, tetapi dokter bermarga Kim itu tidak membawa apapun dan malah bertanya layaknya dosen penangih tugas.

"Aigoo... Aku sibuk menjaga Kyuhyun, mengurusnya sepanjang waktu. Memastikan kondisinya tidak menurun lagi." Mendengar jawaban itu, Siwon mendengus. Itu adalah pembelaan paling konyol yang pernah didengarnya. Kenyataannya bukan hanya Siwon, namun semuanya juga menunjukkan ekspresi serupa kecuali Kibum.

"Ahhh... Appa yang baik." Kibum memiliki maksud lain dari pujian yang dilontarkannya. Sindiran halus adalah cara yang paling dipilihnya untuk mengkritik appanya.

Mereka semua menghabiskan waktu untuk berdiskusi, saling memberi pendapat untuk menyusun strategi. Waktu yang telah mereka tetapkan semakin dekat, sebentar lagi pertempuran hebat akan berlangsung

"Sadarkah kalian? Secara tidak langsung kita sudah saling membantu untuk misi ini dan juga untuk Kyuhyun." Jungsoo tersenyum. Perasaannya menjadi tenang kala menyadari sikap Heechul juga Kibum yang kini berubah drastis. Dua orang yang dulunya sangat membenci Kyuhyun, sekarang terlihat begitu menyayangi.

"Ne, uri Kyuhyun harus bertahan." Siwon mengangguk.

Serempak semuanya saling menatap. Lalu atensi mereka bergeser melihat tubuh yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut putih yang menutupi hingga sebatas perut.

Kyuhyun... Namja berusia 17 tahun yang masih belum terbangun juga. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu betah berlama-lama menutup mata. Apapun itu, mereka akan menanti Kyuhyun dengan sabar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Mansion Kim nampak lebih hidup kali ini. Hunian bertingkat itu tak lagi nampak sepi. Denis dan Aiden memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana hingga mereka mendapatkan rumah baru untuk menetap.

Remaja yang baru saja pulang dari kampus mengernyit heran kala obsidiannya menangkap siluet tubuh sang paman yang membawa banyak perlengkapan kebersihan. "Samchon mau ke mana?" Bertanya karena penasaran.

Kepala Siwon menoleh, ia tersenyum lalu mengendikkan dagu ke arah sebuah kamar berpintu coklat yang tertutup rapat. "Membersihkan kamar Kyuhyun." Jawabnya singkat.

"Biar aku bantu." Kibum mendekat lalu mengambil alih _facum_ _cleaner_ yang dibawa oleh Siwon.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka. Kamar bernuansa minimalis modern yang didominasi warna putih dan biru terasa begitu hampa. Pemilik kamar ini masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit entah sampai kapan.

Sepasang netra menyapu setiap sudut kamar, memperhatikan barangkali ada barang-barang yang tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya. Namun yang tersuguhkan diluar dari terkaan. Semuanya terlihat sangat rapih dan masih bersih.

"Ternyata masih sama." Siwon meletakkan lap dan alat pel yang dibawanya.

Alis Kibum bertaut. Tidak mamahami makna kalimat yang diucapkan sang paman. "Sama?"

Mengangguk kecil. Siwon berjalan menuju ruangan lain yang ada di kamar tersebut, kebanyakan orang menyebutnya 'walk in closet / fitting room', namun Siwon lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'toko versi pribadi'. Terlalu banyak barang yang bisa ditampung di sana.

"Eoh, kamar Kyuhyun masih sama rapihnya. Tidak seperti kamar Heechul yang berantakan sekali." Biarlah sesekali Siwon melontarkan kritikannya. Heechul jika sedang malas pasti meletakkan barang seenaknya. Buku di atas ranjang, kaos kaki di atas nakas, baju di lantai, sepatu di dekat jendela, bahkan dompet terkadang masuk ke dalam kolong tempat tidur.

"Karena Heechul hyung malas membersihkan kamarnya yang lebih mirip disebut kandang." Pikir Kibum tidak ada salahnya jika dia ikut mengatai hyungnya yang memang labil itu. Heechul bisa menjadi orang paling bersih dan rapi dalam sekejap, namun ketika kemalasan bersemayam dalam kepribadiannya. Maka Heechul pastilah akan meletakkan semua benda dengan seenaknya.

Cklek

Ruang penyimpanan terbuka. Mata Siwon terbelalak karena terkejut melihat keadaan di dalamnya. "IGE MWOYA?!" Teriaknya secara spontan.

Kibum terlonjak. "Waeyo samchon?" Ia mendekat lalu ikut melihat ke dalam ruangan.

"Laboratorium?" Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mengherankan sebenarnya. Banyak ilmuwan yang memiliki laboratorium pribadi sebagai tempat meneliti tanpa harus memusingkan prosedur seperti di laboratorium pemerintahan.

Wajah Siwon berubah menjadi takjub setelah ia menguasai mimik wajah terkejutnya. "Jadi selama ini, Kyuhyun mempunyai laboratorium di ruang penyimpanannya."

"Alat bedah, suntikan, botol, tabung reaksi, penjepit, pipet, pinset, pisau, lempeng kaca, cawan, jala, kaca obyek, lup." Bibir Kibum terus mengabsen deretan peralatan yang berjajar di meja.

Mengikuti hal yang dilakukan keponakannya. Siwon ikut mengabsen deretan peralatan di meja yang lain. "Mikroskop, pembakar, kaki tiga, lumpang alu, gelas kimia, lempeng tetes, termometer, alat pemutar." Terlalu banyak barang di sana. Ia hanya menyebutkan sedikit. Adanya mikroskop sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan jika Kyuhyun meneliti sesuatu yang berukuran mungil.

Kibum membuka almari yang ada di dekat meja. Ternyata di dalamnya banyak berisi botol-botol larutan. "Samchon. Di sini ada banyak alkohol dan cairan kimia yang lumayan lengkap." Menurut Kibum, ruangan ini nyaris bisa dibilang lengkap.

"Kibum-ah, aku menemukan lima berkas di sini." Suara Siwon memberitahu akan temuannya yang terletak di dalam laci kecil.

Rasa penasaran membuat keduanya memutuskan untuk membuka berkas-berkas tersebut. Banyak sekali catatan berkode yang tidak mereka fahami. Coretan-coretan asal yang terselip di celah spasi antar paragraf, maupun coretan berkelok yang tentunya ditulis sendiri oleh Kyuhyun. Mirisnya semua catatan tersebut dicetak dengan bahasa inggris. Kibum memang mahir berbahasa inggris, Siwon juga lumayan mahir. Namun tetap saja mereka tidak akan faham jika tulisannya sebanyak itu dan coretan-coretan yang ada malah disingkat.

"Berkas ITODA 003, ITODA 001, EKSPERIMENT 156, EKSPERIMENT 170, EKSPERIMENT 189." Siwon membaca judul berkas yang ditemukannya.

Kibum meletakkan berkas-berkas tersebut ke atas meja. Tatapannya beralih ke arah pintu dengan ekspresi berpikir keras namun tetap berusaha santai. "Donghae hyung dan paman Denis pasti memahami arti berkas ini. Barangkali Kyuhyun menyisipkan sesuatu yang penting dan belum sempat diselesaikannya atau disampaikan."

Mengangguk kecil, Siwon menyetujui ucapan Kibum. Merekapun keluar dari kamar untuk menuju ruang tengah di lantai dasar guna memanggil Donghae agar melihat secara langsung laboratorium pribadi milik Kyuhyun.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki tergesa terdengar jelas menuju ruang tengah. Bukan Kibum ataupun Siwon yang berlari tunggang langgang, melainkan Heechul.

"Donghae... Rumahmu yang ada di Prancis di bakar oleh pasukan ITODA." Heechul menepuk pundak Donghae yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari menonton tayangan _variety_ _show_ di televisi.

'Rumah terbakar' berita yang baru saja didapatkan oleh Heechul. Tadinya ia berniat ingin mengetahui penampilan rumah milik Donghae yang katanya sangat indah dengan gaya _renaissance_ dan sentuhan modern minimalis. Namun yang didapatinya adalah berita kebakaran.

Tubuh Donghae membeku. Sepasang matanya berkabut dengan cepat, bibirnya juga mulai bergetar. "Mwo?" Kepalanya berusaha keras memproses kabar mengejutkan yang didengarnya dari Heechul.

Tubuh Donghae masih mematung. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat Heechul mulai khawatir dan mengguncang bahu Donghae perlahan. "Donghae-ya, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sepasang netra itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Sepertinya Donghae mulai tersadar dari transnya.

1

2

3

Wajah yang tadinya pucat pasi karena terkejut langsung berubah menjadi bersemu dengan mata berbinar. "Yey... Akhirnya rumah itu hancur juga. Yuhuu... Aku akan mendapatkan uang asuransi 3 miliar dolar." Donghae berdiri dan meloncat-loncat di tempat dengan semangat tinggi. Tangannya bergerak membuat gerakan konyol layaknya anak kecil yang merasa senang karena mendapatkan hadiah.

Heechul terbengong sepersekian detik. Tangannya lalu terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aish! Aku kira kau sedih tapi nyatanya malah bersorak gembira." Selama eksistensi Heechul hidup di dunia ini. Baru sekarang ia melihat ada orang yang begitu bahagia karena mengetahui rumahnya terbakar habis.

Brug

Suara itu berasal dari Denis yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja ke atas sofa. Wajahnya begitu lesu seolah baru saja menyelesaikan ribuan tugas dalam waktu yang cepat.

Heechul mendekati Denis dan duduk di sampingnya. "Paman Denis, sepertinya putramu mulai gila." Mendesis di akhir kata.

Denis menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan. Matanya sudah sangat mengantuk karena begadang untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal penting. "Donghae memang gila. Ia sangat menggilai rumah. Bayaran dari ITODA selama setahun selalu digunakannya untuk membeli rumah di berbagai negara, jika satu rumahnya hancur berarti ia bisa membeli 3 rumah lagi dari uang asuransi." Ungkap Denis tanpa merubah posisinya.

Heechul mengangguk kecil. "Kebiasaannya aneh sekali." Tanggapnya dengan asal dan intonasi setengah cuek.

"Donghae masih punya kebiasaan aneh lainnya yang lebih parah." Denis mengantuk. Ucapannya semakin lama makin memelan.

Alis Heechul terangkat sebelah, 'hal aneh apa lagi?' pikirnya dengan penasaran. "Apa itu?" Memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Berbicara dengan ikan." Ucap Denis terakhir kali sebelum berkelana ke alam mimpi.

"Aigoo... Putra paman Denis memang ajaib." Si sulung Kim bergidik ngeri membayangkan Donghae menatap ikan-ikan di dalam akuarium lalu berbicara sendiri seperti anak TK yang memiliki imajinasi bisa berbicara dengan banyak hewan ataupun benda.

Jauh di dalam pikiran. Ada rasa sedikit was-was. Heechul pikir jika Kyuhyun mungkin saja juga memiliki sifat aneh yang sama konyolnya dengan sifat Donghae. Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat mengerikan.

"Heechul hyung! Donghae hyung!" Seruan panggilan dari arah tangga membuat Heechul menolehkan kepala. Donghae pun menghentikan aksinya berjoget-joget. Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa menangkap gelagat Kibum yang terlihat begitu tergesa.

"Wae?" Tanya Heechul saat adiknya sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ayo ikut aku ke kamar Kyu! Ajak paman Denis juga." Kibum mengendikkan dagu ke arah pria paruh baya yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada punggung sofa.

Donghae mencebik saat melihat appanya yang terlelap dengan damai tanpa terusik sedikitpun. "Biarkan saja dulu. Daddy butuh tidur yang cukup agar wajahnya tetap terlihat muda. Lagipula jika dibangunkan juga tidak akan berguna. Otak daddy akan lambat memproses apapun jika ia mengantuk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Ketiganya kini sudah berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Di atas ranjang tampak Siwon yang sedang memainkan ponsel sambil bersandar pada _dashboard_. Melihat keponakannya datang, Siwon pun bangkit.

"Masuk ke sini hyung. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan." Kibum membuka pintu ruangan laboratorium mini milik Kyuhyun.

Setengah malas Heechul memutar bola mata. Memangnya apa yang ingin ditunjukkan dari dalam ruang penyimpanan? Bukankah hanya baju dan benda-benda seperti sepatu, tas, dan jaket. Aneh sekali Kibum ini. "Apa yang ingin kau-" Perkataan Heechul terhenti di ujung lidah. Sepasang matanya terbelalak lebar seolah bisa saja lepas dari kelopak mata.

Kedua tangan Kibum dan Siwon serentak terangkat untuk menutupi sepasang telinga mereka. Sebentar lagi ledakan suara akan terjadi.

"KIM KYUHYUN! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG JIKA MEMPUNYAI LABORATORIUM PRIBADI? AKU TIDAK AKAN KEREPOTAN UNTUK LEMBUR DI KAMPUS HANYA UNTUK MEMBUAT SEBUAH KARYA!" Heechul berteriak sekeras yang mampu dicapainya. Emosinya memuncak kala ingatannya berputar pada kejadian-kejadian belakangan ini yang dihabiskannya untuk mendekam di dalam laboratorium kampus.

Donghae merasa marah, karena memang hanya dirinya yang tidak bersiaga atas teriakan Heechul. "DASAR CINDERELLA! TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK!" Lontarnya dengan lantang. Salah apa dirinya hingga harus mendengar teriakan super dari Kim Heechul yang sukses membuat telinganya berdengung.

Melotot tidak terima. Heechul berkacak pinggang lalu berteriak sekali lagi. "IKAN AMIS! JANGAN MENGATAIKU JIKA KAU MASIH INGIN HIDUP!" Wajah Heechul benar-benar terlihat marah hingga memerah.

"Dasar bocah." Kibum memutar bola mata. Tangannya mengusap-usap telinga.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Bum?" Heechul menolehkan kepala. Sepasang matanya memicing mengamati Kibum yang malah membuang muka ke arah lain saat ia tanya.

'sial' Satu kata itu diucapkan Kibum dalam hati untuk merutuki kebodohannya. Ia lupa jika Heechul sangat sensitif terhadap apapun yang bersifat menggunjing atau menyangkut dirinya. "Tidak." Sanggah Kibum dengan cepat.

"Pintar sekali." Donghae menggelengkan kepala. Ternyata Kim Kibum sangat pandai mengendalikan mimik wajah serta menyangggah sesuatu.

"Ini ada 5 berkas yang kami temukan. Bisakah kau memahaminya Hae?" Siwon menyerahkan 5 berkas pada Donghae.

"Biar aku lihat dulu." Mata Donghae bergerak cepat untuk menyapu deretan catatan yang ada di atas lembar demi lembar kertas pada berkas dengan judul ITODA 003.

Bibir Donghae bergerak-gerak. Ia seolah tengah membaca tanpa suara. "Bintang laut?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ahhh, film Hulk?" Kini Donghae menatap horor catatan yang dibacanya. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan rasa takut yang teramat mencolok.

Tukk

Tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. Donghae meletakkan berkas ITODA 003 ke atas meja dengan cukup keras. "Mengerikan..." Memeluk tubuh sendiri.

Siwon dan Kibum hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Reaksi yang disuguhkan Donghae sangat aneh.

Berbeda halnya dengan si sulung Kim yang malah sudah bersiap menjitak kepala Donghae. "Ikan amis. Kau bermonolog sendiri seperti orang gila. Seharusnya kau menjabarkan kepada kami, bukannya berceloteh seperti bayi." Sifat aneh Donghae sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Jengah juga melihat aksi kekanakan dan absurd yang ditunjukkan Donghae tanpa mengenal waktu.

Menarik nafas dalam. Donghae lalu menggeser sebuah kursi yang terlipat di sudut ruangan. Membenahi kursi tersebut lalu duduk dia atasnya. "Berkas ITODA 003 berisi tentang hipotesa-hipotesa hasil dari percobaan Kyuhyun. Rupanya dia memiliki setengah catatan proyek ITODA. Laboratorium mini ini adalah tempat bagi Kyuhyun untuk meneliti banyak aspek yang kemungkinan memiliki kemiripan 70% dengan proyek aslinya." Wajah Donghae sangat serius kali ini. Seperti seorang ilmuwan yang menjabarkan kepada masyarakat tentang hasil temuannya.

"Teruskan hyung!" Kibum mengangguk paham.

Donghae berdehem kecil. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk mencari beberapa contoh agar semua lebih mudah memahami penyampaiannya. "Kalian tau film zombie kan? Atau film Hulk?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan film-film tersebut?" Siwon menggelengkan kepala tanpa sadar. Memang ekspresi Donghae sudah berubah, tapi nyatanya hal yang dibicarakan tetap saja mengandung topik tidak biasa.

"Kyuhyun menyimpulkan jika dampak kesalahan proyek ITODA bisa saja sama dengan kedua film itu. Terlalu banyak mikro organisme yang terlibat. Terlalu banyak pula pemutusan gen dan manipulasi hasilnya. Ahjussi mengerti tentang gen?" Atensi Donghae menatap lekat ke arah Siwon yang berdiri di samping Kibum.

"Aku hanya mempelajarinya sedikit. Tidak serinci yang kau kira meskipun aku ini dokter." Siwon mengerti sekarang. Rupanya Donghae memiliki pola pikir yang begitu unik untuk membandingkan sesuatu dan menyampaikannya.

Bahu Donghae mengendik. "Aku pikir jika semua dokter itu menguasai banyak ilmu sampai ke akarnya. Di film DOTS, Daniel menguasai ilmu otomotif, medis, bahkan juga bisa menggunakan senjata." Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang merayap di hatinya. Entahlah... Ia sendiripun sulit mendeskripsikannya. Kecewa karena hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa memahami seluruh catatan tadi dengan rinci dan akurat.

"Donghae... Kau faham istilah jurusan kan? Jurusan menentukan segalanya. Kau sendiri adalah analis, kenapa tidak faham?" Membalikkan topik dengan sedikit sindiran adalah keahlian Heechul.

Donghae itu tidak peka atas keadaan dan itu memang benar adanya. "Aku lulusan analis IT. Bukan kimia. Ilmu seperti ini aku kuasai karena Kyu sering mendiskusikan tugasnya denganku dan kami juga bekerja di divisi yang sama."

"Ikan amis yang kurang _charger_ otak." Lidah Heechul sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengungkap semuanya secara gamblang.

Kata _'charger'_ entah kenapa langsung membuat Donghae melotot kesal. "Otakku tidak di _charger_!" Belanya dengan tegas. Enak saja Heechul mengatai otaknya mirip ponsel yang di _charger_.

"Tapi kau sangat lelet." Mencebik dengan membuang muka.

"Aku hanya kurang minum air." Masih kekeuh untuk melakukan pembelaan. Ini sebuah kenyataan kan. Dehidrasi bisa mengakibatkan konsentrasi menurun, itu didapatkan Donghae dari sebuah iklan minuman berlabel Mijon / Myzone / Mizone? Ya, apapun itu yang jelas Donghae tidak mengada-ada.

Situasi akan memanas jika Siwon tidak segera melerai Heechul dan Donghae yang beradu mulut. "Sudahlah... sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Menunggu Kyuhyun bangun dari mode hibernasinya yang lebih mirip disebut _'Sleeping beauty'_." Tidak ada jalan lain. Donghae juga yakin jika tidak akan ada orang yang mampu memahami tulisan Kyuhyun sedetail mungkin.

"Tapi ada hal lain juga. Kita harus menggeledah semua tempat di mansion Kim untuk menemukan berkas ITODA 002 yang pastinya diletakkan Kyuhyun secara terpisah agar tetap aman." Ucapan Donghae sukses membuat ketiganya saling melempar pandangan lalu merosotkan bahu. Menggeledah mansion Kim bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Banyak sekali ruangan dan lemari, belum lagi adanya perpustakaan di lantai tiga. Sungguh perjuangan yang besar harus mereka lakukan demi Kyuhyun dan misi melawan ITODA.

 **To be continue...**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Secret of Identity**

 **By : Krystalaster27**

 **Chapter 11**

 **(Close to FIN)**

 **Happy Reading**

Pagi yang cerah. Mansion Kim terlihat ramai dengan adanya penghuni-penghuni baru. Lee Donghae sedang sibuk menyantap ikan bakar, Kibum sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di dalam laptopnya. Lalu Jungsoo juga sibuk menata senjata api di atas meja ruang tamu. Heechul sedang tidur pulas di atas karpet sambil memeluk guling.

Ting

Tong

Suara bell membuat ketinganya menoleh saling menatap, serentak mereka tersenyum dan menarik Heechul untuk bangun dari tidurnya. "Heechul hyung! Ireona! Bukakan pintunya!" Kibum mengguncang bahu hyungnya dengan keras.

"Arrrgh... Kalian ini tidak bisa membiarkanku tenang!" Heechul pun beranjak dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Ia bahkan berjalan seperti orang mabuk dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. "Tamu tidak tau tata krama! Datang di pagi buta. Awas saja, akan aku beri omelan terbaikku untuknya." Gerutuan dilontarkan oleh Heechul ketika ia sudah sampai di dekat pintu.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka. Detik itu juga Heechul terbelalak, ia terkejut luar biasa melihat rupa tamu yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya kali ini. "Pe-perdana Menteri." Lidahnya bahkan tersendat kala mengucapkan jabatan tamu tersebut.

Oh... Ya Tuhan! Ceroboh sekali ia mendumal di dekat pintu. Heechul menatap Perdana Menteri agak takut, tadi ia kan sudah mengatakan hal-hal tidak relevan yang sudah jelas pastinya terdengar hingga ke luar pintu.

"Annyeong... Apa benar Jungsoo tinggal disini?" Perdana Menteri bertanya pada sosok remaja yang terlihat kacau dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah lusuh. 'Pasti baru bangun.' Iner Perdana Menteri.

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Ayo masuk!" Tiba-tiba saja Jungsoo muncul di belakang Heechul, kemudian menggeser si sulung Kim agar menepikan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Perdana Menteri untuk masuk ke dalam mansion.

Kibum dan Donghae sudah duduk berjajar di atas karpet. Keduanya sibuk mendiskusikan perihal aplikasi yang dibuat oleh Donghae, juga membahas perihal arsip yang kemarin mereka temukan di dalam laboratorium mini milik Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengikuti langkah Denis dan Perdana Menteri. Mereka duduk bersisian dan Heechul memilih untuk duduk di samping Donghae. "Paman Denis mengenal Perdana Menteri?" Tanya Heechul penasaran. Dua orang itu terlihat seperti sudah saling kenal, Denis bahkan tidak menunjukkan rasa hormatnya sedikitpun.

"Tentu saja, Perdana Menteri adalah kakak iparku." Jawab Jungsoo dengan santai.

"Aigoo... Pantas saja paman Denis mudah sekali menghubungi Perdana Menteri, ternyata kalian ada hubungan keluarga." Heechul berseru, ternyata Denis punya hal menakjubkan yang tidak diketahuinya. Dan Heechul rasa jika publik pun tidak mengetahuinya. Selama ini ia hanya tau keluarga Perdana Menteri tidak dengan keluarga istrinya.

"Aku sudah membaca e-mail darimu Jungsoo, aku mengirim seorang mata-mata dan ITODA ternyata memang menyimpang. Tetapi aku penasaran dengan perkataanmu tentang keuntungan yang aku dapatkan, jika aku membantumu menyelesaikan misi ini." Perdana Menteri memulai pembicaraan. Ia tidak suka sesuatu yang berbelit-belit.

Jungsoo mengangguk, ia menyodorkan sebuah berkas kepada Perdana Menteri. "Kim Kyuhyun, putra kandung dari dokter Kim Jongwoon sekaligus putra asuhku, dia adalah analist kimia dan programer terhebat di masa ini. Kyuhyun adalah incaran ITODA, aku membutuhkan bantuan darimu untuk mengesahkan kewarganegaraanya sebagai penduduk Korea Selatan. Kebetulan minggu depan usianya genap 17 tahun. Ah, beserta pengubahan kewarganeraan ku dan Donghae juga." Inilah masalah utamanya. Kependudukan Jungsoo adalah warga negara Amerika sejak kecil, hanya saat masa sekolah ia memang tinggal di Korea.

"Lalu?" Perdana Menteri berpikir jika itu bukanlah sebuah penawaran yang bagus. Ia harus berjuang merampungkan segalanya dan ini juga berkaitan dengan negara. Salah sedikit saja, kepemimpinannya bisa bermasalah.

Jungsoo memutar bola mata. Kakak iparnya ini susah sekali memahami sesuatu yang tersirat. "Itu keuntungannya. Kami bertiga hidup di sini. Ck, apa kau masih belum paham juga padahal banyak negara memperebutkan diri kami agar menjadi bagian dari mereka." Memang kenyatannya demikian, ada beberapa negara yang memperebutkan.

Hal tersebut belumlah cukup untuk sebuah misi besar. "Beri aku satu kepastian lagi tentang status kalian bertiga."

"Ah... kau pasti pernah mendengar desas-desus tentang 'Triple Analyzer Tecnology of Militery'." Junsoo mengucapkan sebuah julukan agen rahasia yang pernah dicari keberadaannya oleh FBI selama beberapa dekade karena diduga berbahaya dan mengancam negara.

"Ya, itu sekitar 3 tahun lalu."

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Kami bertiga adalah Triple Analyzer Tecnology of Militery."

"Kau bercanda!" Seru Perdana Menteri tidak percaya.

Merasa kesal tidak dipercayai, Jungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aishh... Kau bisa menghukumku jika aku berbohong. Adukan aku pada nuna jika aku terbukti membual."

"Baiklah aku percaya, tapi aku masih kesulitan menemui presiden Amerika Serikat untuk meminta ijin pengiriman tentara militer." Perdana Menteri mengangguk kecil. Park Jungsoo memang sangat patuh pada kakaknya jadi ucapannya pastilah bisa dipegang erat.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mendapatkannya." Dengan bangga. Jungsoo menunjukkan e-mail yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Sebelah alis Perdana Menteri terangkat. "Bagaimana bisa?" Menghubungi Presiden Amerika Serikat itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Butuh banyak koneksi dan surat khusus.

"Presiden AS adalah teman akrabku." Jawab Jungsoo dengan santai.

"Ah, jadi begitu." Perdana Menteri faham sekarang. Memang butuh koneksi spesial agar bisa mendapatkan respon bantuan dari Presiden Amerika Serikat.

Tidak jauh dari pria paruh baya yang bercakap. Heechul masih terpaku memperhatikan dialog yang terjadi antara mereka. "Donghae-ya, daddymu sangat menakjubkan." Ucapnya dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Donghae mengangguk kecil, ia sedang mengamati kegiatan Kibum yang mengetikkan kode binner. "Oh, menurutku itu biasa saja. Daddyku mempunyai banyak teman akrab presiden. Bahkan kami sering berkunjung ke rumah pangeran William, dia dulu adalah murid appa."

"Aigoo, aku merasa takjub." Heechul sungguh merasa takjub. Koneksi pertemanan paman Denis tidak bisa dianggap biasa saja.

"Terimalah Heechul hyung, reputasimu jauh dibawah kami. Hahahaha..." Donghae tertawa terbahak ketika ia menolehkan kepala sebentar untuk melihat Heechul. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah ekspresi berbinar dari mata Heechul.

Berdecak kesal. Heechul memutuskan untuk bergeser posisi dan duduk di samping Kibum. "Ck, terserah kau saja."

Kibum terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya mengetikkan kode binner. Namun telinganya tetaplah mendengarkan dengan detail setiap percakapan yang ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Dokter muda Choi menuju ruang rawat VVIP yang sudah dikunjunginya tadi pagi. Jam istirahat makan siang adalah surga baginya. Melepas penat setelah melayani puluhan pasien yang terasa seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, Choi Siwon mendekati ranjang pembaringan dimana seseorang masih terbaring di sana. Namja yang akan genap berusia 17 tahun sebentar lagi dan harus menyelesaikan misi berbahaya.

Siwon melangkah mendekati ranjang. Ia menyentuh kulit lengan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kulitmu dingin sekali Kyu?" Terkesiap saat menyadari kulit keponakannya terasa begitu dingin.

Cklek

Pintu ruang rawat VVIP itu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan sosok dokter Kim. "Hyung, suhu tubuh Kyuhyun menurun." Seru Siwon dengan panik.

Keduanya pun segera memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan belakangan ini, Jongwoon pun mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Kibum mengenai Kyuhyun.

10 menit kemudian...

Jongwoon merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Ia memutar bola mata setelah menyadari faktor penyebab ketidak wajaran yang ada. "Siapa yang teledor menurunkan suhu ruangan?" Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Sementara tangannya menunjuk pada AC yang terletak di atas dekat dinding sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Donghae yang menjaga Kyuhyun semalam hingga tadi pagi." Siwon mendesis. Tangannya langsung meraih remote AC yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Mengatur suhu agar tidak sedingin ini.

Jongwoon memijat pelipisnya. Pusing sekali memikirkan tingkah laku Donghae yang sangat tidak terduga. "Donghae itu bukan bocah, tetapi kelakuannya terkadang sangat diluar kewajaran. Selelah itukah dirimu Won-ah? Hingga tidak menyadari jika suhu ruangan ini nyaris menyamai kulkas."

"Mianhae hyung..." Kepala Siwon menunduk. Lelah memang kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaannya saat ini.

"Gwenchana. Untungnya hal ini tidak menimbulkan dampak buruk untuk Kyuhyun." Bibir Jongwoon memang bergerak luwes mengucapkannya. Nyatanya ia menyangsikan dalam hati, Kyuhyun pasti merasa kedinginan namun karena ia belum sadarkan diri. Tentunya Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa protes.

BRAKKK!

Pintu terjeblak dengan keras.

Siwon dan Jongwoon pun tersentak kaget. Serentak keduanya menatap horor si pelaku yang ternyata adalah Kim Heechul.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak Heechul dengan lantang.

"CHOI SAMCHON MINGGIR!" Merasa jalannya terhalangi, Heechul pun mendorong tubuh pamannya agar bergeser. Namun yang terjadi-

Brug

"Yakk Kim Heechul, apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon jatuh terjungkal ke belakang karena tidak siap menghadapi terjangan keponakannya.

Sepasang netra Heechul berkabut, liquid bening sudah mengucur ke atas pipinya. "Hiks, Kyuhyun... Ireona Kyu, hiks." Isaknya dengan keras. Heechul mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas dari infus, mengusapnya pelan. Jemarinya bahkan bisa merasakan sensasi dingin yang berasal dari kulit Kyuhyun.

"Hahh... hahhh... Heechul hyung, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja." Kibum muncul tidak lama kemudian. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari kencang mengikuti Heechul yang berlari layaknya kilat.

Mengerjap beberapa kali. Heechul langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kibum. "Mwo? Tapi bukankah tadi appa mengabari Kibum jika tubuh Kyuhyun sangat dingin?"

"Donghae hyung yang teledor karena menyetel suhu terlalu rendah." Mulut Kibum mengucapkannya dengan kesal.

Mata Heechul terbelalak. Ia langsung berkacak pinggang. "Aigoo, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari tadi! Sepertinya bocah ikan itu harus aku beri peringatan." Pikirannya langsung terpenuhi dengan berbagai macam hal yang akan diberikannya pada Donghae untuk sebuah hukuman.

Memutar bola mata, Kibum mendengus dan ia melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring. "Hyung sudah lari sebelum aku selesai menjelaskan, aku juga sudah berteriak tapi hyung tetap berlari kencang."

Heechul menarik nafas dalam. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun lagi dan menatap adik bungsunya dengan penuh harap. "Kim Kyuhyun, jangan buat aku khawatir lagi eo! Cepat bagun nae namdongsaeng, hyung akan mengganti semua uangmu jika kau cepat sadar."

"Hyung yakin?" Ucap Kibum agak sangsi.

Alis Heechul nyaris bertaut. "Maksudmu Bum?" Tidak memahami maksud dari pertanyaan Kibum yang rancu.

"Hyung kan sudah menguras rekening untuk melakukan eksperimen bom asap." Jawab Kibum santai dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aishh... Bisakah kau tidak menghancurkan suasana." Gemas juga Heechul dengan adiknya yang satu ini. Kim Kibum selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk melontarkan gurauan.

Kibum memutar bola mata. Kakaknya ini selalu saja mudah kesal dan tidak terima jika disalahkan. "Hyung saja yang bodoh karena menjanjikan Kyu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin."

"Awww! Samchon sakit!" Heechul dan Kibum merintih bersamaan karena Siwon menjewer telinga mereka.

"Ini Rumah Sakit, jangan berisik disini!" Desis Siwon gemas. Dua keponakannya ini memiliki tingkah yang kurang sadar akan keadaan sekitar jika sudah sibuk saling berargumen.

"Ne, Choi samchon. Tapi lepaskan jewerannya!" Si sulung Kim meringis kesakitan. Telinganya pasti sudaah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Pulang sekarang!" Dengan menarik telinga kedua keponakannya, Siwon menggiring mreka ke arah pintu.

Kibum memegangi tangan Siwon yang menjewer telinganya. "Aduh telingaku!" Penganiayaan kecil yang sangat tidak disukainya. "Samchon, lepaskan." Mohon Kibum, malu sekali ia dan Heechul dilihat oleh beberapa perawat dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor. Ya... Mereka berhasil diseret keluar dari ruang rawat oleh Siwon.

"Pulang dan tidur siang! Kalau kalian tidak melakukannya. Akan aku pindahkan Kyuhyun ke ruangan lain yang tidak bisa kalian masuki." Well, ancaman yang sungguh luar biasa.

"Baik. Kami pulang." Tidak ada pilihan selain menyanggupi perintah sang paman.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor sembari mengusap-usap telinga masing-masing yang tadinya dijewer. "Memangnya kita anak kecil yang harus tidur siang?" Oceh Heechul tidak terima.

"Menurut hyung?" Kibum membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Yakkkk! Kim Kibum! Kenapa kau malah membuatku semakin kesal?" Heechul berteriak dengan lumayan keras. Ucapan Kibum benar-benar membuat rasa kesalnya semakin didongkrak.

Tangan Kibum mengibas, ia sudah malas menanggapi ocehan hyungnya yang sudah pasti akan berakar kemana-mana. "Hahhh, sudahlah. Aku mengantuk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Ruang rawat yang didominasi warna putih itu terkesan dingin. Namja berkulit pucat masih tetap seperti sediakala, berbaring tanpa berniat untuk membuka mata dan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Hyung bilang Kyu akan sadar sebentar lagi, tapi ini sudah hampir 3 minggu sejak Kyuhyun menjalani operasi. Semua persiapan untuk penyerbuan ITODA bahkan telah selesai sepenuhnya." Dokter bermarga Choi tampak menuntut sebuah kejelasan akan ketidakwajaran yang terjadi pada si bungsu Kim.

Menggeleng pelan. Jongwoon menumpukan tangannya ke atas lutut. "Entahlah Siwon-ah, aku juga bingung... Kyuhyun seperti tidak ingin bangun." Kepala dokter bermarga Kim pun menunduk.

"Mwo? Jangan berkata sembarangan hyung!" Sungut Siwon tidak terima. Pernyataan seperti barusan sungguh tidak pantas untuk dikatakan oleh seorang dokter.

Di ruang rawat VVIP tersebut, semuanya berkumpul. Heechul, Kibum, Donghae, dan Jungsoo juga ada di sana namun berkumpul di sudut ruangan guna mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jongwoon mendekati tempat pembaringan Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya terulur untuk membelai pipi tirus si maknae Kim. "Sebaiknya kita lakukan saja penyerangan pada ITODA tanpa Kyuhyun, bukankah kemampuan Kibum cukup baik sejauh pengamatan kita." Kibum seperti memiliki sisi lain yang terbangkitkan, semua latihan fisik maupun latihan menggunakan senjata telah dilalui Kibum dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Jongwoon-ah kenapa kau berkata begitu? Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Jungsoo dengan raut wajahnya yang penuh kekhawatiran.

Dokter Kim berbalik, ia menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan sendu. "Sebenarnya beberapa hari lalu ia merintih kesakitan, aku tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya tersiksa! Jika Kyuhyun ingin bertemu eommanya, a-aku rela ia pergi." Ucap Jongwoon terbata. Tidak bisa digambarkan lagi betapa menyedihkannya ekspresi wajah Jongwoon.

Tiiit...

Bunyi nyaring itu membuat semuanya terpaku. Sontak mereka menatap garis lurus yang seharusnya tetap bergelombang layaknya rumput. Tidak! Ini sama sekali tidak baik. Semuanya mendekati ranjang pembaringan untuk melihat lebih dekat keadaan si maknae Kim.

"ANDWAE, KYUHYUN!" Dokter bermarga Choi yang memang posisinya paling dekat, langsung menguncang bahu Kyuhyun dengan agak keras.

Sreet

Sepasang tangan Jongwoon menarik mundur tubuh Siwon. "Hentikan Siwon! Kau menyakitinya! Biarkan Kyuhyun beristirahat!"

Tubuh Siwon memberontak. "Lepas hyung! Kyuhyun tidak boleh mati. Ayah macam apa kau yang tidak sedih ditinggalkan putranya." Nalarnya tak habis pikir dengan Jongwoon yang mengucapkan kerelaan begitu mudahnya.

"Untuk apa aku sedih? Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan kehidupan keduanya." Ucapan Jongwoon membuat semuanya terkejut. Terlebih lagi Kibum yang langsung menerjang tubuh appanya. "Appa keterlaluan!" Sentaknya tidak terima.

"Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun." Jawab Jongwoon dengan lirih.

Donghae sudah berlinang air mata. Ia memeluk tubuh daddynya dengan erat. "Hiks, Kyu... Jangan tinggalkan aku. Hiks, daddy... Kyu, hiks, Kyuhyun." Lidah Donghae terasa kelu. Tak sanggup rasanya ia membayangkan Kyuhyun pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kyu, buka matamu eo. Ini aku Heechul hyung!" Heechul menguncan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Uhuk... Akkh... Le-pas!" Suara tersedak dan rintihan terdengar. Semuanya sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan terbelalak melihat sepasang netra itu menyipit.

"KYU!" Seru Donghae lantang. Ia menyingkirkan Heechul dan beralih memeluk Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

Jongwoon memutar bola mata. "Dasar anak nakal, kau tega membuat appa dibentak Choi appamu eoh!"

"Mianhae appa." Respon Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Lima pasang mata memincing, menuntut sebuah penjelasan atas interaksi ganjil sepasang ayah dan anak yang tadi mereka kira sudah tiada. "Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Siwon sambil bersedekap dan menatap nyalang ke arah kakak iparnya.

"Kyu, jangan bangun dulu!" Tangan Donghae mencegah Kyuhyun yang ingin bangun dari pembaringan.

Senyuman menenangkan terukir di bibir pucat si maknae Kim. "Gwenchana. Aku sudah baik-baik saja eo."

Jongwoon menarik nafas. Bersiap untuk menceritakan hal yang terjadi. "Emm... jadi sebenarnya-"

 **Flash back**

Sesuai jadwal pemeriksaan harian yang padat tanpa ada celah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Dokter Kim berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung mewah beraroma obat yang menjadi tempatnya bekerja selama ini.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan VVIP terbuka. Dokter Kim menanggalkan jas putihnya lalu berjalan ke arah sofa. Jam istirahat makan siang akan dimanfaatkannya untuk berbaring sejenak guna melepas penat.

"Appa..." Lirihan pelan terdengar. Dokter Kim terkejut melihat pergerakan kecil dari si bungsu Kim.

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar." Tanya dokter Kim dengan pelan. Senyuman tipis membingkai wajahnya, mengisyaratkan sebuah kegembiraan yang membuncah.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, matanya mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada. "Eo, kenapa tubuhku terasa kaku dan lemas?" Semuanya terasa tidak nyaman baginya. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah tidak bertulang dan kebas di beberapa bagian.

"Kau baru saja menjalani operasi dua minggu yang lalu." Jawab Jongwoon sambil menegakkan sedikit posisi tempat tidur.

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Berarti setelah ia dihajar oleh Heechul, mungkin saat itu juga ada donor untuknya. "Oh, berapa lama Kyu tidak sadarkan diri?" Hanya ingin memperkirakan tanggal, barangkali sudah terlalu lama tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lebih dari satu bulan." Jawab Jongwoon singkat, ia mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air hangat untuk membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit, gerakan spontan karena ia terkejut mendapati jika selama itu waktu yang telah terlewati. "Mwo? Akkkh..." Rintih Kyuhyun saat merasakan rasa sakit pada beberapa bagian sendinya.

Beruntung Jongwoon cepat mencekal tubuh Kyuhyun. "Aish, jangan banyak bergerak dulu Kyu. Kau baru sadarkan diri tapi sudah berniat kabur."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, nalarnya penuh akan banyak hal mengenai penyerbuan ITODA. Satu bulan lebih, itu artinya hanya tersisa waktu beberapa minggu saja jika mematok pada tanggaal yang ditentukannya.

Jongwoon mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia mencari beberapa daftar kontak yang ingin dihubunginya. Sesekali netranya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Tunggu, appa ingin menelfon siapa?" Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan appanya yang baru saja menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Hyungdeulmu, Siwon, dan Denis." Jawab Jongwoon seadanya. Kabar baik bukankah harus disampaikan dengan cepat, semuanya pasti merasa bahagia karena Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Sedikit susah payah, Kyuhyun menarik lengan baju appanya. Isyarat agar sang appa tidak meneruskan telefon. "Ah... Bisakah appa merahasiakan ini? Kyu masih kesal dengan Heechul dan Kibum hyung, Choi appa pasti akan bertindak bodoh jika mengetahui Kyu sudah bangun. Berikan Kyu sedikit waktu hingga tubuh ini lebih kuat." Hanya alasan ini yang terlintar di benak si maknae Kim. Ucapannya tidak sepenuhnya salah, memang bukan hal yang bagus jika semua tau.

Dengan setengah kesal Jongwoon mengakhiri panggilan telefon yang jujur saja nyaris tersambung pada nomor milik Kibum. "Itu lama Kyu, mungkin sekitar 2 minggu." Pemulihan total memang membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama. Pengawasan dan perawatan yang intensif juga harus dipantau sedemikian detail.

"Jebal appa! Kyu bosan mendengar celotehan Choi appa yang sangat panjang." Bukan hal yang baik menjelekkan paman sendiri, namun Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain.

Permintaan paling tidak logis. Menurut Jongwoon, lebih baik Siwon mengetahui hal ini daripada melihat wajah Siwon yang selalu murung kala mengamati Kyuhyun. Siwon bahkan tidak mau pulang ke mansion sejak seminggu belakangan ini. "Arraseo, appa akan merahasiakan kesadaranmu. Tapi, apa kau bisa berpura-pura selama itu?" Bagaimanapun berpura-pura tetap terlelap bukanlah hal yang gampang.

"Itu mudah, appa suntik saja Kyu dengan obat tidur setiap mereka datang atau menginap." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Kepala dokter Kim menggeleng. "Aigoo... kau ini." Tidak setuju akan permintaan Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak baik bagi kondisinya.

"Jebal!" Mohon Kyuhyun.

Kepala Jongwoon menggeleng lagi. "Ck, tidak. Kau tidur sendiri saja." Berdecak kesal. Biar saja putra bungsunya menanggung sendiri keputusannya.

 **Flash back off**

PLETAK

Jitakan keras dihadiahkan untuk si maknae Kim. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah si sulung yang sudah bersungut-sungut menahan kekesalan. "Auchh... appo." Keluh Kyuhyun, tangannya mengusap kepala yang terasa nyeri sekali. Jitakan Heechul tidak main-main rupanya.

"Itu hukuman untukmu Kyu, kau tega membohongi kami." Bahkan Donghae pun ikut membela Heechul. Padahal biasanya ia akan memprotes siapapun yang menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Hei, tak taukah kau jika aku sangat tidak bersedia menggantikan posisimu dalam misi." Kali ini Kim Kibum yang bersuara. Wajah datar ditampakkannya secara terang-terangan.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Kibum yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan jika berwajah datar. "Mianhae Kibum hyung. Kyu hanya ingin bersantai sebentar."

"Hahh... Baiklah jika itu maumu. Hyung minta maaf karena dulu sempat memperlakukanmu dengan buruk." Tangan Kibum mengusap puncak kepala namdongsaengnya dengan lembut.

Senyuman lebar terukir di bibir maknae Kim. "Oh, gwenchana hyung. Kyu sudah memaafkannya kok." Netranya mengerjap polos. Bertingkah seolah drama yang dilakukannya bukanlah sebuah hal serius.

Hari itu nyaris mereka semua tersenyum bahagia. Benar, nyaris semuanya karena masih ada satu orang yang tersenyum miris dan sesekali mengusap air mata secara diam-diam. Ada banyak hal yang tidak diketahui, beberapa diantaranya mungkin lebih baik disimpan dengan rapat hingga waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Maknae Kim sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke mansion dan menjalani rawat jalan. Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Siwon dan Jongwoon, kini maknae Kim tidak lagi merasa tertekan. Semua orang menyayangi Kyuhyun dengan tulus, bahkan Donghae tak jarang memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya balita. Melarang ini itu dan mengawasi Kyuhyun setiap waktu.

Heechul dan Kibum bahkan melontarkan protes karena Donghae memonopoli Kyuhyun. Teriakan dan canda gurau terdengar setiap mereka berkumpul, Kyuhyun tidak merasa terusik dan justru menikmatinya dengan senang.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Pintu diketuk dari luar. Maknae Kim yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas pun menolehkan kepala setelah melirik jam dinding. Ia faham jika saat ini pasti Kibum yang datang. "Masuk hyung! Pintunya tidak terkunci." Kibum selalu datang di jam yang sama dan juga pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun di waktu yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sebuah kunjungan yang sungguh teratur.

Cklek

Kibum langsung melankahkan tungkai kakinya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepian ranjang. "Hebat sekali. Aku kira ruangan ini kedap suara, tapi suaramu terdengar jelas dari balik pintu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Memang kedap suara, aku menggunakan intercom mini yang memiliki microfon di dua sisi. Kau tak akan mendengarkan suaraku jika aku tak menyalakan microfon itu." Ketenangan adalah hal yang disukai oleh Kyuhyun kala merasakan penat menyergap tubuhnya setelah lelah menjalani aktifitas.

"Oh..." Kibum faham sekarang. Mungkin setelah ini ia juga akan mendesain kamarnya menjadi kedap suara. "Aku sudah berusaha menyelesaikannya. Memang untuk apa kau membuat software ini?." Tanya Kibum memastikan. Pasalnya software tersebut sangat unik dan sulit untuk dimengerti pada awalnya. Kibum bahkan sering tidak tidur untuk begadang menyelesaikan bagian demi bagian.

"Software ini untuk menganalisis sebuah data tentang kimia, virologi, maupun bakteriologi. Aku juga mendesain software ini agar bisa menganalisis kode kimia obat. Suatu model yang dapat dibuat, yang berfungsi sebagai cetak biru bagi sistem operasional. Meski aku akui butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk merencanakannya. Beruntung OTODA tidak tau mengenai temuanku ini, aku memang berniat membuatnya dari awal tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun." Jabar Kyuhyun dengan singkat, padahal ia tau jika Kibum pun faham. Kyuhyun hanya malas menggunakan bahasa rumit ataupun mengusung percakapan yang memusingkan saat ini.

Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya pada dashboard, merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena seharian berlatih bersama paman Denis. "Kau membuatnya dengan detail, aku sempat kebingungan diawal saat baru membuka proyek ini. Semua kode serta rancangannya nyaris membekukan otakku. Aku membutuhkan beberapa buku untuk menerjemahkan. Awalnya ku kira kau menggunakan bahasa pemograman Eiffel tapi ternyata kau menggunakan bahasa pemograman pascal"

"Memang Eiffel memiliki sintaks yang mirip dengan pascal. Tapi hyung menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Kenapa tidak dirampungkan saja sekalian? Toh software milikku hanya tinggal memberi sentuhan akhir saja.". Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Dari awal itu karyamu, aku hanya menyelesaikan yang kurang sisanya ku kembalikan kepadamu." Tangan Kibum terangkat untuk mengacak puncak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Kini adiknya tidak lagi terlihat pucat dan kurus, tubuh Kyuhyun pulih dengan cepat daripada waktu yang diprediksikan.

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kibum rela menuntaskannya juga. Banyak hal yang ia lewatkan, semuanya pasti melalui waktu yang sulit dijelaskan.

Angguk Kibum. "Eo, sama-sama."

Sepasang netra Kyuhyun mengerjap polos. "Hyung tau tidak. Hal yang penting dikuasai dalam pemprogaman adalah logika berpikir bagaimana cara memecahkan masalah pemrogaman yang akan dibuat." Inilah dasar kosa kata yang membuat Kyuhyun sempat kebingungan untuk mencerna maksudnya secara detail.

"Aku tau. Jangan remehkan aku kyu!" Kibum mencebik, gemas juga melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan umur 17 tahun. Kyuhyun entah kenapa selalu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kibum.

Tanpa sadar, netra Kibum menangkap deretan kode binner yang terpampang pada layar laptop di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Rupanya Kyuhyun tengah mengerjakan hal lain yang entah apa, Kibum tidak ingin mengetahui hal-hal yang memang tidak dibicarakan si maknae Kim pada yang lain. "01000011 (C), 01001000 (H), 01001111 (O), 01001011 (K), 01011001 (Y), 01010101 (U), 01001000 (H), 01011001 (Y), 01010101 (U), 01001110 (N). CHO KYUHYUN? CHO? Kenapa tidak memakai KIM?" Marga yang dipakai Kyuhyun bukanlah marga yang seharusnya.

Bahu Kyuhyun mengendik pelan. "Hanya ingin mengenang eomma dan menggunakan marganya pada setiap hal tentang IT. Aku memipikan eomma selama tidak sadarkan diri. Eomma sangat cantik dan aku ingin selalu mengenangnya dengan caraku sendiri." Deretan kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun telah berhasil menggetarkan hati Kibum. Adiknya yang tidak sempat menikmati waktu dengan sang eomma. Meskipun saat itu Kibum belum mampu mengingat rupa eommanya dengan detail, setidaknya Kibum memiliki kesempatan untuk diasuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Ruang keluarga mansion Kim terlihat penuh dengan barang-barang yang berserakan menutupi nyaris seluruh bagian karpet. Bungkus cemilan, buku-buku tebal, laptop, bahkan senjata juga ada di atas karpet.

Heechul menyebut ini sebagai acara diskusi santai. Semuanya duduk bersebelahan dan saling berbincang ringan sambil menonton film di layar televisi. "Apa hyungdeul kenal Louis Pasteur?" Maknae Kim membuka topik bahasan baru setelah sebelumnya berdiskusi mengenai senjata.

Kepala Donghae menggeleng cepat, mulutnya baru saja menelan suapan terakhir ice cream coklat. "Aniya! Aku tidak pernah berkenalan dengan orang yang mempunyai nama Lous lous itu."

Takk

"Louis Pasteur, hyung!" Kyuhyun melempar buku kecil tepat mengenai kepala Donghae.

Heechul dan Kibum terkikik geli. Mereka merasa senang melihat Donghae yang kini mengusap-usap kepala. Hanya buku kecil yang dilemparkan, namun wajah Donghae yang cemberut menggambarkan seolah kamus tebal yang telah mendarat di kepalanya. "Aigoo... Beraninya kau menjitakku maknae Kim. Baiklah, jelaskan padaku siapa itu Louis Pasteur?" Sungut Donghae kesal.

Kyuhyun mendesis, hyungnya yang satu ini memang seringkali melupakan materi sejarah. "Louis Pasteur adalah seorang ahli mikrobiologi dan ahli kimia Perancis. Ia dikenal karena mengembangkan inokulasi kuman penyakit yang melahirkan vaksin pertama untuk Rabies. Penemuan terbesar di bidang kimia adalah molekul asimetris dan polarisasi cahaya. Pada tahun 1857, ia diangkat menjadi direktur ilmiah studi tentang Ecole Normale Superieure." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun biodata ringkas mengenai ilmuwan yang cukup dikaguminya.

"Bukannya vaksin rabies itu diciptakan Emile Roux?" Kibum bertanya untuk memastikan. Sejauh yang pernah ia baca dari buku, Emile Roux yang menciptakan vaksin rabies.

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Benar, Emile Roux yang menciptakan, tetapi Louis Pasteur yang menyempurnakan. Pertamakalinya vaksin tersebut digunakan pada Joseph berusia 9 tahun, pada 6 Juli 1885 setelah anak itu dianiaya oleh anjing gila. Pasteur tidak memilki lisensi dokter, ia bisa menghadapi tuntutan jika gagal mengobati anak itu. Untungnya, pengobatan terbukti sukses spektakuler sehingga Pasteur dipuji sebagai pahlawan dan tidak mendapat tuntutan hukum. Keberhasilan pengobatan ini meletakkan dasar untuk pembuatan banyak vaksin untuk berbagai penyakit seperti polio, cacar, dan tetanus." Pembahasan berbobot ilmu seperti inilah yang paling dibenci Donghae. Kyuhyun akan nampak lebih tua daripada umurnya jika sudah menjelaskan sesuatu yang penting.

Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Itu menakjubkan. Apakah ia seorang professor muda sepertimu juga?" Hanya sedikit hal yang diketahuinya tentang Louis Pasteur. Itupun karena sebuah tugas yang mengharuskannya untuk mendaftar nama-nama penemu terbaik di dunia.

"Ne, pada usia 26 tahun, ia sudah menjadi profesor di Universitas Strasbourg, kemudian ia pindah ke Universitas Lille, di sanalah ia melakukan penemuan besar tersebut." Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah data akan Louis Pasteur yanb tersimpan di laptopnya.

Mulut Donghae terbuka lebar. "Oh..." Ia faham sekarang.

"Hyung sungguh keterlaluan. Tinggal di Perancis tetapi tidak mengenal Louis Pasteur." Sindir Kyuhyun secara gamblang.

Tidak terima disindir, Donghae pun melayangkan pembelaannya. "Hei, aku lahir di Amerika, bukan di Perancis. Ingat itu Kim Kyuhyun! Perancis hanya tempat pelarian." Mulut Donghae bergerak-gerak untuk menyuarakan apapun yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Ini seperti sebuah film fantasy." Kibum berpikir jika menyebut kata 'film' mampu membuat Donghae berhenti menggerakkan mulutnya untuk mengomel tanpa suara.

Benar saja... Donghae langsung diam dan berpikir keras untuk mencari sebuah film paling sesuai. "Resident Evil?"

"Yeah, film tersebut agaknya sedikit mirip jika proyek ITODA benar-benar dipraktekkan." Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. Pola pikir Donghae benar-benar ajaib untuk dimengerti.

"Kyu, bisakah kau memberi contoh yang lebih baik? Resident evil terlalu mengerikan. Infeksi virus T yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, hasil gigitan yang bisa merubah manusia menjadi monster." Kini sepasang lengan Donghae memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Otaknya penuh dengan bayang-bayang penyerbuan monster yang lapar dan haus darah. Oh, itu sungguh mengerikan.

Si sulung Kim menggangguk, ada banyak hipotesa yang muncul jika menyangkut film tersebut. "Itu tidak jauh berbeda. Saat injeksi dilakukan pada sebuah mayat, tidak akan ada hasilnya. Namun ketika mereka memberikan injeksi tersebut pada pasien koma, maka yang terjadi adalah petaka. Ini misi yang cukup berbahaya."

"Adakah kemungkinan yang lainnya?" Tanya Kibum was-was.

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentunya ada. Belakangan ini aku meretas adanya aktifitas tidak wajar." Bibirnya mencebik, gelagat yang menunjukkan jika Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal.

Semuanya harus ditumpas tuntas. Kibum menumpukan tangannya pada dagu. "Apa itu?"

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Kepalanya mulai pening memikirkan banyak hal. "ITODA membuka pendaftaran anggota peneliti untuk 10 orang yang ahli di bidang genetika, mikro organisme, dan patologi. Seperti yang dulu pernah aku bilang. Mereka itu ilmuwan gila yang mencoba membuat eksperimen tidak logis. Jadi... Kita harus segera bertindak sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Hening... Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Heechul menarik nafas dalam, adik bungsunya ini memang remaja yang luar biasa. Pemikirannya begitu mendetail dan berkelok-kelok dengan menggabungkan banyak opsi rumit. Namun Kyuhyun mampu menyampaikannya dengan bahasa yang ringan.

"Unta!" Secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berseru kencang. Bibirnya juga tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar.

Alis Heechul terangkat. "Mwoya? Unta kau bilang?" Ada gerangan apa hingga Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyerukan nama binatang padang pasir yang bisa dibilang galon air karena mampu menyimpan banyak air dalam satu kali minum.

"Ne, unta mampu bertahan dengan kehilangan massa sekitar 20% - 25% selama berkeringat." Persentase adalah hal yang disukai Kyuhyun saat membandingkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak berkeringat." Lontar Heechul dengan asal.

Kibum memutar bola mata. "Memang Heechul hyung mengklaim diri sendiri mirip unta? Bukankah hyung lebih mirip ular berbisa." Cibirnya pelan.

"Aigoo... Sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Katakan saja apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Beruntung sekali Heechul tidak melayangkan protes pada Kibum yanh terang-terangan mencibirnya. Heechul lebih tertarik untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menguap. Rasa kantuk selalu datang ketika ia merasa lelah. Selalu seperti ini jika Kyuhyun tidak punya hal yang harus dikerjakannya lagi. "Mayoritas makhluk hidup hanya mampu bertahan hingga kehilangan massa sekitar 3% - 4% sebelum terjadi gagal jantung akibat mengentalnya darah."

Penjelasan Kyuhyun barusan berhasil mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajah Kibum. Kini Kibum baru memahami, sedari tadi Kyuhyun rupanya tengah mengusung percakapan yang ada di berkas ITODA 002. Sebuah berkas yang sempat dicari dengaan menyisir setiap sudit ruang mansion Kim. Ternyata berkas ITODA 002 tersimpan rapih masih berupa file di dalam laptop Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bisakah kau tidak menyebut 'gagal jantung', dua kata itu membuatku merinding karena teringat masa kritismu." Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya ke atas karpet tanpa menanggapi ucapan Donghae. "Meski unta kehilangan banyak cairan tubuh, darahnya tetap terhidrasi hingga batas 25% tercapai." Bibir Kyuhyun terus saja menjabarkan hal yang ada di kepalanya.

Heechul menganggukkan kepala. Sedangkan Kibum merebahkan dirinya juga di dekat Kyuhyun, bibirnya kemudian bergerak. "3% - 4% untuk mayoritas makhluk hidup, 20% - 25% untuk unta. Itu perbandingan yang sangat kontras." Hal yang terlihat sederhana dan tidak penting, terkesaan berbeda jika Kyuhyun yang membahasnya.

"Benar, Bum hyung. Sel darah merah unta berbentuk oval, bukan bulat seperti makhluk hidup lainnya. Unta juga memiliki sistem imunitas yang cukup unik. Semua mamalia memiliki antibodi berbentuk Y dengan dua rantai panjang sepanjang Y itu, dengan dua rantai pendek di setiap ujung dari Y tersebut. Tetapi unta hanya memiliki dua rantai panjang yang menjadikannya berbentuk lebih kecil sehingga mengurangi kemungkinan darah akan mengental." Netra Kyuhyun sudah terpejam rapat, namun telinganya tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Donghae merasa jika ia benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Heechul sudah pasti memahami hal yang berkaitan dengan kromosom dan sebagainya. Namun otaknya hanya mampu memproses ilmu IT dengan baik, materi lainnya hanya akan menjadi angin lalu yang bisa menguap dengan cepat dari otak Donghae. "Kesimpulannya?" Niat Donghae hanya ingin segera mendapatkan ringkasan dari kuliah gratis yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Kesimpulannya, ITODA menggunakan unta sebagai salah satu bahan penelitian. Mereka ingin membuat sebuah serum untuk manusia agar memiliki antibodi seperti unta. Serum yang rencananya akan mereka jual itu." Ini fakta yang didapati Kyuhyun saat berhasil meretas file melalui aplikasi ITODAchat yang dibuat oleh Donghae. Kemarin otaknya terasa penuh hanya untuk mengunduh banyak file-file yang diunggah pada aplikasi khusus dan rahasia milik ITODA. Kyuhyun akui jika Donghae sangat mahir, jejak kunjungannya bahkan tidak dapat diretas oleh markas. Sungguh menakjubkan.

Sepasang obsidian Heechul terbelalak. Uraian kalimat dari Kyuhyun telah menghubungkan sebuah garis hubung yang sungguh mengejutkan. "Jangan katakan jika-"

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk namun matanya masih terpejam erat. "Proyek ITODA bisa mengubah struktur antibodi, kromosom, hingga sel tubuh manusia. Hasil file yang sukses diretas dan tersimpan dalam laptop milikku menampilkan 389 sampel dari virus, bakteri, jamur, alga, tumbuhan, juga hewan. ITODA benar-benar nyaris menyapu bersih semua hal yang diduga akan menyempurnakan proyek mereka."

"Itu mengerikan." Donghae bergidik ngeri.

Si sulung Kim menarik nafas dalam. Memang sulit untuk dibayangkan jika ITODA benar-benar berhasil dalam proyeknya. "Jadi, kapan kita beraksi?" Menurut Heechul, penyerbuan yang lebih cepat itu lebih baik.

"Bulan depan, tepat satu minggu setelah kartu kependudukan milikku diresmikan. Masih ada tiga latihan untuk menguji kekuatan jantung baru. Ada satu hal lagi yang juga baru aku sadari..." Masih terus dalam posisi yang sama. Kyuhyun meneruskan penjelasan panjangnya.

Kibum membuka matanya sekilas kemudian memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. "Apa itu?"

"Kita butuh bom mini. Bom berukuran kecil yang mampu meluluhlantakkan daratan hingga radius 1km untuk mengubur markas ITODA." Fakta ini dipikirkan Kyuhyun secara matang-matang. Markas ITODA menyimpan banyak hal yang semestinya harus ditiadakan sesegera mungkin.

Donghae tidak pernah tau ada bom dengan kriteria yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun. Hanya bom kecil yang cukup untuk gedung atau bom atom yang bisa memusnaskan satu kota pada perang dunia kedua. "Darimana kita mendapatkan bom seperti itu? Daya ledaknya juga harus diperhitungkan agar tidak berdampak pada bangunan di sekitarnya."

"Aku yang akan membuatnya. Atom bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dipelajari, laboratorium milik militer Korea Selatan akan menjadi tempat untukku membuat bom tersebut." Sukses sudah, Kyuhyun membuat mereka terkejut.

"Kyu, kau tampak menyeramkan. Hati-hati ne! Jangan sampai kau yang meledak." Heechul merasa takut, rupanya Kyuhyun punya banyak pemikiran yang tidak terduga dan bisa dibilang cukup ekstrim untuk dilakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Secret of Identity**

Pagi yang lumayan cerah, namun maknae Kim terlihat sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang sambil menikmati makanannya. Kyuhyun mengalami demam tinggi semalaman, semua tidak bisa tidur karena khawatir jika hal buruk terjadi pada si bungsu Kim. Semuanya sepakat jika Kyuhyun tidak boleh beraktifitas selama tiga hari kedepan hingga kondisinya benar-benar pulih.

Hanya ada sang paman yang menemani Kyuhyun kali ini. Jongwoon harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk jadwal praktik, Kibum dan Heechul pergi ke laboratorium militer, sedangkan Donghae dan Jungsoo berkunjung ke kediaman Perdana Menteri.

"Habiskan sayurmu Kyu!" Dokter Choi menatap agak malas ketika si maknae Kim menyisihkan sayur di piringnya.

Kyuhyun mencebik kala mendengar perintah tersebut. "Itu makanan kelinci." Menampilkan ekspresi paling muak saat melihat benda berwarna hijau yang berukuran kecil-kecil di atas piringnya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepala. "Kelinci makan wortel, ini brokoli." Menunjukkan jika Kyuhyun salah dalam hal pernyataannya mengenai makanan kelinci.

"Tetap saja brokoli itu temannya wortel. Brokoli dan wortel selalu terlihat bersama dalam semangkuk sup." Kyuhyun sangat heran. Kenapa semua orang selalu memaksanya menyantap sayuran? Bahkan benda berwarna hijau itu lebih mirip disebut rumput liar.

"Jika wortel temannya brokoli, kau temannya siapa?" Tangan dokter Choi bersedekap, membelokkan percakapan ke arah yang lebih privasi.

"Eomma." Singkat, padat, jelas. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kala melontarkan sebuah panggilan yang sedari kecil selalu diucapkannya ketika merasa kesepian.

"Hei, nunaku milik Jongwoon hyung." Mencoba membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

Kepala bersurai hitam yang kini sudah agak memanjang menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aniya! Eomma milikku. Appa dengan Choi appa saja." Bagi Kyuhyun, eomma adalah wanita yang hanya boleh untuknya. Semua sudah pernah bersama dengan eomma, jadi sekarang hingga kapanpun, Kyuhyun ingin eomma hanya miliknya.

"Dasar aneh. Terserah kau sajalah." Memutar bola mata. Siwon sadar jika dirinya tidak akan pernah menang jika berdebat melawan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, terima kasih." Bibir pucat itu melengkungkan senyuman lebar. Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang karena bisa membuat pamannya kalah.

Helaan nafas terdengar. Siwon mengambil kumpulan brokoli di tepi piring Kyuhyun, memindahkan sayuran itu ke mangkuk kosong yang tadi ada di atas nakas sebagai wadah sayur. "Baiklah, kau menang. Tak ada sayur untukmu tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus mau menelan ini." Tangan Siwon mengulurkan sebuah tabung transparan kecil yang berisi beberapa kapsul.

"Choi appa, sudah ada banyak obat yang aku konsumsi selama ini. Haruskah aku menambahnya dengan sebutir obat lagi?" Wajah maknae Kim tertekuk. Ia tidak suka dengan obat, namun keadaan selalu memaksanya untuk menelannya. Well, di dunia ini tidak ada seorangpun yang bahagia karena sebuah penyakit.

"Kyu, ini vitamin untuk tubuhmu. Tidak akan berefek apapun pada obat-abatan yang kau konsumsi." Terkadang Siwon juga merasa tidak tega, tapi ini adalah amanat dari kakak iparnya. Kyuhyun demam tinggi karena kelelahan beraktifitas tanpa jeda.

Bahu Kyuhyun merosot. "Aku menyerah. Anda menang dokter Choi." Matanya melirik sinis pada sang paman yang kini terkikik geli.

"Yeah, saya memang hebat pasien Kim." Siwon menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Senyuman lebar membuat lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

Waktu bergulir, tanpa terasa sudah cukup lama Kyuhyun berada di Korea Selatan untuk bersembunyi. Kini Kyuhyun dituntut untuk cepat memulihkan keadaannya agar bisa melakukan penyerangan ke markas ITODA di Amerika. Misi penyerangan bukanlah untuk menguji siapa yang lebih kuat, namun untuk menghentikan eksperimen berbahaya yang dilakukan tanpa memperhitungkan dampak yang terjadi karena mempermainkan mikro organisme.

To be continue...

 **Annyeong...**

 **Aku update chapter 11 nya. Kuusahakan chapter 12 juga selesai akhir Desember ini.**

 **Untuk itu harap bersabar. Mungkin awal tahun depan, aku hanya bisa update ff Asterium satu chapter saja. Untuk ff yang lainnya, aku tidak berani menjamin apakah akan ada yg update di awal tahun.**

 **Well... Awal tahun depan jadwalku sangat padat. Banyak hal yang harus ditangani.**

 **Ini sudah merupakan sebuah keharusan karena alur hidup yang berubah. Jadi, jika kalian benar-benar menantikan ff ini. Sapalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya di kolom review dan tuliskan tanggapan kalian.**

 **Aku tidak ada istilah hari libur. Terus mengajar sesuai jadwal yang tersusun rapi dan baru berakhir pukul 8 malam. Beruntung liburan kali ini aku mengajar setengah dari jadwal biasanya.**

 **For all reader... Jadilah reader yg cinta damai. Jangan berbuat usil dsb.**

 **Untuk member grup inbox (PM, Chatting Area, Yeoshin Class, dan Absurd Member) mianhae tdak bisa gabung seperti biasanya hingga waktu yg blum bisa kupastikan.**

 **Authordeul... Ada yg berminat gabung d Grup "Author / Writer fanfiction ffn & wp"?**

 **Jika berminat gabung. Bisa hubungi lewat inbox k akun "Krystalaster" atau "Kim Hyo Joon". Bisa juga ke "EmonEl Kyu".**

 **Aku jadi admin d situ. Grup masih baru bikin. Jadi butuh author untuk meramaikannya. Hal yang dibahas mengenai dunia fanfiction.**

 **Sekian...**

 **Kamsahamnida...**

 **Salam hangat : Krystalaster27**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Secret of Identity**

 **By : Krystalaster27**

 **Chapter 12 (END)**

 **Happy Reading!**

Mobil-mobil pasukan khusus FBI tengah melaju menyisir jalanan Amerika yang terlihat penuh oleh kendaraan. Pasukan FBI baru saja menjemput 7 warga negara dari Korea Selatan di bandara, mereka akan menjalankan sebuah misi penting untuk menghancurkan ITODA. Misi yang sudah direncanakan secara tersembunyi dan terperinci.

"Pembagian tugas. Kyuhyun bersama Kibum bertugas untuk menyerang ke ruangan server pusat. Donghae dan Heechul pergi ke laboratorium untuk mengambil setiap data yang ada di depan pintu. Siwon, Jongwoon, dan aku akan menyerang dari depan bersama dengan pasukan FBI." Sang pemimpin pasukan 'Park Jungsoo' atau bisa dipanggil 'Denis Park' sedang membagikan tugas. Semuanya mengangguk faham, namun tidak dengan satu pemuda yang terlihat merengut.

"Paman Denis. Bisakah aku dengan Siwon samchon saja?" Heechul tidak bersedia untuk satu tim dengan Donghae, ia tidak pernah melihat Donghae berlaku serius, menurut Heechul sifat Donghae yang demikian sangatlah menganggunya.

Kepala Jungsoo menggeleng tegas. "Tidak ada penolakan." Pembagian tugas ini diberikan berdasarkan perhitungannya. Heechul sangat peka terhadap serangan tidak terduga, sedangkan Donghae sangat cepat dalam membobol kode keamanan ruangan. Laboratorium memiliki banyak pintu yang sudah disegel dengan kode rumit.

"Aigooo. Aku tidak tau harus bersyukur atau mengutuk. Partnerku adalah si Raja ikan." Si sulung Kim mencebikkan bibir.

Donghae yang merasa ditolak mentah-mentah mulai merasa kesal. "Raja ikan lebih baik daripada raja ular." Membalas cibiran Heechul dengan kata yang lebih tajam.

"Yakkk! Aku cekik kau, Donghae!" Mata Heechul melotot saat mendengar jika dirinya disamakan dengan ular.

Remaja dengan wajah stoic mulaai merasa terganggu. "Bisakah kalian serius? Hyundeul selalu saja bertengkar. Ckck. Kekanakan." Biar saja ia dikatakan tidak sopan. Memang kenyataannya demikian.

"Ini misi yang sangat berbahaya. 7 black kills akan menjadi lawan paling berat. Aku sarankan agar Donghae hyung dan Heechul hyung melakukan tugas secara cepat lalu ikut bergabung menyerang dari depan." Saran Kyuhyun membuat yang lain memusatkan perhatian padanya.

Bahu Heechul mengendik. "Kyu..." Ia hanya bisa pasrah saja, lagipula Kyuhyun benar.

"Aku harap, kita semua selamat tanpa ada yang harus merenggang nyawa. Oleh karena itu, kita harus selalu berhati-hati." Ucap Kyuhyun melirih diakhir kalimat. Sepasang obsidiannya mulai berkabut, dan hal itu tentunya membuat yang lain menjadi sedih.

"Saatnya memilih senjata." Jungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Misi kali ini memang sangat berbahaya, namun hanya ini satu-satunya jalan menghentikan ITODA.

Cklek

Cklek

Cklek

Tangan Denis bergerak cepat untuk membuka 3 koper yang berisi senjata lengkap dengan peluru dan holsternya.

"P250 pistol SIG adalah asal Amerika dan Jerman. Dibuat oleh JP Sauer dan Anaknya Sig Sauer Exeter. Ini adalah pistol semi otomatis. Aksinya didasarkan pada operasi mundur dan dilengkapi dengan 17 peluru. Memiliki tampilan besi dengan basis 147 mm. Aku membawa pistol ini." Dengan bangga ia menunjukkan sebuah pistol yang akan digunakannya saat menyerbu ITODA.

Tangan Kibum menyentuh sebuah pistol yang menarik perhatiannya. "Paman Denis. Kalau yang ini pistol apa?"

"HS 2000 asal Kroasia dan diproduksi oleh HS Produk Doo HS2000 produk Perusahaan yang paling sukses merupakan pistol berbingkai polimer semi otomatis. Ini adalah senjata standar tentara Kroasia dan sangat populer di antara badan-badan penegak hukum AS." Jelas Denis secara singkat. Ia sudah sangat faham tentang HS2000, pistol itu cukup umum di AS.

"Pantas saja aku merasa familiar. Pistol ini ada di kamar Kyuhyun." Kibum mengangguk, ia pun mengambil pistol tersebut lalu mengisinya dengan peluru.

Denis berpindah menujuk pada senjata ketiga. "Heckler dan Koch Mk23 berasal dari Jerman dan Amerika Serikat dan terdiri dari pertandingan pistol otomatis kelas semi, modul laser bertujuan dan penekan. Ini adalah pistol standar dimaksudkan untuk Pasukan Khusus AS. Memiliki short recoil DA \ SA dan memiliki jangkauan efektif 50 Ms Telah di produksi sejak tahun 1991 dan dilengkapi dengan kotak peluru 12 putaran yang bisa dilepas." Ia langsung memberikan pistol itu pada Donghae yang malah sibuk mengunyah biskuit. Hal kekanakan yang selalu dilakukan Donghae saat merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jungsoo hyung. Ini pistol Walther P99?" Siwon menunjuk sebuah pistol yang pernah dikenalinya saat berlatih namun hanya sekedar melihat secara sekilas.

"Benar. Itu adalah pistol semi otomatis Walther P99 asal Jerman. diproduksi oleh Carl Walther GmbH Sportwaffen. Digunakan oleh polisi Jerman, Polandia dan tentara Finlandia. Pistol ini menembakkan cartridge 9x19mm Parabellum. Dan short recoil operated, locked breech action. memiliki kecepatan moncong 1339 kaki per detik." Kini Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan pistol tersebut.

"Aku pilih yang ini." Siwon mengambilnya dengan senang.

Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah pistol terakhir. "Beretta 92 Buatan Italia. Pistol Ini menembakkan peluru 9x19mm Parabellum. Sudah di produksi sejak tahun 1975 terutama untuk militer Italia, Perancis dan AS. Appa harus membawa pistol ini. Aku akan menggunakan pistol yang sama dengan Donghae hyung dan Kibum hyung."

Jongwoon menerima pistol itu, lalu membawanya dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini terlihat tersenyum tipis, ia memutuskan memakai dua pistol yang akan digunakannya sekaligus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Penyerangan dimulai. Mereka turun dari mobil dengan cepat dan menyebar sesuai arah yang telah dikomandokan. Mobil-mobil diletakkan agak jauh dari markas ITODA guna meminimaalisir kemungkinan serangan jarak jauh dari pihak ITODA.

"Di mana ruangannya?" Heechul bertanya pada Donghae. Sedari tadi mereka sudah berlari melewati banyak koridor, namun Heechul tidak kunjung melihat sebuaah ruangan yang disebut 'laboratorium'.

"Laboratorium ada di gedung sebelah kanan." Jawab Donghae. Ia berlari lebih dulu, mengayunkan kakinya secara cepat dan berusaha tidak menghasilkan suara hentakan keras. 'Cepat dan tenang' itulah yang dilakukan keduanya sekarang.

Sekelebat bayangan orang terlihat. Heechul menarik bahu Donghae lalu mengarahkan pistolnya ke depan. "Aiden. Awas!"

Dorrr

Sebuah tembakan akhirnya tepat mengenai sasaran. "Satu mangsa sebagai pencuci mulut." Heechul tersenyum puas ketika berhasil menembak tanpa meleset sedikitpun.

"Kau nyaris menembakku!" Protes Donghae. Ia sangat terkejut karena Heechul menariknya secara tiba-tiba dan suara tembakan barusan membuat Donghae mengumpat. Ia lupa jika tidak ada peredam yang mereka gunakan saat ini.

Ringis Heechul saat ia mendapati ujung topi Donghae sedikit tergores peluru. "Nyaris, aku belum menebakmu. Jadi kau tenang saja."

Mereka mengakhiri acara perdebatan. Lalu mulai berjalan cepat melewati koridor terakhir yang akan membawa mereka ke laboratorium.

Tap

Mereka menghentikan langkah. Kini mereka telah sampai. Donghae segera mengeluarkan peralatannya, memasangkan kabel-kabel ke arah alat pengaman lalu menyambungkan ke laptop untuk membobol passwordnya.

Klik

Suara pintu terbuka. Donghae tersenyum lebar karena berhasil membobol password seluruh pintu di laboratorium. "Aku akan masuk lewat pintu ini. Hyung masuk saja lewat pintu sebelah sana. Lewati bilik-bilik yang ada dan ambil berkas yang ditaruh di depan pintu. Waktu kita hanya 10 menit untuk mengambil semua berkas."

"Ayo kita masuk!" Heechul segera berlari ke pintu yang dimaksudkan Donghae. Mereka bergerak cepat untuk mengumpulkan berkas-berkas yang ada di setiap bilik.

"Kenapa banyak sekali vaksin?" Donghae menautkan alis melihat banyaknya vaksin yang tertumpuk rapi di atas meja. Vaksin itu hanya satu jenis saja dengan label nama yang aneh.

Heechul baru saja selesai mengumpulkan berkas. Ia melumpuhkan 3 orang yang tadi nyaris menembaknya. "Datanya begitu banyak."

"World War Z... Aigoooo!" Teriak Donghae lumayan keras. Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut.

Mata Heechul melotot. "Yakkk! Donghae! Kenapa kau sempat-sempatnya membicarakan film?" Situasi begitu genting. Namun Donghae sempat-sempatnya membahas film. Sungguh kelewatan.

Netra Donghae menatap horor botol vaksin yang dipegangnya. "Ini adalah vaksin baru hasil penelitian."

"Lalu?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"World War Z. Film itu menceritakan tentang virus tidak dikenal yang mengubah manusia menjadi zombie. Virus tidak akan memilih inang yg sakit untuk diserang, melainkan inang yang sehat." Donghae memasukkan botol-botol kaca kecil berisi vaksin ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Bakteriofage?" Heechul menautkan alisnya kala melihat tulisan pada dokumen yang dibawanya.

Sreet

Donghae menarik tubuh Heechul merunduk saat melihat ada orang yang masuk ke dalam laboratorium. "Kita harus menembak orang itu, kemudian berlari ke luar dan menyerahkan ini pada komandan. Setelah itu kita langsung berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. Entahlah, perasaaanku tidak enak."

.

.

.

.

.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Boom!

Pasukan menyerbu dengan cepat, Kyuhyun dan Kibum memutuskan untuk masuk melalui bagian kiri markas. "Ayo masuk!" Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu. Mereka bergerak perlahan saat melewati sebuah ruangan yang berpenghuni. Menunduk dan bersembunyi untuk menghindari kemungkinan tertangkap basah.

"Marcus, kau ingin kemana?" Kibum bertanya terheran saat Kyuhyun malah memanjat sebuah tiang dengan palang-palang yang malah dijadikan pijakaan untuk naik.

"Kita akan lebih cepat jika lewat plafon." Tukas Kyuhyun cepat. Jalan pintas terbaik yang akan mempercepat menuju lift di bagian tengah markas.

Plafon itu lumayan luas untuk dilewati dengan merangkak, tidak ada palangan listrik dan sebagainya yang menganggu jalan. "Kyu, lewat sini!" Kibum merangkak melewati sebuah lubang. Ia melihat lift yang ada di bawahnya.

"Aigooo... Ini tidak baik. Ada yang keluar dari lift." Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan posisi dengan Kibum.

Bibir Kibum mencebik kesal. "Mereka banyak sekali." Gerutunya ktika melihat dua lift yang ada tidak berhenti mengeluarkan pasukan setiap berselang satu menit.

Sepasang obsidian Kyuhyun terus mengamati, memperkirakan kisaran jumlah pasukan. "1,2,3,7,10,20,40,70,... 100 pasukan lebih. Kita harus memberitahukan yang diluar." Penyerangan pasti sudah berlangsung, seperti yang diprediksikan jika ITODA tidak mengetahui perihal penyerbuan.

"Appa, ada 100 lebih pasukan bersenjata api. Gunakan bom pelumpuh saja." Kyuhyun menghubungi appanya dari sebuah alat komunikasi mini yang tersemat di telinga.

Suara respon didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sang appa bilang jika ada kiriman pasukan tambahan dari Presiden Amerika. "FBI sudah tiba Kibum-ah, kita teruskan penyusupan ini. Daddy dan Choi appa akan menyusul."

"Ayo lewat sini!" Kibum memilih untuk lewat di lubang ventilasi.

Tap

Tap

Keduanya turun dengan cepat dan masuk ke dalam lift. Kibum mengeluarkan ponselnya, melihat sadapan CCTV markas ITODA untuk memastikan keamanan rute yang akan dilewatinya.

Ping

Lift terbuka. Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kosong. "Kyu, aku saja yang keluar lebih dulu untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kau tetap disini hingga samchon dan paman Denis tiba." Ujar Kibum memberikan arahan.

"Appa, aku butuh 10 orang pasukan pengawal presiden, 20 tentara militer Korea Selatan, dan 15 anggota FBI. Suruh mereka masuk lewat pintu samping utara markas, aku dan Kibum sudah sampai di bawah tanah. Namun kami terjebak." Pikir Kyuhyun hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat yang lainnya cepat menyusul.

Di luar sana. Kim Jongwoon yang tengah sibuk menembak, membelalakkan mata. "Bagaimana bisa kau terjebak? Yaaak! Kim Kyuhyun! Kau ini sangat ceroboh!" Teriaknya keras. Terjebak adalah berita yang sangat tidak baik.

Tap

Tap

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda Profesor Marcus." Dua langkah Kyuhyun terhenti begitu saja saat mendengar sebuah suara yang menyapanya.

Netra Kyuhyun memincing, ia sangat tidak suka dengan pria yang kini tersenyum miring padanya. "Profesor Raffael..."

"Anda terkejut?" Profesor Raffael menyunggingkan senyum mengejek secara terang-terangan.

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng santai. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak terkejut." Bahu Kyuhyun juga mengendik acuh. Namun netranya tetap menatap waspada.

"Berikan chip itu!" Suara profesor Raffael menajam.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap. Setahunya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui perihal chip buatannya. "Never."

"Kim Kibum, bisa kau ambil chipnya untukku?" Suara perintah yang dilontarkan oleh profesor Raffael membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

Srettt

Kibum mengambil chip yang ada di saku rompi Kyuhyun dari arah belakang secara cepat.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun terbelalak. Kini Kibum sudah berdiri bersisian dengan profesor Raffael dan menyerahkan chip itu.

"Rupanya kau tau di mana harus memihak. Kim Kibum-si, mari ikut dengan kami ke dalam ruang server." Profesor Raffael tersenyum miring ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kalian urus saja Marcus, sekap dia dalam ruang isolasi." Memerintahkan pada beberap bodyguard untuk menyeret Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Heechul datang dengan nafas tersengal. Netranya melihat Kyuhyun dicekal oleh dua orang dan Kibum terlihat sangat dingin.

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tak habis pikir jika Kibum tega melakukan pengkhianatan. "Hyung... Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" Sungut Kibum dengan ketus.

Si sulung Kim menodongkan pistolnya dan langsung menembak tepat sasaran ke arah dua orang yang mencekal pergerakan Kyuhyun. "Kim Kibum! Kau sungguh jahat!"

Dorrr

Dorrr

Heechul langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke belakang punggungnya. Tatapannya menajam dan terfokus pada profesor Raffael.

Sudut bibir Kibum tertarik, ia menyeringai dan mencebik. "Heechul hyung. Di dunia ini hanya ada kebohongan. Aku tetap membenci anak Amerika itu." Pernyataan Kibum sukses membuat si sulung dan si bungsu Kim tertegun.

"Aigooo... Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa Kibum berkata seperti itu?" Heechul mendesis kesal. Kim Kibum sudah pergi bersama dengan rombongan kecil proffesor Raffael. Kim Kibum terlihat seperti robot yang dijalankan dan tidak punya perasaan.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Suara Donghae terdengar. Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepala dan melihat jika semuanya kini sudah datang.

Jongwoon memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas. Rasa panik tadi membuatnya kelabakan dan melakukan pembantaian brutal dengan. Untungnya tidak ada tembakan dari Jongwoon yang salah sasaran. "Kita harus menyusul mereka ke ruang server."

"Tidak secepat itu." Suara datar dan menusuk membuat semuanya terkesiap. Terutama Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo yang begitu mengenali suara tersebut.

Alis Donghae terangkat sebelah. "Max?" Berusaha mengingat nama remaja yang pernah ditemui Donghae saat latihan dulu.

"Kalian harus bisa mengalahkan kami." Namja bernama Max itu bersedekap. Enam orang berseragam hitam berdiri di belakangnya.

Siwon mendesis, ia tau jika yang menghadang mereka ini adalah seven black kills yang dikenal sebagai pembunuh paling terlatih. "Tujuh melawan enam? Hyung, ini tidak seimbang." Bisiknya pada Jongwoon.

"Seimbang ataupun tidak. Kita harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk melawan mereka." Jungsoo menimpali. Ia mengambil pistolnya dan menodongkan ke depan.

Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Melawan seven black kills bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah jika sama-sama menggunakan senjata. "Aku menawarkan sebuah pertarungan tanpa senjata api namun menggunakan pisau. Apa kalian bersedia?" Negosiasi yang Kyuhyun pikir lebih sesuai guna meminimalisir kemungkinan jatuhnya korban jiwa.

"Penawaran yang menarik. Mari melucuti senjata masing-masing, siapa yang berhasil menjangkau senjata musuh, dia berhak untuk menembak." Max tersenyum singkat. Kepalanya mengendik dan secara cepat keenam partnernya pun meletakkan seluruh senjata ke atas lantai.

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Setuju." Ia pun memberikan isyarat agar keluarganya segera melucuti senjata.

Duagh...

"Uggh..."

Tendangan keras dari Max yang tadinya mengarah untuk Kyuhyun justru dihadang oleh Donghae. Netra Kyuhyun menajam, serangan yang tiba-tiba adalah hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Max, John, dan Ronie. Akulah lawan kalian." Ketiga orang yang dipanggil Kyuhyun pun menoleh. Mereka mengukir seringai.

Max menyinsingkan lengan kemejanya, dagunya terangkat tuk menunjukkan jika ia tidak takut melawan Profesor Marcus.

Mereka beradu. Donghae bekerjasama dengan Jongwoon untuk menyerang satu orang. Tendangan dari Max rupanya membuat sebelah kaki Donghae berdenyut nyeri, namun Donghae berusaha untuk tetap menguatkan dirinya.

Jungsoo yang memang sudah terlatih, begitu luwes untuk menghindari serangan. Tangan dan kaki Jungsoo menangkis serangan-serangan.

Bruggh

Jongwoon terbanting ketika ia lengah. Rasa sakit menyerang punggungnya seketika. "Akkh..." Merintih kesakitan kala seorang menendangnya. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kehilangan fokus, nyaris terkena pukulan dari John.

"Dua berhasil dilumpuhkan." Max bersuara dengan lantang dan begitu bangga.

Siwon memundurkan langkah. Netranya memincing untuk melihat celah yang akan dilewatinya. "Arah jam 2." Lirih Siwon.

Jongwoon dan Donghae sudah ditarik untuk menepi. Tidak logis jika mereka berdua tetap bertarung dalam keadaan cidera serius.

Semuanya kembali menyerang.

Duaggh

"Ukkh..."

Max terpelanting. Kyuhyun berhasil menendang tepat di perutnya.

Sreet

"Kami yang menang." Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga saat berhasil meraih pistol lebih dulu.

Tembakan-tembakan terdengar. Kyuhyun melumpuhkan semuanya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian datang pasukan FBI yang membantu mengamankan. Merekapun segera pergi menyusul Kibum yang sudah dibawa oleh rombongan profesor Raffael.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang server...

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Banyak sekali komputer yang ada di ruangan itu, adapun sebuah mesin besar yang diyakini Kibum sebagai hardware inti. Seperti CPU khusus yang dibuat demi kepentingan ITODA.

"Masukkan chip itu!" Profesor Raffael menyuruh Kim Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah PC yang terhubung paling dekat. Mengambil chip tersebut dari tangan Profesor Raffael. Tangan Kibum bergerak cepat untuk mengetikkan kode agar data dari chip itu terbuka.

"Bisa kau jelaskan spesifikasinya?" Profesor Raffael berdiri di sebelah kiri Kibum. Netranya mengamati monitor yang kini menampilkan sebuah software.

"Ini adalah software untuk meretas data kalian." Jawab Kibum singkat.

Profesor Rafael tersenyum miring. "Bisakah kau menginstalnya?"

"Tentu." Kibum mengangguk kecil. Jemarinya langsung bergerak untuk memasukkan rangkaian kode binner yang digunakan Kyuhyun sebagai keyword.

BRAKKK

Gebrakan keras dari arah pintu sontak membuat semua pasukan di ruang server bergerak menodongkan senjata.

"Hyung, jangan lakukan itu!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan lantang. Kyuhyun bergerak maju, namun kakinya terhenti saat seseorang mencekal Kyuhyun.

Buggh

Sebuah pukulan keras dilayangkan orang itu tepat pada ulu hati Kyuhyun. "Akkh..." Rintih Kyuhyun kesakitan, ia terduduk di lantai.

"Kyu, hari di mana kita mencetuskan sebuah ide. Dan berujung pada perdebatan. Aku sedang mewujudkan pemikiranku." Kibum menyuarakan pemikirannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengetikkan deretan kode terakhir.

"Bum hyung..." Kyuhyun memanggil Kibum dengan lirih. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin Kibum melakukan hal tersebut, Kibum pasti dicelakai oleh profesor Raffael.

Klik

Suara dari komputer terdengar. "Cepat instal semuanya!" Profesor Raffael mendorong bahu Kibum. Mendesak pemuda itu agar menuruti perintahnya.

"Pengistalan akan berujung pada pembaharuan seluruh sistem." Ucap Kibum memperingatkan.

Siwon, Heechul, dan Jungsoo mengarahkan pistol ke depan. Mereka mengunci sasaran yang dipastikan akan bergerak lebih dulu.

"Cepat lakukan!" Profesor Raffael merasa kesal karena tidak mendapati layar monitor menunjukkan sebuah perubahan. Padahal Kibum sudah mengutak-atiknya dari tadi.

Tanpa diketahui, tangan Kibum menyambungkan USB ponselnya ke CPU. Dalam hati, Kibum menghitung mundur selama satu menit. "Sudah terpasang." Kibum melepas kabel USBnya dengan cepat lalu mengantongi ponselnya.

Profesor Raffael menyuruh Kibum untuk menyingkir. Ia mengutak atik software baru yang telah terinstal. "Sungguh sistem yang menakjubkan. Segala penelitian akan terselesaikan dengan mudah jika menggunakan software ini."

Sementara itu dari jarak sepuluh meter. Kyuhyun sadar jika ada yang berbeda. Perlahan Kyuhyun meraba saku rompinya, lalu terbelalak saat menyadari jika chip masih ada di dalam sakunya.

Ting

Ting

Ting

Suara dentingan dari server membuat semuanya terkesiap. "Virus komputer! Itu bukan chip yang asli!" Teriak profesor Raffael.

"Kau mempermainkan kami!" Desis seorang bodyguard yang terlihat begitu murka. Ia melangkah mendekati Kibum dan mengarahkan moncong pistol ke pelipis Kibum.

Bahu Kibum mengendik. Ia menatap pistol tersebut dengan santai. "Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak memihak pada kalian."

"Bunuh Marcus Kim!" Teriakan dari profesor Raffael membuat semuanya terkesiap. Secara cepat mereka maju dan mengepung Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Sreet

"Akkh..." Rintih Kyuhyun ketika sebuah pisau menyayat lengannya cukup dalam.

"Tidak!" Jongwoon berteriak. Amarah memuncak dalam hatinya, sayatan tadi terlalu dalam. Itu sangat berbahaya.

Jungsoo mengingatkan. "Seimbangkan pertarungan!" Mereka kini saling menyerang. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena posisi mereka yang terkepung.

Siwon dan Heechul menembak secepat yang mereka bisa. Melumpuhkan musuh dengan tembakan-tembakan. Tidak mudah melakukannya, seluruh anggota ITODA sudah terlatih.

Netra Kibum melihat ada yang aneh. Kyuhyun menundukkam kepala dan terlihat begitu lemas, bulir-bulir keringat juga membasahi dahinya. Dan ketika itulah pandangan Kibum menangkap darah yang menggenang di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sreet

Duagh

Kibum menarik lengan bodyguard yang mengepungnya, menendang empat sekaligus secara cepat. Lalu melucuti pistol yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Lepaskan adikku!" Teriak Kibum. Tangannya mengarahkan pistol pada pria yang memegangi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Dorrr

"Akkh..." Pria itu merintih. Ia mati seketika karena tembakan mengenai jantungnya.

"Itu untuk membayar rasa sakit adikku!" Desisnya tajam dan menusuk.

Arah pistol Kibum berubah. Tatapannya menajam tepat ke arah profesor Raffael.

Dorrr

"Itu untuk membayar kejahatanmu!" Proffesor Raffael memegangi perutnya yang tertembak.

Tap

Tap

Kibum melangkah mendekat. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

Dorrr

Tembakan ketiga yang dilakukan Kibum membuat semuanya sadar jika itulah akhir dari hidup si profesor yang merupakan otak penelitian menyeleweng ITODA.

"Dan itu untuk membayar rasa kesalku!" Kibum hanya menatap datar jasad profesor Raffael.

Bruggh

Suara gedebum dari arah belakang Kibum. Tubuh remaja berkulit pucat itu tergeletak di lantai.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak Donghae dengan keras. Ia berjalan terseok menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun.

Siwon bergegas mendekati tiang di dekat server. Tangannya bergerak cepat memasang sebuah peledak yang sudah dibuat oleh Kyuhyun, lalu mengaktifkan hitungan mundur.

"Cepat bawa Kyuhyun ke ambulans!" Jungsoo menendang lawan terakhirnya dan berlari untuk mengambil chip yang terpasang tadi.

Heechul menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun. Jongwoon menarik Donghae daan berjalan bersama melewati jalur pintasan. "Evakuasi semuanya! Tempat ini akan meledak 10 menit lagi." Pengumuman diberikan oleh Jongwoon melalui komunikator. Semua pasukan yang tersebar, langsung berlari keluar.

"Kyuhyun tidak bernafas!" Heechul semakin panik saat tidak melihat pergerakan respirasi dari tubuh adik bungsunya.

"Kita harus cepat keluar!" Jungsoo berhasil mengaambil chip tadi dan ia juga berhasil mengambil sample data yang tersimpan di brangkas.

Kibum bersiaga di pintu. Ia menanti kedua pamannya selesai dengan urusan masing-masing. "Siwon-ah! Cepat!" Teriak Jungsoo saat mendapati Siwon tidak kunjung menjauh dari tiang.

"Bajuku tersangkut. Kalian duluan saja!" Siwon ingin sekali mengumpat. Bajunya tersangkut pada palang dan ia sedang sibuk merobek bajunya dengan pisau.

Koridor ITODA terlihat penuh. Para pasukan berlariaan keluar, beberapa musuh sudah dievakuasi dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Jiwa kemanusiaan masih mereka pegang. Pasukan ITODA yang terluka juga dibantu untuk keluar dari markas dan dimasukkan ke dalam truk khusus agar mereka tidak kabur.

BOOM!

Ledakan besar terjadi. Bagunan luas berlabel ITODA, kini sudah hancur dan rata dengan tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rerumputan tumbuh menyebar sama rata, tempat yang penuh dengan batu nisan berjajar rapi. Kata orang-orang, pemakaman masuk ke dalam salah satu pilihan tempat ternyaman untuk mencurahkan perasaan. Terutama perasaan rindu akan sosok yang pernah singgah dan hidup bersama.

"Semoga engkau bahagia di sana." Pemuda dengan jas putih yang melekat di tubuhnya tampak sedang meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di samping batu nisan. 'Desember 2016' waktu yang tertulis. Desember adalah bulan yang penuh kenangan, bulan di mana satu nyawa pergi untuk menghadap Tuhan.

"Heechul-ah." Panggil pria paruh baya bermata sipit pada pemuda berjas putih. Pria paruh baya tampak sedang kesulitan berjalan menapaki tangga.

Segaris senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Heechul saat melihat siluet tubuh si pria paruh baya yaabg sedari tadi ditunggunya. "Appa... Di mana yang lain?" Bertanya penasaran. Padahal tadi setahunya sang appa pergi bersama-sama dengan yang lainnya. Namun kini appanya malah terlihat sendiri.

Jongwoon juga meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di samping batu nisan. "Jungsoo masih kerepotan membawa Donghae yang duduk di kursi roda. Jadi mereka semua masih di bawah." Jelasnya dengan santai.

Kepala si sulung mengangguk faham. "Udara di sini dingin. Appa tidak lupa menyuruhnya untuk memakai jaket kan?" Memastikan jika tidak ada yang akan kedinginan di bulan Januari yang masih menyisakan sedikit salju.

"Aku sudah membuat adikmu mirip orang kutub dengan jaket tebal." Jawab Jongwoon ringan. Tatapannya sangat sendu, makam yang dikunjunginya saat ini merupakan tempat peristirahatan sosok yang cukup berarti bagi semuanya. Pengorbanan yang besar untuk sebuah kehidupan baru bagi banyak manusia.

"Kim Kibum itu mudah kedinginan." Ucap Heechul dengan kekehan kecil. Memang benar, Kibum mudah kedinginan namun seringkali tidak memakai baju tebal.

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki terdengar, Heechul dan Jongwoon menolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang datang. "Maaf, kami kesulitan menaiki tangga. Donghae tidak mau memakai tongkat, jadi terpaksa harus dengan kursi roda." Pria paruh baya dengan dimple di pipi kiri tersengal, ia baru saja mendorong kursi roda menaiki tangga dan pemakaman ini terletak di atas bukit.

"Kenapa appa merahasiakannya?" Suara lain terdengar dari sisi pemakaman yang bersebrangan. Semuanya terpaku, mereka sangat mengenali suara tersebut. Ya, itu adalah suara Kim Kyuhyun.

Pada akhirnya. Sebuah rahasia akan terungkap juga meskipun ditutupi dengan rapat. Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apapun, beruntung tadi ia menemukan berkas data mengenai pendonornya di atas meja kerja sang appa.

"Im saem, kenapa kau berikan jantungmu untuk Kyu?" Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah, gurat kesedihan yang mendalam tampak di wajahnya.

Jongwoon menghela nafas. "Im Yoona yang meminta agar aku merahasiakan ini." Sudah saatnya untuk membongkar sebuah rahasia besar.

Tetesan liquid bening meluncur di pipi si maknae Kim. "Jadi Im seonsaengnim mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat suaminya dan anak sulungnya tewas?" Kenyataan ini terlalu sakit untuk dicerna oleh nalar. Gurunyaa yang baik, ternyata merenggang nyawa ketika Kyuhyun blum sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

"Ne..." Jongwoon tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat, netranya menajam menunjukkan betapa marahnya ia terhadap semua rahasia yang disimpan rapat oleh semuanya. "Kenapa appa menyetujuinya?"

Netra Jongwoon mengerjap, matanya juga mulai berkabut. "Im Yoona sudah sekarat. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau apa. Namun jantungnya sesuai dengan jantungmu. Pesan terakhirnya agar jantungnya diberikan padamu." Amanah yang disampaikan Yoona di detik-detik terakhir kesadarannya.

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sebuah berita utama di koran yang tersimpan di dalam nakas kamar Kibum. Mengetahui semua tidak ada di rumah, Kyuhyun pun melacak GPS milik Kibum yang ternyata mengarah ke tempat pemakaman. "Lalu di mana Minsoo?" Bayi kecil itu tidak tercetak dalam berita sebagai korban. Hati Kyuhyun berharap jika Minsoo masih hidup.

"Minsoo aku titipkan di rumah Siwon. Eommonim yang mengasuhnya. Im Yoona bilang agar kau mau merawat Minsoo." Pesan lain yang juga ditinggalkan oleh Im Yoona.

Hening... Semua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Kedatangan Kyuhyun ke pemakaman, sungguh membuat mereka terkejut hingga bingung harus melontarkan kalimat seperti apa.

"Saem, terima kasih untuk segalanya. Kau begitu baik padaku dan selalu menjagaku. Aku akan menjaga pemberianmu dengan baik. Tenanglah di alam sana. Saem tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Minsoo." Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap batu nisan, di sana terpampang foto Im seonsaengnim. Tepat di sisi kiri makam, ada dua makam lagi yang tidak lain adalah tempat untuk suami dan anak sulung Im Yoona.

Lepala Kyuhyun menunduk, ia memberikan penghormatan sekilas. "Aku akan menjaga Minsoo. Untuk itu, ijinkan aku melakukannya appa."

Jongwoon mengangguk, tanganya terulur menepuk bahu si maknae Kim. "Tentu appa mengijinkannya. Im Yoona telah memberikan jantungnya untukmu, sudah sewajarnya kita juga merawat Minsoo dengan baik hingga ia dewasa nanti."

Kepala Kim Kyuhyun menengadah, sepasang obsidiannya menatap langit yang tampak cerah dengan awan seputih kapas sebagai penghiasnya. "Minsoo-ya, hyung menyayangimu. Jangan bersedih, eommamu sudah bahagia di surga. Kau akan hidup dengan hyung dan kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia."

Datang dan pergi itu merupakan hukum alam. Tdak ada yang bisa menebak masa depan. Ada orang-orang yang datang lalu pergi sesuka hati. Setiap pertemuan dalam bentuk apapun yang sudah digariskan Tuhan.

Ada beberapa hal yang akan datang dan pergi layaknya badai. Ada juga beberapa hal yang diam dan mengalir layaknya air. Dari sejuta pilihan yang terpampang. Hal yang terbaik adalah menjadi pohon. Terus tumbuh dengan akar yang mencengkram tanah dan berdiri tegap meski badai datang tidak terduga.

Keluarga tetaplah keluarga. Saudara tetaplah saudara. Jika kita mengalami hari yang sulit dengan keluarga. Percayalah, suatu saat nanti akan ada jalan keluar dari setiap masalah. Meski butuh kesabaran berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan, atau mungkin bertahun-tahun.

Darah lebih kental daripada air. Saudara akan menemukan keterikatan satu sama lain untuk mempererat hubungan. Hanya masalah waktu lalu semuanya akan terungkap.

Dan untuk harapan. Tetaplah percaya akan keajaiban takdir. Jangan pernah putus asa ataupun mengingkari kuasa Tuhan. Ia akan memberikan sebuah hadiah yang tidak ternilai di waktu yang telah ditentukan.

 **END**

Thanks to : MissbabyKyu, Sisy, AR Twins, EmonEl Kyu, dan teman2 lainnya yang sudah membantu saya dlm bagian koreksi ktika mnyelesaikan ff ini. Buat JD eonni yg sudah mengajariku banyak hal akan arti sebuah kesabaran dalam kehidupan. Untuk tante juga terima kasih atas semuanya.

Thanks to : Readersdeul yang sudah setia view, review, follow, dan favorite ff ini.

Thanks to : My Brother yg sudah rajin ngasih inspirasi. My mother yg sudah bersedia maklumin saya main hp melulu kalau hbis ngajar. #KarenaNgetikFf

Kamsahamnida untuk semua reader yg cinta damai. Tidak melakukan plagiatisasi dsb.

2017\. Tahun yg begitu menentukan segalanya... Semoga bulan Februari. Aku sudah bisa mengupdate ff lagi.

Ayo... ayo... reviewnya. Hehehe...

 **Krystalaster :** Senang sekali hutang saya lunas! Satu ff chapter telah selesai ditamatkan. #PelukHyunieee #Gubraks

 **Kyuhyun :** Readerdeul. Kenapa kalian ada yang review agar saya dinistakan saja? -_- Writernim sampai pusing karena tidak tega bikin saya sekarat-sekarat. Oke... Jangan lupa review ya!

 **Donghae :** Aku terkesan lucu di ff MSOI. Dan kenapa naskahku selalu berisi 'nama film'. Tapi aku suka. Aku juga terlihat keren. Kamsahamnida readerdeul sudah baca ff MSOI!

 **Kibum :** Akhirnya selesai juga. Terima kasih semuanya! #ModeIritBicara

 **Jongwoon :** Kenapa saya dijadikan bapak-bapak beranak 3? -_- Writernim bahkan menentukan bagian saya berdasarkan lotre. Tapi untungnya lumayan juga.

 **Heechul :** Writernim. Terima kasih sudah membabat habis karakter saya. Di ff MSOI, saya terkesan jahattttt sekali. Ckck Mana mungkin aku tega menyiksa BabyKyu yang menggemaskan? Itu mustahil.

 **Jungsoo :** Saya memang paling tua di SJ. Tapi bukan berarti saya dijadikan bapaknya Donghae. Kalau bapaknya Kibum. Itu baru keren. Donghae terlalu menggemaskan untuk punya bapak sehemat saya. Sekian...

Respon review tidak bisa dibuat karena saya sudah ngantuk hbis dinas (?) Kkkkk Besok adalah hari yang padat!

Aaaaaa! Semangat Tika! #SemangatinDiriSendiri

Sekali lagi... Sekian dan terima KiHyun!


	13. Chapter 13

**My Secret of Identity**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berakhir...

Rasa takut yang sempat singgah, lesap bersama dengan kerumun manusia yang tewas di markas besar ITODA.

Mereka mendamba masa depan bahagia tanpa bayang rasa takut akan serangan serta merta dari pihak yang haus kuasa. Ilmu pengetahuan membutakan nurani, membuat para peneliti bersemangat menghasilkan individu baru. Nyatanya, tujuan memanipulasi gen tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tiap makhluk punya karakter tersendiri, ciri yang mengikat dan tak bisa ditambah pun dipadukan dengan lainnya. Ketika manusia berusaha melewati batas, maka ada konsekuensi besar yang harus dipastikan sebelum malapetaka memusnahkan populasi.

"Sampai kapan mendekam di laboratorium, Appa?" bocah berusia 5 tahun melonggokkan kepala ke dalam ruangan penuh alat-alat tak biasa.

Pemuda berusia dua puluhan terperanjat, mengalihkan atensi ke arah pintu kaca yang sedikit terbuka. "Min, jangan masuk!" Kyuhyun—nama pemuda itu—panik menghampiri si bocah lelaki yang mulai bersiap masuk ke dalam laboratorium. "Hei, satu langkah kau masuk, maka seluruh game akan kusita." Ancaman bernada dingin, Kyuhyun menghampiri si bocah bernama Minsoo yang terkikik puas.

"Berhentilah mengancam anak kecil, Mr. Marcus!" balas menyentak, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada yang membusung. Pose menerima tantangan tanpa segan.

Jas putih serta masker ditanggalkan, Kyuhyun membuang sarung tangannya ke tempat sampah, mencuci tangan lalu segera menggendong Minsoo—membawa anak itu pergi sejauh mungkin dari ruangan penuh bahaya. Tangga berundak dilewati, Kyuhyun menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa di ruang keluarga yang lenggang. Hari Rabu dan semua _hyungdeul-_ nya sibuk di luar sana dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Berlalu ke dapur untuk mencari makanan serta sekotak ice cream rasa coklat yang sudah pasti akan menyenangkan untuk disantap saat santai sambil menonton film.

"Appa, kapan aku boleh ikut ke dalam laboratorium?" tanya Minsoo.

Kyuhyun mengacak puncak kepala Minsoo, mengangsurkan sesendok es krim. "Saat usiamu genap dua belas tahun."

Bibir mungil merengut kesal, lidah bergerak memindah es krim ke dalam tenggorokan. "Itu lama, Appa! Lama!" Bagaimana Minsoo bisa menunggu selama itu? Padahal ia berharap diizinkan masuk ke laboratorium, membantu appa-nya meneliti hewan dan kuman. Keesokan harinya ia punya cerita menarik untuk disampaikan pada teman-temannya di sekolah. Pasti semua temannya akan kagum dan merengek ingin bermain ke rumahnya.

"Appa, aku punya tugas dari seongsaengnim."

"Tugas apa?"

"Membuat puisi tentang eomma. Eum, teman-teman bilang jika eomma itu baik dan cantik. Apa itu benar, Appa?" Minsoo menggaruk pelipisnya, menatap ragu ke arah Kyuhyun. Tadi di sekolah ia mendengar teman-teman bercerita banyak mengenai sosok eomma hingga tak terasa 2 jam berlalu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, ini mungkin saat yang tepat baginya untuk memberitahu Minsoo. Banyak kisah tragis serta manis yang harus diketahui. Lambat laun, Minsoo memang harus tahu jati dirinya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi cuby Minsoo. Kakinya berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, mengambil sebuah map berwarna biru yang berhias bercak darah kering pada satu sisinya.

Mata mengerjap berkali-kali, Minsoo mengulum bibir lalu mencomot satu cookies dari toples. Oh, dia suka coklat dan appa-nya terlalu baik dengan menyediakan camilan di atas meja.

Sebuah foto diulurkan, Minsoo mendongak—memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Lihat wanita cantik ini? Namanya Im Yoona, dia eomma-mu."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Cantik, kan?"

"Woah, eomma neomu yeppeo. Eodi?" Wanita di dalam foto terlihat begitu cantik. Rambut bergelombang yang terurai, kulit putih bersih, dan senyumannya manis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mengangkat Minsoo lalu mendudukkan bocah lima tahun itu ke atas pangkuannya. Map biru diletakkan ke meja, satu-persatu foto dijajar dan beberapa lembar dokumen dibiarkan tertumpuk di sudut meja. "Eomma-mu ada di tempat yang jauh, Minsoo-ya." Belum saatnya menjelaskan perihal kematian, itu mungkin akan berdampak buruk dan justru menimbulkan lebih banyak tanya bagi anak berumur lima tahun.

"Di mana itu, Appa?" Jauh? Sejauh apa? Minsoo ingin tahu berapa jauh jarak yang ada hingga ia tidak bisa melihat eomma-nya.

Hening melingkupi. Beberapa detik dibutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk sekadar memantapkan hati, "Di sisi Tuhan."

"Apa aku boleh ke sana?" Minsoo belum terlalu mengenal Tuhan, tapi orang-orang bilang jika Tuhan sangat baik. Jika eomma-nya berada di sisi Tuhan, mungkin ia juga boleh.

Ada keterkejutan ketika mendengar respon Minsoo. Berada di sisi Tuhan yang dimaksud tentu berbeda makna dengan ibadah—mendekatkan diri pada Sang Pencipta. "Boleh. Tapi ... saat Minsoo sudah tua." Tidak ada yang tahu batas umur manusia, namun Kyuhyun ingin Minsoo berumur panjang hingga puas menjalani hidup yang penuh tantangan.

"Ho, geurae." Tua, Minsoo tahu jika menjadi tua masih sangat lama. Lebih lama dibandingkan menunggu Heechul ahjussi selesai memilah baju untuk berangkat ke pesta.

Foto lain diraih, siluet yang tampak makin jelas. Empat sosok di foto, tersenyum menatap kamera. "Lihat ini. Eomma, appa, dan nuna-mu." Satu-persatu ditunjuk sambil menjelaskan siapa sosok tersebut.

"Nuna?" Minsoo pikir 'nuna' hanya berlaku bagi sebagian kakak dari teman-temannya. Ternyata dia punya nuna, nuna-nya yang juga cantik.

"Ne."

Mengherankan, selama ini Minsoo tidak pernah berjumpa dengan eomma, lalu ia pun tak pernah berjumpa dengan nuna yang ada di foto. "Nuna di mana?"

"Nuna dan appa bersama eomma. Mereka bersama Tuhan." Hanya ini, Kyuhyun mengharap jika Minsoo tidak akan berpikir hidup sendiri. Masih ada kakek serta nenek yang tinggal cukup jauh di daerah pedesaan, mereka adalah keluarga kandung Minsoo.

Minsoo merasa pusing, pikirannya sulit memahami. Mungkin ini yang disebut 'pikiranku seperti benang kusut yang harus diluruskan'. Mengapa appa di dalam foto sangat berbeda dengan appa-nya? Di foto terlihat lebih tua dan berkacamata, juga lebih gagah. "Appa? Appa di sini."

"Aniya, appa Minsoo ada dua. Appa dan eomma, nuna." Kyuhyun menunjuk tiap wajah di foto tersebut. Mungkin Minsoo akan kebingungan menyerap informasinya. Mengutarakan istilah 'anak adopsi' atau 'anak angkat' pasti membuat Minsoo murung, Kyuhyun tahu rasanya jadi ia tidak akan mengatakan itu sebelum Minsoo cukup umur.

Masih belum mengerti, Minsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun, sementara kedua matanya tak lepas dari foto tersebut. "Nugu?" Telunjuknya mengarah pada bayi mungil dalam dekapan sosok yang disebut 'eomma'. Bayi itu terlihat lucu dan Minsoo pikir jika itu adalah adik kecil yang belum bisa berjalan, sama seperti Seomin—anak dari Choi harabeoji.

"Minsoo," jawab Kyuhyun.

Tugas sekolah ternyata sangat sulit, Minsoo menghela napas panjang. Satu yang diinginkannya hanya sesuatu mengenai 'eomma' bukan 'appa' juga 'nuna'. Jadi ... sekarang kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. "Appa, jadi eomma itu seperti apa? Bisakah appa menuliskannya di kertas? Nanti Minsoo tulis ulang kalau Bum hyung sudah pulang."

Kecemburuan muncul mendadak, Kyuhyun mencebik lalu menggerutu dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Kim Kibum menjadi sosok penting yang selalu dicari oleh Minsoo acap kali jam belajarnya tiba? Lalu panggilan 'hyung' yang seharusnya 'samchon' atau 'ahjussi'.

"APPA!" Minsoo memekik kencang, memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan keras. Ia tak suka diabaikan, sangat tidak suka.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Appa belum tuli." Selepas Heechul pulang dari kantor, Kyuhyun bersumpah akan menuntut pertanggungjawaban. Anak kesayangannya pasti belajar berteriak dari Heechul.

Hela napas panjang, Kyuhyun mengambil secarik kertas kosong lalu mulai menulis. Ingatannya berputar pada sosok ibu angkat yang selalu menyayanginya. "Eomma adalah sosok paling mulia di dunia ini. Tidak peduli apakah eomma adalah artis atau buruh sekalipun, eomma adalah sosok yang harus dihormati."

Kepala mengangguk-angguk, Minsoo tahu apa itu hormat—seperti yang dilakukan pasukan keamanan yang setiap pagi berjaga di depan gedung presiden Korea Selatan. Tangan terangkat, siku ditekuk hingga ujung jari telunjuk ditempelkan ke dahi, kaki yang rapat dan badan tegap tak boleh miring. "Lalu?"

"Eomma itu ... cantik. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, meski belum mandi juga tetap cantik." Ini kejujuran yang nyata, wanita akan tetap cantik meski belum mandi. Apalagi saat mereka bangun paling awal untuk memastikan sarapan terhidang di meja makan.

"Woho, berarti Appa kalah! Appa jelek kalau tidur." Seringai terbentuk sempurna, Minsoo tak berbohong-Heechul ahjussi yang masih baik penampilannya saat tidur. Yang lain? Jangan ditanya. Ada juga yang ileran.

Dongkol, Kyuhyun merasa dihempas kasar ke dasar. Minsoo sungguh pandai mengutarakan fakta yang mengejeknya habis-habisan. "Eomma itu pintar memasak, membersihkan rumah, menghias ruangan, dan sangat suka berbelanja."

"Appa payah, masak ramen saja payah. Kuahnya seperti sungai Han yang meluap. Jorok, kaos dan celana di atas tempat tidur, selimut jatuh juga tidak diambil. Appa meledakkan ruangan, laboratorium berasap lalu boom! Semuanya pecah. Belanja juga salah mengambil bubuk merica padahal yang dimaksud itu bubuk penyedap rasa." Racauan Minsoo disampaikan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Kadang Kyuhyun lupa dengan betapa cerdiknya Minsoo yang mampu menyebutkan setiap keteledorannya tanpa terkecuali. "Ho, Appa juga pernah me—"

Ucapan Minsoo disela, sengaja, biar tidak bikin sakit hati. "Eomma dulu adalah seongsaengnim di sekolah Appa. Ah, dokter sekolah lebih tepatnya, tapi juga mengajar."

"Tunggu, jadi eomma itu saem di sekolah Appa?" Mata terbuka lebar, Minsoo membayangkan appa-nya yang nakal dan sosok seongsaengnim cantik adalah ibunya.

"Berhentilah menyela, Minsoo." Kyuhyun mencebik, tiap rangkai frasa dalam benaknya mendadak lesap.

Si kecil merengut, mengangguk paham segera ketika menyadari jika menyela cerita tidak baik dilakukan. Apalagi Appa-nya sedang bercerita mengenai eomma yang belum pernah dijumpai oleh Minsoo.

"Eomma memberikan banyak hadiah untuk Minsoo, tapi semua itu baru bisa Minsoo miliki setelah lulus sekolah."

"..." Minsoo membuka mulutnya lebar, mengatupkan segera. Menunggu lulus sekolah artinya ia harus tumbuh setinggi Appa atau Bum hyung, itu ... lama sekali! Dan apakah appa-nya tidak akan lupa jika selama itu menunggu untuk menyampaikan hadiah? Menaruh kacamata saja lupa, apalagi hadiah.

Foto lain ditunjukkan, seorang wanita muda yang tersenyum simpul sambil mengendong bayi mungil berpipi gembul. "Minsoo bisa membawa ini ke sekolah, tunjukkan pada teman-teman jika Minsoo punya eomma yang cantik."

"Woah, siap kapten!" Tanda hormat dilakukan, Minsoo mengambil foto lalu melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Appa, boleh minta eomma baru?" Minsoo kecil hanya ingin ada 'eomma' dan 'appa'. Seorang teman bilang jika ia punya 'eomma baru' yang baik, tidak jahat seperti eomma baru putri salju.

"Ha?" Dan detik itu juga Kyuhyun kehabisan kata, eomma baru? Usianya bahkan baru dua puluhan dan belum pernah berkencan sekalipun. Ada kewajiban wajib militer menanti ketika usianya nyaris tiga puluh, sebelum itu maka ia pikir jika melajang tidaklah buruk. Toh sudah ada Minsoo. "Eung, ..." pandangan gusar, manik mata bergerak liar. Ini yang disebut mati kutu, pertanyaan membunuh yang sukar dijawab. "Es krimnya mencair!"

"Aigoo, Appa. Ayo selamatkan es krimnya!" Minsoo turun dari pangkuan, mengambil kotak es krim lalu menyendok banyak untuk dilahap saat itu juga. Es krim meleleh itu bencana, Minsoo sangat tidak suka melihat es krim terabaikan. 'Syukurlah,' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Biar lah pembahasan kali ini berakhir, ia tak cukup cerdik untuk menimpali pertanyaan Minsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My Secret of Identity**

 _(Flash back_ )

Darah di mana-mana, pakaian hitam tak lagi bersih karena bercak dan debu yang menempel. Pertarungan berakhir, banyak korban berjatuhan, dan pemusnahan dilakukan mendadak. Si pemuda bernama Dinghae merobek kemeja, menggunakan helai baju untuk menekan luka. Di sampingnya ada Kibum yang menatap hamparan puing-puing bangunan dengan hampa, menunduk sejenak guna melihat sebuah chip dalam genggaman. "Kita menang, Kyu." Ada rasa haru yang singgah, menyeruak hingga Kibum merasa begitu damai dan tenang. Kyuhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit segera karena sayatan tadi rupanya sangat dalam, terlalu banyak darah yang mengucur—hingga kesadarannya lenyap.

Semua perjuangan dalam hitungan detik telah berlalu, pasukan ITODA yang tertangkap segera digiring ke dalam mobil tahanan. Tim medis tambahan belum datang, terlalu banyak korban yang butuh ditangani segera. Beberapa anggota saling menepuk bahu, berbahagia karena misi penyerangan berhasil dimenangkan. Dokumen beserta sampel didapatkan dan akan diidentifikasi lalu dimusnahkan jika diketahui bahayanya.

"Kerja bagus." Jungsoo atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Denis, meletakkan senapan ke atas tanah, melepas sarung tangan hitam, lalu rompi anti peluru yang sedari tadi melindungi tubuh. Gurat lelah begitu jelas, Jungsoo memijat kaki yang terasa pegal karena tidak berhenti berlari.

"Daddy baik-baik saja?" Donghae menghampiri, memindai tubuh dari kaki hingga kepala. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri, tapi Donghae bersyukur karena tidak kehilangan nyawa. Hujan peluru, bahan kimia yang berbahaya, juga ledakan. Nyawanya bisa saja melayang andai takdirnya memang mati dalam misi penghancuran ITODA.

Ringisan kecil lolos, Denis menepuk pundak anaknya. "Ya, aku baik. Kecuali punggung yang mungkin memar karena ditendang tadi." Bela dirinya tak terlalu bagus, gerakan gesit sesekali terlewat dari kewaspadaan. Apakah faktor usia memengaruhi? Jika iya, mungkin karena usia yang tak lagi muda.

"Siwon di mana?" Jungsoo menyapukan pandang, mencari sosok tinggi berbadan kekar yang sejak kemarin tak berhenti panik.

"Dia terluka, satu tembakan di kaki kanan. Sudah dibawa oleh ambulans." Jongwoon menghampiri sambil mengulur sebotol air untuk Donghae. "Kau seharusnya memanggilku," ucap Jongwoon sambil mengecek kaki Donghae yang terluka. Dugaan sementara mungkin ada keretakan pada tulang, memar yang parah bahkan pembengkakan.

"Tunggu, apa ini?!" kepanikan mencuat ketika menyadari benda asing terdapat di bahu Donghae.

"Ada apa?" Kibum mendekat, melihat apa yang membuat appa-nya panik. "Ini ... sesuatu yang ada di laboratorium, jarum ini a—"

"Donghae!" Belum selesai kalimat Kibum, tubuh pemuda bermarga Lee langsung terkulai, Donghae tak bergerak, napasnya lemah dengan suhu tubuh yang rendah. Jongwoon mencabut jarum yang menusuk bahu, memasukkannya ke dalam plastik. Ambulans tiba tepat waktu, Donghae segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Empat jam terasa seperti setahun lamanya. Kibum memejamkan mata, berusaha tenang tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Donghae ada di ruang ICU, keadaan menurun drastis karena racun—yang belum diketahui jenisnya. Terkutuklah petugas ITODA yang menusukkan jarum beracun. Kyuhyun telah dipindah ke ruang perawatan biasa, masih belum sadar namun kondisi terbilang stabil.

Amerika, kota yang tak pernah tidur. Pukul satu dini hari dan Kibum masih menemukan kepadatan lalu-lintas di perkotaan.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kim Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya, melihat langit-langit selasar yang polos tanpa warna. Suara langkah kaki menjadi musik alami yang menemaninya dalam kesepian.

"Kyuhyun belum sadar." Segelas kopi terangsurkan di depan wajah, Kibum menoleh dan mendapati appa-nya yang datang.

Kopi diterima, Kibum bisa melihat gurat lelah dan kantung mata yang jelas di wajah si pria berusia empat puluhan. "Appa tidak tidur?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Tidak mengantuk. Minggu depan kita pulang ke Korea Selatan." Jongwoon menghela napas panjang, melipat lengan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Minuman diteguk sedikit demi sedikit, kehangatan menjalar meski tidak mampu mengusir dingin yang menyelimuti. "Hm, ... Appa?" terselip ragu ketika Kibum ingin bertanya sesuatu. Sebuah kepastian yang dibutuhkannya agar bisa tenang.

"Ne?"

"Kyuhyun, apa ia sudah benar-benar sembuh? Maksudku ... apa jantung barunya tidak akan bermasalah?" tanya Kibum. Sebelah tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuh, sedangkan tangannya yang satu meremas gelas kopi.

"Kurasa tidak." Suara Jongwoon terdengar mengambang di udara.

Bingung, Kibum tidak paham dengan dua kata yang diucap. Apakah itu menjawab pertanyaannya atau hanya salah satu saja? Kenapa nadanya demikian? Seolah sesuatu yang buruk masih menanti di masa sepan. "Appa ..."

Lengkung asimetris tercetak, Jongwoon menepuk pelan pundak putranya. "Yakinlah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah, kondisinya pulih dengan cepat dan belum kutemukan kejanggalan. Jadi yakinlah jika adikmu akan selalu sehat." Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jongwoon lebih dari sekadar meyakinkan Kibum dan mengutarakan kondisi sebenarnya meski tidak ada jaminan bila Kyuhyun akan sehat hingga menua nantinya.

"Appa, terima kasih."

"Heum, sama-sama, Bum." Sebelah lengan merangkul bahu Kibum, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kalinya melihat Kim Kibum membicarakan sesuatu yang membuatnya takut.

Kebencian yang kuat bisa lebur juga karena kasih sayang melebihi kemampuan kerasnya ego bertahan menolak kenyataan. Saudara akan tetap menjadi saudara, tidak peduli seberapa banyak kadar benci bercokol di dalam hati. Hidup bukan untuk membenci namun menyayangi dan menjaga apa-apa yang dimiliki dengan sekuat tenaga. Penyesalan selalu datang paling akhir; mematahkan semangat dan bahkan mengacaukan akal sehat.

Derit pintu membuat atensi Kyuhyun berpindah. Aroma obat masih setia menemani, balutan perban di lengan dan beberapa di tempat lain. Sebuket bunga diletakkan oleh pemuda yang hanya berselisih dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Kibum, mengulas senyum tipis sambil menarik kursi, mendudukkan diri di samping ranjang pesakitan, meraih buku untuk dibaca.

"Hyung menjenguk atau hanya datang untuk menumpang baca buku?" Kyuhyun, bersuara dengan pelan. Tatapannya masih mengarah pada Kibum yang terdiam tanpa menyanggah atau merespons sindirannya.

Si pemuda yang baru lulus senior high, meletakkan bukunya—menyandarkan punggung lalu memandang wajah si bungsu yang masih pucat. "Kurus sekali. Kau tak lebih dari tulang berbungkus kulit." Komentarnya dengan sarkasme, Kibum meraih nampan berisi sarapan yang belum disentuh. Mengaduk bubur yang sudah mendingin.

"Makan atau kubunuh kau!" Ancaman sarat perhatian yang tersirat, Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. Sampai kapan hyung-nya ini bersikap sok dingin padahal peduli?

Tangan kanan yang tertancap infus mendorong mangkuk, tolakan pelan. "Aku tidak mau makan."

"Kyu, makan. Tidak baik membiarkan lambungmu kosong." Kibum mengertak, kesabarannya diuji untuk menghadapi satu pasien pembangkang.

Tubuh digeser, miring ke kiri agar tidak berhadapan lagi dengan sosok bernama Kim Kibum. "Pergilah, Hyung." Dua hari lalu Kyuhyun memang baru sadar, mengetahui banyak orang menyambutnya dengan kelegaan dan ucapan syukur. Tapi ... Kibum bahkan tidak datang, menolak panggilannya saat menelepon. Mungkin benar, Kibum masih belum bisa menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" suara itu melembut, sarat akan keputusasaan. Mangkuk masih dibawa, Kibum melirik singkat pada bubur yang mungkin akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

"Aku baik. Pergilah." Lagi, Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak melihat Kibum jika harapannya untuk diterima akan pupus begitu saja.

Mangkuk diletakkan, Kibum mengambil buah apel lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Manis, tapi apakah adiknya akan suka? Sepertinya tidak, bahkan bubur saja ditolak apalagi buah. "Kalau kau tetap merajuk seperti gadis yang minta dinikahi karena hamil. Maka itu tidak mempan untukku."

Ternganga. Bagaimana bisa perandaian itu yang terbesit di otak jenius Kibum? Keterlaluan sekali menyamakannya dengan gadis yang ... hei! Apa tadi?! "Yak! Jaga bicaramu, Kim Kibum!"

Kyuhyun berbalik, mendorong bahu Kibum dengan tangannya yang tak ditancapi jarum infus. "Pergi! Suasana hatiku berantakan karena kalimatmu yang kurang tepat."

"Kau tidak salah? Suasana hatiku yang buruk karena ditolak berulang kali ketika melakukan niatan baik dengan menawarkan sarapan." Kilat marah terlihat jelas, Kibum tak perlu berpura-pura abai ketika kesal. Seorang Kim Kibum mengalah? Itu mustahil.

"Kalau kalian bertengkar, perhatikanlah sekitar. Anak ini butuh ketenangan." Heechul datang sambil menggendong bayi yang asyik mengunyah biskuit. "Beruntung koridor sepi." Lega karena Minsoo tidak perlu berjumpa banyak orang sakit meskipun ruangan rawat Kyuhyun termasuk paling pojok, bisa langsung ditemukan setelah keluar dari gedung parkir.

Kibum mengulur tangan, meminta Minsoo agar diberikan padanya. "Dia bisa sakit. Hyung seharusnya tidak mengajaknya ke sini." Sikap Heechul sangat disayangkan. Anak kecil sangat rawan tertular penyakit, terlebih lagi di koridor banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

"Aku mengajaknya ke sini karena butuh imunisasi. Jadi jangan menuduhku membahayakannya padahal aku menolong masa depannya." Heechul menyerahkan sebuah buku yang mencantum daftar imunisasi bayi. "Hebat, tidak menangis." Satu biskuit diberikan lagi, Minsoo menggapai udara dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk meraih biskuit.

"Siapa yang membawa Minsoo ke Amerika?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi gembul, tapi Kibum segera menepisnya.

Tatapan tajam Kibum membuat si bungsu menghela napas kasar. "Yak! Biarkan aku menyentuh Minsoo."

"Hiks, hiks."

"Lihat, dia terkejut karena kau berteriak, Kyu." Heechul melotot, mengambil alih Minsoo dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Meski mulai terbiasa dengan bayi, tapi Heechul tidak tahan tangisan cempreng yang bisa membuat telinganya berdengung.

Alih-alih menyesal, Kyuhyun makin merasa tertekan karena tak bisa menyentuh Minsoo. Kibum melihat mangkuk bubur yang masih penuh, ide jahil muncul. "Chul hyung, Kyu tidak mau sarapan. Jadi biarkan dia tidak bermain dengan Minsoo, cukup kita saja."

"M-mwo? Hey, kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Makan, Kyu." Heechul meraih sendok lalu menyodorkan bubur di depan adiknya. "Makan atau aku buang seluruh game itu?"

"Ck, kalian." Berat hati Kyuhyun membuka mulut, membiarkan bubur mendarat di lidah dan memaksa makanan tersebut masuk ke perutnya.

Tiga suapan pertama tidak ada yang aneh. Bubur terasa hambar dan itu sudah biasa, tapi ... suapan ketujuh mulai terasa menyiksa, perut bergejolak dan siap muntah.

"Hei, jangan dimuntahkan." Heechul mengambil minum, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk meneguknya sedikit. "Lihatlah, jika appa tahu ini, maka kau akan ditegur."

"Kalian berdua bicaralah. Aku tahu jika kalian butuh waktu, banyak masalah yang perlu dibahas. Luapkan saja asal jangan beradu fisik. Aku pergi, bayi ini butuh kasur yang nyaman untuk tidur." Usai mengucapkan itu Heechul pamit, menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang masih dalam mode labil. Anak remaja memang sulit dipahami apalagi menyuruh untuk terus terang, rumit sekali.

Ruangan kembali hening. Kim Kibum kini duduk di samping ranjang, membiarkan kakinya terayun pelan. "Mianhae." Jelas, Kibum mengulur tangan kanan—untuk bersalaman. "Kesalahanku banyak, tapi mulai hari ini aku ingin menebusnya dengan perlakuan baik."

"Hyung ..."

"Dulu aku marah, sangat marah. Terlebih ketika melihat appa yang sangat menyukai serta memanjakanmu. Kau yang tiba-tiba hadir, mendapat tempat khusus di rumah, lalu juga sekolah di tingkatan yang sama denganku. Ya, aku kekanakan. Tidak lebih bijak seperti yang dielu-elukan oleh banyak orang. Aku terlalu buta untuk melihat bahwa dirimu jauh lebih menderita sebab tak pernah merasakan perhatian appa ketika mendidik kami." Kibum menarik napas dalam, tatapannya teduh dan dalam. Semua yang menganjal mulai dilontarkan, harapnya sederhana; Kyuhyun bisa memaafkan semua tindak-tanduknya yang melewati batas. "Dan aku semakin marah ketika semua memujimu, mengatakan jika kau bisa menandingiku. Padahal, aku selalu menjadi nomor satu sejak kecil. Awalnya aku menganggapmu ancaman yang bisa membuatku lengser dari posisi pertama."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala, memainkan jari-jarinya yang terasa dingin. Kejujuran Kibum sangat masuk akal, itu juga yang pasti dirasakan Heechul. "Mianhae."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah, Kyu. Kami yang salah. Ah, tidak. Aku yang sangat salah di sini. Semua kebencian itu membuatku menampik fakta jika kau sama berharganya seperti Heechul hyung. Kita saudara, harusnya aku tidak membencimu sebesar itu. Kau ... sangat baik, seperti eomma." Surai kecokelatan itu diusap pelan oleh Kibum, lalu tangannya tergerak untuk mengangkat dagu agar pandangan Kyuhyun tak lagi menamat pada jari yang dimainkan. "Beri aku kesempatan, Kyu. Biarkan aku menjadi kakak yang menyayangimu dan merecoki hari-harimu. Biarkan aku membimbingmu agar menjadi sosok yang tegar dan bersemangat meraih nilai sempurna. Ya, meski gelarmu bahkan jauh di atasku." Kekehan pelan lolos, Kibum mengacak surai Kyuhyun dan menghadiahi sentilan di dahi.

"Ne, Hyung."

"Gomawo, Kyu." Pelukan mungkin awal yang baik, Kibum merasakan detak jantung yang beraturan. Kyuhyun pasti bisa kembali sehat seperti sosok yang terlahir kembali untuk menyambut kebahagiaannya.

Ini awal dari perdamaian di mansion Kim. Tak ada lagi argumen sarat akan kebencian dan sarkasme yang bermakna negatif. Kerukunan diselip canda adalah harapan yang diinginkan Kibum.

(Flashback off)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

Ruang keluarga mansion Kim, tempat paling nyaman untuk berkumpul dan bermalas-malasan. Beberapa camilan tergeletak di atas meja, kaleng minuman, serta buku-buku yang entah milik siapa.

"Hari minggu dan pekerjaan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Jongwoon memijat pelipis, merebah pada sofa panjang di ruang keluarga.

Si sulung menutup buku, menatap si pelontar tanya yang tak lain adalah appa-nya. "Itu kutukan. Hari minggu dan pekerjaan adalah suatu yang salah, tidak ada waktu santai." Ini pendapat nyata sekaligus sindiran langsung, meski melihat appa-nya bekerja tanpa libur adalah hal biasa. Berangkat pagi, pulang dini hari. Betapa sibuk si dokter melayani pasien.

Bocah lima tahun berlari, memekik hingga suara menggema di ruang yang luas. "Ahahaha, harabeoji jelek!" ejekan totalitas, si kecil menubrukkan tubuh ke sofa, naik ke atas tubuh yang berbaring lalu terpingkal di sana.

"Minsoo, kau kenapa?" Kibum-yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan—mulai bersuara kala mendengar kikikan menggemaskan dari bocah berusia lima tahun.

Tawa meledak-ledak, Minsoo melihat sosok yang ada di lantai atas—tengah menatapnya dengan wajah merengut. Lalu ada wanita yang menggendong bayi, tertawa sepertinya namun lebih kalem. "Ahahaha, harabeoji jelek. Tadi Minsoo minta foto dengan aunty, lalu harabeoji merengek. Wajahnya jelek! Huahahahaha." Terpingkal lagi, Minsoo mengusak kepalanya ke perut Jongwoon.

Si sulung tertawa, penjelasan singkat itu sangat lucu. Siwon—yang dipanggil 'harabeoji'—memang terkadang membuat ekspresi konyol tanpa sadar. "Seharusnya tadi kau foto harabeoji-mu, Minsoo-ya." Saran Heechul memang tidak baik, tapi ini adalah hiburan tersendiri yang patut diabadikan.

Minsoo memekik ketika merasakan tubuhnya diangkat lalu mendarat di tubuh lain yang beraroma lebih segar. "Appa!" Kedua tangan melingkar di leher, Minsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu. "Lama sekali pulangnya." Sudah lama sejak jarum kecil menunjuk angka tujuh dan kini sudah berpindah ke angka satu. Minsoo ingat jika tadi pagi ia ditinggal pergi tanpa pamit. Semua bilang jika appa-nya akan kembali pada pukul sebelas, tapi Minsoo tidak juga melihat mobil terparkir di depan mansion.

"Tadi macet." Tiap keterlambatan tentu punya penyebab.

Minsoo menggeleng, menarik kerah kemeja appa-nya yang masih rapi. "Bohong."

"Tidak," sanggah Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Hu, bohong. Kalau macet, appa akan melonggarkan dasi." Tangan mungil beralih menarik dasi yang masih terpasang apik tanpa dilonggarkan sedikitpun.

Oh, Kyuhyun lupa kebiasaan itu. Minsoo selalu hafal tiap gerak sederhananya, tanpa terkecuali seolah tiap kedipan mata pun diperhatikan dengan baik. "Tadi bingung mencari PSP." Pengakuan lirih itu disambut tatapan mematikan dari Jongwoon dan Heechul yang masih ada di sana.

"Woah, mana? Mana? Berikan padaku, Appa! Berikan!" Minsoo melonjak riang, tangannya bertepuk sesekali. PSP terbaru pasti dibeli oleh appa-nya. Membayangkan keseruan bermain game sehari penuh, itu luar biasa.

"Ini dia." PSP diserahkan, masih mengkilap tanpa goresan. Sepasang mata berbinar, bibir bergerak-gerak tapi tidak mampu berkata.

Sret.

PSP berpindah, berada dalam kuasa Heechul yang menampakkan raut murka. "Biarkan aku menjelajah game yang ada. Beberapa mungkin melewati batasan umur." Tak ada ampun jika ada satu game yang diluar batas konsumsi anak lima tahun.

"Hyung, kau membuatnya sedih." Kyuhyun tak terima ketika melihat Minsoo yang murung.

"Dan kau membuatnya keracunan game." Bukan Heechul yang bicara tapi Kibum—masih dengan santai membaca buku—tanpa menoleh.

Jika ini anime, mungkin tatapan Kyuhyun sudah dialiri listrik dan ada tanda perempatan di kepalanya. Bersungut pendapat tentu lebih sering berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihaknya. "Hyung membuatnya terlalu pintar jika buku-buku baru terus ada di atas meja."

"Hei, buku itu jendela dunia. Minsoo bisa membaca lebih cepat juga karena Kibum yang mengajarinya setiap hari," balas Heechul. Lengannya bersedekap, sebelah alis terangkat, dan jangan lupa dengan nada mengejek yang kentara.

Tak bisa dibiarkan, Kyuhyun mendesis kesal lalu mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Tapi usianya baru lima tahun, Hyung. Lima tahun saatnya menggambar dan mewarnai, bukan membaca buku astronomi."

"Dia bisa jadi ilmuwan muda." Heechul tidak menemukan kesalahan pada buku mengenai langit dan isinya. Itu aman, tidak terdapat konten yang perlu disensor, menghafal nama planet serta rasi bintang adalah suatu yang menarik.

Sikap tak terima mulai membuat Kyuhyun merasa jengah. "Aku tidak mau. Minsoo hanya akan mendapat masalah jika mengikuti jejakku." Masih lekat dalam ingatan ketika ada banyak cibiran karena ia terlalu cepat lulus sekolah.

"Dia akan mengikuti jejakku bukan jejakmu." Pemastian Heechul tentu berdasarkan bukti nyata, ia akan memastikan tidak ada ancaman untuk keponakannya yang menggemaskan.

"Hyung!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ayo lanjutkan. Silakan bertengkar," kata Minsoo sambil memasang kamera untuk merekam Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang berdebat.

Kibum terkekeh tanpa suara dibalik buku, sedangkan Jongwoon mulai duduk dan menatap datar ke arah Kyuhyun. "Biarkan saja, Heechul-ah. Jika Minsoo punya nilai jelek di sekolah, maka kita bisa menghukum seseorang sampai puas."

"Appa!" Apa-apaan? Menghukumnya karena nilai Minsoo yang jelek.

Sebelah alis diangkat, dagu pun demikian. Jongwoon menatap tegas ke arah putra bungsunya. "Mwo? Kau membebaskan Minsoo, itu artinya kau siap dengan segala risikonya. Anak kecil akan tumbuh baik mengikuti apa yang ia serap tiap hari, terutama rutinitas orang tuanya."

"Sial." Umpatan lolos. Kyuhyun merutuki posisinya yang selalu terpojok. Keheranan itu nyata, bagaimana sikap mereka yang sangat menyayangi si kecil.

"Appa mengumpat?" tanya Minsoo dengan tampang terkejut. Seonsaengnim bilang jika mengumpat adalah tindakan tidak terpuji, kurang pantas, dan melanggar sopan santun.

"Aniya," elak Kyuhyun. Dapat dirasakan tiga pasang mata menatapnya tajam dengan aura mencekam.

Telunjuk digerak-gerakkan di depan wajah. "Ho, bohong." Minsoo menusuk pipi appa-nya, kebiasaan yang harusnya dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu—"

"Silakan kalian bermain, aku mau tidur." Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Kibum, segera menurunkan Minsoo dari gendongannya.

Tangan Minsoo menggaruk pelipis, rumit sekali memahami tingkah appa-nya yang berubah-ubah dalam waktu singkat. "Appa kesal ya?"

Yang dibicarakan sudah menaiki tangga, tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang.

"Biarkan saja appa-mu itu." Heechul menepuk sisi sofa yang kosong, isyarat agar Minsoo duduk di sampingnya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah cepat membuat tiga orang mengalihkan fokus, Kyuhyun tampak tergesa menuruni tangga lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Mana ponselku?" Tangan kanan diulurkan dengan telapak yang terbuka.

Minsoo memeluk erat ponsel, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Heechul—mencari perlindungan. "Aku pinjam."

"Tidak boleh." Kyuhyun berusaha merebut ponselnya, agak susah karena Heechul pun menepis tangannya.

"Appa pelit!" Lengkingan memekak telinga, Kibum bahkan tersentak karena teriakan Minsoo.

Masih bersikeras merebut ponsel, Kyuhyun meringis ngeri ketika benda kesayangannya—setelah PSP dan PS3—digenggam sangat erat oleh Minsoo. "Kemarikan, Min."

"Shireo~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Buku-buku usang menunggu dibaca, secangkir kopi berada di ujung meja. Obsidian memproses tiap kata yang dilihat, sedangkan otak berusaha mengingat dan pastikan tidak ada detail yang luput dari pengamatan. Kim Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu liburannya di rumah, menjadi orang tua yang mencurahkan perhatian pada anak semata wayang—meski anak yang diperhatikan lebih memilih PSP, buku-buku dongeng, serta film tentang pahlawan super. Dunia anak-anak yang sempurna, setidaknya itu yang Kyuhyun lihat saat si kecil tidak harus berpikir 'apa yang terjadi jika planet asing menabrak bumi?' atau 'apa yang terjadi jika sepuluh lubang hitam bersatu?'.

Getaran ponsel membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap malas pada nama yang tertera di layar. Ini liburan dan mengapa ada panggilan dari orang penting Korea Selatan? Apakah ia mendapat tugas lagi atau tiket wisata gratis ke Maladewa?

"Profesor Kim. Bisa segera ke markas?" suara bariton langsung terdengar, tanpa basa-basi mengucap salam atau kabar. Kyuhyun bergerak gusar, perasaannya mendadak was-was.

Kopi diteguk hingga tandas, "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sesuatu terjadi. Beberapa data sitaan dari misi penghancuran ITODA ... kini raib." Si penelepon menerangkan, menjeda kalimat akhir dengan intonasi dramatis.

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk mencerna berita yang disampaikan, "Mwo? Kau jangan bercanda?" bahkan Kyuhyun melupakan jabatan si penelepon. Rasa terkejutnya melebihi ingatan bahwa ia kini tengah bicara dengan jenderal.

"Saya serius," nada gusar tertangkap rungu. Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, menumpuk buku-bukunya lagi dan mengembalikan gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong ke dapur.

Penjelasan singkat tambahan didengar baik, Kyuhyun tergopoh-gopoh meraih jas hitam serta kunci mobilnya. "Tunggu aku di sana." Ponsel dimasukkan ke dalam saku, tangannya segera membuka knop pintu. Hingga—

"APPA!" Minsoo memanggilnya dengan lantang, bocah lima tahun itu mempercepat langkah lalu memeluk kakinya dengan erat.

Refleks menepuk jidat, bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun lupa jika sedang bersama Minsoo. Waktu berjalan, Kyuhyun melirik arloji dan semakin gusar dibuat bimbang karena Minsoo yang merengek. "Aigoo, Minsoo-ya. Kau di rumah saja, jangan ikut. Bermain sendirian tidak masalah kan?"

"Shireo! Aku mau ikut Appa!" Cengkeraman di kaki makin erat, Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang—rumit jika Minsoo tidak mau melepasnya.

Pengertian mungkin bisa disampaikan perlahan, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan mungil yang melingkar di kakainya. "Tapi appa harus ke markas. Jenderal meminta appa segera ke sana. Ada hal penting, Minsoo-ya." Usapan pelan di puncak kepala, tatapan sarat permohonan pun dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Appa, ikut~" Dua mata berkaca-kaca, Minsoo menarik-narik ujung jas yang dipakai appa-nya.

Rambut yang rapi diacak, Kyuhyun merasa pusing dadakan jika menyangkut betapa keras kepalanya si anak kesayangan. Sikap keras kepalanya ternyata ditiru amat baik. "Aish, baiklah. Kau boleh ikut." Menyerah, biarlah nanti mencari orang di markas untuk menjaga Minsoo—andai itu diperlukan.

"Yeayyy!" Minsoo menepuk tangan, melompat-lompat riang sambil berputar. Modusnya berhasil kali ini, diizinkan masuk ke markas militer yang keren adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Pikirnya mungkin ada robot pintar di sana, teman Optimus Prime yang keren dan senang membantu manusia. Betapa menyenangkannya jika bisa bersalaman dengan robot pintar dari luar angkasa.

Kyuhyun meraih topi yang tergantung di dekat pintu, kacamata di laci, serta masker dari saku jasnya. "Tapi diam dan jangan bicara banyak. Kau juga harus pakai masker, topi, dan kacamata."

"Wae?!" Minsoo mengentakkan kaki. Ia sangat tidak suka kacamata karena hidungnya pasti terasa aneh, lalu topi juga membuat kepalanya gatal.

Alasan logis tidak akan bisa dicerna, mengatakan kejujuran 'tidak ada yang boleh tahu wajahmu karena kau bisa jadi sasaran empuk orang jahat' hanya akan menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya dan menanam rasa penasaran jauh lebih tinggi. "Karena tidak ada yang boleh tahu betapa tampannya anak appa ini."

"Heu, arraseo." Minsoo pasrah ketika Kyuhyun memakaikan atribut menganggu pada wajahnya. Sepatu dipakai segera, tidak lupa dengan jaket hitam dan sarung tangan bergambar Pororo.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun menggendong Minsoo, memastikan ruangan ditinggal dalam keadaan aman tanpa ada barang elektronik yang lupa dimatikan.

Perjalanan menuju markas tidaklah cepat, dua jam dibutuhkan untuk sekadar melewati banyak jalan berliku dan jalan tol yang dilabeli 'jalan tanpa hambatan' padahal faktanya 'penuh dengan antrean' di masa liburan panjang musim dingin.

Markas besar yang tersambung dengan laboratorium militer. Banyak bangunan tersebar di sekeliling gedung induk markas. Satu prajurit bergegas menghampiri, membuka pintu mobil lalu memberi hormat ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kendaraannya. Minsoo—dalam gendongan yang nyaman—terperangah, banyak pertanyaan yang singgah. Bagaimana appa-nya bisa dihormati oleh prajurit? Lalu tempat apa yang kini dikunjunginya? Ada masalah apa hingga si prajurit harus bicara cepat dengan bahasa Inggris?

Pegangan Minsoo mengerat ketika Kyuhyun mulai berlari menuju bangunan setinggi lima kali mansion Kim. Banyak pasukan dengan senjata lengkap berdiri tegap, tidak menggaruk hidung atau menggerakkan kaki meski banyak salju di sekitar yang bisa membuat hidung gatal dan kaki menggigil.

Satu orang berbadan tinggi dengan seragam keren dan senjata di tiap sisi tubuh—memberi hormat singkat ketika melihat Kyuhyun memasuki gedung raksasa. Minsoo menempelkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kyuhyun, sementara matanya sibuk mengingat-ingat dengan baik setiap lekuk markas agar bisa diceritakan pada teman di sekolah.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun, mengapa datanya baru hilang sekarang, Jenderal?" Minsoo bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar suara appa-nya yang dingin dan tatapan tajamnya. Jika Minsoo ditatap seperti itu, sudah pasti ia akan menangis sesenggukan sambil meringkuk di sudut kamar karena takut.

"Apa Anda tidak mencurigai seseorang?" Sang jenderal mengangsurkan sesuatu, sebuah kotak kecil berlapis kain beludru warna hitam. Minsoo nyaris menyentuh kotak itu andai kata lupa petuah appa-nya yang menyuruh diam.

Kotak hitam itu dibuka, tampak chip mirip memory di dalam ponsel tapi ukurannya jauh lebih besar dan berwarna biru. Kyuhyun melihat chip itu lalu menutup kotak dan mulai mengantonginya. "Mereka semua yang kutahu sudah ditangkap. Aku tidak tahu lagi."

Si jenderal mengangguk, mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan komputer. Minsoo merasakan pegangan Kyuhyun mengerat, seolah menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh ketika melewati jembatan yang beralaskan kaca tebal. Apa yang terpampang di bawah sana membuat Minsoo bertanya-tanya, terlalu banyak mesin raksasa yang tidak dikenalinya—bahkan baru dilihat kali ini. Rupanya film robot yang ditontonnya masih tidak lengkap, buktinya banyak sekali yang tidak ada di film berdurasi kurang lebih dua jam itu.

"Kami sedang menyelidiki seluruh pekerja di sini. Meretas latar belakang serta mencari rekaman CCTV yang hilang." Si jenderal menghadap sebuah monitor besar, menyerahkan kartu pada robot yang berdiri kau di samping monitor. Minsoo menahan pekikan girangnya, ada robot kecil yang matanya bersinar dan sedang sibuk memeriksa kartu yang diberikan oleh jenderal. Robot itu mengembalikan kartu lalu mulai diam kembali tanpa bicara.

Tanda tanya besar, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan untuk menghitung jumlah CCTV di ruangan yang kini dipijaknya. "Hilang?" ada rasa tak percaya dari kata tanya yang diucapkan. Keamanan markas militer tentu sangat kuat, jika si pencuri bisa menonaktifkan kamera CCTV—itu artinya ada keterlibatan orang dalam.

"Ya, markas ini seperti sengaja dilumpuhkan selama beberapa menit. Tepat pukul dua belas malam." Jam tengah malam adalah waktu pergantian penjaga, sang jenderal menyerahkan sebuah tab yang tampak canggih. Minsoo menahan napas sejenak, tab itu seperti sebuah alat peretas yang menyimpan banyak informasi.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan tab itu usai membiarkan sidik jarinya dideteksi, "Sistem pemindai kornea mata harusnya tak bekerja jika malam hari. Pintu segel akan tetap tertutup kecuali kata sandi diucapkan." Bukan hal yang mudah untuk masuk ke dalam ruang terlarang. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang tahu kata sandi darurat untuk membuka ruangan itu, Kyuhyun sendiri yang memastikan keamanannya jadi mustahil ada yang sanggup membobol kecuali orang itu adalah hacker paling handal.

Minsoo memutuskan melihat-lihat kemegahan ruangan, obsidiannya tertarik memerhatikan robot tadi lalu bergeser pada pintu kaca yang ada di sudut ruangan. Satu orang berpakaian hitam terlihat aneh, mengukir seringai ke arahnya sambil menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir. Minsoo tahu itu isyarat agar ia diam, tapi untuk apa? Orang itu mengendap masuk ke dalam ruangan kaca, mengejek Minsoo secara terang-terangan.

"Appa, di sana," ucap Minsoo sambil menarik dasi yang dipakai appa-nya. Orang asing tadi membuka ransel dan memasukkan banyak botol ke dalamnya. Suntikan diambil dan cairan di dalam botol disedot—siap diberikan entah untuk apa. Lalu orang asing itu membuka almari, mencari beberapa barang dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Minsoo yang menarik-narik dasinya. Tidak lucu jika ia harus tercekik dan terbatuk-batuk di depan jenderal. "Minsoo, diamlah."

Orang asing itu menutup kembali almari, membawa ranselnya dan menutup pintu kaca dengan cepat. Tombol pengaman ditekan cepat, buru-buru sekali dan Minsoo yakin dia adalah orang jahat.

"Turunkah aku, Appa." Mencoba memberontak, Minsoo segera berlari saat Kyuhyun menurunkannya dari gendongan.

Percakapan antara Kyuhyun dengan sang jenderal masih berlangsung, keduanya mengamati sebuah data yang baru dicetak oleh komputer. Daftar pekerja ITODA, Kyuhyun memaksa otaknya kembali mengingat identitas yang tertera pada kertas itu. Agak sulit, empat tahun berlalu dan ternyata para pembangkang masih punya kaki tangan untuk balas dendam. "Kami akan mencari pelakunya segera."

"Ya, lebih baik begitu. Aku tidak ingin ada bahaya lagi di masa mendatang karena hal yang serupa." Kyuhyun meletakkan kertas itu ke atas meja, mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan si jenderal.

"Mari ikut dengaku. Ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan. Mungkin Anda bisa melacak pencurinya." Jenderal mengendik ke arah ruangan kaca yang tadi dilihat oleh Minsoo. Itu adalah tempat terlarang yang pintunya disegel rapat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, pandangannya mengarah ke bawah. "Minsoo-ya, ayo i—" ucapannya terhenti manakala sadar jika sosok mungil setinggi satu meter tak genap—tidak ada di dekatnya.

"Di mana dia?" Kepanikan melanda, Kyuhyun melepas maskernya lalu merangkak di lantai. Kolong meja dilihat satu-persatu, pikirnya Minsoo pasti bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Kepanikan makin menjadi tatkala sosok mungil tidak juga dilihat. Banyak sekali mesin serta senjata, Kyuhyun hanya khawatir jika rasa penasaran Minsoo membuat anak itu ceroboh dan nekad menjajal senjata. "Minsoo? Minsoo? Kau di mana?" beberapa prajurit saling menatap, mereka ikut bingung karena mendengar racauan Kyuhyun yang masih merangkak ke sana-sini. Sedari tadi mereka hanya memusatkan perhatian pada layar monitor yang menampakkan data-data militer, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang diserukan oleh pemuda bernama Marcus Kim.

"Kalian melihat anakku? Tingginya sebatas ini, matanya bulat dan dia tampan." Kyuhyun tak lebih baik dalam menjelaskan ciri fisik, pikirannya terlanjut kalut dan itu adalah deskripsi paling singkat yang cukup membantu karena tidak ada anak kecil di markas.

Seorang prajurit datang dengan raut panik. "Tuan Marcus. Anak Anda masuk ke laboratorium bawah tanah!"

Kyuhyun membelalak, segera berlari cepat menuju laboratorium yang dimaksud. Pikirannya bergerak liar, bagaimana bisa Minsoo masuk ke sana? Ada banyak kode yang harus ditekan hanya untuk masuk ke ruangan berbahaya itu.

DOR!

DOR!

Dua tembakan terdengar disusul dengan bunyi kaca yang pecah. Pikiran panik berubah menjadi ketakutan luar biasa, Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Langkahnya tergesa melewati selasar yang sepi untuk sampai ke bagian tengah laboratorium.

"MINSOO!" Di pojok ruangan terlihat anak kecil yang berdiri di atas meja sambil membawa pisau yang ditodongkan pada pria berseragam hitam.

"BUNYIKAN ALARM! SERANGAN TERJADI DI DALAM MARKAS!" Seruan jenderal terdengar dari arah luar laboratorium, alarm pun berbunyi nyaring dan Kyuhyun merasa jika dia sedang menghadapi situasi paling buruk selama eksistensi hidupnya.

Minsoo kecil menodongkan pisau, melompat ke sisi lain meja lalu turun dan merangkak. Pria berseragam hitam itu mencoba menangkap tapi selalu gagal. Di tangan yang lain, Minsoo membawa sesuatu—botol mungil dengan cairan berwarna biru muda.

"Kau jahat! Pergi!" suara kecil itu tercekat, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan dan memberanikan diri untuk mengambil senjata yang ada di dekatnya. Pintol tak cukup membantu jika lawan juga menggunakan senjata yang lebih baik. Jarak tembaknya terbatas, senjata laras panjang tidak ada dan Kyuhyun tak mau beranjak hanya untuk mengambil senjata laras panjang.

Si pria merobohkan almari kaca, cairan kimia menggenang dan bercampur menjadi satu di lantai. Kyuhyun melihat keramik yang rusak, beberapa cairan kimia bisa menghancurkan kulit serta mengganggu pernapasan bila menguap.

"A-appa. Uhuk." Minsoo terbatuk, meringkuk di sudut celah meja dan almari kaca lain yang juga menyimpan banyak zat berbahaya.

Panggilan lirih Minsoo membuat pria itu mengalihkan pandangan, tepat di pintu masuk tampaklah sosok yang tengah berdiri kaku dengan tatapan tajam yang penuh sorot kekhawatiran. "Senang melihat anda lagi Mr. Marcus. Dan saya sangat terkejut mengetahui anda punya anak. Lucu sekali dan cerdik, ia bahkan tahu saya menyusup ke sini."

Minsoo ditarik paksa, digendong dan dicengkeram dengan kuat. Pekik tertahan terdengar menyakitkan, Kyuhyun geram namun masih mengendalikan tangannya agar tidak menembak di depan Minsoo.

"Hei, kendalikan senjatamu!" Kyuhyun melotot saat pria misterius itu menodongkan pistol tepat di pelipis Minsoo.

Masker dan topi membuat si pria merasa aman karena wajahnya tak terdeteksi. Kamera CCTV telah dilumpuhkan, mengacaukan sistim keamanan dengan membobol sandi lalu mengubahnya sedikit adalah hal yang biasa. "Sayang sekali. Si kecil harus diberi peringatan jika ikut campur urusan orang dewasa adalah kesalahan besar."

"Sial! Ck." Kyuhyun melangkah maju, ia tidak memakai rompi anti peluru dan ini bisa dibilang sebagai aksi bunuh diri.

Dor!

Satu kali tembakan terdengar, si pria tertawa nyaring sambil mengangkat Minsoo tinggi-tinggi.

"Appa! Akh." Si kecil merintih kesakitan, tangannya berusaha menggapai apa pun untuk pegangan.

Amarah memuncak, Kyuhyun mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah si pria. "Berhenti membuatnya takut. Kau membuat anakku tertekan." Gertakannya mungkin tidak berhasil namun diam saja juga bukan hal yang baik. Beberapa prajurit mulai masuk ke laboratorium, berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Mereka mencoba menyebar dan mengepung si pria berseragam hitam, tapi sulit. Laboratorium di sayap kiri markas hanya memiliki satu pintu.

"Manis sekali. Momen ayah dan anak yang saling melindungi." Pria itu berjalan menuju almari yang tadi dijatuhkan, cairan kimia yang menggenang adalah tempat baik untuk sebuah penyiksaan secara perlahan.

Kyuhyun melangkah maju, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah spuit dikeluarkan dari balik jaket pria itu. "Lepaskan anakku!"

"Satu suntikan saja, maka saya akan melepaskannya."

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan."

Pria itu menurunkan Minsoo ke atas meja, mencengkeram lengannya dengan kuat hingga Minsoo merintih kesakitan. Tetesan air mata sudah mengaliri pipi, Minsoo yang ketakutan hanya berpikir cara untuk kabur dengan beringsut mundur. "Ini adalah sampel uji coba yang belum pernah diinjeksikan pada manusia. Anak ini sangat sehat, ia akan menjadi kelinci percobaan yang sempurna."

"Hiks, appa!" Minsoo memberontak ketika ditarik paksa, dipaksa terlentang lalu jaketnya dirobek pada sisi lengan.

Kyuhyun maju, mendorong meja yang menghalangi langkahnya. "Minsoo-ya."

Semua gerakan seolah melambat, Minsoo yang menangis dan memberontak menjadi pusat perhatian Kyuhyun. Kaki jenjang itu melompat lalu menendang keras punggung si pria berbaju hitam.

Duagh!

Minsoo diraih dengan cepat, didekap dalam rengkuhan nyaman.

"SIAL!" umpatan si pria terdengar. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pistolnya setelah membenamkan wajah Minsoo bahunya.

DOR!

"Untuk apa yang kau lakukan terhadap anakku."

DOR!

"Karena kau membuat kesabaranku habis."

Tubuh pria itu tergeletak, darah mengucur dari perut dan kakinya. Kyuhyun masih sadar jika membunuh tersangka hanya akan melenyapkan bukti tentang anggota ITODA lain yang mungkin saja masih berkeliaran bebas.

Kyuhyun menurunkan senjatanya, perhatian sepenuhnya kini tertuju pada Minsoo yang memeluknya erat.

Dor!

"Ugghh. Appa." Si kecil tersentak lalu memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, liquid bening kembali meluncur di pipi.

"Minsoo!" Kyuhyun panik, darah mengalir dari kaki mungil yang berbalut kaos kaki putih.

Pasukan segera mengepung si pria, satu prajurit mengambil alih Minsoo untuk dibawa ke ambulans. Kyuhyun mengikuti si prajurit, berlari melewati selasar markas yang penuh senjata.

Rumah sakit tampak lenggang, Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tunggu bersama kedua kakak serta appa-nya. Ruang operasi masih belum terbuka, beberapa dokter masuk tapi tidak ada yang keluar untuk sekadar memberi kabar.

Telapak tangan Kyuhyun masih ternoda oleh darah yang bahkan belum kering sepenuhnya. Itu darah Minsoo, sangat banyak hingga Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya pening melihatnya. Rintihan dan tangis terekam jelas dalam benak, Kyuhyun tak tahu apakah Minsoo baik-baik saja. Di laboratorium juga ada insiden pecahnya puluhan botol berisi cairan kimia. Entah apa saja yang tersimpan di almari tersebut, Kyuhyun berharap tidak ada zat berbahaya yang terhurup lalu merusak pernapasan Minsoo.

"Beruntung tembakan itu tidak terlalu dalam," kata dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan.

Kyuhyun lekas berdiri, menghampiri dokter tersebut sambil menatap penuh harap jika tak akan ada kabar buruk lagi. "Apa ia benar-benar baik?"

"Pasien hanya butuh istirahat banyak karena tulangnya sedikit retak. Peluru berhasil mengenai tulang tapi untungnya tidak tembus." Penjelasan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri, membayangkan betapa sakitnya ketika timah panas menusuk kaki lalu meretakkan tulang yang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan.

Jongwoon menghampiri dokter itu, membicarakan keadaan Minsoo dengan lebih detail. Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang membeku dengan tatapan kosong, menyeret adiknya agar mengikuti brangkar yang didorong oleh perawat. Minsoo terlihat baik, seperti sedang tidur pulas meski wajahnya agak pucat.

Ruang VIP untuk anak-anak. Dinding penuh corak gambar kartun, tirai polkadot, lalu ada TV serta kulkas mini. Sofa panjang di sudut ruangan, lampu dengan kap berbentuk angry bird. Kyuhyun segera duduk di kursi samping ranjang ketika Minsoo sudah dipindahkan dan perawat melenggang pergi.

"Pasti rasanya sakit." Kyuhyun menatap nanar kaki mungil yang tak akan bisa bergerak untuk beberapa waktu. Anak kecil yang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan, semoga saja cepat pulih.

Heechul masuk ke kamar rawat, meletakkan ransel berisi pakaian Kyuhyun lalu mendorong bahu adiknya itu. Donghae pun datang tak lama setelahnya—menepuk pundak Kyuhyun—menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi perlengkapan mandi. "Bersihkan dirimu. Pria itu sudah ditangkap. Polisi memastikan ruang tahanan terbaik untuk mengurung si biang onar itu."

Meski enggan, Kyuhyun akhirnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tangannya memang kotor, bajunya juga, terlebih lagi dengan wajah yang kusut karena rasa letih berlebihan.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun sudah selesai membersihkan diri, memilih duduk di sisi Minsoo—sambil mengusap pelan lengan mungil yang pucat. Empat kepala duduk di sofa, memandangi Kyuhyun yang mirip pria baru saja dicampakkan dan ditinggal kekasih, tidak ada tenaga sama sekali.

"Minsoo akan mengalami trauma. Ini salahku." Ucapan Kyuhyun yang lirih terdengar jelas, Donghae menghela napas dan bangkit lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun—menepuk bahu yang tampak rapuh. Donghae mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, meratapi kesalahan dan mengumpati kelalaiannya.

Jongwoon meletakkan koran yang sejak tadi dibacanya, menghampiri si anak bungsu yang masih hanyut dalam rasa kalut. "Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Minsoo baik, kejadian barusan tidak akan membuatnya trauma. Dia bocah yang tangguh dan tak mudah takut."

"Kalian tidak tahu mimik wajah ketakutan Minsoo saat orang itu menodongkan pistol tepat ke pelipis." Napas Kyuhyun memburu, emosinya tidak stabil. Bayangan ketika si kecil Minsoo berteriak memanggilnya adalah hal paling mengerikan. Kyuhyun seolah melihat kematian siap menyambut.

"Kami memang tidak tahu. Maka dari itu, berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara untuk membuat Minsoo kembali nyaman." Tidak ada kalimat lain yang Jongwoon pikir bisa menenangkan hati. Semua juga sama sedihnya, menyayangkan keadaan Minsoo yang mungkin akan mengalami trauma setelah sadar.

Kepala menggeleng berulang kali, Kyuhyun menatap nyalang ke arah jendela—seolah si pria misterius itu ada di sana. "Tidak. Ini salahku."

Bugh!

Bugh!

Dua pukulan menghantam telak ke wajah Kyuhyun hingga pria itu tersungkur ke lantai. Kim Heechul berdecih, menarik kerah kemeja adiknya yang lalu melayangkan satu lagi pukulan ke rahang. Sudut bibir berdarah, Kyuhyun merasakan rahangnya ngilu luar biasa.

"Kau ini harusnya berpikir ulang sebelum mengajaknya. Bukankah ada aku dan Kibum yang bisa kau hubungi? Lain kali bijaklah." Heechul menyentak kasar Kyuhyun. Membiarkan tubuh terjerembap di lantai yang dingin.

Senyum puas tercetak, Heechul melipat tangan di depan dada. "Nah, aku sudah menghajarmu. Apa kau masih mau menggumam kata-kata sesal itu?" Ia bersiap memberikan tendangan andai Kyuhyun masih tidak berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Gomawo, Hyung." Kyuhyun bangkit, menghampiri sofa lalu merebahkan tubuh yang terasa sangat lelah. Pukulan Heechul luar biasa keras, mungkin besok pagi akan ada memar kebiruan di wajahnya.

Dini hari pukul lima, Minsoo membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Gelap dan hanya ada cahaya temaram dari lampu lucu di atas nakas. Tanda tanya besar di kepala, indra penciuman menangkap aroma tak biasa. Kasur yang agak keras, lalu sebelah kaki serta tangan yang kaku saat digerakkan.

"Appa," panggil Minsoo lirih. Tidak ada respons, rasa takut mulai menyergap hingga membuat tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Tangan mungil mencoba menggapai nakas, saat cahaya menerangi punggung tangannya, Minsoo melihat selang dan jarum yang menusuk. Tangisan siap meledak, Minsoo mencoba bangun lalu meraba kakinya yang terasa sangat berat.

"APPA!"

Di sofa, Kyuhyun tersentak hingga nyaris terjungkal ke lantai. Pergerakan dari ranjang pesakitan membuatnya sigap berlari menghampiri, "Minsoo-ya, mana yang sakit?"

"Kaki. Hiks." Tangisan meledak, Minsoo mengulurkan tangan berharap appa-nya bersedia menggendong. Lampu utama dinyalakan, Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya yang hangat. "Tidurlah, tidak apa-apa. Appa ada di sini." Tepukan pelan di punggung, Kyuhyun merasakan kelegaan yang nyata ketika melihat Minsoo sudah sadar. Tangisan perlahan mereda, kepala terkulai dan napas yang teratur menandakan si kecil sudah jatuh tertidur.

Kyuhyun memutuskan naik ke tempat tidur, bersandar sambil memangku Minsoo yang terlelap. Sesekali bersenandung pelan, berharap si kecil tidak bermimpi buruk atau memimpikan kejadian di markas. Matahari mulai terbit, pagi yang cerah di musim dingin. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, ia berharap ini adalah terakhir kalinya mendapat kabar demikian. Semoga Minsoo bisa tumbuh tanpa ada bahaya yang mengintai, ia juga merindukan kehidupan damai tanpa bayang-bayang penyerangan dadakan.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji."

FIN

.

.

.

:"D aduh, gimana ini? Udah pas kan?

Semoga ini cukup untuk membayar rasa kurang puas di chapter 12 kemarin.

Krystal mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat reader yang udah setia baca, like, ngereview, dan nggak copas karyaku yang receh ini. /\

Banyak kekurangan di banyak sisi, aku sadar masih butuh belajar biar bisa menghasilkan karya yang baik.

Oh. Nyaris lupa. Krystal juga ada akun wattpad dan wordpress loh. ^^

Isinya belum lengkap sih. Tapi ada rencana kalau di wattpad akan publish suatu fiksi yang terdiri dari OC buatanku sendiri. Mampir ya~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian~

Thank you.


End file.
